He Calls Me Son
by Bek-K
Summary: Obi-Wan spent the first ten years of his life with his parents until an accident changed that. Under the guardianship of his aunt and uncle, his life has become anything but what he would have wanted. Will he break free and allow the Jedi to help him?
1. 1: Wishing for the Past

**Title:** He Calls Me Son

**Author:** bek

**Genre:** AU – Hurt/Comfort/some Angst/Family

**Characters:** Obi-Wan (17), Qui-Gon, OC's

**Summary:** Obi-Wan wasn't raised by the Jedi but has over time learned some tricks pertaining to the force. He spent the first ten years of his life with his mother and father until an accident changed that. He's spent the last seven years in the care of his aunt and uncle, living a life that has become anything but what he would have wanted. Will he be able to break free, and if so, will he allow the Jedi to help him?

**Disclaimer:** The characters (Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, etc…) belong to Lucas or Watson. I make no profit from this. It's just a hobby.

**Other Characters: **The characters, Kale and Cera Kenobi, Nayt & Jes Kalar, Traest, Master Healer Hebsley, Master Jedi Zarek Callen, and Jedi Knight Reed are my creations. (Cera is pronounced Sara)

**Author Note(s): **This fic is already written in its entirety. So unless darth real life gets in the way, there shouldn't be any delays in posting. :)

I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Woman!"

Without thought, Jes's eyes briefly closed when she heard the call. There was only one thing that this particular demand meant. She had lived with this for far too long; she should leave, but the promise she made to herself and the vows she had taken would not allow it. She took a deep breath, gathering her composure; she would not allow them to see the humiliation she felt. She would hold her head high, her shoulders back, and walk into the same prison she had known for the last seven years with her dignity in tact. One thing she had discovered over the years was that her dignity was something no one could take from her. Try as they might, she would not allow it.

A hand gently covered hers startling her from her all too brief respite. Her blue eyes opened, focusing on the individual in front of her. She smiled at the young man and placed her free hand over his. Patting it gently, she turned and exited the room.

He watched her leave knowing what awaited her; he was no longer a naïve child. His heart constricted painfully for what she would go through; however, he had learned a hard lesson several times over about interfering. When he heard the door close, he went outside and hiked to the ridge that overlooked the town below. Sitting down, he closed his eyes. The lessons his father had taught him early on were unconsciously put into practice. His mind quieted as his senses were caressed and cleansed by a soothing balm, washing away his weariness.

_He packed his things all the while catching glimpses of his son's somber looks. Placing the last of his tunics in his satchel, he pulled the flap shut and fastened the buckle. Looking around the room one last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he smiled in satisfaction and turned toward the chair in the corner of the room. Walking over to the boy who sat there, he knelt down before it and reached out, gently tousling the child's reddish brown hair. "You'll take care of your mother while I'm gone?"_

_The small head bobbed up and down in agreement as a small hand rose from the little one's lap to wipe away a stray tear. When he looked up, he saw his father smiling. He loved those smiles; they were filled with warmth and made him feel secure. "Why do you leave?"_

_Standing up, Kale reached down and scooped his son into his arms while turning and sitting down himself. Coming to rest on his father's lap, the little boy leaned his head against the broad chest beneath him; a contented sigh escaped when he heard the reassuring cadence beneath his ear. "I don't want you to go."_

_"I know, little one. But I have to earn a living if I'm going to take care of you and your mother."_

_The child sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. He was always so glad when his father came home, but soon after the thoughts of his leaving would come and ruin the happiness he felt. A gentle breeze against his thoughts calmed him; he reached for his father the way he had been taught and felt the familiar barriers lower to allow him access to whatever he wished, save one place. There was one area that his father never allowed him to enter. His mother said it had to do with his work, that there were things he didn't want them to ever bear witness to whether it were through his showing them or his retelling of the situation. So instead, he kept silent._

The morning turned into afternoon. His gaze was unfocused in remembrance of his childhood, the better years of his life. He missed his parents, and yet a part of him was angry with them for leaving him alone to the life he now lived. He was no longer the innocent wide-eyed child they had adored; he was now a young man who bore the blood of innocents on his hands and an exterior that was hard to get through. He had tried over the years to build a wall around his heart, around his emotions, but failed. He was a person who wore his compassion on his sleeve for all to see, a weakness his uncle had called it. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. A soft voice to his right brought him back to the present.

"You're thinking of them again."

He nodded his agreement but otherwise didn't answer.

"You're thinking, 'how could they leave you in this situation'. Am I right?"

He didn't answer right away but then nodded again. Turning his head toward her, he asked, "Why do you let them do it?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips; they had been over this too many times. "You know why. The last time I refused he beat me within an inch of my life. If it hadn't been for you, I may have died that night."

His jaw tightened and then relaxed enough to ask, "How can a man who calls you his wife lend you to his partner and not care about the consequences?"

She looked down at her hands and then back to him. "He wasn't always the man he is now. Even now, he isn't always the man he pretends to be."

"You could have let go that night; you would have been at peace."

She shook her head. "No. Did I think about it? Yes, I did. But then I thought of you, Obi-Wan. I have raised and loved you since you were ten years old, and before that I spoiled you every chance my sister and Kale allowed. You are all I have left of my family. I couldn't leave you to suffer this life alone. I will not allow you to become like them; I will be here to remind you every day that you are better than that. As long as you hurt for the lives and injustices that are lost within their wake, you are alive. If you were to ever become numb, to stop caring, this galaxy would be in a danger it's never known. You made me a promise once and I intend to make sure you keep it."

"I've done too much to keep that promise."

She moved closer to him, turning so she was facing him. "You do what you are told to spare yourself from the 'rewards' they have inflicted upon you so many times before." When he lowered his head in chagrin, she placed her hand under his chin lifting his head to better meet his gaze. "You survived when others would not have. Your father told me once that 'there is no disgrace in doing what it takes to survive'. They force you to use your gifts for their gain, never your own."

He jerked away from her and stood, his posture agitated. No matter how many times they had this discussion, the words always meaning the same but somehow phrased differently, he couldn't help but feel like there was something he was missing. "I steal so we can eat, so we can have clothes to wear and a shelter over our head. I help them maim and ravage other's possessions taking whatever it is they desire. I helped them…I helped to take…" he turned to look at her, not being able to complete his thought. "How can you sit there and try to rationalize it?"

"I'm not justifying what we've _all_ done in one form or another. But neither will I allow you to ever believe that any of this is your doing of your own free will. If you had a choice, I _know_ you would be the upstanding man that your father raised you to be."

"The man that you've tried to complete," he said softly, looking out over the town below.

"Yes, and I can see that man waiting for the right time to emerge. He's in there, Obi-Wan. He'll know when it's time to step forward."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review; I'd love to read your thoughts on the story!


	2. 2: Hope for the future

**Chapter 2**

Jes finished the laundry before moving on to the next chore on her list. Her mind was in a tangle, going over and over last night's event. Obi-Wan had had another nightmare. She had woken in the early morning hours to hear him tossing and turning, his pleas tugging at her heart. By the time she reached his room he had stilled, but the agony she saw etched in the lines of his face told her it was far from over. She sat down beside him and with years of practice, began to stroke his brow while whispering soothing words near his ear. His breathing was the first to adjust to the calming sensation she sent through her words; his features were next, the creases smoothing out as he relaxed into her touch. His thoughts soon adjusted to the changes and began to dissipate into nothing. When his sleep was once again tranquil, Jes took an extra blanket from the closet and stretched out beside him. She would guard his sleep; her time was one of the few things she had left to offer.

She knew when he woke that he would not speak of the torment he had suffered through, apparitions of either his memory or his imagination. It was a game they played. He pretended everything was fine, and she didn't ask questions no matter how much her curiosity needed to be satisfied.

"Aunt Jes?"

Turning around at the sound of the voice behind her, the older woman wiped the moisture from her hands and smiled. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan reached up and ran a hand through his medium length locks, a sure sign he was unsure about what he was going to say. "I think I remember something about the night my parent's died."

Her left eyebrow rose slightly in question, and she nodded slightly to encourage him to speak. The young man had only been ten years of age when his parents passed, the memory lost to him. Fragments floated through his minds eye on occasion but nothing he could recall with assurance. Yet, every so often a clear recollection would rise up from nowhere showing him the events of the night that had forever changed his world.

She sat down and gestured for him to sit, but he shook his head 'no' and began to fidget while pacing back and forth. His eyes were unfocused, evaluating something only he could see. She knew of the force, her brother-in-law had explained much to her in case she should ever come into custody of her nephew. She waited patiently until he finally stopped by the window and lost himself in the scenery beyond.

"We were getting ready to go to town," he began. "We needed supplies for the coming month. The speeder was on the blink and my mother was concerned that it would break down, leaving us stranded. Our neighbor, Mr. Juris, was home, so she asked him if he would take a look at the vehicle. It was some time before he came in and told her that he thought it would be all right, but he wanted to tag along in case we had problems. So we piled in the transport and left."

Turning toward his aunt but maintaining his place next to the window, he continued, "By the time we left for home, it was growing dark and the lights on the speeder started to flicker. Mom said not to worry that it was only a short in the wiring, something our neighbor said he'd look at in the morning. We were laughing…." he shook his head. "About what I can't remember…and then out of nowhere a bright light shone into the vehicle blinding us," he unconsciously raised his left hand to fend off the offending glare. Jes stood and walked over to stand before him. Placing a hand on his arm, her concern was clearly felt by his senses. "There was nothing after that. Just…darkness." When he turned to face her, she saw a simmering hope within his gaze. "It wasn't my father in the speeder that night; it was Mr. Juris. My mother never drove anywhere unless he was away."

Jes's eyes widened at the revelation, the shocked hope she felt shown on her face. Her hand rose without conscious thought and covered her mouth. When she was able to speak, she asked, "Are you saying that he's still alive?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. I think so. If she was driving, then he wasn't there." He walked her over to the table and gently coaxed her to sit in one of the chairs. She could see a question in his eyes, one he was afraid to ask.

"What is it?" she asked.

He took a shaky breath. "Do you think he could be alive?" He swallowed before continuing, "And if he is, do you think he's been searching for me?"

She placed a hand on each side of his face and held it while looking him straight in the eye, answering the latter question, "I guarantee it." Her heart swelled with hope; perhaps Kale was alive and if so, he would get them both out of the mess they were in. "Obi-Wan?"

When she had his attention, she continued, "If your father is alive and by some miracle he finds us or we come across him, I have no doubt that he will intervene in this life we are living. Things would be different."

He nodded in understanding. "I've gone through so many different scenarios in my mind but none of them seem to work out. I want things to be the way they were but when it comes down to it, I'm not the same kid he knew." Obi-Wan rose from his seat and changed the subject when he remembered something his mother had once told him. "We can't contact him because he could be on any freighter in the galaxy. He used to have a comm. link once, but I can't remember the frequency. Mom only allowed me to use it when she knew he was on his way home."

The change in topic did not go unnoticed. Jes was quiet as she thought about what her nephew had disclosed to her; she knew where Kale could be, but she also knew that neither her sister nor her brother-in-law had told Obi-Wan the truth of his father's whereabouts in regard to his work. She nodded to indicate that she had heard his narrative and then pushed herself up. "A solution will present itself, young nephew, it always has before."

"My father used to say that."

She smiled and winked in his direction. "Where do you think I learned it from?" Any playful retort the young man would have made suddenly died on his lips as he sensed his uncle coming up the path to the backdoor. Obi-Wan's features tightened, dislike bordering very closely on hatred. Jes knew that look and turned back to the sink to continue with the dishes; Obi-Wan moved over beside her, putting the clean ones away.

Nayt stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame, watching his wife and nephew work side by side. He remembered a time long ago when he and the boy had been close, but time and circumstance had changed that. He knew the boy couldn't stand him, knew that if the young man had the opportunity he'd just as soon rid the galaxy of him, but he also knew that as long as his wife was a part of the picture the young one would do as he was told.

A part of him regretted that life had turned out like this, but due to his inability to stop gambling they had lost everything. And then he found a way out, a way to give his wife back the life she deserved. He set the plan into motion making sure the child would not be harmed. Every penny they had inherited from his brother and sister-in-law went to pay their debts leaving nothing left over to start a new life. For months after, they traveled from planet to planet trying to find a way to make a go of it but the only jobs he could find were anything but respectable and left no room for advancement.

He had been forced to cheat, steal, and in some cases kill, whatever it took to regain what they had lost. Only now he had his nephew to help. It was completely against the boy's will of course, but since when did a child have a choice? The boy's skills came in handy; his partner was indeed impressed by the teen's negotiating abilities and persuasions to get them what they wanted. On occasion his partner would make an example of one of their victims in order to keep the young man in line. And at times, he made the boy himself take care of the loose ends.

As time went on, Nayt lost the man he had been; he noticed that his nephew was also losing the boy he had been. Only with his aunt in unguarded moments did the teen show any signs of the child that still lived deep within.

He cleared his throat but neither his wife nor his nephew looked in his direction. Walking up behind them, he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed it painfully. "I thought I taught you to acknowledge your elders boy." Obi-Wan didn't flinch even with the ache now radiating down his arm. His aunt put the towel down and turned toward her husband.

"Nayt, we didn't hear you come in. Give him a chance to respond now that he knows you're here."

A cold smirk curved his lips. "He knew I was coming before I even stepped through that door, didn't you boy?"

Turning as much as he could with his uncle's hand firmly in place, he smirked back and answered, "Of course, I could smell you from a mile away."

Before Obi-Wan knew what had happened, he skidded across the room and landed against the wall; his jaw throbbed from the blow. He blinked several times trying to gain his bearings. His hand came up in reflex to protect the injury from further abuse.

Jes pushed her husband away from her nephew. "Leave him alone!" She bent down to help him up, looking him over with a critical eye. Nayt walked over and pulling his wife aside, grabbed Obi-Wan by his tunic and pushed him into the wall to emphasize his point. "Looks like you're forgetting your manners."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed in contempt, but he said nothing knowing that his Aunt would pay for any further disrespect on his part. Releasing his grip, Nayt pushed the young man toward the door. "Get in the speeder, we have work to do."

Jes stood still watching them walk from the room. Her nephew often put himself into harms way if he thought for a moment that she would receive her husband's wrath. How many times would he allow this to happen before he finally snapped and fought back? Kale had told her many times about the dark side and the effects it has on a force sensitive.

Sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs, she silently breathed life into the hope that had been born within her heart. _Where are you, Kale?_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. 3: Arym

**Chapter 3**

Qui-Gon stepped off the transport, his satchel supported on one shoulder. When the peaceful atmosphere of the Temple washed over his senses, he realized how much he had missed being home; the mission had been long and trying. It was an assignment that would go down in the books as one he would just as soon forget. When he made it to the door to enter the corridor, he noticed a figure sitting with his back leaning against some crates at the far end of the bay. An air of melancholy filled the space around the younger man. Qui-Gon set his bag down near the hallway and walked over to check on his friend. Sitting down on a nearby crate, he sat quietly, waiting until the other broke the silence.

"His birthday is today," the voice said with reverence. "Seventeen." The figure looked down at his hands before looking back to the sky above.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his colleagues shoulder. "I know wherever he is that he's missing you just as much." The image of a child with brownish red hair and bright blue eyes filled his minds eye. Qui-Gon knew that he was one of a few that Kale had entrusted his secret to.

"I never told him what I really was. And now that he needs that information he doesn't have it."

"He was too young to tell at the time. Besides, you and Cera both agreed it was best to wait."

"Yes, but at what cost? I know he's alive, Qui, but I'm running out of places to look. All of these years, all the missions and searches we've been on and not one clue, not one sighting…nothing. It's like he's just disappeared."

"Have you spoken to the city officials again?"

"They haven't come across any further information. According to their files, I perished with them. Even after I provided the documentation to prove who I am they still haven't changed the original records to replace my name with that of Tym Juris." Kale released a frustrated breath. "What if he believes me dead?"

"Do you think he's with Jes and Nayt?"

"They were listed as next of kin. Every avenue I've tried to locate them with just leads me to a dead end."

"When you spoke with the authorities, were they able to confirm if Obi-Wan was placed with them?"

"He was, but they left the morning after the accident. They left no forwarding address."

Qui-Gon thought this over before responding, "Kale, Jes knows where to find you."

"She does, but having custody of my son leads me to think she believes the worst."

Silence reigned between them a few moments before being interrupted, "Qui-Gon, Kale?"

When they turned, Callen continued, "We're requested in Council."

Qui-Gon groaned. Kale stood to his feet and helped the older man to stand. "C'mon old man, the Council awaits."

**X**

The three Jedi waited patiently outside the Council chambers. Kale, lost in thought, stood on the veranda just outside the waiting area, looking out over the city. His thoughts were divided between his work and the loss of his family. Today was the anniversary of her death and his son's disappearance. Although he was certain the boy was with his aunt, and he trusted her implicitly, his worries sprang from the fact that he couldn't locate them.

He had missed so much.

If he had only gone home that afternoon as he had planned, but duty called forcing him to delay his arrival. Kale couldn't help but have a _bad feeling_ about the life his son may be living. He trusted his sister-in-law to look after his boy, but her husband was another story altogether. Although Nayt had given Kale no reason to doubt his sincerity toward the then young child, attested to by the closeness they had shared as uncle and nephew, there was something about him that never quite made him or his wife secure in leaving Obi-Wan with him. Something had been off.

"I apologize, Ka. I forgot what today is. If I had remembered I would have delayed the Council," Callen said, his voice respectfully quiet.

"It's alright." Kale turned toward his friend and offered a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "They would have sent someone else to round us up."

The double doors opened and a padawan stepped out to call the three mavericks in. When they had taken their places at the center of the room, the Council wasted no time in giving them their directive.

"The Arym government has requested assistance; their economy depends on it. Their financial institutions are suffering from the losses of thievery, and the system is having difficulty in providing for the businesses and its people. There have been two murders and several assaults at four different locations, and yet, they are unable to locate or identify the suspects. The only information they have on them is that they wear masks. Beyond that, the hostages' memories have been found to be faulty, and the only clear information the security forces have been able to obtain is that the suspects are male, going on the pitch of their voices and their build. The local authorities have tried to track them down but have found themselves hitting one dead end after another. Whoever they are, they know how to cover their tracks." Finished with the narrative, Mace handed each of the Jedi a data pad with testimonies from the witnesses as well as the police reports.

"Have questions, do you?" Yoda inquired.

Indicating they understood the directive, the three rogues were dismissed to prepare for their mission.

**X**

The baby screamed in terror, somehow sensing his caretaker's fear. The young mother awkwardly tried to rock the child, trying to soothe him but only succeeding in making him cry louder.

"SHUT THAT THING UP!"

Tears were running down her cheeks; she choked on her fear, "I'm trying to, Sir. May I sit up?" Receiving a curt nod in response, she adjusted her position from the prone one they had all been forced into to a position that enabled her to cradle the child more closely to her chest. Taking her hand, she gently and soothingly brushed her fingertips along the baby's cheek. "It's okay, little one. Please be quiet, mommy's here," she pleaded.

The child momentarily settled down, his small body trembling with each shuttered breath he took. He looked into his mother's eyes and not finding the calm he needed, he resumed his loud protest of the chaos around them. She pulled the baby closer to her and placed her hand alongside his head covering the ear that was still accessible to the mayhem in all its glory. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay," she whispered.

All around her pandemonium ensued. A blaster fired, causing a clerk to fall to her death. The woman hid her eyes in the baby's blanket as she proceeded to try to pull the child closer than he already was. A security guard was thrown against a wall, his head smacking loudly against the plaster behind him. He fell to the floor, unconscious or dead no one knew for sure.

The drawers were being emptied and flung to the floor crashing against the tile. The baby startled and the screams became louder. A hand reached down and pulled at the child trying to detach him from the firm grip of his mother. She held on, fighting for the right to stay with her infant.

The voice above her shouted, "SHUT IT UP!"

The man was suddenly ripped back and flung several feet away. Someone knelt in front of her, his hands remaining purposely folded in front of him, a physical sign that he meant no harm. "Take the child and go sit in that chair." She nodded and rose to do as she was told. Once she was out of harms way, the figure turned back to the man who was now struggling to regain his footing.

"I told you women and children are off limits." The voice was firm; sure of its wording and confident that the order would be obeyed…or else.

Nayt came out of the back but stopped upon seeing his partner and nephew standing face to face. The hostages were now silent, watching. The only sound was that of the infant who continued to wail in the background. Traest's eyes narrowed at the young man. "You dare to interfere, whelp? With all the 'rewards' you've received, I would have thought you'd learned your lesson by now."

"I am a slow learner," a smirk curved his lips as he said this. He knew he had gone too far, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. "You will not touch that child or his mother. If you want someone to take your anger out on, I'm right here."

"Getting a bit braver are we? I should've done away with you a long time ago."

Obi-Wan took a step forward and spread his arms out in invitation. "So what's stopping you?"

Nayt moved forward to stand between the two, holding up a hand in front of each of them. "Let's get what we came for and leave!" He turned to Traest. "Go finish upstairs, I'll take care of things down here."

The man stared daggers through the other two but decided it was more profitable to complete the task at hand than to pummel the boy; he could do that later. When he was out of sight, Nayt backhanded the young man and grabbing his collar he shook him. "What is wrong with you?! Do you have a death wish?!" Shrugging out of his uncle's grip, he pushed the offender back.

"Since the day you took me as your ward that's all I've wished for! At least then I'd be out from under your thumb."

Nayt smirked but remained silent. The teen stood before the arrogant man in front of him. His hands clenched by his side and his eyes narrowed in contempt. He could feel something within him begin to build begging to be released upon the target before him. Taking a deep breath to quell the urge to strike out at the threat in front of him, he purposely turned away from his uncle before he did something he shouldn't and walked over to the young woman and her still crying infant. Kneeling down in front of her, he asked, his voice comforting to her ears, "Miss, may I hold him?" He gestured toward the child.

She shook her head. "Please, no, he'll stop in a moment; I'm trying." She pulled the infant closer to her chest.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her arm and without conscious thought, sent soothing waves to calm her fears. "I promise I won't hurt him. I'll stay right here." She watched him closely, their eyes locked. Finally, hesitantly, she allowed him to hold the child.

Sitting back on his heels, Obi-Wan smiled down at the boy. Their eyes met and he felt a soft clumsy smack against his shields. "What's his name?"

"Reese," she said.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. When the force readily enveloped him at his call, he reached out to the baby to soothe him. When a warm presence filled the infant, Reese immediately quieted and cooed in response. Obi-Wan opened his eyes when a little hand reached up and tugged at the material covering his nose. The baby smiled, a tiny spit bubble forming on his tiny lips. Leaning down, the young man whispered, "You behave for your mother, little one. She won't always be able to protect you but she'll do her best. She's the only one you'll get, so take care of her."

He watched the child a few minutes more before pushing him into a restful sleep. Looking at the young woman, he nodded when she mouthed the words, 'Thank you.' Gently handing the child to her, he took one last look and went back to the task he was assigned to complete. The people around the foyer watched him in silent awe and though they knew nothing about him, they did know that he was there against his will; his actions had proven that.

**X**

Obi-Wan entered their temporary housing unit and went directly to his room, brushing off his aunt's concerns, and shut the door. He could hear his uncle ranting about his performance and his rebellious actions against Traest. Though Nayt wasn't any better than his partner, he did somehow retain some sense of self-preservation when it came to himself and his wife and as an extension of her, his nephew. The teen pulled his tunic off, hissing in pain as his side stretched to accommodate the movement, and gently rubbed the 'reward' for his obstinate behavior. The fresher door opened with a wave of his hand, the water turning on with just a thought. He leaned down and cupping his hands together splashed the cooling agent against his fevered skin. After drying himself, he leaned against the fresher wall and slowly slid to the floor. He had thought of leaving so many times and more often than not he had plenty of opportunities to do so. But when he really tried to think it through, he realized there was nowhere to go. At least here, he knew the rules. If he did run, his aunt would be left to take the fall and try as he might, he couldn't do that to her. She had always taken care of him to the best of her ability, trying to step in and protect him when she could while at other times being pushed aside unable to stop what was happening.

He only received his 'rewards', as they had termed them, when he refused to comply with an order to do something that went against everything he could remember his father teaching him. Compassion, kindness, helping those in need – those were the lessons his father had instilled in him. Not hurting others and gaining from their loss. Leaning his head back against the wall, he lost himself in his thoughts. He didn't notice when another figure entered until she sat down beside him, a med kit in hand. He didn't look her direction because he knew if he did, she would emotionally bring him to his knees with the worry that rested in her eyes. He felt the gentle ministrations of her hands as they worked to patch him up. Some bacta, some bandages, and some time were all he needed to heal. When he finally felt brave enough to look her in the eye, she had risen from the floor placing the med kit on the sink. Offering him her hand, she pulled him up and directed him to his sleep cot. Once settled, she covered him, smoothed his hair, kissed his brow, and left him to heal.

**X**

They had been on Arym only a few days when they caught wind of the latest transgression. Going over the information concerning the whereabouts of the witnesses and which institution had been the latest victim, they quickly made haste to question the survivors.

"There were three of them," one man had told them.

"They wore black; their faces were hidden," another had said.

"His eyes were blue-gray," a woman had softly answered.

"The younger one didn't want to be there," an older woman had said.

"He protected a woman and her child."

The statements poured in. The local authorities were astonished at how easily the people conversed with the Jedi and how much information was being given without coercion of the nicest kind. When all was said and done, the Jedi asked to speak with the young woman the assailant had helped. When she was brought in, her child clutched tightly to her chest, she looked wearily around meeting each and every gaze with her own.

Qui-Gon gestured toward the plush chair and requested she have a seat, then asked the guard nearby if he could bring in some refreshments. When the guard returned with some glasses of ice water, Qui-Gon handed them out. The woman took a sip and then leaned back and waited for them to begin.

"We were hoping you could tell us of the assailant that helped you," Callen asked.

She smiled, a soft bright smile of remembrance. "He was kind. One of the others was trying to take my child from me because he was crying. I tried to calm him, but he was too upset. The younger suspect made him leave us alone," she paused for a moment as she adjusted the baby that was now sitting up, with her support, on her lap.

Interrupting her in an attempt to gain clarification, Kale asked, "What makes you think he was the younger of the three?"

"His build for one, he had the frame of a young man in his late teens. And his voice still betrayed the change it was going through." When the Jedi nodded their approval of her observations, she continued.

"The first man was angry, but the second one, the one that helped us, told him that women and children were off limits. That if he wanted to hurt something he could hurt him. It made the other man angry. A third one came in and got between them; he directed the first one to finish his work and when that one left he hit the second one but it didn't seem to faze the him. The younger of the three then approached me and my child and asked if he could hold him," she looked down at the baby boy who was now looking up at her as if he somehow knew what she was talking about. "I've never seen anything like it. Reese stopped crying immediately; I could tell that he felt safe in his arms. When my son fell asleep, he handed my child to me and left."

Callen watched the child curiously and then moved over to sit beside him and his mother. "May I?" She gave her consent and the Jedi master took the child in his arms. The baby smiled and made gurgling noises while he gestured wildly with his arms.

"Is that so, little one?" Callen reached out to the infant and felt the boy try to touch his force signature but miss. "Did you know that he is force sensitive?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head and then asked, "Are you going to take him from me? He's all I have."

Studying the woman, Callen offered a resigned smile while replying, "No. We can only take a child into training if the parents agree. I can see he is a very important part of your life; I would no more offer to take him that you would be to give him. Keep him close and raise him well." He handed Reese back to his mother. "Thank you for your time. You have been extremely helpful."

After she left, Kale spoke up. "So, what do we have? There are three of them, all male, two older and one younger and the younger one is force sensitive. That's the only explanation as to why the child responded the way he did. With the commotion and the noise that was going on around them, according to the others, I don't know of any infant who would have fallen asleep in the midst of that as upset as he was."

Callen and Qui-Gon nodded their agreement. "So now we find out where the next target is and meet them face to face."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know if you're enjoying the story - one liners work great! :)


	4. 4: Haunting Dreams

**Guest: **Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews! Reading them made my day! Obi-Wan wants to honor his parents memory by staying in the light, even though he doesn't exactly know what that means. In keeping with the morals and values his parents taught him, he is retaining what light resides within him. He was never told about the force, per say, in terms of Jedi training. Kale and Cera never revealed Kale's occupation to their son. More about why that was will be explained as the story proceeds.

As to why Kale has yet to find Obi-Wan…the galaxy is a big place. And yes, the two did share a bond as father and son; however, Obi-Wan thought his father was dead. The bond, on his side at least, was left to wither. Hope that answers some of the questions you had. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_He snuggled close, wanting to stay up until his father came home. His mother had thought he wouldn't make it and end up falling asleep, so she had agreed. Little did she know that he was determined to be awake when his hero arrived home. They sat on the porch swing slowing swaying to and fro. The night sky was clear and the stars shown down dimly lighting the area around them. They connected the dots to form patterns and animals and shapes. She laughed with him as he told her jokes and she listened intently, encouraging him when he spoke of his dream to grow up to be just like his father. She knew he had the potential and knew the day would come when they would finally have to make a decision on his training. He was three; he had one more year before he would be too old to allow entrance into the Temple. She didn't know if she could bear to part with her son, but also knew that her husband would be there to watch over him; although, this fact did little to provide her comfort. She was his mother; she wanted to be the one to raise him._

_The sound of a speeder broke through the trees. The little boy jumped up and stood on the swing with his mother's hands supporting him. "Daddy!"_

_When the vehicle stopped, Obi-Wan jumped down from the chair and carefully stepping off the back porch he ran over and jumped into the man's arms. Little arms encircled a broad neck, holding tightly, afraid to let go. "I missed you!"_

_"I missed you too, little one."_

_Freeing one arm, Kale pulled his wife close and held her firmly._

The memory changed, bringing with it revulsion and regret. The young man tossed and turned, his brow furrowed in pain.

_"That's a mighty fancy suit, there son." Traest slowly walked around the young entrepreneur, looking him over from head to toe. "You must have a pretty healthy account to afford to dress like that."_

_"Sir, I assure you that my state of dress is not a suggestion of my wealth at this present time. It is merely an indication of what I wish to achieve." The young businessman explained, his nervousness evident in his stance and tone._

_"Gavin?" A timid voice called out behind him._

_Not turning around, Gavin Covell answered, "It's all right Mia. Take the children and go stand against the wall."_

_Before the woman could gather their children, Traest reached out and grabbed them pulling them back against him. Taking a knife from its pouch just inside his boot, he slowly traced circles on the little boy's cheek. "I want the codes to your accounts."_

_"Sir, I promise you that you will be disappointed when you access them. Please, let my children return to their mother."_

_A red stream slowly flowed down the boy's cheek; a startled yelp came from the child's mouth just before the tears cascaded down his face. Having heard the noise, Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing and looked across the room. Hopping over the counter he was currently behind, he hurried toward the scene.  
Without thinking, Covell moved forward to retrieve his son when he heard a blaster fire and his little girl scream._

_"Kaida!" Mia shouted. She moved toward her daughter, but found herself hindered by her husband's firm restraint._

_When he felt the blaster ripped from his grasp, Traest looked up to see his young companion moving toward him, weapon in hand. Before he could respond, Obi-Wan took hold of the children and ushered them back toward their mother while standing in his partner's way to block the man's reach._

_Taking the only weapon he had available to him, Traest raised the knife and lunged toward the young father but stabbed a bystander by mistake when Obi-Wan jerked the man from his path. Traest plunged the blade into the being's chest, twisting it as he went. Realizing it wasn't the target he wanted, he stood up and pointed the now red blade toward Obi-Wan._

_The young man silently swore upon seeing that Traest was now between him and the man's family; he wasn't sure of what he could do. His thoughts raced but every option he came up with was shot down by the fact that Traest was in the position to get passed him to either kill the father or hurt and possibly kill the woman and her children._

_"Tsk, tsk, young one," Traest sneered. "Now look at the predicament you've gotten us into."_

_"Leave them alone; they aren't worth the trouble." Pointing over to the vault that stood behind the door in the far right corner, Obi-Wan said, "His wealth is in that chamber! Retrieving codes for accounts held in this institution will do you no good since you have access to everything already!"_

_Traest turned to leer at the woman before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan and Gavin. "You have accounts in other institutions don't you, boy?" When Gavin didn't answer, Traest took a step toward the children._

"_YES!" the younger man yelled._ request,_" he spat the last word, "is carried out."_

_"I want the codes." Traest looked over to where Nayt was watching and gave him a smug look. "Now young one," he said addressing Obi-Wan. "You have two options. You either get the codes in the only way that you can, or you can put this pathetic excuse for a sentient being out of his misery, or I'll do the honors and take his family. I strongly prefer your options be combined into one."_

_"You can't be serious!" Obi-Wan said repulsed. When Traest merely smirked, Obi-Wan's jaw clenched. He knew his uncle's partner meant what he said, and at any other time he would fight against it. But in this moment, he wasn't the target nor were they alone. Releasing a breath, he resignedly said, "Give him the codes."_

_Gavin shook his head. "I can't," he said in a pained voice. "It's all we have."_

_Turning, Obi-wan grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him close, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Would you rather watch your family die or would you rather be poor?"_

_Mr. Covell looked into the fierce gaze that watched him expectantly. He shook his head. Not wasting time, Obi-Wan dove into the other's mind. Gavin jerked back in pain at the ravaging going on in his head. Once he found what he needed, Obi-Wan pushed the man back. Traest waited expectantly behind him._

_"Well?"_

_Obi-Wan nodded as he tried to swallow the bile he could feel in his throat. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "I have them. Now let them go."_

_"You heard what I said, boy. It's either his life…" he turned and grabbed the boy from his mother. "Or theirs."_

_Jaw clenched in indecision, Obi-Wan was thinking furiously of how to keep them all alive. A whispered voice behind him made the decision for him, "Take mine."_

_"NO!" a woman's voice shouted as Obi-Wan turned back around and looked at the man behind him._

_"You don't know what you're asking," he said, his eyes filling with pain and denial of what lay ahead._

_With a steadiness he didn't feel, Gavin nodded his understanding, "Yes, I do." He looked at his wife. "I'm sorry, Mia."_

_"Please!" she said while trying to reach out to him._

_Obi-Wan looked back at his uncle's friend and demanded, "The woman and her children are to be released and allowed to leave the building before your_

_Traest grinned from ear to ear. "Sure. He pushed the child to the floor and gestured for the mother to take them and go. She looked at her husband, her sorrow and grief shining within her gaze. She hesitated a moment before doing as she was told. Once they were safely away and the children out of sight, Obi-Wan turned back to the young entrepreneur. Gavin closed his eyes, his face the facade of perfect serenity. Keeping his mind purposely numb as to not think of what he was about to do but wanting it to be painless, Obi-Wan raised the blaster pointing it directly between the man's eyes…and fired…._

Rolling quickly out of bed, the young man reached the fresher and leaned over the sink just as his stomach lost what little it held. Upset to the point of almost hyperventilating, his body began to dry heave until he managed to calm himself enough to realize where he was. He turned on the water, washing down the foul smelling contents before rinsing out his mouth and splashing water over his face. He stayed leaning over the sink for several minutes more before straightening and grabbing a towel to dry himself. He hadn't been bothered by that particular memory since he was sixteen, having been fifteen when committing the deed. He caught site of himself in the mirror and paused. He no longer recognized the person staring back at him; he had stopped knowing that person some years before. His eyes, reminiscent of his fathers or so he was told, were dull and lifeless. Throwing the towel to the floor, he went back and sat down on the edge of his bed.

He hated to sleep. The only time he might admit to enjoying it was when his dreams connected him to the life he had before. He glanced around the room making sure he was alone and that he hadn't disturbed anyone. What he found was a tray with food and a drink on the bedside table. Careful of his side, he pulled the tray closer. He first drank the contents, emptying the glass. When his stomach didn't protest the invasion, he reached for the food. He noticed a second glass sitting on the table and he smiled; his aunt took good care of him. When he was finished, he ventured from his room to check on her.

Jes sat quietly, reading at the kitchen table. When he entered the room, she glanced up and using her foot pushed out a chair from underneath the table in invitation. "How are you feeling?" She marked her place in the old text and laid it aside.

Sitting down, he ran a quick assessment over his injuries. "Sore but better."

"Don't overdo it. You may heal quickly, but you're not completely well yet."

His eyes drooped momentarily and he rubbed a hand over his face to rid himself of the remaining effects of the awful dream that still clung to him. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're alright?"

For a moment he thought to tell her, but then changed his mind not wanting to worry her. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing I haven't faced before."

"Too often for my liking."

"Yes, well. Did he tell you what happened?"

She nodded. "He said you protected a young woman and her child from Traest."

Obi-Wan's brows lifted briefly in surprise. "He actually told you the truth?" He almost laughed but wasn't sure if that was such a smart idea with the shape his ribs were in. "I thought he would blow it out of proportion like he usually does."

"No," she shook her head, and continued more quietly. "He was actually proud of what you did, though he thought you had lost your mind to take on Traest as crazy as he is."

"And yet he makes you satisfy his needs."

She flushed with shame and humiliation. "Obi-Wan –"

"Stop!" his voice was firm. "You're always making excuses for him. I know you love him but he isn't worth the loyalty you give him. Just because he had a momentary lapse doesn't make everything he's done to you or to me okay!"

When she caught his gaze with her own, she flinched internally at the coldness they held. He had never looked at her like that before and she momentarily felt a chill travel down her spine. She remembered him telling her not too long ago that he was beginning to feel as though the instruction his father had given him was all but a memory, and that it was slowly dissipating with each breeze that passed their way.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Guilt seized him when he realized what he had just done: he had been a catalyst in increasing her self-doubt and feelings of worthlessness. "No, I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head in apology. "I shouldn't have said that."

"But its how you feel."

"I feel like I'm losing myself." A mist hovered in his eyes.

She leaned forward and took his hand, her other hand coming to rest on his left cheek. "No, Obi-Wan, you're not! Remember the good that Kale taught you and hold onto that."

"I can barely recall the lessons anymore." His lip quivered slightly before he could stop it.

"They're still there, ingrained deep within you."

He wanted to believe her. Before he could stop himself, he said, "I can't even remember what he looked like. The mental image I had is no longer clear."

Standing, she took his hand and pulled him up, dragging him along behind her. When she reached the fresher, she made him stand in front of her and look into the mirror. Softly, she began going each and every feature telling him from whom he had gotten it. "Your eyes are identical to your fathers," she began. "Your smile," she poked him on his good side and he grinned because of the ticklish sensation she sent through his body. "Your mothers. Your complexion takes after your father. Your hair color is reminiscent of your mother. Your stature, your mother all the way," she laughed. "Your father's at least three inches taller."

She paused as she considered him. She took hold of his hand and smiled. "Your father," she said with certainty. "I remember when he would hold your mother's hand and she would absently stroke his knuckles." His eyes met those of her reflection. "You are a perfect combination of your parents, a perfect reminder of their love." He blushed and looked away. "Your facial features, your bone structure, half of the gestures you make, your father," she whispered. "The way your jaw tightens when you get upset is identical to your mother." When he looked back at his image, she continued, "They're right there in front of you, Obi-Wan. All you have to do is look." Resting a hand over the one that held his arm, he squeezed gently.

"Thank you," he said with sincerity. Removing himself from her grasp, he quickly left the fresher. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon."

She followed him into the kitchen and sat down, knowing where he was heading. "Which establishment are they making you case this time?" she asked softly.

He paused at the door but instead of answering, he left.


	5. 5: Father and Son

**Chapter 5**

Lladnar Institute wasn't as uptown as the others, but it still held enough wealth that it had attracted Nayt and Traest's interest. Walking around the building, feeling out the grounds and the backdrop, Obi-Wan made some mental notes before entering the foyer. After taking survey of the guards and employees on duty, he took a seat in the lobby to observe the day's activities.

An article on the front page the local newspaper caught his attention; he was engrossed in the commentary when his senses went on alert. There was something here. When he looked over the edge of the paper, he saw two Jedi walk into the building. His pulse sped up. _Not good._ He raised his shields as tightly as he could get them and laying the paper down on the table beside him, he stood and made his way toward the exit. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he slowed his pace to that of those around him. When one of the Jedi looked his way, he purposely ignored them and went about his way.

The two men performed a sweep of the premises; Callen's senses coming back again and again to the young man across the foyer. Intrigued by the teen, he gestured to his colleague and together they followed the young one out of the institution.

"Hello," Zarek called, trying to catch the lad's attention. "My name is Zarek Callen and my friend here is Qui-Gon Jinn." He sped up his pace until he was side by side with the boy. "May we ask you a few questions?"

Obi-Wan stumbled but quickly regained his balance when the Jedi cut in front of him. "What kind of questions?" he asked, annoyed. Checking to make sure his mind was closed to those around him, the young man kept his features calm when he felt brief and fluttering touches against his shields.

"We're here to investigate the raids that have occurred at various financial buildings. Have you seen or heard anything?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I haven't. If you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement."

Panicking when he felt the Jedi take hold of his arm, Obi-Wan force pushed the man away. Not waiting to see where the other ended up or if he was okay, the teen turned and ran.

Callen pushed himself up. "I guess he doesn't want to talk."

"It would appear so." Qui-Gon helped his friend up. "What do you think?"

"Well, he's had some training somewhere, though the push was a bit off kilter. There's only one way to find out. Let's go," Callen replied and together they took off after the teen.

Obi-Wan ran as fast as his legs would carry him, his side protesting as his breathing increased from the strain on his lungs. Twelve blocks later he stopped for a short respite, a hand held against his side, trying to catch his breath. When his senses went on alert, he looked up to see two tan figures round the corner.

"Kriff!"

He picked up his pace and took off again, but with the discomfort he still felt from the injury he had acquired the day before, he wasn't nearly as fast as he could be. He called on the force to ease his pain but that skill had always been flimsy at best. His father had just begun that lesson a few weeks before the accident occurred. Any discoveries with his abilities since then had been on his own.

He could hear the pounding of feet behind him and prayed that they would give up, that they would leave him alone. If they knew who he was, they would surely take him to the capital and try him for his crimes. He wasn't ready to face that; truth be told, he didn't know if he ever would be. His foot sank into a hole in the walkway and he tumbled forward. Regaining his footing a second too slow, he started to run again when a large figure tackled him from behind. Face down against the duracreet he fought to throw the extra weight off him, but was held securely in place.

Qui-Gon took a minute to calm his breathing before picking his young captive up off the walkway. Obi-Wan jerked his arm trying to free it, but the Jedi held it tightly behind the boy's back. Using his free hand, Qui-Gon took the teens other arm with equal firmness and placed a pair of cuffs around his wrists. Walking back the way they had come, the Jedi directed their young charge to the speeder and into the back seat.

Turning the young man over to the authorities when they arrived at the station, they watched the guards lead the teen down the corridor toward the holding cells before walking the other direction to handle a few legal matters in regard to the youth they had just brought in. Obi-Wan turned and stared at locked barrier he had just been pushed through; he swallowed hard when his mind finally caught up with his predicament. His uncle was going to kill him. It didn't occur to him that the man would have to get his hands on him to follow through.

The next morning, he was taken to another room and told that someone would be with him shortly. When he sensed a presence on the other side of the small mirrored window, a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. He knew he was being observed, but for what reason he had no idea.

A young woman peered through the one-way pane into the cell the teen had been placed in. She hadn't seen his face during the altercation at the bank, but she did see his eyes and hear his voice; therefore, she asked the guards if they could ask him to turn around and speak. After hearing the young cultured voice and seeing the blue gray eyes she remembered so well, she clearly identified the one who had helped her and her child. Once they had the information they needed, Qui-Gon and Callen proceeded with a plan to interrogate the boy. But first, they made sure the lad was given the use of a fresher to clean up, a medic to help with his injuries, and a hot meal.

While watching him through the glass, Qui-Gon couldn't quite shake the feeling that he knew this boy. When he expressed the thought to Callen, he found that his friend had the same sense of familiarity that he had, if they could just place him. At that moment the boy turned his head and looked up toward the ceiling, taking a deep breath before turning to face the window at the far end of the room. Callen's eyes widened when an old memory surfaced in his mind. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was Kale at that age. The nose is a little different and the hair color's off, but he looks…."

Qui-Gon studied the boy and found that he agreed with Callen's assessment. "Do you think that's Obi-Wan?"

"I'm not certain. I only met the kid a few times and the last was when he was four. How about you?"

"He was eight the last I saw him."

"I think we should get Kale."

"He's following up on a lead. He won't be back for at least an hour."

"Shall we question him?"

Qui-Gon gestured toward the door. "After you."

Obi-Wan froze when the doorknob rattled and the door slowly opened. The two gentleman from the day before walked into the room and stood silently. Qui-Gon stepped forward and asked, "May we sit down?"

Startled that he was being asked his permission, Obi-Wan nodded his consent and watched wearily as the two took a seat. "As we told you yesterday, we are Jedi. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is colleague, Zarek Callen."

Obi-Wan studied the two before him. Something was familiar about them but he couldn't place the sensation. Their names sounded off an alarm in his mind as if he had heard them somewhere before but that couldn't be. As far as he knew he had never met them.

"Let's start with something simple. What is your name?"

The young man was silent, not answering the question. Callen tried again, "How old are you? Surely you can answer that."

Blue-gray eyes looked from one to the other but otherwise remained silent.

"Playing hard to get?" Callen asked, leaning forward in his chair. When the young one merely looked at him, he sighed and sat back. "Do you really think we'll go away if you play the strong silent type?"

The left side of Obi-Wan's lip twitched with amusement but was quickly controlled.

Callen grinned. "I saw that." Zarek looked at his colleague before continuing, "All right. Let's play the guessing game." The Jedi Master eyed the young man quizzically. "I'd say you're about fifteen, maybe sixteen."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. He knew what they were doing; he decided to put them out of their misery. "Seventeen," he murmured.

Qui-Gon looked at Callen and nodded. "How long ago did you have your life day?"

Obi-Wan was confused by the question. "Why does that matter?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "You look younger than your years. You must have just had your life day."

"One month past," was the reply.

Callen sat back, observing the youth. "Have you always lived on Arym?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the other Jedi. "No."

"Where are you from?" Qui-Gon inquired.

The youth rolled his eyes and then rubbed closed eyelids with the tips of his fingers. Lowering his right hand to rest on the cot he sat on, he became distracted by a loose thread. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember or you don't want to answer?" Callen asked, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands before him.

The teen shrugged. "I don't remember. We moved a lot."

"We?"

The teen released a sigh and looked up at the Jedi. "Yes, we."

"Your parents?" Qui-Gon asked, his left hand absently fiddling with his beard.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "They died when I was ten."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be...it was a long time ago," was the almost whispered reply.

Qui-Gon leaned forward. "This line of questioning is a bit out of the ordinary, so let me explain. You match the description we received from a witness at the last heist; however, the answers we are seeking at present is because we believe you are someone we may know, though you would have been very young when we last encountered one another."

"Really?" the teen said skeptically. "Why would you think that?"

"Do you remember us?" Callen asked, ignoring the boy's question.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Actually, no," Qui-Gon answered. "Your shields are impeccable, but for a fraction of a second you broadcasted the familiarity you felt."

"I guess I'll have to work on that. It's not everyday a Jedi comes around trying to get into my head."

"You don't like us very much, do you?" Callen questioned.

When the teen didn't answer, Zarek pressed on, "Is there a reason you dislike Jedi?"

"Yes."

"Such as?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They're supposed to be keepers of the peace, to help those in need, correct?"

When the two in question nodded 'yes', Obi-Wan continued, "Then explain to me why they can see an atrocity occur before their eyes and yet turn their backs and walk away. Tell me why, when people ask for help they claim that's it out of their jurisdiction? Keepers of peace my arse, they're good for nothing."

Qui-Gon moved his chair closer to the youth. "I don't know where you were when you witnessed these acts or what Jedi were assigned to your area, but I can assure you that we are just. We follow the will of the force where it leads us –"

"Does it lead you to abandon women and children in need? Does it will you to leave them in less than adequate situations?"

The Jedi gestured to the teen's side. "Perhaps the situation you speak of is related to the bruises you have?"

Obi-Wan turned his head to stare out the window at the far end of the room. Not answering the man's question, he answered their previous inquiry, "No, I don't know you, but you do seem familiar some how."

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Qui-Gon stood and answered it, indicating he would return shortly before stepping out. Callen watched him go before glancing back to the young one before him, noticing how the boy's eyes were glued to the door and his head was tilted to one side as if he were listening to something. Gesturing toward his side, Callen asked, "How did that happen?"

Startled back to the present, Obi-Wan replied, "I was clumsy."

"I don't believe that. I think someone mistook you for a punching bag. The question is, why?"

Obi-Wan's jaw clenched tightly before relaxing marginally. "I misbehaved."

"How?"

Silence.

"Was it because you defended the woman and her child?"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped to attention and met Callen's before quickly looking away, "He would have killed the boy if he had gotten a hold of him."

"And because he didn't get to take his frustrations out on a helpless infant, he took them out on you instead."

The door opened at that moment and Qui-Gon came into the room. Callen noticed that the boy seemed to relax when the other Jedi returned. _Curious,_ he thought.

"Our colleague will be in shortly," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan's eyes met his and he asked, "Colleague? There are more of you?"

"A whole Order full, actually." Callen grinned.

"What is your name, young one?"

Again, the question went unanswered. The door opened and Kale stepped into the room. He had been listening and studying the boy through the one-way mirror for the last half of this interrogation session.

He stood momentarily frozen to the spot he was in before catching himself and closing the door. The boy watched him; anxiety began to get the best of him as he waited for the new arrival to speak. He began to question why he was so brave against his uncle and Traest but felt like a coward when in the company of the Jedi. And then it hit him. He had nothing to lose where his uncle was concerned, but something told him he had everything to lose where the Jedi were concerned.

The newcomer caused a tingling sensation in the back of his mind. The longer he stood there, the more persistent the feeling became. There was something familiar about him, even more so that the other two. His eyes were kind and held a warmth that reminded him of the way his aunt looked at him: with love and affection. Shaking off the thought, he considered the Jedi. The man stood well over six foot with brown hair that was kept shorter at the back and sides than the top. And his posture was one of forced self-control. There seemed to be a sadness clinging to him that was humbling in its intensity. Meeting the other's eyes, the ringing in his head grew louder and more insistent. He knew this man, but how?

He leaned back against the wall that backed his sleep cot and waited. The new visitor had yet to speak. When he did, it was not what Obi-Wan had expected to hear.

"Have you ever tried meditating?"

Brows furrowed in confusion, he answered, "Yeah…why?"

"Would you mind participating in a little experiment with me?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. The force told him he could trust this man, but his natural instincts told him to run the other way. Finally, he gave in. "What kind of experiment?"

Kneeling before the young man, Kale replied, "Close your eyes. Now clear your mind."

He did as he was instructed, the directions familiar as he listened and obeyed. A stream flowed across his shields and he slammed them up as best he could, but the brook circulated and seeped through tiny cracks to softly sweep against his mind. He fought it, until he felt love and relief come rushing in like a tidal wave through a tunnel he had long forgotten existed. He knew that place. That place had once connected him to his father. But how had this Jedi gotten to it? He jerked away from the link and threw the other from his mind.

"Stay out of my head! That place belonged to my father!"

Kale fell back with the impact of someone throwing him to the ground. With Qui-Gon's help, he pulled himself from the floor and sat in one of the nearby chairs. His question answered, he began his tale. "I first met her while on a mission. The more time we spent together, the more I didn't want to live without her. I visited as often as I could and after a five-year courtship, she agreed to marry me. Two years later we welcomed our first child, our only child, into the world. He was a perfect mixture of both his father and his mother," Kale paused to gauge his son's reaction.

When he saw no recollection of any kind, he continued. "I was away on a mission when she died. I was to have returned home the day it happened, but I was delayed until the following morning. When I arrived, I was told that she had perished in a speeder accident and that her sister and her husband had taken my son to live with them. When I went to their home to retrieve him, I discovered they had left a few hours prior leaving no forwarding address."

He watched his son with interest, watching for any sign of recognition. As the pieces began to fit together he saw Obi-Wan's eyes snap up to meet his. "I've been searching for him _everyday_ since he disappeared, hoping to find him," his words were slow and deliberate. "His name…is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The young man sat stunned. His breathing began to increase, his lungs craving large gulps of air. Soon he was hyperventilating. Quickly rising from the cot, he tried to walk to the small open port for some fresh air. When he felt arms reach out to steady him, he threw them off and stumbled toward the partially open window. He couldn't think; he couldn't breath. He fell forward stretching out his hands to break his fall, but was instead caught by a pair of strong arms before he could hit the floor.

He felt someone pulling on him and thrashed to get away. When his vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen, he stopped his struggle in an attempt to take a breath. The Jedi pulled the teen against his chest, the reassuring cadence the young man remembered so well beating beneath his ear. A dozen or more images flashed through the boy's minds eye as if they had suddenly been released from confinement. He saw his father's face for the first time in years, noticing how it matched perfectly, except for the years that had been added, to the one now above him.

"Shhh," he heard the deep rumble coax. "Take a deep breath. Slow and even, that's it…now another…and another…that's it."

He could feel a hand rubbing his back in a circular pattern, the same way he had felt when he was a small boy. His lip quivered, his arms suddenly snaking around the man holding him, his hands grasping the back of the man's tunic in tight fists. A sob broke free, and then another. Seven years of pent up emotion bubbled to the surface. The dam broke, ran over by the hurricane of chaos behind it.

Kale slid the rest of the way to the floor, leaning against the wall closest to him. Tears of relief and joy flowed down his cheeks as he held his son. His son. He had finally found him and from what he could see of the marks that were visible, not a moment too soon. Obi-Wan stayed in his father's embrace, his hold tight, for the remainder of the afternoon. He refused to let go signally to the Jedi that the boy had been through too much for someone so young.

When night came, Kale and the others moved Obi-Wan to their quarters. The young man was quiet, not at all like the rambunctious child he had once been or the sarcastic cautious teen they had come upon. He kept a hold of Kale's sleeve and protested with his eyes when his father tried to leave his side even if for a moment. They soon discovered that Obi-Wan seemed comfortable in Qui-Gon's presence and that the Jedi Master was a suitable substitute when Kale was out of sight.

**X**

Exiting the bedroom, Kale quietly closed the door. When he seated himself on the sofa, Qui-Gon offered him a cup of caf. Having accepted it gratefully, Kale leaned back into the cushions behind him. Obi-Wan had fallen asleep quickly once he was placed into the warm bed. The teen was showing signs of confusion and disorientation; the young one had had a busy day. Kale closed his eyes a moment thinking on the strength his son held within. Strength the boy had somehow managed to tap into with no formal training. Granted, he still had a long way to go and a lot to learn but what he had discovered on his own was amazing.

"How is he?"

Kale looked across the room at his friend. "He's puzzled." A small smile accompanied the words. Shaking his head, Kale took a deep breath. When the words came they were almost a whisper, "I can hardly believe we found him. I've hoped for this for so long and now I'm at a loss of what to do."

Callen patted his friend on the shoulder. "Just be his father. I sense that's what he needs the most even if he chooses to disagree."

"I think he inherited Cera's height," Qui-Gon added, trying to lighten the mood.

Kale nodded, smiling in sweet remembrance. "He has her hair color too."

"Perhaps, but his eyes have Kenobi written all over them."

Kale looked at Callen and with a slight nod of agreement he placed his cup on the table in front of him before stretching to loosen cramped muscles.

Qui-Gon rose from his seat and began clearing away the cups. "I think it's time we called it a night; we have a busy day before us tomorrow."

"I'll take first shift. I have a feeling as soon as he wakes and gains some clarity, he's not only _not_ going to be happy, but he'll try and make a run for it," Callen said.

Kale nodded sadly. "As much as it pains me…I agree."

* * *

Hello everyone! :) I hope you're enjoying the story! I was looking at the traffic for this story and noticed there are readers out there who have been peeking in. I would love to read your thoughts on the story.

Review please?! Both signed and unsigned reviews are welcome! ;)


	6. 6: Confrontations

**Guest****:** Thank you so much for reading and for your review!! I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts on the story! :)

They've got a little ways to go before Obi-Wan just accepts his new lot in life. He's overwhelmed right now and will be for a while. He's overjoyed to find his father, and yet he's angry about how his life turned out and the reason he was placed in the situation in the first place. He'll hold Kale responsible even if he's not to blame. He'll also find life rather mundane compared to the constant criminal activity he's been forced to participate in.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The apartment was quiet except for the muffled sounds of morning that echoed through the closed windowpanes. The bright light of daybreak peaked through the lightweight material covering the window. The ticking of an older clock reverberated around the room creating an oddly comforting sound. The lone figure within the bed slowly stretched, his legs straightening and his arms reaching high over his head. When his muscles were satiated, he reached over and pulled the cover tighter around him. He was comfortable, warm, and for the first time in a very _long_ time, he felt safe; his eyes instantly opened at that last thought and he sat up. Looking around, he took in the sight of the room. It was lavishly furnished, not at all what he was accustomed to.

Closing his eyes and laying back on the pillow, he tried to recollect the prior day's events. His mind was clouded with sleep, but he pushed through the fog going over everything from the day before: Lladnar Financial Institution, the Jedi, running, jail, his fa…. His father was alive. He shook his head. No…no,no,no,no…the litany continued in his head as got up and looked for his clothes. What he found was a fresh outfit laid neatly on the chair across the room. Not picky about what he was going to wear, he quickly dressed and sat down to put his boots on.

Making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, Obi-Wan opened the door to find Master Jinn standing on the other side. Offering the young man a smile, the Jedi said, "I was just on my way in to check on you."

Qui-Gon regarded the young man who would have, under different circumstances, become his padawan. Noticing the caution with which the teen watched him with, he tried to put him at ease. "I thought you would have slept a bit longer. I was about to prepare some breakfast, would you like something to eat?" Qui-Gon gestured toward the kitchen.

"I…I'm not hungry."

The force gently nudged the Jedi causing Qui-Gon to take inventory of the situation. The boy was dressed in the clothes Kale had left for him. The hour was early and the teen was up and dressed. Putting two and two together, Qui-Gon realized what the young man meant to do.

"Were you going somewhere?" he asked quietly.

Obi-Wan gave a curt nod. "I'm going home." The words sounded hollow to his ears; he had no home.

"Home," Qui-Gon murmured. "You would leave your father now that you've finally found one another?"

"He left me first," Obi-Wan said, his tone low so not to wake the other Jedi.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Qui-Gon replied, "Kale never left you, young one."

Obi-Wan squeezed his way through the door frame and the man blocking it. "He was gone more than he was there."

Catching the boy by the arm, the elder asked, "You would rather stay with someone who treats you less than you deserve than to be with someone who has loved and taken care of you since the day you were born?"

"Since the day I was born?" Obi-Wan scoffed, "Where's he been for the last seven years?"

"Looking for you as well as performing his duty as a Jedi."

"That's another thing, Jinn…he lied to me. They _all_ lied to me." He pulled his arm out of the man's grasp and began visually searching the room. When he located the front door, he took a step towards it.

"How did they lie, Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon's quiet voice stopped the young man in his tracks. Not turning around, he answered, "By omission."

"You were too young to know the truth. The chance of you verbally slipping in front of someone who needn't have that information was too high. The majority of your father's work involves undercover missions."

The youth walked over to the door before turning to meet Qui-Gon's gaze. "I spent the last seven years with a man who would as soon sell me than have to put up with me! If I had known that my father was alive, where he was," lifting a hand he ran his fingers through his hair, one of many outward signs that he was upset, "maybe I wouldn't have turned out like," his tirade died down and he gestured to himself. "Perhaps I wouldn't have turned out like this," he whispered.

"Maybe I would have had a chance…" his voice trailed off and he took a deep breath." It doesn't matter anymore; it's too late." Turning toward the door, Obi-Wan pressed his palm on the panel to the side. The door swished open and when he went to step out, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He heard a voice whisper near his ear, "Don't leave, son."

Obi-Wan's posture tensed. He could feel his father through the bond they had shared since his birth. The tightly spun cord was slowly strengthening, his side sluggishly coming back to life, since they had been reunited. Shrugging his arm out from under the firm grasp that held it, he raised his shields to block the older man from his thoughts. Realizing he wouldn't get out of there anytime soon, he walked back to the sitting area and stood behind one of the chairs. Kale's eyes lowered when he felt the connection disappear. Leaning forward, he palmed the panel to close the door before walking over to sit across from his son.

Silence stretched between them for some time before Obi-Wan finally broke it. "You didn't come home."

Not insulting his son by feigning ignorance, Kale nodded. "The assignment I was on delayed my arrival."

"And she died for it!" he replied, his gaze hard with accusation.

Kale swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He had blamed himself so many times for the death of his wife and apparently, his son did to. "Do you blame me for her death, or for the life you've had to live?"

Not answering the question, Obi-Wan asked, "Why did you keep this from me?"

"At the time, Cera and I thought it was best to wait. We never anticipated that something like this could happen. We were going to tell you on your thirteenth life day."

"They all knew, didn't they?"

Kale nodded. "Your aunt and I have always been very close. I told her everything I thought she and Nayt would need to know if you were to come into their care."

"I applaud you!" he said sarcastically, clapping his hands in a mocking way. "The information was put to good use," his tone was reproachful.

Kale studied his son for some time before responding, "I'm not going to pretend that I know what your life has been like, but I can say that I know the legalities of it. The bruises and scars that mark you are proof enough. We can help you, son."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't pretend that you care." Gesturing to himself he continued, "These markings wouldn't be here if you had just come home on time." Rising from where he had perched himself on the edge of a chair, he walked over to the door and opened it.

Callen stepped in front of the youth and backed him back into the room. "I don't think the two of you are finished talking yet."

Obi-Wan raised his hands in frustration, and then let them fall back to his sides. He turned to look at Kale and Qui-Gon before turning back to Callen. "Are you planning to keep me captive, _Master Jedi_?" he spat the title with disgust and anger.

"Obi-Wan!" His father reprimanded, his voice firm. He had thought to tiptoe around the teen until they had a better understanding of one another, until he felt the reassurance of the force pushing him to take action as the _father_ he was, the father the boy needed him to be. The young man didn't so much as flinch or indicate that he had heard. Kale walked over to him and turned him around, somewhat roughly.

"You have my permission to be angry with me. You can yell, you can scream, or you can strike me if it makes you feel better, but you will _not_ address others with the disrespect you are showing now. I know your mother and I taught you better than that."

Pulling away from his father's grip, he sneered, "You also taught me about abandonment." When Kale merely stood his ground, Obi-Wan continued, "With all the resources available to your Order, how could you not find me sooner?" He laughed, but it was bitter. "I only stand here now because of dumb luck. You have no authority over me." He looked at the other two. "None of you do." He leaned closer to Kale. "You are my father in name only."

Kale's joy at finding his son was once again replaced with sadness. "The Jedi don't believe in luck. And nothing happens by chance. We found you because the force brought us together. The galaxy is a large place, Obi-Wan. Not even the Jedi have enough resources to cover each and every planet within it."

When the teen didn't so much as move or voice a comeback, Kale continued. "I've searched on every mission and during every downtime I've been granted. Not a minute has passed over the last seven years that you haven't been in my thoughts or that I haven't been scouring the universe to find you. Each lead I had either turned out to be a dead end or I missed you by an hour here or a day there. So many times you were so close and yet I couldn't get there in time."

Frustration of the memories flowed through Kale's actions and his words. He took a step forward and felt some satisfaction when his son unconsciously took a step back. "I am your father, and until the day you join the force, you are my responsibility."

Taking in everything he had just heard, Obi-Wan temporarily backed down. He knew he had to return and stumbled over his words when he tried to impart that to the Jedi, "I h-have to go back."

"Why would you go back to that self serving piece of trash rather than stay with us?" Callen demanded.

Qui-Gon stepped forward to retrieve his friend. The situation at hand was between Kale and his son. "Cal."

Callen looked over the young man's head and met Jinn's gaze. "I think we have every right to put our noses into this. His side is bruised; I wouldn't be surprised if he had a fractured rib or two and his back looks to have been whipped; are you saying I'm not supposed to interfere? I don't have a child of my own, but if anyone ever treated my padawan the way this boy has been treated, I'd…" Catching himself before he said something he shouldn't, he turned his attention back to the young one in front of him and for a flicker of a moment saw the young toddler he had met so many years before.

"Did you hear anything Kale just said? You stand here with the nerve to be angry with him because he wasn't honest about his job profession or because you feel abandoned or the fact that he was late in getting home. He lives with the latter of the two every day, child…He lost his wife and his son in the same day."

Quicker than the eye could catch, Obi-Wan pushed Callen back. "I LOST MY PARENTS AND THE ONLY LIFE I HAD EVER KNOWN THAT DAY!" Callen stumbled back but quickly caught himself before hitting the door behind him. The teen stood in front of him, his gaze cold yet terrified at the same time. "For years I thought he was dead. I used to lie in bed every night thinking that somehow it was my fault," he paused and then continued. "If I had only known where he was I could have found a way to contact him but no one trusted me enough to tell me because of my age, and you stand there and ask me what my problem is?!" He began pacing the room until he finally he came to a stop. Placing his hands on slender hips, he let out a resigned sigh. "I have to go back; I'm already long overdue."

Having watched the scenario play out before him, Qui-Gon studied the youth while using his senses to feel out the situation. To his amazement, and with neither his nor the boy's help, a fledgling bond had begun to develop in the short time they had been reunited. "What does he have on you?"

Obi-Wan turned to look at the Jedi Master. For a moment, the three men thought that he might not answer, and then, "Everything."

"And what is he threatening you with?" Callen asked as he took a step toward the youth.

Obi-Wan observed this and stepped back before the Jedi could get closer. "My Aunt's life."

Kale nodded in understanding. "If you're intent on doing this, then we're going to be there." When Obi-Wan shook his head 'no', his father held up his hand to forestall any comments. "If we can get Jes out of harms way, will you trust us? Will you come with us?"

The young man stood there, his eyes focused solely on his father. "What will happen to Nayt and Traest?"

Confused by the question, Callen asked, "Why?"

Obi-Wan smirked, his gaze hard and cold. "I want them to pay."

**X**

When Obi-Wan entered the house, Traest immediately got up in his face and pushed him against the doorframe. Before the teen could recover, the man quickly grabbed him and pushed him into the nearest chair only to find himself sliding down the wall after being flung across the room.

"That stupid son of a –" Traest yelled while massaging the back of his head where it had hit with the barrier behind him.

"Traest, that's enough!" Nayt yelled from his position in the kitchen doorway.

Obi-Wan stood from his haphazard seated position and watched wearily as Traest regained his footing. He had never once used his abilities against those in this room. He wasn't sure if he felt satisfaction at the damage he could cause or revulsion for what he had done. He looked over to his uncle and saw Jes standing behind him; a darkening bruise neatly framed her left eye. His eyes narrowed in anger and she quickly shook her head hoping it would be enough to make him pause. It was.

Nayt stepped over and helped Traest to his feet. The latter ripped his arm from his partner's grasp and said, "You deal with this or I will! Only this time he'll need more than his aunt's healing ministrations!"

Nayt nodded, sighing in resignation. Looking at his nephew, he asked, "Where have you been?"

"Doing time in the local jail."

Nayt smiled. "Did you enjoy the accommodations?"

Not answering the sarcastic question, he answered, "The Lladnar's under surveillance. I think we should ax the plan."

Traest laughed. "What's the fun in that? We're going through with it."

Nayt looked the boy in the eye for a long moment. When he finally looked away, satisfied with what he had found, he said, "I don't think we should push our luck, Traest. We should move on with our plans and leave the planet."

"No! Lladnar may be small but its wealth is more than we could have hoped for!"

"You know his feelings about these things have never been wrong before," Nayt argued.

Traest walked over to Nayt and stood toe to toe with him. "We will go through with this. If you or the boy try to back out on me now, I won't be responsible for what happens to your pretty little wife." The wild gleam in Traest's eyes had Nayt agreeing. He gave an almost imperceptible nod and then looked at Obi-Wan. "Be ready in an hour."

When the two men had left to make adjustments to their original arrangements, Obi-Wan walked over to his aunt. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, it had nothing to do with you. Traest got a little carried away."

He didn't need an explanation; he knew how it happened.

"Are _you_ all right? What happened?" she asked.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine." Stepping back to place some distance between them, he continued, "I'd best get ready."

When she followed him into his room, he sat down and waited her out. "You've been gone since yesterday, what happened?"

He allowed himself a small but sad smile. She had that maternal protective tone in her voice, the one that reminded him of his mother. "Life is about to change, and I'm not so sure that I'll be able to handle it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! A review would be very much appreciated! :)**


	7. 7: Last Stand

**Littlelionluvr:** Thanks so much for the review! And thank you for the kind words. Jes is the only person that Obi-Wan trusts without question; she reminds him of his mother, giving him a piece of his old life in a round about way. :)

**Guest:** Thanks for the kind words; they're much appreciated! I'm so glad the chapter came across in a believable way. The thought of a life outside the confines of the prison Nayt and Traest built for him is a thrilling thought for Obi-Wan, but it's also a terrifying one. In the life he's been living, he knows the rules, knows where the boundaries are. The one waiting for him is filled with unknowns. Thanks so much for the review!

**A/N:** For the readers who leave a review, but do not have an account here or who did not sign in, I'll reply to your review before each chapter. For the readers who leave a review and have signed in, I'll reply to your review through e-mail. You've taken time out of your day to read and review, the least I can do is take time out of mine to reply. Thanks so much for reading!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They were a family on vacation needing extra funds to help with expenses. At least, that was the facade. Nayt, Jes, and Obi-Wan entered the Lladnar and went to the center isle to fill out the paperwork that would bring them their fortune. Traest entered a few minutes later wandering the premises looking for anyone or anything that would try to thwart his big payday.

"Why can't she wait in the speeder?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

Nayt patiently continued his task while answering, "It looks more legit if there's a mother figure in this little family charade."

"I think they'd buy a father and son unit," Obi-Wan replied, his mind overwrought with the prospect of his aunt being in harms way. Thinking there might be a way to get her out of this, he leaned forward to address his uncle. "Send her to wait outside and I'll do whatever you tell me to _without_ question."

Nayt grinned somewhat and looked over at his nephew. He saw the defiance that burned within the youth's gaze, yet the teens features showed nothing but resignation. "You're serious?" He asked with a hint of disbelief.

The teen nodded his consent.

"Jes, go wait in the speeder."

She shook her head, her eyes narrowing at the two beside her. "I will be fine right here."

Obi-Wan's gaze flickered toward his aunt. "Please, Jes."

"I can handle myself," she stated firmly before eyeing her husband. "Or have you two forgotten that?" she snapped.

"Go wait in the speeder." Obi-Wan said, his voice commanding in a gentle but firm way.

Jes's brow minutely wrinkled. The request made by her nephew seemed plausible; why shouldn't she wait outside? They would only be a minute or so. A corner of her mind rebelled against this line of thinking. She looked at Obi-Wan and realized what he had done, knowingly or not. The annoyance she felt within the nook of her psyche that told her something wasn't right unleashed itself in the gaze she leveled him with. She found herself taking the recommendation against her will. "I'll go wait in the speeder."

When she was out of sight, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his body relaxing to some extent. He sensed her aggravation, felt her struggle against the suggestion. He hadn't been sure it would work; his aunt was anything but weak minded. His father had assured him that if he pressed hard enough she would follow through. If this was for the best, then why did he feel the plague of guilt wrapping itself around him? When the Jedi had first suggested the ability to assert one's will over another, he had been repulsed by the idea. He felt, from personal experience, that a person's will should be their own and not subject to another person's whim. With understanding, they had each taken a turn in explaining the Order's view of this ability and why it was sometimes necessary to put it into use. He felt a feather light touch against his mind and his eyes opened. Looking over his uncle's shoulder, he saw Callen at the far end of the lobby. With a quick glance toward the entrance, he saw Qui-Gon near the door. The Jedi nodded subtly and motioned with his eyes to indicate that Kale was on his way.

Nayt waved a hand in front of the lad's face. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Obi-Wan's eyes readjusted and focused on his uncle. "You'd be surprised." When Nayt merely raised an eyebrow at the reply, the teen placated him with the words he wanted to hear. "I'm fine."

They gathered their paperwork and began walking toward the counter. "Are you sure? I don't want any screw-ups like the last time."

"Keep Traest in line and there won't be any," he snapped.

"If it weren't for Traest, we would still be living on the streets in the ghetto," Nayt reminded him.

"The slums were better than the life we've been living." Obi-Wan muttered.

They reached the line for the teller and paused to wait their turn. Glancing toward the young one, Nayt replied, "How can you say that? Even your parents wouldn't have wanted that for you."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed. "How do you know what they would have wanted?!" he hissed in a hushed tone. "Do you honestly think they would have wanted me to live a life of crime and murder, the life you've forced upon me?!" He shook his head in disbelief. "You know nothing about them."

"I know more than you think."

"Can I help you?" the teller interrupted before Obi-Wan could reply.

Nayt smiled and slid the paper across the counter with a cloth bag. "Showtime," he said.

Shots fired throughout the lobby flying just enough over-head not to hit anyone. "Everyone down, NOW!" Traest yelled.

Screams filled the area, fear and terror emanating through the atmosphere. Obi-Wan raised his shields to block the panic he could feel in the force. Doing his part, he hopped the counter and pushing everyone back against the wall with just a wave of his hand, he held them in place while his uncle dealt with the woman who was currently emptying all the drawers. When she finished, Nayt took her out front and forced her down onto the floor. Obi-Wan followed, ushering the remaining workers from behind the counter and indicating with a gesture of his hand what he wanted them to do.

When they were lying prone on the floor, Nayt fired a shot overhead. When he had everyone's attention, he asked, "Who's the administrator?" When no one pointed the man out, Traest pulled a woman up by the hair and pulling the trigger on his blaster, he shot her. The people around them screamed in terror. A man raised his hand and Nayt hurried over to him before Traest went off the deep end and killed another hostage.

"Get up!" he yelled, half jerking the man off the floor.

The banker rose to his feet and looked at his captor. "Wh…What do you want?" his voice was shaking.

"Do you have access to the vault?"

When the banker nodded, Nayt pushed him to the back of the institution where their fortune waited, shooting out the remaining camaras on their way. When they arrived at the thick durasteel door, he pushed the man forward. "Open it!"

Some time later he heard shouts filtering down the corridor. Leaning forward, he whispered a warning into his captive's ear. "Keep packing those bags." He turned and disabled the alarms before heading for the lobby. When he arrived, he saw Obi-Wan throw a guard against the door and then duck and roll to avoid the stun blasts that were being shot at him.

Traest had taken down four authorities and was in the process of holding a hostage as a shield. Starting forward, Nayt saw a flash of light in his peripheral. When he turned, he saw a man fending off shots with a weapon he had not seen since his brother-in-law and his padawan had last been home for a respite.

_Oh, no…_ Nayt looked back toward his associate to see him firing nonstop at the guards. His hostage had stopped her struggling; she stood deathly still, her eyes closed. The only sign she was still alive was the movement of her lips, though what she was saying could not be heard.

Obi-Wan ducked as another round of fire came too close for comfort. Needing to help the woman within Traest's grasp, he quickly got up and started running in their direction. Nayt started to follow, hoping to stop Obi-Wan before he could get within range of Traest's blaster. Before he could reach them he came to a sliding halt, his eyes widening when he took notice of the barrier in his path. Swallowing hard, Nayt looked the other man in the eye. He had known for some time now that the Jedi had not died alongside his wife but had kept that information to himself. Holding a blaster within his hand, he pointed it toward the floor, his arm resting at his side.

"Move aside, Kale. Obi-Wan needs help, if he confronts Traest he'll kill him."

The left side of Kale's lips tilted into a smile. "He's capable of handling himself."

"Even at the cost of killing in anger? I assure you that is exactly what he will do if Traest pushes him."

Kale spared a glance toward his son. Obi-Wan rushed headlong into the situation, bowling the hostage and the man who held her to the ground, both of them landing on top of the young woman Traest held prisoner. Wrestling for the blaster, Obi-Wan managed to free the young woman while holding his uncle's colleague in place.

"Go!" he shouted. The lady quickly stood and ran toward the doors.

The Jedi's comment suddenly registered. "What do you mean, he's capable?" Realization dawned on Nayt's face. "He was with you."

Kale looked back at his brother-in-law. "Did you really think I wouldn't find him? I trusted you to take care of him, but instead you tried to turn him into you!" his voice rose with the disappointment and anger he felt.

Nayt smiled mockingly. "He's a good thief, Kale. I'm sure the Jedi could use someone with his skills."

Before he could blink, a glowing emerald blade hummed within an inch of his throat. Kale's eyes flickered with resentment and fury. "You don't deserve to breath the same air that he does. You've beaten him, you've belittled him, and you've made him believe that he had no one but himself and Jes to count on. You knew Cera and I wanted him taken to the Jedi Temple in the event of our demise, but instead you used and manipulated him!"

Before Kale could continue, another lightsaber carefully wrapped around his and with a flick of a wrist, sent it hurling into the air to land in Callen's outstretched hand. Kale looked over with a look of annoyance at having been thwarted before leaning closer to his prey. "Be glad my conscious arrived, Nayt." When Kale loosened his grip, Nayt managed to twist himself away from the Jedi Master. Not wasting another minute, he took off across the room dodging blaster fire while the officers gathered what hostages they could and took them out through the nearest doors.

Zarek placed a hand on Kale's shoulder to hold him in place. "Leave him, he has no where to go." When Kenobi gestured toward his saber, he was hard pressed to reign in his emotions when Callen gave a quick shake of his head indicating that he would not relinquish the weapon to its owner until he was sure that the other had regained control. Frustrated by the turn of events, Kale turned away only to duck when a blaster bolt whizzed by his ear. He looked back at Callen and raised his left eyebrow in question. Callen answered by pulling his friend out of harms way. "I don't think these idiot guards have any idea why they're shooting anymore."

Kale looked over to where he could see his son tackling Nayt's crazed associate. "We have to help him."

"Don't worry, Qui-Gon's already on his way."

When Nayt reached is nephew he pulled him off Traest and pushed him away, ordering him to stay back.

Traest lifted himself off the ground, a wild rage swimming in his gaze. "I told you to keep him on a leash!"

"I'll deal with it, go back to the vault. The manager should be about finished with filling the bags." Nayt's voice was calm and soothing. When Traest went to pass by him, Nayt took hold of his arm and said more quietly so only he could hear. "Hurry up, the Jedi are here."

When Traest disappeared around the corner, Obi-Wan asked, "Why do you always protect him?!" A shot buzzed by his head and he moved back just in time; he turned and shot back knocking the blaster from the guard's hand.

Nayt took cover behind a nearby desk while Obi-Wan ducked behind a nearby support beam. Yelling over to his nephew above the chaos and mayhem, he said, "Haven't you figured out by now that he's crazy?! Not to mention that we wouldn't have been successful without his help!"

"Is that why you let him abuse your wife?! Is she his compensation?!" the young man retorted.

"That's none of your business!"

Obi-Wan suddenly leapt from behind the wide pole he had managed to get behind and threw himself at Nayt. The struggle lasted only moments before the young man gained the upper hand. Straddling his uncle's chest, he wrapped his hands firmly around the man's throat. "Perhaps you should feel the humiliation she has felt each time he touched her! Or the pain you've both inflicted on me."

The teen's grip tightened; Nayt gasped for breath and his hands clawed at those of his nephew, trying to gain him an ounce of oxygen. His vision began to blur. He vaguely heard someone speaking but couldn't tell who the voice belonged to.

"Obi-Wan, don't do this! Let him go, I promise he will stand trial!" the voice was filled with urgency.

The young man's grip tightened, his gaze far away, focused on the pain of the last seven years. He heard the voice but it didn't reach him. A hand touched his shoulder and he immediately sent out a force wave that knocked down everyone and everything that was within the room. No one was going to take this from him. No one was going to stand in the way of the justice he was now inflicting.

Kale regained his footing, a hand held to the right side of his head. When he pulled it away, he saw blood smeared over his palm and finger tips. Looking around, he quickly went over to Callen and pulled the man to his feet. "What was that?!" the other Jedi asked.

"My son."

The two Jedi hurried over to the far side of the room where Qui-Gon was slowly coming to a stand. When he felt his colleagues getting closer, he held up a hand for them to wait.

Nayt's vision was slowly fading, starting from the edges and moving inward. He saw the hazy outline of a figure to his right. Something told him this distorted form was trouble. Trying to focus, he just made out Traest's features. A trickle of fear shot up his spine. Taking what strength he had left and with renewed determination, he managed to shift his weight to the right dislodging his nephew just enough for him to grab hold of Traest's ankles knocking him to the ground before he could reach Obi-Wan.

Nayt felt his nephew being moved away from him but paid no attention to the how or the why. He lifted himself up, struggling with Traest over the blaster he had aimed at Jes's nephew. Having gained the upper hand, Nayt flipped Traest onto his side and reached for the gun that now lay within his reach. Traest turned the barrel and without warning, fired. Nayt's body jerked once, his hand coming away from his abdomen a bloody mess. Resolved to end this, he lunched forward and grabbed the metal casing from his partner's grasp. Holding the weapon firmly in his hand, Nayt turned it and placing his finger over the trigger shot the man that had been the ruin of all their lives. Only now did he finally see it.

He heard a yell of denial echo around the foyer. He fell back and was caught by something. He choked, and felt liquid gurgle in his throat before bubbling up to drain from the corner of his mouth. A figure leaned over him, a familiar face. He fought with his vision until his gaze finally focused on the teen hovering above him. Tears fell down Obi-Wan's cheeks. Nayt started to swallow, but a coughing fit threatened to smother his airway. Just as he was finally gaining some control of his breathing, he felt the young man pull him against his chest, a hand holding the side of his head for support. The room was quiet except for the echo of a young man and a woman's tears. Obi-Wan was on his left; he looked to his right and saw Jes, her eyes overflowing with sorrow. _I thought she was outside,_ he thought. He lifted a shaky hand and stroked her cheek. Her hand grasped his and held it against the softness of her skin. He turned his gaze back to his nephew.

"I'm so…sorr…y. I always cared for…you." A red liquid spilled down his chin and his breath became shallower.

He looked at his wife, "Take ca…re of him. I luv…you."

Nayt's eyes found Obi-Wan's once more and he smiled. "You…re gooood…boy." His smile faded and his eyes closed.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened with grief, and he shook his head. "NO!" He shook the empty shell hoping that there was still some life left within. He pulled the body closer and leaning over it, he held it tight. Tears held in check, Jes moved around to the other side and pulled her nephew against her as she wrapped him in her arms.

The hushed atmosphere was broken only by the sorrowful cries of those who had lost. The guards quietly and respectfully gathered the remaining hostages and moved them out of the building. When they had vacated the premises, all that remained were the Jedi, a boy, a woman, and two immobile fugitives.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please?


	8. 8: Aftermath

**Chapter 8**

Jes motioned for Qui-Gon to come forward. When he knelt down beside her, she carefully pulled away from her nephew and with a speaking glance toward the Jedi they began to loosen his hold on Nayt. The teen's clenched hands did not easily let go. The two adults worked until they had him in a position to move him away from the shell that once housed his uncle. When realization sank in as to what was happening, Obi-Wan fought to get away from the hands that pulled him to his feet. Jes stepped away from the flailing arms that tried to push their owner away from anything that may entrap him.

Having finally worked out some details with the local authorities Kale left Callen to finalize their plans while he hurried over to help with his son. When Kale passed by Jes, her eyes widened in surprise; she now understood Obi-Wan's words. Life had indeed changed, but whether her nephew could adapt was a question she could not answer. She watched as Kale took hold of Obi-Wan's arms and holding them gently but firmly stepped closer to the young man. He spoke quietly to the youth for some time before the teen finally nodded causing the two Jedi to release him.

Placing an arm around the youth's shoulders, Qui-Gon kindly tugged him toward the front doors. The teen stood still, his eyes once again going back to the lifeless body of his uncle. His jaw tightened and his eyes swirled between gray and blue; his emotions were chaotic and his thoughts were jumbled. He didn't understand his own behavior. He felt the pull on around his shoulders and gave in to the one who would lead him away from this life. He turned and without looking back, he walked away from the Lladnar.

Jes waited patiently while Kale and Callen helped the authorities finish with those who were held hostage. Each person's statement was taken before allowing him or her to return home. A Med Vehicle had just left with the young lady that Traest had so carelessly shot. She had been surprised when she learned that the young woman had survived. When the last of the witnesses had left, she watched Kale turn a circle in the middle of the foyer, his eyes taking in every area of the now empty, but cluttered filled space. When he turned toward her, she immediately walked over to him and without hesitating threw her arms around his neck and held on tight. She felt his arms quickly close around her as the weight of his chin came down to rest on the top of her head. A few tears trailed down her cheeks as she breathed in the familiar scent she remembered so well.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered.

"I know." He pulled back from her and looked her over. "Are you all right?"

She smiled through her tears and his heart ached. He had almost forgotten how similar his wife and Jes had been in their features and gestures. She saw the shadow that moved through his eyes. "I'm fine, Kale." She stepped away from him and lowered her head. "I'm so sorry about Cera."

Placing his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head until their eyes met. "I should be saying the same to you. You knew her much longer than I."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't lessen the love the two of you shared."

Without another word, Kale placed his arm around Jes's shoulders and walked her out of the building.

**X**

After much deliberation on behalf of the Arym government, Jes and Obi-Wan were placed in the custody of the Jedi. Shortly after leaving the Lladnar, they were taken to a med center to be checked over. Much to Obi-Wan's dislike, the physician fussed over his wounds – both healed and newly acquired – which led to his admittance in the facility. Placing him into bacta for two days, the healer finally released him as long as he promised to follow through with the therapy exercises he had been given. He and Jes now rested comfortably, clean and fed in the transport taking them all back to Coruscant.

"What'll happen when we reach the capital?" Jes asked.

"The Senate will want a full report which the Council will provide after we've given it to them. There are occasions when the Senate will send a representative to sit in on the debriefing; they'll most likely push for a trial." Callen explained.

"But, Nayt's dead," she said, her eyes once again brimming with tears. Although she didn't miss the treatment she and Obi-Wan received, she did love her husband and remembered a time when things had been different. "How is a trial going to help anything?"

"They may demand that the both of you be tried for accessory," Qui-Gon replied.

"I see."

Callen spoke up, "It's also possible that the Senate will allow the Jedi Council to take care of the proceedings. Obi-Wan is force-sensitive _and_ the son of a Jedi Master; the situation may very well fall under their jurisdiction."

"He doesn't deserve to stand trial for crimes he never wanted to commit," she responded with sadness. Looking up at the two Jedi sitting with her, she asked, "Is Kale still with him?"

"I believe so," Callen answered.

**X**

Kale sat quietly in a chair next to Obi-Wan's bunk. A week had passed and the boy had yet to speak, his eyes continually fixed on something only he could see. He was curled on his side, one arm tucked beneath the pillow while the other lay relaxed in front of his chest. The only time he met anyone eye to eye was if Jes came in to check on him. Kale wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't want to push his son into speaking about the events that had occurred and so contented himself with sitting nearby in silent support.

There were times he felt the young man reach out to search his surroundings, always beginning and ending with him. Kale desperately wanted to reach back but was weary of frightening him: the young one didn't take too well to their last bout of mental contact. They would reach Coruscant in a few days time; he had no idea how he was going to explain this to the Council.

Qui-Gon knocked softly on the door before opening it. When Kale looked up, the Jedi explained that last meal was ready and that he should eat and get some rest. He gave in and did as he was asked but only after Qui-Gon volunteered to stay in his absence.

Having sat for the last few hours, Qui-Gon's muscles began to protest the sedentary position, so he walked around the small room stopping at the view port to look out into the vastness of space. He had been standing there for some time when he heard a voice that interrupted his thoughts.

"What will happen to us?" The voice was hoarse from disuse.

Qui-Gon turned to study the young one and saw that Obi-Wan had yet to look in his direction. He walked over to sit in the chair he had occupied earlier. "When we go before the Council, your father, Callen and I will give our report, and in doing so will ask the Council to request jurisdiction where you and Jes are concerned."

He watched the boy a moment before rising from the chair and entering the small excuse for a fresher. Reentering the room with a cup of water, he took his seat and placed the glass on the side table in Obi-Wan's line of vision. When the young man showed an interest, the first he had shown in anything since the robbery, he helped him sit up enough to drink before allowing him to lie back down.

"How do you feel?" Qui-Gon asked with concern.

"Stiff."

"The physician said you might for a while."

Silence saturated the room for some time before it was broken again.

"If the Council receives jurisdiction, what will happen then?"

"We will speak for you. We will give them a few options that we feels are fair; if they refuse to choose one of them, they will have consequences to accompany them."

Obi-Wan finally met his gaze. "You're going to manipulate them?"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it manipulation; I prefer the term persuasion."

A half smile lifted the left side of the teens lips. "Call it what you want, it is what it is."

Rolling his eyes in mock indignation, Qui-Gon replied, "I resent that."

"You mean you resemble it."

"So you do have a sense of humor."

A sigh escaped the young man. "A dry sense if any at all. I didn't exactly have the kind of life that allowed one to practice with it. I think sarcasm's more my forte."

The force pulsed between them, the cord tying them together growing and strengthening. Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi Master once more. "You feel it, don't you?"

The Jedi nodded.

When Obi-Wan did not pursue an explanation, Qui-Gon left well enough alone. He was sure that if the boy wanted to know more about the bond, he would ask.

"Knowing what you do about us, why are you helping us?"

Taken back by the question Qui-Gon watched the boy carefully, thinking he should already know why they were helping him but replied anyway, "I don't know all of what you have done or what was done to you, but I'm hoping you will come to trust us enough that you'll disclose those events. Sometimes there are reasons people do things that they themselves don't or just refuse to see as justification for their actions; there are times when people must do what they have to in order to survive or to protect those closest to them."

"So even if Master Kenobi wasn't my father, you would still try to help us?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, we would."

"Traest killed that hostage. I was going to stop him, but I knew if took a step toward him he would just do it again." Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon eye to eye. "Why didn't you do something?"

Qui-Gon watched the young man silently for a minute before replying, "You think we allowed an innocent to die, and we should have done more."

When Obi-Wan merely stared at him, he said, "The young woman didn't die, Obi-Wan. We saw everything that happened in that room. Although we weren't able to reach her, we did call on the force to help her. She was wounded, yes, but she did not die."

"What about Nayt? Weren't you supposed to help him?"

"I had my hands a bit full when that event was taking place, young one; you weren't very cooperative at that moment. As for Callen, he had his hands full with your father. Kale would have avenged you if Callen had not stepped in and reminded him of his place. As for stopping one from killing the other, I don't think anything could have prevented that. Nayt was determined to protect you and his partner was set on killing anything in his path. So if we failed to save everyone, I apologize. We did what we could where we could."

Obi-Wan absorbed the Jedi's words, letting them circle round and round in his mind. He admitted to himself that his perception of them was beginning to change; however, he wasn't sure if he was ready to completely trust them. His life had been filled with empty promises, what made him think that this was going to be any different.

Watching the boy take in what he had said, Qui-Gon wondered if Kale really understood how much his son had been through and how much he was dealing with. Deciding to go with his gut feeling, he proceeded to tell the boy a story of a previous mission. Obi-Wan listened intently but neither commented nor added his insights into the details, that is, until Qui-Gon came to the closing of the tale.

"…Bren definitely kept life interesting with her wit and her charm. She had a lot going for her despite the less than stellar environment she grew up in. The only thing holding her back was the lack of opportunities on her planet and the lack of finances for her to be sent away to one of the core worlds to pursue her dreams. During our time there, she and two of the padawan's accompanying our team went down to one of the watering holes to swim. Some hours later we sensed something was wrong, that coupled with the frantic explanation one of the padawan's was telling us, we hurried to the swimming hole to find that Bren had dived head first into the pool: she hit her head on one of the many boulders below and broke her neck. We were there during the hottest part of the season: the water level was lower than it should have been. She was paralyzed," Qui-Gon paused momentarily.

"We were there for another month after, during which I visited Bren as often as I could. But each time I saw her, the light that once danced within her no longer reached out to those around her. Her eyes dulled with each passing day; it was as if she was no longer there. Anger and bitterness replaced the kind enthusiastic personality she once had. It was as if she had slipped off to a place where no one could reach her."

Taking a breath, Obi-Wan asked, "What happened to her?"

"We arranged for her to be sent to Alderaan. Bren was the recipient of a new development in cyber transplants; she received electronic implants to reconnect the parts of her spine that had been severed. She's now learning to walk again," Qui-Gon smiled briefly before it disappeared. "But she still isn't the same person she once was."

The Jedi watched the teen before him, seeing complete understanding within the other's gaze. What Obi-Wan said next was not a surprise to the elder man. "I know what it's like to want to disappear."

Reaching over and taking the young man's hand within his own, Qui-Gon said, "I know you do, but you can't allow yourself to get lost. You have to fight for the life you want, Obi-Wan. What you had before the accident is gone, young one, and you will not get that back. But what you can have now, with your father and your aunt, is another opportunity that is waiting. The three of you just have to make it worth while."

**X**

Kale sat with Jes at the small metal dining table in the common area of the ship. Callen had long since retired leaving the two time to get reacquainted. But what Kale most wanted to know about was his son. Understanding this, Jes offered what she could about the last seven years. She explained what she knew of the speeder accident that claimed Cera's life and left a young and frightened Obi-Wan in their care. She told him of how life had been good before they lost everything due to Nayt's gambling debts. When she reached that part, her narrative slowed and she pushed herself away mentally from all that had occurred in order to tell her brother-in-law of what his son's life had entailed.

She told him of the rare happy moments and the harsh brutalities they both had endured. She explained that her nephew had a heart of gold that he only allowed her to see. The rest of the time he spent shut off from the world around him, not allowing himself to get too close to anyone because Traest and Nayt used anyone they could as leverage. They kept the teen afraid that anyone he could care about may get hurt because of something he did or didn't do. She explained that Obi-Wan was never afraid of his skills and had never used them against any of them until that final day, when he threw Traest across the room without touching him.

"There were so many times we could have just left, but my stubborn belief that the man I married was still in there somewhere stayed my hand. I'm so sorry I kept Obi-Wan in that mess; I should have put him first and gotten out of there…."

Kale covered Jes's hand with his own. "You did what you could with what you had. It's easy to look back and think of everything we should have done, but when you're in the situation it's sometimes difficult to think from one moment to the next."

She looked at him with gratitude before saying, "Your lessons have always been deep within his heart, Kale; he acts on them without thinking. And yet he believes that he has abandoned them because of what he has been forced to do to survive." Jes looked into his eyes. "I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish by taking him to the Jedi temple. But I can tell you that he will struggle to conform to a normal life."

"I don't expect him to conform to anyone or anything and the Jedi life is far from normal. At best, and at the risk of sounding cliché, I just want him to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for him since the day he was born. I just want to help him find the life he deserves. Whether that includes me or not…as long as he's okay, I'll be okay."

"Has he spoken to you about any of this yet?"

Kale shook his head. "No."

"He's not sure how to approach you. It's been seven years since he's been in your care. He believes that you still see him as the child you remember when in fact he is the farthest thing from it. He's afraid of disappointing you. You're going to have to take it moment by moment with him. His moods change from one minute to the next without warning and he is very good as closing people out, especially if that person touches on a sore spot. His gaze can be warm and caring and then turn to ice in the blink of an eye. If there is one thing I remember about you, it is your enduring patience. You'll both need it."

"I've already witnessed his smart mouth, his annoying bouts of bitter sarcasm, and how he tenses every time someone walks into the same room." Still holding her hand from some moments before, he squeezed it gently. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for any of this. I do; however, blame Nayt for allowing that criminal into all of your lives."

Jes smiled sadly at him. "The things you mentioned about Obi-Wan are just the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!! Review Please?**


	9. 9: Coruscant

**Littlelionluvr: **Thanks for the review; it is very much appreciated! :) Obi-Wan is more comfortable with Qui-Gon because he's an outsider of sorts; he isn't a member of the family. Obi-Wan doesn't necessarily remember Qui-Gon so it's like a fresh start, so to speak. Kale will have his work cut out for him in regaining their father/son relationship, one step forward and two steps back.

**Guest: **Thank you for your review; I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story!This council is a little more laid back than the cannon version; they don't approve of what Kale has done, and yet they won't necessarily throw him out on the street either.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Over the course of the next week, Obi-Wan kept his promise to the physician by doing various exercises the healer had assigned him as a follow-up to his treatment; although he hated being in bacta, he felt grateful to look in the mirror and not see the scars from previous 'rewards'. He didn't think he could ever again hear that word and apply it in the context it was originally designed for. He hadn't had much contact with the Jedi since he and Master Jinn had spoken, but learned from his aunt that they were busy making arrangements and discussing what would take place once they landed on Coruscant.

Many times Jes had, from a distance, watched Obi-Wan silently observe his father in one way or another. The young man would sit on the sidelines during Kale's meditations or stand in the shadows while his father spoke with the captain or his fellow colleagues or lean in the doorway while the older man prepared a simple meal. The teen had yet to speak with the him but could sense that Kale knew he was there. Obi-Wan was thankful his father had not initiated conversations during these times or requested something from him that he was not yet ready to give.

Instead, the older man had allowed his son to quietly watch, learn, and take inventory of those around him without pressuring him for more. The youth wasn't sure what to think of the new place he found himself in. No one asked anything from him and no one expected anything of him, at least not yet. And he had yet to be backhanded, thrown into a wall, or any of the other various ways he had been dealt with over the years. He tried to remember with clearness how life was before, the way his father was before, but he couldn't recall it with the clarity he needed. Those times were muddled memories at best.

Wandering the ship, he found himself looking down a set of stairs, briefly wondering where they led. He started to walk on when he heard a sound from down below. Looking around to see if anyone was coming, he cautiously went down the staircase and found himself entering an oversized storage area. The few contents that were there had been pushed into a corner at the back of the ship. It was the event taking place in the middle of the room that caused him to pause. He had never seen a display such as this, not even on the holonet sports channels he had favored when his uncle and Traest were not calling on his services. Stepping down a few more times, he sat down on the bottom stair and watched in amazement as Master Jinn and his father gracefully shuffled to and fro with sabers clashing.

Over two hours had passed when the young man heard a creak on the staircase behind him. Not turning around to acknowledge the other party, he continued to watch the performance being played out before him. Callen settled himself a couple of steps above his friend's son and watched his colleagues spar. Obi-Wan had yet to notice his presence, or if he had, had decided to ignore him. Callen leaned down and whispered, "Amazing isn't it?"

Obi-Wan nodded but didn't answer right away. When he did, he turned toward the Jedi Master and asked, "How long will they do this?"

Callen chuckled as he replied, "Well, they could actually go for a couple more hours. You see, next to two of our Council members, your father and Qui-Gon are the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order. No one can beat them."

"Can you?"

Callen shook his head. "No. I can hold my own, but to actually beat them outright I don't stand a chance."

"And you admit that?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's the truth."

Obi-Wan didn't answer. He turned back to the match, surprised when the two suddenly stopped.

Silently agreeing, they turned their sabers off and went over to the side to grab their towels and water. When they noticed their audience, Qui-Gon walked over to them and without explanation handed Obi-Wan his saber and then gestured toward the room.

When Obi-Wan realized what he was offering, he shook his head and tried to hand it back. "I can't; I don't know how."

Callen stood and discarded his outer tunic. When he went to take his belt and obi off, the teen unconsciously took a step back and watched every move the other man made, his eyes never leaving the leather belt. Noticing this, Kale stepped in between the two blocking his son's view. He gestured toward the room and once he had the boy's attention, he noticed how pale the young man had become. Placing an arm around his shoulders, Kale leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Breathe, son. Just breathe."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and did as his father instructed. When he opened them, he noticed Kale's hands were upon his adjusting his grip on the light saber Qui-Gon had placed within his grip. Looking down to see what it was his father was trying to show him and feeling better having regained his balance, he watched as the Jedi nonchalantly showed him the controls and how to adjust the strength of the blade. Kale dialed it down to the lowest setting explaining why he was doing so. When he was ready, Qui-Gon approached them and the two explained what Callen was going to teach him. Stepping back, the Jedi Masters went to the sidelines to observe.

Callen and Obi-Wan stood side by side. The younger mimicking the moves of the elder, successfully completing the first, second, and third katas. Next, they moved into a sparring match using the movements of those exercises. They found that Obi-Wan was not only a fast learner, but his skills were exceptional. The force flowed through him without his asking it to, showing him the moves he needed to make before he himself had the time to think about it. The three masters were take by surprise by the boy's connection to the force without having had more than the basic instruction his father had given him the first ten years of his life. They did, however, wonder what the Council would think. The boy was much too old to begin training.

Later that evening, the Jedi sat in the common area discussing the day's events. Kale made the point of asking his colleagues if they had noticed Obi-Wan's reaction when Callen began removing his belt. When the two nodded, they made a pact to be more careful around him in the days to come. Kale went over the various things he had learned from his sister-in-law and the ways in which Obi-Wan responded to certain situations. Wanting to keep Kale informed, Qui-Gon told him of what he and the young man had spoken of during his first night aboard the ship.

"So we're in agreement? We offer our suggestions, and we follow through if the Council refuses," Callen asked.

The other two nodded their agreement. "We'd better get some sleep; we'll arrive in the morning."

**X**

The vessel gave a bit of a jerk as it touched down in the docking bay, evident that the pilot at hand had yet to perfect his landings. The ship began cycling down when the hatch opened to allow its guests to disembark. The crew filed out first, each going in different directions to check the hull of the ship. The bay was unusually busy with other landings, departures, basic maintenance, and disembarkments. So it came as a surprise to the Jedi, followed by Jes Kalar and her nephew, Obi-Wan Kenobi, when Master Yoda approached the ship to greet them.

The three bowed to their elder and greeted him with various sentiments. Jes and Obi-Wan stood back observing the scene before them. It surprised them all when Yoda walked forward and stopped before young Kenobi. Gazing up at the young man, Yoda suddenly tapped his stick on the hanger floor causing the teen to take a step back. Curious of his reaction, Yoda said, "Too tall are you. Kneel you must, so better see you I can."

Obi-Wan's brow twitched in amusement as he looked at the small creature curiously, his head slightly tilting to one side as he studied the creature speaking to him. Slowly he approached, his eyes fastened to the rod in the Jedi's hand. Yoda noticed the boy's hesitance and leaned against his gimmer stick, his hands folded on top of the gnarled knot at the end.

When Obi-Wan finally kneeled before him, Yoda smiled at the child. "Look much like your father you do." The small gnome like creature closed his eyes and Obi-Wan once again tilted his head to the side when he felt the warm currents of the force swirl around and through him, feeling as though the weight clinging to him on the trip to Coruscant finally disappeared. When Yoda opened his eyes, he reached out and placed his clawed hand on the young man's shoulder. "Strong in the force are you, young Obi-Wan. Strong indeed. Come." Without waiting to see if his request would be carried out, he began walking toward the exit that would lead them back into the Temple.

Obi-Wan stood still, not quite sure what had happened but knowing with certainty that he did indeed like Master Yoda. A genuine smile found its way to his lips curving the edges up just enough to show his reaction to the encounter. When he glanced up at the others, he saw that Qui-Gon and Callen were already following behind the revered Master along with his aunt. Kale was waiting patiently near the doors. When Obi-Wan approached him, Kale gestured toward the entrance and together they followed after the others.

Yoda led them to a quiet meditation chamber; a circle of chairs had been arranged within, ready for them when they arrived. The group sat down not sure what to expect. "Start at the beginning you should," Yoda prompted.

Callen looked somewhat confused. "Master, shouldn't this debriefing take place before the Council?"

"Know everything the Council does not," was the reply. Yoda glanced at Kale and his son. When Callen nodded in understanding, Kale took the lead and told all he knew from the time he had met Obi-Wan's mother to the present. When he finished, Qui-Gon and Callen each told what they knew of the mission they had just completed. After hearing the legalities of the assignment, Yoda dismissed Callen to return to duty.

Once the door had closed behind the Jedi, Yoda looked over at Jes. She hesitated not sure that she could do this. She had spoken with Kale but not with the others. Yoda soothed her worries and with support from the lead Council member, she explained everything from the time Obi-Wan had come into their care until now. Kale watched his son with interest while his sister-in-law laid bare every detail about their lives. The teen was still, his complexion somewhat pale. The only movement on his part was that of his hands as they twisted themselves into the hem of his tunic. When Jes' voice quieted, Yoda turned his attention to the young man across from him.

Obi-Wan just sat there. He neither spoke nor offered what he knew of his own life or that of the people who had raised him. When Yoda got off his chair and approached him, he startled; standing quickly, he went to the door. When it wouldn't open, he rested his forehead against the cold durasteel and asked, "Please open the door." When no one honored his request, he asked a bit more forcefully. When the door still remained closed, he turned to find that the group had yet to move from their seats.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda began. "Come, young one."

He shook his head. "No. I'm not going to sit here and share my life with people I don't know."

"Know those in this room you do."

"Know you I do not!" he snapped back. His gaze had grown cold. "The only one I truly know in this room is my aunt."

Jes flinched at the look she saw and turned her gaze toward the floor, anywhere to not see how unfeeling those eyes were.

Kale addressed his son, "We need to know everything. If we are to help you, if you are to help yourself, you must tell us."

"So now you want to help me? Why? Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you when I cried myself to sleep during the first three years wondering why you had to die? Where were you while I was being beaten because I tried to live according to the morals _you_ taught me? Where were you when I had to take a man's life because if I didn't Traest would have killed his family? Where were you…." his rant quieted as suddenly as it had begun. He shook his head and running a hand through his hair he laughed bitterly. He looked at Qui-Gon, his eyes pleading for…something.

Qui-Gon stood and approached the boy, his hands coming up on their own accord to rest on the teen's shoulders. Obi-Wan tensed – his posture stiffing. Qui-Gon squeezed the boy's shoulders in reassurance and opened his end of their fledgling bond, sending soothing force waves to calm the boy. As Obi-Wan slowly began to relax, he leaned forward resting his forehead against the chest before him, his hands folding into the cloak in front of him.

Curious about the bond between them, Obi-Wan slowly found his way through it meeting Qui-Gon at his end.

_What is this?_

_A training bond.  
_  
When silence met his answer, Qui-Gon continued to explain.

_It is a link that exists between a Jedi Master and his or her apprentice. It allows communication to varying degrees, insights, and emotions, to name a few of the benefits. It aids in making training more efficient._

_It feels kind of like the one I share with Kale._

Noticing the use of his friend's name in place of the word father or one of the other endearments used to describe a paternal figure, Qui-Gon answered, making sure the boy understood that this in no way substituted for the real thing.

_Yes, but the one you share with your father will forever be on a deeper level than this._

The youth caught the hidden meaning. Not ready to deal with the relationship, or lack thereof, with his father, he changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

_I don't want to do this._

_Yoda only asks to better understand. In order for things to go more smoothly in front of the Council, it's best for him to know what lies ahead…_

Qui-Gon allowed the thought to trail off to see if the boy would understand his meaning._  
_  
_So there are no surprises._

Not disappointed, Qui-Gon gave him a mental smile.

_Exactly._

Obi-Wan nodded against the Jedi's chest. His emotions were more under control but he was fighting to stay in the present, to do what everyone was asking of him. He wanted desperately to escape and go to that place where no one could find him. It was often his only escape but now, something was keeping him grounded. His fists tightened on the material they held and he suddenly had his answer. On the fringes of his mind he could feel his father and at the forefront, he could see, hear and feel Master Jinn. He smiled slightly. It had been a long time since someone other than his aunt had cared about him this much.

Slinking away from his bond with Qui-Gon, he reached for his father and was immediately rewarded with an answering wave of warmth and affection. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and stepped away from the Jedi that held him. His gaze took in everyone in the room before responding to their silent question.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Master Yoda."

When the Jedi tilted his head in acknowledgment, he continued, "I don't want to talk about it." He cast his eyes down, staring at the floor trying to come up with an alternate solution. Finally, he settled on a question. "Would it be possible for you to look at the memories of my life instead of me having to retell it?" When Yoda sought the opinions of the others in the room, he received nods of approval.

Yoda sat down and gestured toward the center of the room. When Obi-Wan sat down before him, the elder master led the group meditation. Kindly and without threat, he instructed young Kenobi of what they needed from him.

Over eight hours had past before they surfaced from their effort. One by one they opened their eyes, Obi-Wan the last to do so. The experience had been trying, as he had had to make available every corner of his mind, every memory that he had and some he had locked away to never remember. And even now, he was sure there was more that he had hidden away.

"Done well you have, young Kenobi. Rest you need. Talk more tomorrow we will."

Obi-Wan acknowledged the elder's statement and stood to his feet rubbing his legs as he did so to get his blood circulating properly again. Kale took Jes's hand and with a look to Qui-Gon to take care of Obi-Wan, he led her to the quarters next to his. Tahl answered the door and quickly stepped aside to allow her guests to enter. Once introductions were made, Tahl gave Jes a short tour of the apartment that she would be sharing with her until things were settled within the Senate and the courts.

Seeing that his sister-in-law was comfortable in the presence of his long time friend, Kale quietly thanked Tahl for her hospitality and kindness before turning to reassure his sister-in-law that he and Obi-Wan would be next-door if she needed them. Hearing Tahl's soft laughter follow him out the door, Kale figured he had overdone the overprotective sibling act. He smiled when he heard Jes giggle just before the door shut behind him. Deciding she was in good hands, he returned to his rooms to await his son's arrival. When the chime rang, he waved the door open in invitation. Obi-Wan stepped inside and Qui-Gon entered long enough to say his goodbyes before leaving the two to retire for the night.

**X**

The sun slowly made its ascension into the sky high above the Coruscant traffic lanes and the high rise buildings. The golden rays and bright light brought new life to a new day. Kale sat beneath a blanket on the lounge chair just outside the balcony doors. He watched in wonder as the light spilled over layer after layer of the city planet. He smiled faintly when it finally reached the highest place in the sky and stopped. No matter how many times he saw this same scene he couldn't help but be awed by its glorious magnificence.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Obi-Wan stood huddled in a too large robe just inside the doorway to the terrace. His arms were awkwardly wrapped around himself pulling the bulky material around him while trying unsuccessfully to hold it off the ground enough to walk. The voice beside him caused him to jump and he turned his head to see his father resting comfortably in an oversized chair with a cup of java in his hand. The teen nodded his agreement and turned his head back toward the sky above.

"It was," he answered.

"I didn't think you'd be up this early," Kale said in way of conversation, silently noticing that Obi-Wan was huddled within _his_ cloak. Deciding not to mention the observation, he waited for his son's reply.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I didn't realize that you would be out here; I didn't mean to disturb you."

Curious at the statement, Kale replied, "You didn't disturb me, son. Actually I'm glad you're here. It reminds me of when you were younger."

They both grew quiet at the reminder of a time when they're relationship had been close with no chasm between them. Obi-Wan shifted on his feet and then leaned against the doorframe. He knew what his father spoke of; he remembered rising early each morning to sit with Kale on the back porch swing to watch the sun rise, a blanket covering them to ward off the early morning chill. A movement to his left caught his attention. He watched from the corner of his eye but never fully looked in that direction. Kale had moved over as much as he was able leaving a space large enough to be filled if the person it was meant for desired to sit there.

Not sure of what he should do, the teen stood there for some time before giving into the child that still resided deep within. Slowly moving toward the chair, not quite sure if it would be proper for someone his age to do this, Obi-Wan turned and sat down beside his father. He had just adjusted the robe he was wearing when his father pulled the blanket up around him, before resting his arm behind him on the edge of the chair. Neither spoke as they watched the city slowly awake from its slumber, starting at the edges and moving inward.

He could feel a sense of security wash over him, a sense of safety and belonging if only with the man sitting beside him. His father. He was still having difficulty believing that his father was here. He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts; he couldn't allow himself to become comfortable because being comfortable meant being disappointed by those who were supposed to care for you. He wasn't sure if he harbored the trust it would take to allow himself to let go and move on; but most of all, he was terrified that it would all just up and disappear leaving him in the never ending nightmare that had been his life. He viewed himself as damaged goods, a commodity that would soon lose its appeal. He couldn't understand why they wanted him; his aunt was different, she had lived through the same trials as he had but the Jedi and his father were worlds apart from the life he had known. They would soon find that he wasn't worth their time.

When Obi-Wan's stomach rumbled, the left side of Kale's lips lifted into a half smile. "Do you eat breakfast?"

Obi-Wan startled and pushed his thoughts back in order to focus on the moment at hand. He looked at his father and nodded but then asked with a hint of remembered trepidation, "Are you cooking?"

Kale chuckled and a blush rose to his cheeks. "Uh, that would be a no. If you remember I wasn't the best cook. Your mother used to forbid me to enter the kitchen unless I was eating what had already been prepared. Actually, I was thinking that we could order something from the refectory."

The young man turned his head away and stared out into the traffic. "I miss her." His gaze was misty but no moisture escaped them.

Kale nodded, his throat going tight at the thought of his wife. "So do I."

"After those first years, I tucked her away into a part of my mind that I kept locked to keep the memories safe. But being here, even only a day, it feels like everything I've kept sheltered from my thoughts is now emerging and clamoring for attention." The teen swiped his forearm across his face and cleared his throat.

Seeing the gesture for what it was, Kale nodded but otherwise remained silent. His son didn't wish for a response, neither did he wish to continue with the direction his thoughts had taken. Abruptly the young man rose from his seat and nearly tripped on the blanket that was wrapped around him. Catching his arm to steady him, Kale leaned down and undid the knot around the teen's feet. "There, I think it's safe to walk now."

Nodding his thanks, the young man went to the room he had been given and grabbed some clothes from the closet before starting toward the fresher. On his way out he asked, "How did you know what size I wore?"

At his confused look, Obi-Wan gestured toward the clothes in his hands. "The closet is full of new clothing. I was just wondering how you knew."

"I asked Jes before we arrived so I could make sure there would be plenty for you both when we landed. I hope you don't mind."

Shaking his head 'no', he looked down at the material and then looked at his father. "Thank you." His reply was both grateful and sincere, holding more meaning than just for the garmets.

"You're welcome."

**X**

Obi-Wan had just exited the fresher when the door chimed announcing that breakfast had arrived. Kale answered the door and taking the cart from the courier he rolled it to the dining area and began dispersing the trays of food onto the table. Pointing toward the cabinets in the kitchen, Kale asked Obi-Wan to get some cups from the cupboard and directed him to the cooling unit for some drinks. When the young man showed more of an interest in the hot cup of liquid his father had been drinking, Kale made a fresh pot and brought it to the table.

"Do you think you got enough?" Obi-Wan asked, amusement glistening in his eyes as he looked at the overly crowded table.

"I wasn't sure what you still liked, so I got a little of everything they had this morning." Shrugging, Kale got some plates from the cabinet and eating utensils from the drawer to the right of the sink and set them on the table. "Have a seat and we'll see what we've got here."

After they analyzed the many dishes before them, the two men dug into their meal and began filling their plates. They ate quietly, their mouths too full for conversation. Obi-Wan quickly emptied his plate and longingly eyed the dishes still containing food. When Kale offered him more, he shyly filled his plate a second time eating more slowly than he had the first go around. The door chime rang and Obi-Wan froze, his eyes immediately looking to his father.

The elder's brow crinkled slightly. "I wonder who that could be." Rising from his chair, he had almost made it to the door when he heard a familiar voice.

"Master?"

Smiling, Kale hurried into the common room. Reed had just shut the door and was putting his cloak on the hook by the door when Kale grasped him in a quick friendly hug before stepping back to invite him to have a seat.

"I didn't think you'd be back until next week."

Sitting down, Reed leaned back into the sofa he had spent so many years lounging on and grinned. "Negotiations finished early."

"Since when did you begin taking peace treaty missions instead of the usual?"

"Believe me, this was a nice reprieve from the last several undercover ops we were on."

Kale looked upon the young man fondly and said, "It's good to have you home, Padawan."

"It's good to be home, Master," he replied, and then asked more seriously, "How did it go on Arym?"

Looking over to the entrance of the dining room, Kale saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway watching the reunion unfold. Waving a hand for the boy to come closer, Kale watched for Reed's reaction.

Obi-Wan walked into the room and stood a few feet away from the two men. He looked at the younger of the two and felt a familiar tug of a memory at the back of his mind. When Reed's eyes widened and the Jedi Knight sat forward, Obi-Wan looked at his father in question.

"Padawan, you remember Obi-Wan?"

_Padawan? What does that mean?_ Obi-Wan thought, and then…

_"Mama! Daddy brought Reed!" The little boy ran toward the teen and jumped into the arms that awaited him. The older boy hugged him close. When he put him down, the little one grabbed his hand and led him into the house while asking question on top of question. Reed grinned and with patience belying his age answered each and every one to the best of his ability. When Obi-Wan finally ran out of questions, he spoke of his time at home and all the things he had learned in school and the ways he had helped mama around the house although most of the messes they cleaned up were made by him. He giggled at that and proceeded to question the young Jedi of his time aboard the freighter Obi-Wan so innocently thought he worked on with his father._

Eyes widening in shocked disbelief, and finally joy, Obi-Wan whispered, "Reed?!"

When the elder nodded, Obi-Wan found himself walking forward and before he knew it he was caught up in a brotherly hug. Kale sat back in his chair and watched as his former apprentice was once again being regaled with questions from his son. He shook his head in amazement. Maybe…just maybe, not so much had changed after all.


	10. 10: Facing the Council

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks after their arrival, the Council summoned the three mavericks to chamber. Kale, Qui-Gon, and Callen went first while Reed and Tahl sat with Obi-Wan and Jes in the waiting area. Discovering an exit to the left of the reception room, Obi-Wan walked out into the cool air and leaned against the duracreet balustrade that framed the large veranda. The past couple of weeks had seen a lot of changes in his life and he wasn't quite sure how many more would come. He had already been reunited with his father and Reed and made a new friend of Master Jinn. The connection he felt with the latter was confusing and comforting all in one. He knew the reason for it was due to the bond that had developed between them but the why of this development neither knew the answer to. He really didn't expect to train as a Jedi and wasn't sure that he even had the desire to do so. A soft laugh echoed through the open doorway, causing a half smile to curve his lips.

His aunt was doing well here. She had found a friend in Master Tahl: the Jedi was someone Jes could speak freely with, someone she felt comfortable revealing her past to. A past she was reluctant to speak of in the presence of the male soul healer the Council had provided. She had begun to come alive again. And despite the fact that he had heard the road to healing was often long and arduous, he could once again see the glimmer he remembered in her gaze – so much like his mother's –

returning little by little.

He had wondered on more than one occasion this past week about what would become of them, though he spoke about it to no one. If anyone suspected where his thoughts lay no one mentioned it; though, Qui-Gon had reminded him on several different occasions to keep his focus on the present. Nervously he began to tap his fingers against the railing. Making an effort to make himself be still, he turned his attention onto the streets below in an attempt to steer his mind in another direction.

Suddenly he found himself thinking back to the Lladnar; his grip tightened around the banister and his jaw clenched. His gaze became distant as he once again relived the final moments of his uncle's death. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and he quickly shoved the offending object away. He tried to focus on the here and now, but the memory would not leave him be.

"Obi-Wan?"

The young man slowly shook his head and then closed his eyes. "I don't understand," he whispered.

Reed leaned in closer to hear him. "Don't understand what?" he asked softly.

"Why I didn't rejoice when he died," was the startling answer.

Reed said nothing; he stepped closer to his master's son and turning to lean back against the duracreet railing, he waited the teen out.

Looking down at the young one's hands, Reed noticed that Obi-Wan's knuckles were turning white. Brow creased in concern, Reed started to reach over to cover the teen's hand with his own in an attempt to comfort but rethought the gesture. Instead he stood close by, offering silent support.

"I hate him; I hate him for turning me into them." Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan looked at his father's padawan. "Why did I go to him? Why didn't I just walk away?"

Reed didn't know what to say; the raw pain he saw in the other's eyes was enough to silence him. He had read his former mentor's report of their mission and heard from the man himself of what had happened during the robbery and some of what had occurred in his friend's life, but he had yet to see a hint of the effects from the last seven years until this moment. He wasn't sure of what he should do.

"I don't know what to say, Obi-Wan. I wish I had the words that would make your world right again, but…I don't." Reed shrugged helplessly. When the look didn't abate in the younger man's eyes, he said the words that had crossed his mind a few moments before, "Perhaps…perhaps, a part of you still remembers the kind uncle he had once been. I didn't get to visit often, but the times I saw him interact with you he had always behaved as if you were the apple of his eye. Maybe that is the part of him that you grieve for and not the monstrosity that greed turned him into."

Seeing that his words had latched onto the teen, he waited for some form of a response. He didn't have to wait long.

"I used to tell Jes to stop using that as an excuse to tolerate everything he did; _he had once been different,_" the words were spoken with bitterness and anger. The latter part heavily laced with sarcasm. "In a way, what you said makes some sense, but I can't…I can't accept it."

"Maybe not now, but once you've allowed yourself some time to heal perhaps things will look differently."

"How does someone heal from the life I've lived? How does one mend from the things I've done?"

Reed looked toward the entrance to the waiting area; his brow furrowed in concern. Sensing his mentor struggling to control his emotions, he sent a wave of reassurance and strength down the bond they still shared before turning back to the teen at his side. "Healing is a process, Obi-Wan. It doesn't happen overnight and some of the steps that make you face the events that occurred usually hurt as bad as when they were committed. But it's the peace you will find at the end of the journey that makes it all worth it."

"I don't know if I can do that."

Reed was silent for some time before he spoke again, and when he did he changed the subject. "I've noticed that your memories have become more apparent since you've arrived."

Looking out over the city, Obi-Wan glanced sideways at his father's padawan before replying, "I guess. I don't know how to describe it, but things just seem clearer here. Before it was like looking through a fogged window: I could see blurred images, smell faded scents and hear murmured voices, but nothing stood out. And as time went by, my memories grew more and more vague."

Obi-Wan paused momentarily, his gaze growing distant. He could feel his father's frustration but more than that, he could feel him fighting to regain a tenuous grasp of control. Shrugging off the feelings, he turned so he was leaning back against the rail. "I remember waking up one morning and not being able to recall my mother's face. I could still hear her laugh, smell the perfume she wore, but her features were no longer visible. When I told Jes, she took me to a mirror and made me look at myself. She pointed out the things about me that were reminiscent of my parents. She said I was a perfect combination of them both and that they lived on through me."

"She sounds like an intelligent lady."

A fond half smile. "Yes, she is."

Obi-Wan suddenly tensed and his eyes flew toward the doors that led back into the waiting room.

"What is it?" Reed asked.

"Qui-Gon's upset," was the slow reply.

Reed nodded. "I noticed earlier that you father was having a hard time keeping himself focused."

"I sensed it too. What does it mean?"

Reed shrugged helplessly. "Any number of things."

**X**

"Gentleman," Mace greeted when they entered the chambers.

The three Jedi bowed in unison after having taken their places within the circle of masters. When Callen looked to his right, he saw the Chancellor seated nearby.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Callen asked, directing his question to the Republic's leader.

"I'm here to discuss what is to be done with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jes Kalar."

At the mention of his son's name, Kale turned toward the Chancellor. He had had a feeling that this meeting was about jurisdiction.

"I've discussed the situation with the Council, and I've heard the extenuating circumstances as to the corruption of young Kenobi as well as that of Mrs. Kalar. Now, according to the information we have, she's never been reported as being involved in any of the criminal acts that have taken place; the courts find that she is innocent of any wrongdoing. But the evidence against the boy is overwhelming as are the witness reports from each scene. The question is, should he be tried as a citizen of the Republic in our court system or should he be turned over to the Jedi Council since he apparently has abilities that we are unable to cope with less he be collared. I am ready to hear the report of your mission, gentlemen."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed and Kale started to step toward the Chancellor when Callen caught his arm and pulled him back. When the Republican raised an eyebrow questioning the Jedi's intentions, Kale asked – his tone betraying the bitterness of the idea, "You would force suppress him?"

The politician's eyes softened somewhat before replying, "We unfortunately have no other way of dealing with a force-sensitive in our custody. We had one in custody not long ago who had no ties to the Jedi and therefore became our responsibility, and though unconsciously and without understanding of what he was doing, the person showed himself to be a danger to those around him. I apologize if this offends someone with your level of knowledge and training, but there are those who are not as fortunate to have such wisdom on the matter."

"And what about one who does understand, as you put it? Would you cut that person off from the one thing that sustains him?"

"It has been determined that all those with force abilities are to be collared for the safety of those around them."

When Kale's eyes blazed with a fury that Qui-Gon had not seen since a long ago mission dealing with a similar fate of people, he subtly reached for Callen through the force and the two simultaneously diffused the situation by moving forward with their mission briefing.

While the two retold the events of their time on Arym, ranging from the attempted robbery of the Lladnar that was foiled by the Jedi and the local authorities with the help of young Kenobi, to their impressions of the young man in question, Kale took the time to calm his raging emotions. Force suppression was a sore subject with him and one that everyone in the galaxy would do well to avoid while in his presence.

Not only had he had a hard trial dealing with this subject while under cover, but having had a horrendous experience with it first hand while still a padawan left him with no endearing thoughts toward the issue. He swore to himself that he would never again be subjected to the likes of a collar, drug, or any other sadistic thing that threatened to take away the very essence that gave him life and to this day he had kept that promise to himself; though many times it may have been better had he complied with his captors. His jaw clenching with the effects of his thoughts, he glanced briefly toward the Chancellor and silently extended that vow to his son.

When his colleagues finished their narrative, the Chancellor looked down at his data pad and spoke of the numerous crimes the boy had committed. When he brought up the murder of a young entrepreneur, Kale closed his eyes and breathed deeply. They had heard of it briefly in passing when Obi-Wan had lost his temper in the meditation chamber and had seen some of the actual events through the young man's eyes but they had yet to hear the details. When he opened his eyes, he saw the leader of the Republic looking at him with something akin to compassion. They went over several other details before the politician announced his ruling.

"Having previously spoken with the courts and the Senate, they have agreed – with the exception of one senator – that jurisdiction over young Kenobi's case should be placed with the Jedi Order. The objecting senator happens to be the uncle of the young man that Obi-Wan killed. With regard to the situation, I am not entitled to release the senator's name. My question is this: is the Council willing to accept this responsibility?"

A speechless discussion took place while the four men awaited their verdict. Callen could feel the force swirling about the room as the elders sought a resolution to this request. When the currents quieted, Mace Windu spoke for the Council. "We hereby accept Obi-Wan Kenobi into our custody." The Chancellor nodded his approval; rising from his seat, the elected official handed Master Windu a data pad that legally made young Kenobi their ward. He then exited the chambers leaving the Order to best determine how to deal with the young man.

**X**

Once the Chancellor had left, Mace turned toward the three rogues. Yoda had taken it upon himself to speak with the other Council members in order to alert them of the young man's name prior to the meeting. Now the question was, what was the relationship the boy held with the Jedi standing before them? "Master Kenobi, I understand you would like to address the council."

Kale nodded and looked at each member with determination. "I'm not sure where to begin."

His gaze rotated around the room looking from one council member to another before finally settling on Master Yoda. When the elder nodded his encouragement, Kale continued, "I am guilty of breaking the rule of attachment. Twenty-four years ago, while on a mission, I met a young woman who managed to reach beneath the layers of regulations I had been raised to live by." The Jedi was now lost in thought, reliving the past. "After a five year courtship, she agreed to marry me knowing who and what I was. Two years later we welcomed our first, our _only,_ child into the galaxy." He stopped for a moment and took inventory of the master's seated around him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my son."

Master Plo Koon's expression was passive when he asked, "And your wife?"

Kale's gaze lowered as he answered. "She died seven years ago in a speeder accident." Not waiting for the next question, he relayed the answer, "My son was placed in the care of my wife's sister and her husband. His life hasn't been easy."

"How did we not know of this? I mean, you must have been devastated at the loss of your family," Adi questioned.

"Yes, I was. I have missed my wife _and_ my son every day since. And now that I have Obi-Wan back, though I know not the same child I once knew, I have a piece of my wife back also. However, her loss still resides within me."

"And how did you manage to keep it from the Council, from those around you?" Depa inquired.

"The force is not only an ally during the various skirmishes we manage to find ourselves in while abroad on missions, but I have found it to be just as much an ally in times of grief. With the force as my guide and the comfort and understanding of close friends, I managed. All the while successfully completing each and every mission the council directed my way."

"You mentioned 'close friends'. Who knew about this?" Master Yareal asked.

When Kale failed to respond, Yoda tapped his stick on the council room floor to draw the Jedi's attention. "Answer the question you will."

Kale's gaze met that of his elder. When Yoda nodded for him to continue, he reluctantly answered, "Those who knew of my family were Masters Jinn and Callen, my padawan, and only recently, Master Yoda."

The hushed murmurs around the Council chambers died down as quickly as they had risen. "Finding your son on this last mission seems to be somewhat of a coincidence," Master Yareal replied.

"I believe it to be a gift from the force. I freely admit that I have searched for him over the years. I looked for him while on missions, on sabbatical, and in-between. Nothing happens by chance, Master."

"Understand you do what the consequences are for breaking this particular Code, do you not?" Master Yaddle asked.

Kale gave a curt nod. "Yes. Expulsion."

"And yet, for seventeen years a secret this has been. Know of young Kenobi we did not. Your performance as a Jedi, impeccable it has been. The first you are to understand the balance of such an important issue, I think," Yaddle replied.

"What do you think we should do about Obi-Wan?" Mace inquired.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat to draw their attention, "May I?"

When Master Windu nodded his permission, surprised that his friend had asked for such, Qui-Gon continued, "We have spoken at length about possible solutions, but first, we would like to discuss Mrs. Kalar. We request that she be given housing and employment. We have noticed over the last week that she is very good with children. Before she married, she had graduated from the Nyve University with a degree in education. We believe that she would be an asset to the staff in the crèche. It would give her a chance to put into practice what has been so long denied her. The staff has agreed to vouch for her child care skills if it is required."

With nods of approval, the council agreed to discuss the first condition knowing that much more was to come. _One down, one to go._ Kale thought. Taking the reigns of the discussion, he began, "As for Obi-Wan. We have come up with some proposals. As Master Yoda has observed, he is very gifted in the force. I took it upon myself to teach him the basics the first ten years of his life. My wife and I had discussed sending him to Coruscant to train when he turned four, but after much debate I realized that she would not be able to go through with it even if she did agree just to please me. Qui-Gon accompanied me on a trip to see my family. After meeting him and discussing alternate plans, Cera agreed to allow Obi-Wan to be trained but it would have taken place at our home. Over the past seven years Obi-Wan has learned a great deal on his own. He knew how to meditate as that is the first lesson I taught him, but his skills have increased ten fold since those early years without formal training. We ask that he be allowed to train as a Jedi under Qui-Gon's tutelage. A training bond has already formed between them without either of them initiating it. Whether the Council agrees or not with this solution, Obi-Wan will continue to learn on his own."

When Kale paused and no one responded, Callen picked up, "Whether Obi-Wan is allowed to train or not, he will need a home and someone to look after him; he has yet to reach the age of majority. Young Kenobi should be allowed to remain with his father; Kale should be allowed to finish the job he started seventeen years ago, before it was taken from him without his consent. The young one could receive his education here while getting to know his father once again. While Kale is on missions, Obi-Wan could either accompany his father on the less dangerous ones and learn something about politics in action while doing so or stay behind in his aunt's care until Kale returns."

When Callen had finished, Qui-Gon spoke up, "If either of those scenarios are rejected, the three of us have agreed to forfeit our place within the Jedi Order. We will leave, taking Obi-Wan with us."

When they quieted, the Council appeared a bit stunned.

"All three of you would resign from the Order for one boy?" Master Plo Koon asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Understand Master Kenobi's decision to do so, but Masters Jinn and Callen we do not." Yaddle said.

Qui-Gon addressed his position, "I share a bond with this young man, and I have gotten somewhat reacquainted with him these past couple of weeks. It would be a mistake to deny him training as well as to deny him a place with his father. If he is to be cast out into a galaxy that he has no experience of living in other than on the crime side of it, then yes, I will leave and teach him what he needs to know. Would you rather someone who has ill intentions deceive him, luring him to do worse atrocities than what his uncle coerced him into or would you rather someone train him in the light side to use his skills wisely? And yes, Kale is more than capable of teaching his son, but I can't in good conscious sit here knowing that they would be out there on their own and having no contact other than fleeting moments through an otherwise empty connection."

When Yaddle looked at Callen, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "The Kenobi family has been through too much in too short a time. Granted, I don't share a bond with the boy and the only excuse I have is that his father is one of my closest friends. I guess in a way all of us standing here have broken the code because we've become attached to one another through the bonds of friendship."

"I see," Yaddle replied.

"Much to discuss we have," Yoda replied.

"Master Jinn," Adi Gallia said. "With Obi-Wan's past somewhat mirroring your last apprentice, how would you intend to train him and keep him within the Jedi Order?"

With the mention of Xanatos, Qui-Gon took a threatening step toward the other master. "My last padawan has nothing to do with this and Obi-Wan is not him."

"How so?" she pressed the issue.

"Xanatos allowed his pride and lust for power to direct his actions. He knew what he was doing and did it gladly. The crimes Obi-Wan has committed were not of his own free will. He did what he had to do for his and Mrs. Kalar's survival."

Nearing the last of his patience with this topic, he finished with his voice a little louder than he intended, "There is not an ounce of comparison between them! When discussing Obi-Wan's future, you leave my last apprentice out of it!"

Kale placed a hand on his friend's arm. "If I thought for one moment that Qui-Gon wasn't capable of successfully training _my son,_ I would not allow it. That in and of itself ends this debate."

"Speak with young Kenobi now, we will. Dismissed the three of you are."

Each master offered the customary bow and left the Council chambers. When they exited the doors, Jes immediately stood in anticipation of what had transpired behind closed doors. Qui-Gon and Kale looked around the area for Obi-Wan. When they didn't see him, they both headed for the veranda. Stepping through the open doors, they were immediately met by the site of Reed and Obi-Wan standing side by side, their voices quiet as they spoke amongst themselves. The conversation seemed strained from the looks of it and young Kenobi's emotions leaked through the dual bonds he shared with each Jedi currently standing a short distance away.

Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly snapped up to meet Qui-Gon's before looking over to his father. The look of concern he gave the older men was met with reassuring smiles, causing the young man to slightly relax.

"Obi-Wan, the Council would like to speak with you."

The young one looked at his father and then Reed and back to Kale. "Are any of you coming with me?" he asked.

"No. They wish for a private audience."

"I don't think so."

"Obi-Wan, the Chancellor has given the Jedi Order custody concerning the crimes against you. I'm afraid you have no choice, young one."

"I always have a choice," he defended, his voice hard as steel.

"Yes," Kale replied, "you do. You can run and always be looking over your shoulder because the Senate will reinstate their right to prosecute you or you can face the Council and answer their questions. You decide."

An invisible wall slammed down between them. Obi-Wan's gaze turned cold and he physically stepped back widening the distance between them. "Some choice," he answered sarcastically. Walking toward the door, he brushed past the Jedi Masters and entered the waiting area. When Callen saw him, he opened the door to the chamber and waited until the youth stepped inside. Obi-Wan looked at the opening and then he looked over at his aunt. When Jes smiled, he realized that she wasn't worried and that helped to calm his nerves. Wiping his hands nervously on bottom of his tunic to rid them of the perspiration that had abruptly appeared, he stepped through the doorway. Not sure of proper procedure, Obi-Wan stood near the entrance wearily watching the semi circle of masters.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. 11: ObiWan Faces his Crimes

**Littlelionluvr:** Thank you for the review! The Council will carefully consider all they've been told before coming to a conclusion as to what will become of Obi-Wan. ;) As for Reed…sibling rivalry may just rear it's ugly head.

**Guest:** I think Kale would have throttled the Chancellor if he'd been given the chance. If for no other reason than to get his point across in regard to force suppression. :) The Council believes that attachment can be trouble, but in this fic, they're also more open minded than the cannon version. Thanks so much for the review! :)

**Jilly:** Thanks so much; I'm glad you're enjoying it! I appreciate the review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Come, young one." Yoda gestured toward the center of the room. Obi-Wan's gaze fastened onto the only Jedi within the room that he had had any previous encounter with. He walked slowly into the chamber and stood within the midst of the yellow circular design.

Standing tall, his shoulders back and his head held high, Obi-Wan was the perfect picture of calm. Some of the masters around the room nodded their approval while others studied him with uncertainty. Silence stretched throughout the room, neither side wanting to be the first to break it.

Obi-Wan knew how to play this game well; he held out until the council backed down.

"Obi-Wan," Mace began. "The Jedi Order has accepted responsibility for you. The Senate has entrusted this Council with the liability to make the final ruling for the crimes that you have been accused of. We will call out each one; you are welcome to defend yourself. In fact, we encourage you to do so. Do you have any questions?"

"Only one."

Mace gestured for him to continue.

"Are you really interested in understanding the reasons behind what I have done, or are you only entertaining me in a mock trial to appease those who would like to see me behind bars for the rest of my life?"

"Obi-Wan," Adi replied. "This is not a trial. And yes, we are interested in hearing your side. The only side we have are those of the institutions, the authorities present and some of the witnesses. Although I must say that many of the witnesses have testified that you were present against your will. We have not called you here to pass judgment; we wish to help you in whatever way we can."

"That almost sounds believable," he whispered. The council, with the aid of the force, heard his barely audible words but chose to remain silent.

"Do you have trouble trusting others?" Plo Koon asked.

Obi-Wan stared out the window just above Yoda's head, his eyes fixatind on one point in order to block out the looks of disappointment or pity or disgust. "Yes."

"Why?" Mace asked.

"The people who were supposed to love and care for me taught me that I can believe in no one but myself. And with those teachings came supplements that no one should have to live with. If those closest to me would do that, why should I not be cautious of anyone who would want something from me?"

"Trust Master Jinn do you?" Yoda inquired, already knowing the answer.

Obi-Wan was silent for some time, pondering the question and his feelings on the matter. When he answered, his reply was slow in coming but confident in the words, "Yes, I do."

Yoda motioned for him to expand on his answer. "Master Jinn has been nothing but up front with me. When I first met him, I admit I was weary of him. But after spending time with him, he has shown me that my faith in him is not misplaced. He has never asked anything of me." He paused a moment and then continued, "This bond is new to me. It allows me to sense his motives. I haven't sensed anything that was meant to harm me or to better his position in life."

"Your father, trust him do you?"

"My father," he repeated quietly. His emotions regarding Kale were mixed. On one hand he wanted nothing more than the relationship he and his father shared when he was younger but now, now he wondered if he could live under an authority figure that wanted nothing of him but his happiness. The concept was foreign to him. Did he trust Kale? In the time they had been reunited, the bond as well as his own insights did not show him any dishonesty within his father's actions or words. And yet, as much as it bothered him, he wasn't sure if he could answer yes to their query. "I don't know."

Confused glances were exchanged around the chambers.

Having sensed the teen's thoughts, Mace pressed forward, "If Master Kenobi has given you no reason to doubt him, why do you question him?"

When the young man offered no explanation, they moved on.

The next few hours found Obi-Wan answering questions and defending his actions against the list of accusations stacked against him. When the murder of the young entrepreneur came up, he thought he would be sick. That particular subject, more than any other, weighed heavily on his mind. It was one sin that he found trouble releasing to the force for forgiveness.

"His name was Gavin Covell." The first hitch in his calm façade came when he raised his hand and combed his fingers through his hair before roughly wiping away any trace that it had existed at all. One hand came to rest on his hip while the other smoothed over the lower portion of his face.

"Traest was angry that day, but that wasn't unusual; something always seemed to set him off during a heist. Covell refused to hand over the codes to his accounts; in Traest's opinion, Covell made the wrong choice. He managed to grab hold of his children, threatening to kill them. Covell pleaded for their lives but Traest would have none of it. He played on the man's parental emotions by seemingly allowing his hand to slip, letting the knife cut a trail down the boy's cheek. When Covell stepped forward to retrieve his son, Traest pointed his blaster at the little girl and fired, shooting her in the leg. She screamed…" His thoughts were back in that room, his eyes clouded with memory and his brow creased in anguish.

"I was across the room when it happened. When he turned the blaster on the kid, I started toward them but I wasn't fast enough; her scream was blood curdling. When I saw that she would be okay, I somehow jerked the blaster from Traest's hands into mine." He briefly looked at the palm of his right hand in wonder before clenching it shut. "When I finally reached them, I pulled the kids away and pushed them back toward their mother. Their injuries were superficial but to a child they were anything but. Traest took his knife…" Taking a moment to catch his breath, Obi-Wan skipped ahead wanting to forget what had happened next.

"When I interfered, Traest gave me an ultimatum; he stood between Covell and his family. I didn't have much room to maneuver nor to take Traest out of the picture. I was ordered to take Covell's life after I extracted the codes from him or Traest would take the lives of his family. With the choice given and the fact that nothing could be done to help everyone involved I forcefully took the codes from Covell, but that wasn't good enough. Traest wanted a life; Covell offered himself so his family could live." Obi-Wan stopped and looked around at the faces of the council members. "If I had a choice, I couldn't find it."

"So the only compromise Traest would allow was to narrow it down from two lives to one." Master Mundi condensed to a more logical conclusion.

When Obi-Wan gave them a curt nod, Mace sat forward to study the teen.

"What do you mean by 'forcefully took the codes'?"

"I sifted through his thoughts until I found them, and then I took them."

Master Mundi noticed the grimace on the young ones face while he described how he had gotten access to the victim's accounts. "You regret your actions," he observed.

"Wouldn't you?!" Obi-Wan snapped back…and then, "I apologize."

Master Windu allowed a rare but small smile to grace his lips. "Regret is a necessity for a Jedi, for _any_ force sensitive. Regret means that you did not take pleasure in the killing of an innocent but instead was tormented by the action." Sitting back in his chair, Mace concluded, "It means that there is still hope for you yet."

When Obi-Wan's gaze merely lingered on the Jedi before him, his eyes betraying the anticipation that perhaps he could become more than what he had been raised to be, Master Yaddle took pity on the young man and called an end to their meeting. "Answered all of our inquiries you have. Apologize we do for bringing up memories best left forgotten. Dismissed you are."

Obi-Wan nodded and walked out of the Council chambers and past those waiting for him. Once he turned the corner, he took off at a jog. Before anyone could follow him, the Council called Qui-Gon and Kale back into the room.

"Reed," Kale said without explanation as he moved through the chamber doors.

"I'm on it." Reed assured him and quickly took off after his young friend.

When Qui-Gon and Kale had taken their places in the midst of the council, Mace informed them that they would adjourn for two days to discuss the issue at hand. When Kale asked about their meeting, Yaddle explained that they had discussed some rather uncomfortable subjects with the teen that he would have rather not entertained.

"Spend some time with him, Kale. From what he's freely admitted, he's having a rather difficult time putting his trust in others. And unfortunately, that includes you," Mace stated, though his words were respectful.

The Jedi in question took a deep breath and nodded his understanding.

"Council will reconvene in two days."

**X**

Reed hurried down the hall in pursuit of his mentor's son. Having heard his father's padawan calling after him, Obi-Wan finally came to a stop and waited for Reed to catch up. When the young Knight reached his side, he took the teen's arm and pulled him through a door that led to the star map room.

They stood silently for a moment, Reed looking his friend over with a concerned gaze.

"What is this place?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around at the replica of space all around him.

"This is one of the many information centers we use to find out more about the worlds we visit. When one is activated, it recites everything that is currently known about the planet and its culture."

The young man gazed around him while his friend's critical eye sized him up. "What happened in there?" Reed asked.

"What does it matter?"

When Reed didn't respond, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the Knight standing nearby. "I was thoroughly informed of every crime I have ever committed." The young man walked over to the bench at the side of the room and sat down. "I had never kept count; there were so many wrongs, so many times I used my abilities and I hadn't even realized it. There were things from the time I was eleven that I had forgotten." Clearing his throat, he stood and gestured toward the door. "We should be getting back."

"You have a checkered past, Obi-Wan, but it's all history now. There's nothing you can do to change the past, nothing you can do to bring back what you've lost or what you've taken. Today is what matters; today is what counts. You have family here, friends even, and we're willing to help you. You don't have to figure this out on your own."

Obi-Wan listened with rapt attention while Reed tried to convince him that he was safe. And then a thought flittered across his mind and with that thought, a short tendril of jealousy. He suddenly realized that he wanted what Reed had been blessed with at the age of twelve: Kale's undivided attention, support, and guidance. Swallowing down the bile that had somehow managed to get caught in his throat, he motioned once again toward the exit. "We should go," he said quietly.

"Would you talk to me!" Reed never raised his voice, next to his mentor he was known as one of the calmest Knights in the Order. His reserve of patience was endless or so many thought. He was known as being laid back; his personality was one of enjoying life and living in the moment though he was equally gifted in both sides of the force: living and unifying. Little did he know that the one standing before him would severely test that well of patience.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't you understand? I don't have any confidence in you or anything around me!" He gestured around the room encompassing his surroundings. "Things come and go; they disappear in the blink of an eye. And all you have when it's gone is you. I can depend on no one but me."

"Your mother's death wasn't your fault, Obi-Wan. You lost the two most important pieces of your family, but life or the force has returned one of them to you. Don't you think it's worth a chance to risk putting yourself out there? I've known your father for over thirteen years. When you went missing, he devoted every resource available to him to finding you. My training was handed over to Master Jinn for a period of eight months because Kale went on sabbatical to search for you. Your father loves you and there is nothing in this world he wouldn't do for you, whether you want to believe that or not."

"I wanted to go to town that day," he said softly. "My father was due in that evening and I thought it would be better to stock up on supplies before he got home instead of spending half his first day home trying to shop just to restock the cabinets. I thought it would leave more time for him to spend with me."

He stepped back and retook his seat on bench behind him. Running a hand over his face, he continued, "If I hadn't been selfish in wanting to make sure everything was done before he arrived, in wanting his time to be free of responsibilities, we would never have been in that speeder, and she would never have died."

Reed started forward to comfort his friend but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning his gaze to his left, he saw Kale standing just inside the door. Walking over to his son, Kale knelt down in front of the boy and pulled his hands away from his face. Holding them firmly in a gentle grip, he began to massage the palms he held. The grief that lay just below the surface bubbled like a volcano ready to erupt. Obi-Wan's eyes rose to meet his father's, a mirror image of his own. Swallowing through a tight throat, he croaked out, "I'm sorry." The voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Leaning forward, Kale pulled his son into a firm embrace, wrapping him in strong arms. Obi-Wan tensed noticeably so, his posture rigid, nearly unbendable.

Kale whispered four words and the volcano began to bubble over. "It wasn't your fault." A hitched breath from the teen and hands came up to tighten around Kale's back.

He repeated his words, "It wasn't your fault." Obi-Wan shook his head to indicate that Kale was wrong.

"You weren't there," his voice was thick with unshed tears. His face now buried in his father's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," he repeated. "I will repeat those words to you every day until you believe them."

Feeling out of place, Reed quietly slipped out the door leaving the two alone. He waited patiently nearby in case he was needed. How many times had Reed heard those exact words after a mission that hadn't quite turned out as they had hoped? How many times did Kale repeat them until he believed them? He smiled in remembrance. Standing in that room had been like being transported back in time. A fourteen year old padawan on his first undercover mission having made the biggest mistake of his career: _I still can't believe I called him_ Master _in front of all those pirates._

They had quickly been subdued, their cover blown. When they had made it back to Coruscant, Kale had spent the better part of a month in the healer's ward due to the fight he had put up when their captors tried to force suppress them. Needless to say the Jedi Master had won the debate. Their not so gracious hosts had figured that by keeping the man in a near unconscious state that they didn't have to be concerned with whether he had access to his force or not. He was no longer able to use it; his total focus had been on keeping his padawan calm and in line and trying to heal his battered body. Reed mentally shook himself away from those thoughts while walking over to the banister that overlooked the floor below. He watched the flow of Jedi as they walked to and fro.

A hand touched his shoulder and turned him around, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."

Reed tightened his grip around his former mentor. "You're welcome." He replied.

Stepping back but keeping contact by holding onto one of Reed's shoulders, Kale gently admonished, "Stop dwelling on the past, Padawan. Learn from it and move on."

The former padawan smiled. "I guess I'll never stop needing to hear those words."

"One day you'll no longer need to. It will become second nature."

Reed tilted his head to the young man behind Kale. "How is he?"

"As stubborn as Cera ever was."

Reed grinned. "Then I guess we've got our hands full."

Kale squeezed his padawan's shoulder before releasing him. "We're going to take a walk. I'll speak with you later."

"Take care of him," Reed whispered.

"Always," Kale replied.

Obi-Wan watched the interaction between his brother figure and his father. And though he couldn't hear the words, he guessed they were about him. He was ashamed of allowing himself to be baited let alone showing weakness. Kale's words echoed in his mind, _It wasn't your fault…I will repeat these words until you believe them…It wasn't your fault._ He had only dreamed of being absolved of his mother's death. He had never thought that absolution would come in the form of his father. His bottom lip quivered slightly and he turned away to regain control. Jes was the only one who understood his need to lower the walls he kept erected and confess every misdeed, every thought, and every fear. She was the only one who had ever offered him a safe haven free of judgment when dealing with his blunt emotions. Until today.

His father had seen the memory of that day: the day his mother had passed away. Judgment had not been passed upon him for his anger or his resentment at Kale for being alive and Cera dead, or of Reed having spent the last twelve years of his life in Kale's care and he, Obi-Wan, having been raised by Nayt and Traest. Though he didn't want either of his parents to be permanently removed from his life…he missed his mother. He missed the way she had tucked him in at night, the way she would always tap his nose when he told her a joke, the way she would smile and laugh, the way he felt safe in her embrace, the way her eyes twinkled when she looked at him as if she held some great secret that she would someday let him in on. When Kale reached his side and the two began to walk, the youth wondered: _What would she think of her little boy now?_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading!! :)**_  
_


	12. 12: Kale makes ObiWan Remember

**Chapter 12**

_Icy tendrils of_ _panic seeped into his heart. He had forced himself to be calm, to think, to release his fear like his father had taught him. But the terror he felt at possibly not seeing her again made his chin quiver ever so slightly. If he just knew which way to go he could find her. He remembered what the area looked like where he last saw her, but now he was at an intersection of three corridors and didn't know which way to turn. How they had gotten separated he didn't know. They were walking and looking through the shop windows at the decorative displays while he pointed and chatted, indicating what he liked and didn't like. He began to wonder why she wasn't answering and turned to ask her, but she wasn't there. He turned a big circle trying to locate her and ended up at a crossroad of hallways._

_He could feel her in his mind; he could tell she was frightened. Her worry reached him through the force causing him to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from crying. He wouldn't show how scared he was; he would be brave. He would show her that he was all right, if he could just find her. Turning toward the passageway on the right, he began walking. Half way down the corridor, a guard appeared around the bend. The man smiled, his posture seeming relieved. The child stopped, wondering if he should run, but the tickle in his mind told him to wait. When the tall man reached him, the child swallowed nervously and said, "I lost my mom."_

_The security officer squatted down as to not look so intimidating. The man nodded kindly, "I know where she is. She's been looking for you."_

_"Will you take me?"_

_The older man smiled. "Of course." Standing, the guard reached out his hand._

_The boy hesitated just a moment before accepting the comfort. He felt the man squeeze his hand softly and together they started back the way the child had come and turned to their left._

_He could hear his mother arguing with someone just down the hall. They came around a corner and he saw her. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach as if she was cold; her eyes were red rimmed and she was sternly telling the man that she would not leave until she found him._

_"Go to the main desk at the end of the courtyard and wait. We'll contact the security there as soon as we find him."_

_"No! I have to find him; I can't leave him," her tone was teetering with panic, threatening to take her over the edge._

_"Ma'am, you have to calm down. Please, go to the service desk and give them your son's information. Milady, you must allow us to do our job."_

_"You don't understand! I need to stay here; this is where I last saw him. What if he comes back and I'm not here?!"_

_"Ma'am please – "_

_"No!" she interrupted. "I always tell him to stay put so I can find him easier. If I leave, how will he find me?"_

_The clicks of the guard's shoes echoing off the walls caused the young mother to turn in his direction. The argument stopped abruptly as she started toward him. Letting go of the man's hand, he ran to his mother, tears pooling in blue eyes, his features trying hard to remain neutral. His bottom lip trembled, betraying his fear to those around him._

_A flood of relief flowed into her heart causing a wide smile to blossom on her lips; she began running toward him. When she reached him, she leant down and scooped him up without breaking stride, holding him tightly to her chest. Burying his face against her neck, the tears trickled down his cheeks one by one. His shoulders shook with pent up emotion but not once did he make a sound. His arms tightened around her when he felt soothing circles being rubbed against his back._

_"I couldn't find you! I could feel you, but I couldn't find you." he cried._

_"I know, little one. But I'm here now, and I'm not letting go." His arms tightened around her neck._

_"You stayed still."_

_"Yes," she half laughed, half cried. "I stayed still. I stayed right where we lost each other."_

_He leaned back to look at her. Placing his hands on each side of her face, he gently wiped her tears. "Don't cry, momma. I'm okay." He leaned back down, wrapping his arms around her neck and laying his head on her shoulder._

_She nodded, and looking over her son's shoulder, Cera Kenobi silently mouthed a thank you to the guards standing nearby. It wasn't so much the words as it was the endless gratitude that shone within her teary gaze._

His eyes flickered open, glazed and confused. The waft of perfume swarmed his senses, and a soft voice filled his ears. Swallowing hard, he sat up and looked around. When he saw where he was, he rubbed a hand over his face and let himself fall back to the mattress beneath him. His hands covered his face, massaging overtired eyes. He hadn't dreamed of her in a long time, not since his eleventh year. That was the year he had decidedly locked away everything he wanted so desperately to hold on to. That was the year Nayt decided to partner up with Traest. That was the year his career in crime had begun. Still shaken from the dream, he got up and went into the living area. Taking the blanket from the back of the sofa, he quietly opened the balcony doors and went outside.

_They walked side by side, a father and his son. To onlookers they were as close as any father and son could be, but appearances could be deceiving. Obi-Wan glanced at Kale from the corner of his eye. For this moment, one in a history of thousands, he felt safe in the presence of this man. He felt the warmth that was his father's presence within his mind. He had kept his end of their bond blocked since their reunion, but now craved the familiarity that only his father could offer._

_"Son," Kale interrupted the teen's thoughts._

_Obi-Wan was still awed by the fact that after all these years and after all he had done, that Kale still called him 'son'._

_"I know when someone's world is turned upside down that it can be disconcerting to say the least." Kale stopped walking and turned toward the young man. "You have been given a second chance to find and live the life that you want. And when you discover what that life involves…if you want, I will help you to achieve it. There isn't anything that you can't do…on the legal side of the galaxy of course." He added with a small smile. _

_"The life you've had up to this point doesn't define who you are. There's a reason we fall down, Obi-Wan. It's life's way of teaching us how to pick our selves back up. I just thought you should know that." Kale turned to start walking again. Obi-Wan stood still watching his father in a new light and yet still unsure. He wanted to believe what Kale had said about his mother's death not being his fault, but the guilt that held him prisoner had yet to free him to that truth._

The traffic lanes were busy as usual. He wondered if anyone ever slept on this planet. Pulling his knees up his chest, he balanced his feet on the edge of the chair he was in and wrapped the blanket around him as a shield from the cool night air. He would turn eighteen in two weeks. He hoped no one would notice; he hoped it would slip through the cracks. After he moved in with Nayt and Jes, he had declined any kind of life day celebrations as a tribute to his parents: those days, whether his, Kale's or Cera's, had always been special occasions held just between the three of them. He refused to share his with anyone else, although, each cycle he awoke to his favorite breakfast and a gift sitting next to his plate. Jes never commented on the day nor did she make mention of the sudden appearance of a present she knew he had quietly observed and longed for. He sighed, unfocused eyes staring out into the city. Darkness was slowly being pushed away by the burgeoning light on the horizon. He blinked rapidly to keep his eyes from closing, but lost the battle and succumbed to a light sleep.

_"Obi-Wan, you're coming with me tonight." Nayt said while pulling on a jacket._

"_I want to stay with Aunt Jess," the boy replied._

_Nayt shook his head. "Not this time. Now do as I say."_

_Obi-Wan walked to the door and when Nayt opened it, he stepped out. The ride to the gambling emporium was silent. When they arrived, Nayt turned to his nephew. "You remember the way we played it last time?"_

_When the boy nodded, Nayt reached over and ruffled his hair. "That's good. Watch the others and be sure to be mindful. We want to win big tonight."_

_Obi-Wan cast his gaze down toward his feet. "I don't want to do this; it's wrong."_

_"It's not wrong if the funds we win feed our family."_

_The child turned toward his uncle. "My father said that all gambling was wrong and that we should never use our abilities to manipulate a situation."_

_Nayt's gaze narrowed and taking the boy roughly by the tunic, he pulled him closer. A snarl found its way to his lips as he made his expectations perfectly clear. "You will do exactly what you are told. Do you want your aunt living on the street or wearing rags or worst yet, starving to death because your father told you to be mindful of how you use your skills? Your father's dead! You will forget what he's taught you and put into practice what you have learned from me, do you understand?!"_

_Obi-Wan shakily nodded his understanding._

_Releasing the child's tunic, Nayt straightened his nephew's shirt. "Good, now let's get going."_

"Obi-Wan?"

The teen flinched at the touch to his shoulder, his arm blindly striking at whatever had touched him. When his wrist was enclosed in a vice like grip, warning bells went off in his mind and he startled awake. His breaths were coming in quick gasps while his mind tried to reconcile the person kneeling down beside him.

"Obi-Wan?"

Swallowing, the young man rubbed a hand over his face and nodded that he had heard. When he finished massaging the sleep from his eyes, he pulled the blanket tighter around him and looked into the concerned eyes of his father.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"What are doing out here? I would think your bed's more comfortable that the lounge chair."

When silence met his question Kale stood and moving over a few feet, he sat down next to the teen. "Dreams?"

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip, worrying the corner of it between his teeth. Finally, he nodded.

"Your mother?"

The teen looked disbelievingly at his father. "How?"

"I remember that day," Kale answered. "It was your sixth life day. Your mother had calmed considerably by the time you two arrived home, but later that night she confessed that she was still shaken by it. She thought herself a terrible mother because she had lost you; she was almost inconsolable at the thought of you being alone and scared and her being helpless to do anything about it."

The sound of traffic was the only noise for some time.

"I was scared to death," Obi-Wan confessed. "We were looking at displays and when I turned around she was gone. I called for her but she didn't answer. I tried so hard to be brave, to be calm…to be like _you._ But by the time we were reunited, the façade I tried to adopt had shattered into a million pieces. I heard her arguing with security that she wouldn't leave me; when I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on. And when she picked me up, I couldn't remember ever feeling more safe than I did in her arms."

"She loved you, son."

"I know." He swallowed hard, his face turned away so his father wouldn't see. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault."

Obi-Wan stood, shoving his father's attempts at comfort away. "How can you say that! She's dead!?" He didn't know if Kale had the answer to this long thought about question, but he asked anyway, "Why am I alive? What makes me so special?"

"I don't have those answers; I wish I did. And although I miss your mother more than you could possibly imagine, I don't regret that you are alive and standing here now. The question is, are you angry because I'm here and she's not?"

Jaw tightening, the teen answered with all the honesty he possessed, "Yes."

Kale understood even if the man-child before him did not. "Do you wish I had perished?"

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "NO! I…I just…I want her back!"

When his son's features took on a look bordering on grief and then quickly straightened into a calm mask, he knew what the young man needed but had yet to allow himself: he had not grieved the loss of his mother. Like everything else, it was buried beneath many layers.

"When I first found out about the accident, I prayed that you both had survived. But that wasn't the case. I mourned your mother for two years before I could finally think of her without feeling as if I would breakdown at any moment. Those first years, I threw myself into my missions as a way to escape having to think and live in the moment. If I stopped even for a second, her face would come to mind and the hold I held over my emotions would fracture all over again. But you, you were a different kind of grief. The bond between us never snapped as it is supposed to upon the death of one or the other involved. However, it was silent and that was almost worse because I knew you were out there somewhere and yet I couldn't find you."

Kale stood and walked over to the teen. He started to place a hand on the boy's shoulder but stopped when Obi-Wan stepped back out of reach. "Perhaps the reason for these dreams is because you haven't yet grieved your mother's death."

The young man's chin trembled at the thought and he quickly bit the inside of his cheek to still it.

"Was there a funeral?"

"No," the reply was but a whisper.

"No?" Kale questioned with disbelief.

"Jes had her buried in their family plot, but there was no ceremony. Nayt wouldn't allow for one. He said I had to move on and that it would hold me back if there was a service."

Kale's hand clenched at his side, anger at his brother-in-law rolling through him in waves. Taking a deep breath, he managed to release some of it before replying, "So you never got to say goodbye?" the question was a hoarse whisper.

The look in the boy's eyes was all the confirmation he needed. He took the young man by the shoulders and guided him inside to the common area. Leaving the boy standing in the middle of the room, Kale went over to the corner and picked up the two meditation mats that lay there. Taking them over to where his son stood, he dropped them on the floor between them. "Have a seat."

Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"You're going to do what should have been done a long time ago. What would have been done had I been there."

Realization suddenly took hold and Obi-Wan backed away. "I won't do it!"

Not taking 'no' for an answer, Kale pressed forward. "Sit down."

"NO! You can't make me do this; I won't relive her death!"

"You do it every day of your life, son. Every time you blame yourself, every time you dream. You've been reliving it for years. Now it's time to face it head on."

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Didn't you see it last time; wasn't that enough?"

Kale shook his head. "No, we didn't. That was an area you subconsciously kept us out of. Now, sit down."

The fight left him when he realized that Kale wasn't going to let this go. Wearily he took a few steps over to the cushions and sat down while Kale took a seat on the other one. "I won't lie and say this won't hurt because it probably will. Hold onto me; I won't leave you."

Obi-Wan felt Kale through their bond coaxing him into meditation. Against his will, the alluring calmness the force offered was too hard to resist. For several minutes, Kale allowed them to flounder in the peaceful sea before moving them along the path that would allow Cera's memory to be freed.

The young man stubbornly held onto the figurative door that held that day safely locked away. Kale pressed and his son pulled back. When the elder slipped beneath Obi-Wan's shields, he pushed against the wall and felt it give way. A moan of despair sounded in the air around them.

_"Mom?"  
_

_"Yes, little one?" Cera carefully maneuvered the country road while waiting for her son to voice his thoughts._

_The child sat forward in the back seat and rested his forearms on the seat in front of him. "When's dad coming home?"_

_"Tomorrow morning," she replied, glancing sideways at him before redirecting her attention to the road._

_"No, I mean what time?"_

_"Mid morning, I believe."_

_The young boy smiled. "I'm glad we got everything we need; now we don't have to shop when dad gets home. Do you think he'll bring Reed?"_

_Cera smiled and shook her head. "I don't know. He didn't say when he called."_

_Their neighbor silently listened to the discussion, his amusement of the topic clearly seen in his eyes. "I take it you like your father's young friend," he said._

_Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the older man. "Of course. He's older than me but he still pays attention to me and does things I like to do."_

_"Obi, get down!" Cera yelled, shading her eyes with one hand._

_The boy looked out the front window to see what his mother was upset about, but was blinded by the bright light shining into the speeder._

_He felt a hand push him down, holding him still. He struggled to free himself from the grip and then the speeder swerved. He heard durasteel bend and creak as the impact of whatever had hit them threw the vehicle into a spin. He heard his mother scream, her concern only for his well-being. The neighbor was no longer holding him down because he was no longer in the speeder. The transport flipped once, twice and he was thrown to the side, landing on grass and peppled rocks, his head bouncing off a hard surface beneath it while his leg folded beneath him. He heard the vehicle tumble down an embankment and tried to lift his head to see if his mother was okay. He pushed himself to his feet, his knee protesting the movement, and started running after the speeder screaming for Cera to answer him. The vehicle finally ceased its movement, coming to rest against a tree._

_"MOM!" he stumbled and slid down the hill side. When he reached the bottom, he stood and upon doing so cried in pain: his leg would no longer support his weight. Why, he didn't know. He only knew that he hurt. Crawling over to the vehicle, he ducked beneath it to find his mother but she was no longer there. He called her name over and over again but there was no answer. His vision blurred and he grew dizzy. Staying where he was for the moment, he raised his hands to hold his head when a sharp pain raced through the back of his skull. He felt a warm sticky substance on his hair and pulled his hand away to see a crimson stain. Panicking, he screamed for his mother again. His vision began to fade, darkness starting at the corners of his vision and moving inward. The last thing he remembered was seeing emergency vehicle lights from up above._

_He woke to bright lights, his voice failing him as he tried to call out for his mother. A croaked whisper was the only sound alerting the medical staff that he was awake. The nurse approached him and pushed him back, telling him to rest. Shaking his head 'no', he asked for his mother. The nurse frowned._

_"I'm sorry, but your mother didn't make it."_

_He looked at his caretaker with confusion. Deciding he needed to see for himself, she carefully helped him to sit up and then to stand. Handing him a walking aid, they slowly made their way to the next room. When he entered, he saw the figure lying on the bed. The machines that had been attached to his body were not attached to his mother's. He moved closer, seeing the paleness of her skin and the blue tint that painted her lips. He reached out his hand and touched the side of her face; her cheek was cool to the touch and marred with bruises while cuts blemished her left temple and the right corner of her lips. He took her hand and held it between both of his. She was gone: the warm place within his mind that held her presence was now cold and empty. Maneuvering a nearby chair over to the side of the bed, he awkwardly climbed up and leaned over her body. Placing his hands on each side of her, he hugged her to him, allowing his tears to fall once he had buried his face in the crook of her neck._

_The nurse left him to sit with his mother while she went to contact the authorities about a possible guardian. Several moments later, she reappeared and helped him back to his room._

_He now stared sightlessly at nothing in particular. The only life he had known was now gone; his parents were dead. He hadn't see his father's body, but who else could that man in the speeder have been? His thoughts were confused and clouded. It wasn't until he heard his aunt's voice that he seemed to shake himself from the stupor he had fallen into._

_She brushed a hand over his hair. "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan." Her voice trembled with grief at the loss of her sister._

The teen pulled roughly away from the memory, throwing Kale from his mind.

Leaning forward, he held his head clasped between his hands and touched his forehead to the floor. Rocking slightly, he repeated 'no' over and over. He had forgotten much of what had occurred that night but now, he remembered everything. And force how it hurt.

Kale hurried to the boy's side. He wrapped his arms around the teen and held him as he teetered to and fro. "Obi-Wan?" he whispered, his own mind reeling from having seen Cera's last moments. Kale was fortunate to have good friends who had provided a makeshift ceremony to give him a chance to say goodbye to his wife. Obi-Wan had had no such luxury.

"I tried to find her; I didn't find her soon enough." The teen cried. "I couldn't find her!"

"There was nothing you could've done even if you had found her. She was already gone."

"I shouldn't have asked to go to town. We should have stayed home." A deep guttural moan ripped from Obi-Wan's throat. "Oh, force, I killed her!"

"NO!" Kale said sharply. He pulled Obi-Wan up and grabbing the boy's shoulders roughly he turned him around. "You did nothing wrong, do you hear me!" he demanded the teen's attention. "It wasn't your fault!" When the young man started to disagree, Kale repeated, "It wasn't your fault."

Relaxing his grip on Obi-Wan's shoulders, Kale said, "You have to stop blaming yourself. You've carried this for far too long. Now that you've faced it, you can begin to move forward."

Before Obi-Wan could reply, the comm. unit buzzed; reluctantly, Kale force pulled it to him.

"Kenobi."

"Kale, the Council's requested our presence in two hours time." Qui-Gon's voice came through the speaker.

"We'll be there."

"Is everything all right? I felt –"

"It will be."


	13. 13: I Don't Remember Home

**Chapter 13**

Having made sure Obi-Wan was comfortably situated on the sofa, Kale went into the kitchen to gather some type of refreshment. Opening the cabinet, he pulled down a canister of dark Nubian khoca and two porcelain mugs. He hoped a blast from the past might resurrect that feeling of genuine delight that had always lit a young boy's eyes when he drank this particular concoction. He pulled some milk from the cooling unit, poured it into a kettle and placed it on the heating unit. Leaning back against the counter to wait, his thoughts drifted to a different time.

_"You missed it!" Cera shouted; tears stung her eyes but didn't fall. She shifted her gaze away from the sorrow she could see in her husband's eyes, anguish she had inflicted. Her voice became a whisper, "You miss everything."_

_Kale stood across the room, his hands resting on slim hips, his stance leaning more to one side than the other. He had wondered how long she would be understanding of his position and the life she had married into before allowing her frustrations the freedom they craved. He didn't know what he was supposed to say; her anger was justified. Yes, he had missed his son's birth: he had been on a mission half way across the galaxy when he received the news. Yes, he had missed Obi-Wan's first word, his first step, his first day of school, his first everything. And yes, he had missed many firsts in the life of his wife as well. She had graduated with honors from Nyve's University of the Arts and he hadn't been able to make it. She had received her first paid freelance position and he hadn't been around to help her celebrate what she had worked so hard for. Their son was eight standard years; where had the time gone?_

_"I'm not sure what you want to me say, love." He looked down at the floor, anywhere to avoid the hurt in her eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to find the words that would make the circumstances of their relationship non existent, but he couldn't find them. He could feel her disappointment and her sorrow for feeling the way she did; his heart ached at being the cause of her discontentment._

_His gaze rose to meet hers, the tone of his voice saddened. "I can't deny or argue anything you've said. My profession was well known when we married. I've never pretended to be anything other than what I am." He ran a hand through his medium length locks. His hand stilled and he pulled tightly against the strands before releasing them, a gesture of frustration. He held his hands out pleading for direction. "What would you have me do?"_

_All she had to do was say the word and he would become a permanent fixture in their home. But as she stood there, her heart fighting against her mind, she knew that he would not be the man she married if she asked him to give up the only life he had ever known. She knew he would adapt, become a part of their hometown populace and fitting in flawlessly. But a part of his heart would always be missing the ones who had raised him, and to compensate for that loss he would throw himself into passing along his training to their son. He would complete what Qui-Gon Jinn had begun._

_She stepped closer to him to close the distance that had developed between them. Her eyes roamed over his face taking in the minutest expressions that others would have failed to notice. She smiled, her eyes drowning in the moisture that had not yet overflowed. "I would never ask you to be something you're not; you would cease to be the man I love. But I can't help but miss you when you're not here or wish that you were here waiting for us when we walk through the door with good news or a sad expression due to a bad day. I just wish there was some kind of compromise."_

_He took the final steps to bridge the gap between them and pulled her against his chest, enclosing her in a secure embrace. Leaning his cheek against the side of her head, he whispered near her ear, "We could relocate to Coruscant."_

_They had been through this many times before and each time he had asked, she had found a reason to rebuff the idea._ Her family was on Nyve. The society she grew up in was rather small compared to the mass that inhabited the city core planet. When he was away on missions, she and Obi-Wan would be alone in a city that neither knew much about. _He had heard it all yet he never pushed her to give up the only life she had ever known._

_He knew her parents would try to forbid her leaving let alone losing immediate contact with their only grandchild. He wondered again for the umpteenth time if they had done the right thing by marrying. Force knew he loved her but their union had been rife with difficulties from the get go. Cera's mother was the Governess of the society where they lived, her family having ruled for many generations before. Needless to say his wife's mother was less than pleased when her youngest child announced that she was engaged to an alias: a mechanic of a prominent freighter. Shortly after they were married they moved to the providence across the way in order to live their own lives away from the scrutiny of Cera's family. Her mother had been adamant that he would break her heart; she had told him that it would only be a matter of time. He had to admit that his missions were anything but safe: he could never promise her a safe return._

_He felt Cera gently shake her head before the words came. "Everything I know is here."_

_"Everything but me," he replied. The words were always the same._

The kettle whistled, effectively pulling him back into the moment. Unconsciously, he raised a hand and swiped it over his face before pouring the warmed milk over the fine powder covering the bottom of both cups. Walking back into the common room, he set a glass down in front of Obi-Wan and watched as the young man picked it up. With a quirk of his eyebrow, the teen looked at his father.

"I remember that day."

"What day is that?" Kale asked nonchalantly.

"The day she almost asked you to stay," was the quiet reply.

Kale checked his shields to find that they weren't as tight as they should be. When Obi-Wan felt what his father intended he looked up sharply. "Don't!"

"May I ask exactly how you remember it?" Kale inquired, trying to take his son's mind off the embarrassment he felt at having made that demand. "You were supposed to be in bed asleep."

Obi-Wan looked down at his cup. "My door was open. I couldn't help but overhear."

The older man sat down across from the teen. "There are some things you probably shouldn't have seen let alone hear."

"It's comforting to know that I'm not the only one with memories popping up at the most inopportune times." He looked at his father, the plea in his eyes clear for the Jedi to see: he refused to ask, but he needed Kale's mind to be open to him.

"How much do you remember about your mother's family?"

The sudden change in topic caught the youth's attention. "Not much. Aunt Jes was always there, but we never stayed in any one place too long. I never knew of any communications between Jes or her family."

Kale gestured toward the cup in the young one's hands. A slight smile curved his lips as he watched his son lean forward over the cup to inhale the aroma of the cup's contents. Taking a sip, Obi-Wan let the smooth liquid slide down his throat. A smile tugged at his lips. "I had almost forgotten this," he whispered.

"There's always a canister in the cupboard. You're welcome to it at any time." When Obi-Wan stilled, Kale asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I just…. Aunt Jes tried to make this once, but it didn't taste the same and mine always came out too thick." He paused before adding, "Not even mom could make it like you do."

Kale looked down at his own mug, tracing his thumb along the rim. "I'll teach you how." The elder man took a sip from his own mug. "How would you feel about taking a little trip?"

Obi-Wan looked at his father with a weary expression: their conversation had been uneven thus far, jumping from one topic to another. "A trip?" he asked cautiously. "Where?"

"When I returned to Nyve after the accident, I checked into our affairs, mainly our estate. I was fortunate to be able to retrieve it from the buyer Nayt sold it to and even managed to freeze some of our accounts, denying your guardians access to them. I thought by doing so it would lure them out into the open, but it didn't." Kale took a deep breath before continuing. "The house is still ours. It's been closed up for some time; I wasn't sure that I would ever return." He reached across the way and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "I think we should check it out and see how much has changed if anything."

Obi-Wan was stunned to silence. He had dreamed of home often over the years, but couldn't remember exactly where it was that he had called home. "Nyve," he whispered, testing the word.

_"Someday this providence will be passed down to you, young one." The elder woman gestured to the town and properties surrounding the area as she walked with her grandson. "Your grandfather's already got the paperwork in order."_

_"This is ours?" the little boy asked in disbelief. "The houses belong to the families," he answered with conviction._

_The woman laughed softly. "Not exactly. We just reside over it; we keep peace for the people who live here."_

_The child shook his head sadly. "You don't like my dad."_

_Stopping to sit on a nearby bench, the woman pulled her grandson to her and lifted his chin to better see his eyes. "Who said I don't like your father?"_

_"You think it," the little one said, his nose scrunching up in confusion that she wouldn't know this._

_"Obi-Wan, I don't dislike your father. I just miss my daughter. Your mother and I were always very close. When she married your father and they moved away, our relationship became strained."_

"_Because you don't like my dad."_

_She pulled the boy into a hug. "Cera had so many opportunities waiting for her. When she married, those opportunities were put on hold until they no longer existed. I think she could have done better for herself."_

_Obi-Wan pulled back from the embrace. "Better than me?"_

_His grandmother was shocked at the implication that he understood were it not for his mother and father's union he would not be here. That realization hit her as well. "No. Not better than you."_

_"Then dad is good for her," he answered with the knowledge of one older._

_Cera's mother nodded in acquiesce. "Yes, Kale is good for your mother."_

The teen's eyes rose to study his father. "I have a grandmother," he announced matter of fact.

Not happy to hear this recollection but hiding it well, Kale answered, "Yes."

"Will we see her if we visit Nyve?"

_Not if I can help it,_ Kale thought. Out loud he replied, "Perhaps."


	14. 14: Was Reed My Replacement

**Guest:** Ch: 11 - The fact that he had locked the pain away is why he has to live it over again. He never really grieved his mother's death or the death of the life he had lived with his parents. He was thrown into another situation where his uncle didn't tolerate weakness, and that included allowing the boy to grieve for his loss.

The reason Obi-Wan isn't sure whether he trusts his father is because he feels abandoned by him, even if that isn't what happened. He trusted his aunt and uncle to take care of him, only Nayt betrayed that trust. Instead, Obi-Wan was used and abused by the one male figure in his life that was supposed to care for him, and in a way, he blames Kale for leaving him with a guardian like that.

**Littlelionluvr**: Ch: 12 - It's okay to admit, it was hard to write as well. Obi-Wan wants to have a relationship with his father; however, the trust issue comes around because he believes that in time, Kale will turn away from him or mistreat him the same as Nayt did. He's actually doing everything he can to push Kale away. Only, Kale plans to remain constant in his stand to be there no matter what, and as Obi-Wan realizes this, he will begin to relent. Spoiler: An event on Nyve will actually help pull the two together, though it might not seem like it.

Thank you for the reviews; I enjoy reading each and every one! :)

Ch: 13 - Kale's mother-in-law wasn't his biggest fan. She thought Cera deserved a better husband and father for her child than one who was gone more than he was there. And, no, she doesn't know that he's a Jedi. Cera understood from day one what she was getting into. Did that make it easy, no, there were times when she wanted him home for good. He would have done it for her and never voiced his pain about leaving the Jedi, but she knew his feelings toward the Order who raised him and would have never asked him to make that sacrifice. Thanks so much for the review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

When Qui-Gon, Kale, and Jes stepped into the center of the room, the council wasted no time with pleasantries; instead, they got right to the point.

"After much discussion, we have decided upon the following course of action. Obi-Wan is being placed on probation with the following restrictions: he will remain in Master Kenobi's care and will reside with him in Temple; however, he will _not_ be trained. At this time there is too much within him that he has yet to deal with. Therefore, it is required that he seek the counsel of a soul healer – Master Hebsley will expect him within the week. Even with these sessions, it is not customary of the Jedi to accept someone of his age into the Order but that is another matter to meditate upon at a later time. He will attend classes in general and extended studies and be expected to maintain an above average grade point standard. He will also attend all the necessary physical education courses _excluding_ lightsaber training. Master Tai will have his class schedule prepared by the end of the week."

"Kale, when you attend low risk missions, he will accompany you with a report due to his historian professor upon his return. Your mission dockets will mainly consist of negotiations of varying degrees. If the assignment is unacceptable for him to attend, he will be assigned to Master Jinn unless there are circumstances which would prohibit his presence. He would then be placed in Mrs. Kalar's custody. Are these requirements satisfactory?"

"Depends, do I have a say in any of this?" Obi-Wan asked from his place just inside the council room doors.

Mace studied the young man a moment before replying, "You have two alternatives young Kenobi. The first option is that which has already been laid out. The other option would be to send you to a youth correctional facility where you would receive the training and counseling you need to make it on your own once you have been released." Clasping his hands together, Mace leaned forward and waited for the boy's answer.

"So…I either accept your kind request to remain here or become a ward of the Republic. That doesn't sound like much of a choice to me. I think the third alternative would be for me to just walk out the front doors and never look back."

"You could do that, but then the Senate would reinstate their rights to arrest you for the crimes you have committed," Master Gallia explained.

Kale turned toward his son. "Obi-Wan?" His father's soothing voice caught his attention, causing him to meet the other's gaze. "If the point you're trying to make is that your life is once again being decided for you without your consent, then you are correct. But living here at the Temple isn't a prison sentence. Your needs will be met and you will be free to explore the premises."

The young man closed his eyes briefly in thought. What his father failed to understand was that the Temple was its own kind of prison. It may be better decorated and roomier than the isolation room he had spent some time in on Lladnar, but in his mind it was a cell nonetheless. When he finally opened them, his gaze was downcast. "I guess there's no alternative but to accept."

Satisfied with the boy's answer, Mace continued, "Obi-Wan, after much deliberation, the Council has agreed that it would be more of an impairment to you to dissolve the bond you share with Master Jinn than to leave it in tact. We are hoping that with Masters Jinn and Kenobi's guidance you will find the peace you so richly deserve. We would like for the two of you to discover how deep this connection runs and over what distances the two of you can still sense one another." The two in question nodded their agreement. The thought of the bond being severed had never occurred to Obi-Wan. Hearing that he and Qui-Gon were able to keep it gave him comfort.

"You mentioned that he could not be trained, but you also implied that it may be considered at a later time." Qui-Gon mentioned more for his clarification than to question the Council.

"We have agreed to not rule it out; this is a matter that would take a great deal of discussion and meditation. He is too old and his past is something that, although we believe he can recover from, is still a deciding factor. And even then it would be with Obi-Wan's permission." Mace almost smiled when the young man's gaze widened in disbelief that he would have a say in the direction of his own life once his probationary period came to an end. "But as we stated, there will be no training of young Kenobi at this time."

When the Jedi and Obi-Wan remained silent with no further comments, the Council came to a close. "Mrs. Kalar is a welcome addition to our crèche and she is welcome to receive training for any future endeavors she may wish to embark on. If business is finished, you are all dismissed."

**X**

The small group traveled the corridors until they came upon Qui-Gon's quarters. Filing into the common area of the apartment, Qui-Gon invited them to have a seat while he went into the kitchen to prepare something for his guests. A few moments later, Tahl and Jes joined him and offered their help. Handing them each several mugs, they carried them to the common room and handed them to a respective guest.

"So what was the verdict?" Callen asked.

"We're staying," Qui-Gon replied.

Looking confused, Jes asked, "Have we missed something?"

"Not exactly," Callen replied before going into a detailed summary of their meeting with the Council.

Obi-Wan listened to the events in their entirety. Having leaned back into the cushions of the sofa, his hands rested on his lap holding the cup he had been given. His eyes stared sightlessly at the floor while the others discussed what had been decided. Noticing her nephew's brooding mood, Jes walked over and took a seat beside him and reached over to place her hand on his arm. When he flinched at her touch, Jes retracted the offending appendage. He caught her by surprise when he stood and walked into the other room.

The cooking area was empty when he entered. Walking over to the sink, he emptied his cup, rinsed it out and set it in the tub before placing his hands on each side of the wash basin. Leaning against the counter he tried to take a deep breath, wanting to still his thoughts and just be at peace for once in his life but when he drew the air in, his lungs protested the movement. He tried the breathing exercises his father had instilled in him at a young age, but the more effort he put into them the shallower his breaths became. Stepping back but maintaining physical contact with the counter, he leaned farther forward and tried to fill his lungs as deeply as he could. A warm wave flowed through his mind and the tension eased in his shoulders. Another wave came through and his mind began to calm. A third blew through and his breathing became slower, deeper. A final wave and a hand settled upon his shoulder. He didn't pull away but instead and to his surprise, he leaned into the touch. It was comforting, safe.

"Are you all right?" A deep baritone asked from behind him.

Obi-Wan straightened, removing his hands from the basin. He nodded as he moved over to sit at the table. Qui-Gon followed, sitting down across from him.

"I'm so tired of having other people tell me how to live my life. It would be different if someone actually talked to me about the decisions that needed to be made, but no one has ever done that."

"Give us a chance, Obi-Wan. Once you finish your education there will be many opportunities waiting for you. As Master Yoda likes to say, 'Always in motion, the future is.' Your life is still yours to decide. But until then, you have a roof over your head, food to fill your stomach, a warm bed, and people who care for and love you."

"I used to sit and dream of a day when I would be free from the life Nayt dealt me. A day when my father would miraculously appear and make everything right again, but now that it's become reality I find myself the same as when I was with them. Somehow, I thought that I would just go back to being who I as before. As much as I hate the way we lived, even now I'm waiting for the next heist, waiting for the time I say the wrong thing or push too hard just to be put in my place. It's like I'm waiting for the dam to burst. I…." He swallowed hard. "I can't live like this: always waiting for the expected to happen but getting the exact opposite!" Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, his eyes pleading. "It hurts too much."

The elder man reached across the table and placed a hand over the smaller one in front of him. "Have you spoken of this with your father?"

"No!" The word was quick in coming as if the subject had already been thought through. Elbows on the table, arms rising without thought, the teen leaned forward until his forehead rested against the heels of his hands.

Sensing his confusion, Qui-Gon replied, "I've watched you these past few weeks, Obi-Wan. You're unsure around him, unsure of how to proceed. And yet the two of you have connected in some way. I've also noticed that he's trying to be what you need him to and not altogether succeeding at that. He's as baffled as you are as to where your relationship is headed or if it can even be rebuilt. As difficult as it would be for him, he's willing to just be your friend and forego the familial aspects if that is what _you_ want."

Eyes staring fixated on the center of the table, Obi-Wan whispered, "I don't know what I want." His gaze flickered up to meet Qui-Gon's. "He's offered to take me to Nyve."

"And?"

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea." Obi-Wan observed the man sitting across from him before continuing, "I have a bad feeling about this trip."

"Do you know why?"

"No, and that's the frustrating part."

"Is everything all right in here?" Kale asked from the doorway, his concerned gaze shifting between the two.

"Everything's fine," Obi-Wan said before getting up and walking past his father back into the common room.

"Qui-Gon?"

The Jedi mused how one word spoken in such a way could have so much behind it. Turning in his chair to better see his friend, he responded, "He's not fine, Kale. He's confused as to where he fits in and not just here but the galaxy as a whole, I think." Standing, he walked over and clapped his friend on the shoulder as he walked by. "I'll tell you everything later."

The other nodded his consent and followed his colleague to where the others were talking. Upon entering the living area, Kale heard his former padawan telling of a past assignment. Wanting some levity, he offered a light hearted reprimand.

"Padawan, I'm shocked; I thought I taught you better."

Reed grinned and rolling his eyes concluded the tale of his last mission.

Obi-Wan spoke up for the first time. "What does that term mean?"

Kale looked confused. "What term?"

"The one you called Reed."

"Padawan?" When his son nodded, Kale explained, "It's another word for apprentice."

"Apprentice," Obi-Wan repeated. He had known this fact as the last week he had been told of Reed's apprenticeship to his father, but only now did the implications of that fact sink in. Tendrils of jealousy once again began to squirm within his mind, tickling emotions and stretching until they were long enough to wrap around his heart. He thought he had left this behind him in the star map room, but obviously he hadn't.

"So you trained him." Obi-Wan concluded, his eyes narrowing at his father.

Kale felt the unease in those words and suddenly became cautious. "Yes," he replied.

Obi-Wan remembered the day he and Reed had been reintroduced.

_Kale looked upon the young man fondly and said, "It's good to have you home, Padawan."_

"It's good to be home, Master…."

"Apprentices are housed with their mentors."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan, they are. But there also teams who choose to house separately."

"And Reed lived with my father."

Reed watched the young man as his mind pieced together how a master/padawan relationship worked. Looking more closely and following the line of questioning, he realized where this was headed and sent a quick tendril to his former mentor.

Kale's eyes swept up to meet Reed's when he felt the warning through the force. Focusing once again on his son, he saw Obi-Wan watching them having felt the swirls of the force that had been in motion.

"You took him into your home, trained him, and cared for him." His thoughts turning another direction, Obi-Wan glanced accusingly at Reed. "You made me believe that you worked on a freighter with him and the whole time you were stealing my father from me."

Kale stood at the same time his son did. "That's not what happened, Obi-Wan. Reed did nothing of the sort. As a Jedi it is understood that all Knights, sooner or later, will take on at least one apprentice and train him or her to Knighthood."

"I'm sure he was a good replacement when you thought me dead. The son you always wanted but weren't fortunate enough to get!" The words were biting, meant to hurt.

Kale swallowed the bile in his throat. "If that is what you believe, then who am I to change your mind." Turning to his host, Kale thanked him for his hospitality and informed him that he would speak with him at a later time. Gathering his cloak, the Jedi left the apartment.

Callen's jaw clenched tightly before speaking. "Obi-Wan," he said softly, deceptively so. "Do you not remember the words Kale said to you in the jail cell on Arym? He told you that he had searched for you from the moment he learned of the accident that took your mother's life. Yes, Reed was his apprentice and yes, the two have a close-knit relationship. They are father and son in every way but blood; however, that _will not_ and _has not_ changed the way your father feels for you. He was going to leave the Jedi Order for you if the Council had not agreed with our proposal just to keep you in his life and make sure that you get the chance in life that you deserve. Perhaps next time, you should try thinking things through and getting facts straight before you mouth off at the most inappropriate time."

"I disagree, Master Jedi," Jes spoke up.

"Aunt Jes," the warning in Obi-Wan's voice did nothing to dissuade her from speaking her mind.

"This child has from day one wanted nothing more than his family to be alive and well. He has dreamed, as I'm sure all children who are orphans do, of what a life with his parents would have been like. So if his first instinct is to think he has been replaced and to question that, then I think he has every right to voice his opinions and his concerns. He has been told to keep his thoughts to himself for far too long and now that he is no longer under the authority that kept him suppressed, I will not stand by and have you or anyone else put him back into the same quandary he has lived in for the past seven years by telling him what he can and cannot think let alone say!" Standing, Jes took hold of Obi-Wan's wrist and pulled him from the apartment.

"That went well," Tahl said. Reaching over to where Reed sat stunned by the whole confrontation, she placed a hand over his and shook it to gain his attention. "Obi-Wan doesn't mean it, young one. Think of how it must feel to be taken from essentially one world and thrust into another without getting the chance to catch your breath. He's confused and he's hurting. Give him time."

"I just hate the fact that I'm the reason for his discomfort. When I first met him, he was this spunky little kid who thought the sun rose and set on Master Kale; the man was larger than life in his eyes. And now he finds out that he played house for the last fourteen years with me, living as a family. Think of this from his point of view. Kale is his father, his hero so to speak, even if he can't quite recall that fact I'm sure it's subconsciously there. And now he finds that not only did his father keep things from him, but so did I."

"Reed, you had no choice. You were ordered to silence and could not break that vow. He will come to see that. He will also come to see that he still has the same place in his father's life as he did when he was a youngling. Reach beneath the layers and you will find that he's more frightened of having no place to call his own than he is with the fact that you were trained by Kale Kenobi." While Reed sat silently thinking on her words, Tahl and Callen said their goodbyes and left.

The hour was getting late and Reed had yet to move from the chair he was. Qui-Gon went to the closet and getting fresh linens, he went into the spare bedroom that had been used by the young man on more than one occasion and made up the sleep cot. When he returned to the common room, Reed still sat in the same position, his hand absently seeking the braid that had been cut two years prior. Qui-Gon reached down and pulled the young Knight to his feet, directing the aloof man to the spare room and leaving him to sleep.

**X**

**Three Weeks Later  
**  
Three weeks had passed and Kale still had not seen nor spoken to Obi-Wan. He had received a message the evening of the Council meeting that informed him Obi-Wan was staying with Jes and Tahl, and though they were one door down from his quarters, the teen had managed to make himself scarce. Kale sat on the balcony just outside his quarters and watched the city wake as night turned into day. He was beginning to wonder if he had done his son wrong by demanding that he regain custody. Perhaps he should have allowed him to remain with his aunt, the one place he knew and felt comfortable despite the things that he had lived through.

Part of him understood Obi-Wan's accusations concerning the fact that he had taken a padawan and in doing so he had raised and trained the child as his own, but what the young man probably didn't know was that his father had accepted Reed as his apprentice when Obi-Wan was two standard years. Taking Reed as his apprentice had no tie to the loss of his son. How could he not have a fatherly affection for his apprentice? Training to be a Jedi was not an easy task and the missions they were assigned were often complicated at best. They had been through many trials together, had survived more than their fair share of close calls with no one to rely on but each other. Their bond deepened and the familial relationship they share was a result of much time spent in one another's company.

Reed knew from day one about Obi-Wan; Kale didn't keep any secrets from his apprentice. Right or wrong, he had wanted an open line of communication and trust from the start. Reed took the news in stride though he was unsure at first how the situation would affect his training and his master's standing in the Order. Through much discussion, Reed came to accept the circumstances and formed an attachment with young Kenobi that held strong throughout the years. That is, until a few weeks ago. Kale wasn't sure how Obi-Wan felt toward Reed; the teen hadn't specifically said anything toward the young Knight when venting his frustration. Kale took a deep breath and released it on a heavy sigh. He understood, from a certain aspect, his son's feelings. For seven years Obi-Wan had been an orphan only to learn that his father had taken in another child and that child had received the love, attention, support, and guidance that should have been his.

Kale had searched long and hard to locate his son. He had pushed himself hard the first few years resulting in multiple stays in the healers ward due to exhaustion. When released, he continued his search but instead of being the sole person to tackle his personal self-assigned mission, Qui-Gon and Callen added their expertise to the assignment. It had been a gift from the force when they had been assigned to Arym.

The sun was at its highest position in the sky; the traffic lines were becoming busier as the populace of Coruscant awoke and went on their way. Kale placed his mug on the floor of the patio and tugged the blanket he held up a little higher. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the spectator standing in the doorway.

"May I come in?" A voice asked.

Turning toward the door, Kale's eyes locked onto and then greedily drank in the sight of his son. Finding his voice, the Jedi Master replied, "Of course. This is your home if you want it; the door's always open."

Obi-Wan shifted his stance and looked as if he would say something and then clamped his mouth shut. Finally, he said, "I came to apologize for my behavior about Reed. I….That's what I wanted to say." The young man turned to leave but stopped when Kale reached over from his seat and placed a hand on his arm. He could see in his son's demeanor how hard it had been to apologize; therefore, he would not make light of the gesture. Now that Obi-Wan was standing before him, he wasn't ready to see him go.

"Sit with me a while. Talk to me."

The teen looked back to his father, searching the other's eyes before agreeing to the request. Kale moved over making room for his son. The young man seated himself and was not surprised when Kale took the blanket he held and covered them both.

With eyes focused on the chaos of the city around them, Kale spoke, "I took Reed as my padawan when you were two years old. It wasn't until you were five that I took him to Arym. I wanted him to concentrate on his training and his studies before pulling him into our lives. He knew about you from the get go; he asked after you often even though he had only seen you in a holopic. Having accepted him when I did had nothing to do with replacing you; you were well within mine and your mother's grasp when Reed came into our family." Kale looked at his son to see that Obi-Wan was unconsciously tugging at the hem of the cover that draped over them. Despite the distraction of busy hands, Kale could sense that the boy was listening attentively.

"I spoke with Master Yoda about traveling to Nyve. The Council would like you to meet with Master Hebsley before we leave. I took the liberty of scheduling an appointment for tomorrow afternoon; I hope you don't mind."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I had to meet with him sooner or later; I might as well get it over with."

"You're not comfortable with this are you?"

A shrug proceeded his reply, "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"I know what you mean." When Obi-Wan turned to look at Kale, the older man smiled in understanding. "Master Hebsley did me a world of good. There were several missions that were rather difficult, let alone the loss of you and your mother. Hebseley was very understanding and patient with my stubborn refusal to speak. You're not the only one the Counsel has set boundaries for. They've set them for me numerous times and Hebsley always seems to be at the center of them."

"He knew about me then."

Kale nodded. "He knew. With patient/healer confidentiality he wasn't allowed to say anything to the Council or anyone else unless the situation directly interfered with duty or is life threatening. You can be assured that he will keep anything you say just between the two of you."

Obi-Wan thought this over. "That's good to know," the young man whispered.

**X**

The office she was looking for wasn't hard to find. Having entered and spoken with the front desk attendant, Jes waited patiently while the receptionist on duty went to inform Master Hebsley that he had a visitor. She wanted to trust Kale and Qui-Gon's word that this man was very good at what he did: they had both confessed that they knew from personal experience. When she gently pressed for details, they both smiled a somewhat sad offering and said it was a story for another time.

Jes was nervous; she wasn't sure how to begin or what to bring up first. She wanted to give the healer a head start because she knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't make it easy for him. The teen did not offer his trust lightly and one had to work diligently to gain it. A sad reality when one knew the young boy he had been: a child who trusted with no knowledge of the person he blessed with a belief that all beings deserved the confidence he gave them. It was a hard lesson he had learned at a young age that not everyone was deserving of such a wonderful gift.

A few moments later an older man appeared with a warm smile dancing about his lips. "Mrs. Kalar?"

When the woman merely paced, nibbling on her fingernails in the process, the healer spoke again and reached out to lightly tap her on the arm.

"Maam?"

Jes startled and turned toward the physician. An embarrassed smile found its way to her lips. "I'm sorry; I was lost in my own little world."

Healer Hebsley offered his hand in greeting. When she took it, he placed his other hand over hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kalar, and it's all right, I assure you. Most of my work deals with that very thing."

Jes wasn't sure if she should be amused or insulted. When Hebsley grinned and offered her a one eyed wink, she laughed softly and then tilted her head slightly to the side in question. "How did you know my name?"

The healer's smile grew wider and he winked conspiratorially. "We physician's know everyone within these walls, even if they don't know us." He released her hand and gestured toward the doorway. "Shall we?"

He chuckled at her confused looked. "You must forgive me for being so inconsiderate. I have lived within these walls from infancy and tend to forget that not everyone who enters this office can automatically read my motives." When Jes nodded her understanding, he continued, "I was just on my way to the refectory; would you care to join me?"

"Yes, thank you." The nervousness she had felt upon entering the healer's wing had reduced to almost nonexistent. As she walked beside the soul healer she couldn't help but glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was a kind man with a good heart; she didn't need the force to tell her that. He was older than she had thought he would be, though why she had tried to put an age with a name she didn't rightly know. His eyes held warmth and understanding; understanding of what she didn't know for she had yet to discuss the topic that had brought her to his door. She felt comfortable in his presence and hoped that her nephew would too.

Their walk was a silent one until they entered the lift that would take them to the cafeteria. The physician turned toward the middle aged woman at his side. He had received the paperwork concerning young Kenobi the day before and had been doing as much research into the young man's life as was possible with the resources he had. The only thing left was to speak with those closest to his newest patient. "How can I be of assistance, Milady?"

Jes smiled awkwardly at the title he addressed her with. There hadn't been many occasions when she had come across someone who was well mannered, had finely tuned diplomatic skills, and proved that chivalry still existed in a galaxy where the male species were becoming less and less courteous toward the feminine population. She found these things to be true in her travels with her husband and Traest. Then again, perhaps they had just been visiting the wrong parts of the galaxy.

"I came to see you about my nephew."

"I see."

The woman who had taken in a frightened little boy and raised him as her own turned toward the healer. "I wanted to alert you to the fact that Obi-Wan has seen therapists before. There were several times in the last seven years, until he learned the fine art of not being caught, that he was arrested and presented to the arbitrator of whatever township we happened to be in at the time. In each incident, the residing judge saw the same thing in Obi-Wan that the Council did: beneath his sometimes rough exterior, he's a good kid who just doesn't know how to be at ease with the world around him. The verdict of each occurrence forced him to see a counselor hoping that it would help him with the turbulent emotion he holds within."

The lift came to a stop and the two stepped out, walking a short distance to the dining hall. Once they received their meal and sat down in a rather secluded area of the refectory, Jes continued her previous narrative, "My nephew has a way of talking to healers by taking them in so many circles that they come away from the experience thinking they actually helped him. When in reality, Obi-Wan never really said a word." She picked up one of her eating utensils and pushed some food around on her tray.

"You will have to work hard and be diligent if you hope to get him to open up. He doesn't trust easily. I'm amazed at the level of trust he has already placed in Master Jinn in such a short time; and yet, he hides from his own father."

"How would you view his relationship with Master Kenobi?" Hebsley inquired.

"He's mixed up. One moment he's trying to bridge the gap between them and the next he's accusing Kale of trying to replace him in his life by taking Reed as his apprentice." She released a frustrated breath. "We…he wasn't allowed to express himself during the time he was in mine and my husband's care. His uncle wanted absolute obedience and did everything he could to break our nephew's spirit. Obi-Wan didn't surrender easily; he continuously fought with Nayt and his partner. He was rather defiant at times which earned him some harsh punishments. He never even fought back when they gave him his rewards –"

"Rewards?" Hebsley interrupted.

"Not in the traditional sense of the word," she explained. "Rewards were considered anything physical that left a mark. Obi-Wan didn't care too much about the physical reminders; he pushed them as far as he could as often as he could."

She paused a moment, remembering the broken bones, bruises, and scrapes her nephew had endured over the years. "Now that we are no longer forced to suppress what we think and how we feel, I encourage him to be as open as possible about how he feels. This environment is so different from what we've known; the people are different. He's hesitant, not sure what to expect, but he was successful in explaining how he felt about Reed having had Kale's attentions these past years." She frowned before adding, "Master Callen had the nerve to reprimand him for it. I just hope this doesn't set him back."

"Did he express himself with anyone at all during the time he was with you and your husband?"

"He confided in me from time to time. But I think that's because I never belittled him or made him believe that his thoughts or emotions were wrong. With me, he reverberated back to a shadow of the carefree child he used to be."

"A shadow?" The healer questioned, needing clarification.

"He once told me that to keep from losing himself, he took the child he had been and placed him where he could no longer be hurt. He essentially locked all he had been and knew behind a strong door within his mind. He said it hurt too much to remember. In order to move forward and do what Nayt and Traest was training him for, he pushed his past away. All these years the one thing that remained a constant was his fear of becoming something that his father would not approve of or accept; I believe that is the only thing that kept him from letting go and giving into the life Nayt gave him, that and Kale's early teachings."

"Over time, he began forgetting things, memories from his time with his parents. He mentioned once that he felt as if there was something pounding on a wall within his mind. It was almost as if he had forgotten that he had created that barrier to hide who he had been." Jes placed her elbow on the table in front of her and leaned her head against her hand. "He's a good kid, Master Hebsley; he just needs to learn how and where he fits into this new environment. He's been pushing Kale every chance he gets to see how long it will take for his father to turn on him." She shook her head. "I don't know how to help him adapt. He seems more lost now than he did before."

The doctor reached across the small space between them and placed a hand on her arm in comfort. "Obi-Wan knew what to expect with your husband and his partner. And even as much as he most likely despised living that life, it was comfortable because he knew the rules. Here, he has to relearn where the boundaries are. It's normal for him push the limits as long as it doesn't get out of control."

A thought crossed Hebsley's mind. "I'm guessing the therapists who tried to help him were not force sensitive."

Jes shook her head as her eyes rose from her food tray to look at the healer. "No, but I don't understand why that would make a difference."

"Counseling between two force-sensitives is interesting at best." He pulled his hand back and pushed his lunch tray to the side, clasping his hands on the table in front of him. "My patients often try to hide themselves, offering me false hope that I am getting through to them. What they don't know is that we are trained to read them even when their shields are as solid as duracreet. In Obi-Wan's case, I believe he will search my motives in all of this as I will be sensing his in regard to recovering from the last several years. I'm not saying that it will be easy, but he will have to do better than run me in circles if he wishes to escape my help." He sat quietly for a moment as if something had been brought to his attention. "Is your nephew anything like the man who sired him?"

Jes smiled. "More than he'd like to admit. But living with the Jedi has tempered Kale; Obi-Wan hasn't had any training."

Grinning at the information he was looking for, Hebsley replied, "Don't let your brother-in-law fool you, Mrs. Kalar. Kale was a rather impatient, reckless, stubborn, hardheaded young man when he was a padawan. But then again, the stubborn and hardheaded bit rather describes him today as well. Nevertheless, I counseled Master Kenobi once or twice in the past; if Obi-Wan has even a hint of his father within him, I am well prepared to deal with the ramifications. Why don't you go get some rest. You've been very helpful and I appreciate the glimpse into his world that you have given me."

Jes smiled. "Thank you."

"I think it would help if you came to see me as well. I understand it was not a directive of the Council in your stay here, but I'm a good listener and sometimes I even amaze myself at the wisdom that escapes these old lips of mine." He winked at her while chuckling. "Anytime I can be of help, just let me know."

"I will." Jes stood and saying goodbye, walked away from the kind healer.

Having left Kale's quarters some time before, Obi-Wan stood just inside the east doorway to the cafeteria leaning against the wall. His gaze was directed in the direction his aunt had taken before turning to look at the Jedi Healer who was currently studying him as well. Without a word of recognition to the physician, Obi-Wan walked toward the west exit in search of his aunt.

**X**

Having caught up to Jes a couple of floors up, Obi-Wan swung around in front of her effectively blocking her path. "What did you tell him?"

Her eyes blazed with a long forgotten stubbornness. "Only what I thought he should know."

The young man took hold of her arm and walked them over to the side of the corridor. "You told him, didn't you?"

"I told him about our past, yes." She pulled out of his grip and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to have to get through this, we both are. I believe this Hebsley can help us."

"I'm not talking to another therapist just to appease some elderly group who has nothing better to do than sit in a circular room making up rules and regulations." In his agitation, he ran a hand through his hair. "I trusted you, Jes."

"I apologize if you feel you have lost that trust, but I did what I felt was best for you. I want to see you whole, young one. I want to see you happy and enjoying life without the constant fear that your world is going to come crashing down on you if you look at someone the wrong way. A form of the life you would have had with your parents is being offered to you; grasp it with both hands and enjoy the ride."

"It's not that easy for me."

"Nor is it for me, but I'm willing to do whatever I need to in order for this to work." She reached over and placed a hand on his arm, encouraged by the fact that he didn't pull away. "Do yourself a favor; allow yourself to give it a chance."

He swallowed hard before replying, "I'm not like you Aunt Jes. While you were taking care of the house to keep yourself busy and worrying about me, I was helping Nayt and Traest steal what didn't belong to us and in the process hurting and sometimes killing people to further our financial status, to keep a roof over our heads. _No one_ has ever kept their word to me. _No one_ has ever given me a reason…." His throat convulsed as he fought to keep control of his rising anger and the grief he felt. Looking back at his aunt, he pleaded, "Give me a reason."

"Your father, Obi-Wan; Kale is your reason. Your happiness is your reason. Your ability to see the past with no pain attached to it…that is your reason. Fight for the peace you so desperately crave but have not yet had the courage to pursue."


	15. 15: This is Counseling?

**Littlelionluvr****: **I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Obi-Wan's jealousy of Reed stems from the fact that Reed's life was what he could have had verses the life he lived under his uncle's care.

Hebsley is a kind, older man who earnestly wants to see Obi-Wan grow into the man they all see that he can become. That is, if he can let go of his past.

Jes knows better than anyone what her nephew has been through. And even though Callen meant well, in regard to standing up for Kale, he was naïve in what he said. He had no idea that his words would press the wrong button.

Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews; they are very much appreciated!

**Guest**: Chapter 14: I'm glad you liked it! :) He's had very little if no say at all as to what his day to day life will entail. He wants someone to care enough to allow him to add input into the decisions that concern his well being and the direction his life will take.

I understand where you're coming from in regard to Kale taking Reed as his apprentice. However, Obi-Wan knew of Reed when he was younger because Reed would often come to visit when Kale returned home. He knew that Reed was a part of his father's life back then, only he thought they worked on the same freighter. At that time, he didn't have a problem with it. The problem comes only now because of the life that Nayt pulled Obi-Wan into without regard for the youth's wants or needs. He now sees what he could have had had his parents or at least one of them been around to care for him instead of Jes and Nayt. ;)

Chapter 13: You're right, there would have been more family time had Cera consented and moved to Coruscant. However, she chose not to move to the City Planet based on the fact that she and Obi-Wan knew no one there save Kale. When he went away on missions, the young mother and her son would have been alone on a planet without family. Her family all lived on Nyve; she felt comfortable there. She wanted to raise her son there. Sacrifices were made all the way around in their relationship.

At the age of ten and with everything that happened with the accident, Obi-Wan lost some of what he knew – the name of his home planet being one of them. And moving around all the time didn't allow him to feel settled with any one planet. He didn't really have a physical place to call home; he had the concept of home in the form of his aunt.

Chapter 12: To say Nayt lost his way is an understatement. He and Obi-Wan actually had a really good relationship when the boy was young (behind the scenes thing – mentioned in passing): Nayt was a doting uncle. In some form he retained that in the way he would get between Traest and Obi-Wan when the two were at odds. He protected the teen from Traest on more than one occasion, though he told himself that he was only doing it because the boy's skills were useful.

Greed became something that took root in Nayt's heart, making the financial gain more important than that of his wife and nephew. Only in the end, when he was dying, did he realize his mistakes.

Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate each and every one! Hope the replies made some sense…sometimes I ramble.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The Coruscant weather was finally cooperating for a change. The healer smiled, a part of him felt giddy about the coming day. After a heavy debate with the Council, Hebsley was granted his wish to take young Kenobi beyond the Temple walls. The only thing stopping him was the foul weather. Now that the sun was shining with no rain in sight, he could now move forward with the therapy the teen so desperately needed. The young man and his aunt had been guests of the Jedi for the last month or so, leading the healer to guess the teen probably had cabin fever from being inside for so long. The Temple gardens allowed some exposure to outdoor elements but honestly, it wasn't the same.

The physician and the young man eagerly strode toward the front doors of the Temple. Stepping out into daylight, the healer glanced at his young companion and smiled. Obi-Wan stepped down a few times on the staircase leading to the entrance of a building that brought various feelings to various beings. Stopping a short distance from the healer, the teen closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun, allowing the bright rays to warm his skin. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly before opening his eyes and turning to look at the physician. He granted the man a sincere smile. "Thank you."

Meeting the teen halfway, Hebsley gratefully accepted the thanks while offering the teen a welcome. "I must admit," the therapist began. "I too needed to get outdoors; it's been a while since I've wandered around the city, taking in the sites. I wonder if anything's changed."

The youth narrowed his eyes at the man. "I thought you said you had some errands to attend to."

"I do young one; you are my errand. Where would you like to go? The city is yours for the taking."

The young one looked at the Jedi as if he had lost his mind. _This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This wasn't how therapy was conducted._ "I thought you were supposed to talk to me about stuff."

Hebsley walked the remaining distance to the street below while addressing the teen that followed him. "Sometimes the best course of therapy is to just enjoy the day that we're given."

Taking the lead, the physician began walking towards Coco Town. "Your father and Master Jinn frequent a diner in an industrial area located nearby. They claim the food is good; are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Good. The manager's a rather jolly fella who's a little rough around the edges. His name's Dexter Jettster; he's traveled quite a bit around the galaxy so maybe he'll have a story or two to share." Hebsley looked at the young man walking beside him. The teen was taking in his surroundings, his eyes roaming from one thing to another before really getting a chance to understand all that was around him.

"Ever been to a city such as this before?"

Obi-Wan startled at the question and shook his head. "No. We always lived in small towns."

He went about the task of watching the people all around who were going about their daily business. "There were often larger townships nearby that we'd…." The teen looked at the healer, surprised that he had almost said something about his past. The therapist beside him merely eyed the populace around him as if he hadn't heard.

When Hebsley pointed across the street, Obi-Wan turned his gaze to find a small rectangular circle nestled at the base of the taller buildings around it. He stopped walking and gave it a pointed look. "This is it?"

The doctor shrugged. "They did say it had good food. Don't judge it by what you see on the outside. Wait until we go in and taste the food, then decide if you like it or not."

Having received a call earlier that morning that the two gentlemen entering his establishment would be visiting, the Besalisk watched the young man with something akin to fascination as WA-7, a waitress droid, seated them in a booth near the back of the restaurant. The boy was almost a holo image of his father. A few differences he inherited from his mother but nonetheless he was Kale's son. Wishing he had gotten the chance to know the youth when Kale first told him of his existence some years back, Dex decided now was as a good a time as any. Being rather fond of the father, Dex could not help but want to know the son.

Having received their orders, Dex prepared their meals and ambled out to deliver the loaded dishes himself. On his way to the table, the Besalisk found the healer talking about this and that and gesturing here and there. Dex chuckled as he got closer and set the plates before their respective diners, making sure not to knock over the drinks WA-7 had given them. Reaching out to take one of Dex's hands, Hebsley greeted the restaurant owner warmly before introducing him to the teen across from him. Obi-Wan nodded a greeting and then turned his attention to the food in front of him.

"Don't say much do ya?"

"I guess not," the boy replied around the bite he had just taken.

"Are ya stayin long?" Dex asked, moving the Jedi healer over enough so he could sit down.

"So it appears."

"Ya don't seem to like it much here?"

Obi-Wan stopped eating and placed his utensils on the table before taking a drink from the mug sitting before him. Setting his cup down, the teen looked at the alien across from him. "Let's just say it's not my choice to be here."

Dex tried to assure the youth, sensing this kid was anything but happy with the way his life had turned out. "It usually takes a while to fit in somewhere. Before long it'll feel like home."

"What if I don't want to fit in?" Obi-Wan challenged.

"Then that's a _choice _ya gotta make, isn't it?"

The youth was quiet. He wasn't speechless by any means, but this creature had just pointed out the fact that how he viewed this new world around him was completely in his control. Dex had given him something to think on, something no one else had offered him. A small smile escaped as he gave a nod of respect toward his father's friend.

Hebsley carefully watched the interaction while eating his meal. He had had a feeling that Dex would somehow offer some type of ground on which they could both stand on. The healer knew exactly what his friend had offered the young man and was grateful for it. The skeleton of a bridge had just been built with one remark from a very observant Besalisk.

Dex was an outside observer just meeting the teen for the first time; that fact alone gave him the ability to view the youth before him without prejudice. And what he saw was a young man with great potential yet didn't know his own strength. He was looking forward to learning more about this young human.

When Hebsley finished his meal, he and Obi-Wan bade their goodbyes and left. The young one couldn't seem to get enough of the fresh air as he stepped outside the door. Turning toward the healer, he asked, "How is it you know him?" He gestured with a hand toward the diner.

"He contacted the temple many years back asking for a Jedi healer to be sent to Ord Sigatt. Your father had been undercover with a mercenary group at the time. The small band of outlaws found themselves outnumbered and your father was wounded. He was able to make it to Dex's bar, though they barely knew one another at the time."

Hebsley started walking toward the political district. "Dex took your father in even after Kale revealed who he really was. By the time my medical team arrived, your father had lost quite a bit of blood; we stabilized him as best we could with field kits until we got him to the med transport where we were able to further his progress. It was a blessing that he remained unconscious through it all. By the time we got back to the Temple we weren't sure that he was going to make it. I never should've thought that way, of course. Kale has a way of taking the impossible and turning it into something tangible; he pulled through with no complications." The healer's voice held a firm note of respect.

"When Kale recovered, he returned to the group having learned that Dex kept his false identity in tact. The cover story that he had been taken to a nearby med unit was taken at face value, retaining the trust of the mercenaries he had been running with. The information and evidence your father recovered gave him the ability to bring them down while keeping Dex's name out of it in the process. Your father's a remarkable man, but I guess you already know that. Anyway, from that day on, Dex has been a good friend."

Not adding his thoughts, Obi-Wan stared straight ahead as they walked toward the senate building. His father had almost died and he and his mother had not even known about it. What if he had perished during one assignment or another? The Jedi knew nothing of his family at that time; how would he and Cera have known? Then the answer came to him: Qui-Gon would have contacted them. He would have made sure that he and his mother were taken care of. Why he knew that to be certain he wasn't quite sure.

"You think highly of Master Jinn." A statement of fact.

"Yes."

"Qui-Gon has a way with people. I've seen him take an irate person and with just a word or two calm him as if nothing had transpired. I've heard many Jedi say that being in his presence brings them a sense of calm and stillness. Do you think that's true?"

Obi-Wan mentally smiled at the absurdity of the comment. But the more he thought about it, the more he found it to be true. He knew many times he had been upset about one thing or another but when Qui-Gon walked into the room, it was as if the air around him stilled and the storm within him dissipated. So yes, he guessed it _could_ be true.

"Perhaps," was all he offered the therapist.

Hebsley guided the youth to the Senate building and gestured for him to enter. "I thought perhaps you'd like to see where the decisions of the Republic are made."

They entered a circular room and looked down from a platform high above. The wall was littered with numerous repulsorlift platforms belonging to numerous delegations. The young man whistled. "This is amazing."

"Are you interested in politics?"

"Sith no! I've just never seen anything like this before."

"I remember when I was a padawan; my master brought me here shortly after our partnership began. When we arrived, a meeting was in session." Hebsley motioned to the pods around the room. "I remember being awed by the fact that the platforms were able to float away from their docking point and hover before the Chancellor's throne. I kept thinking how fun it could be if I could just get in one and see how fast it could go."

Obi-Wan smirked while turning to look at the healer. "There's no one here now; why not find out?"

Hebsley grinned. "Why not, indeed."

The two carefully made their way to one of the lower levels. Deciding the Alderaan platform was probably the best bet since the healer was friends with Bail Organa, they stepped into the mobile unit. Sitting down at the controls, Obi-Wan gently eased it out from its dock before handing the controls over to the physician.

The whooping and hollering done by the healer did little in way of not alerting anyone to their presence. The older man pushed the lever that allowed the unit to zoom forward and then pressed it to its limit. A terrified look suddenly crossed his features when he realized he may not have enough time to pull up before smashing into the wall. The teen next to him reached out and jerked the controls effectively skimming the wall, sparks flying out behind them. "The room is circular, Hebsley, not a straightway track!"

The healer grinned, thrilled beyond belief by the moment they were in. "I knew that!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Sure you did."

A loud whistle from below caught their attention and the platform came to a sudden stop. Looking over the sides, the two men saw a security force standing in the opening of the Alderaan delegation docking point. Frowning, Hebsley carefully made his way back to the port. Obi-Wan leaned over and whispered, "How much trouble are we in?"

The man smiled as a child would when finding some hidden treasure. "It's nothing I haven't faced before. I'm forever getting kicked out of this place."

**X**

Hebsley exited the Senate building with a big smile on his face. "That was as wonderful as I thought it would be." He turned toward the young man and clapped a hand on his back in a quick thank you type gesture. "They go a lot faster than I would have ever dreamed of."

The teen grinned. "It's too bad you won't be allowed back in the building for the next two cycles."

"It was worth it."

"Will you be in trouble with the Jedi?"

"They'll frown on the action, but I can guarantee they'll find a way to ask about it outside of chambers."

This trip into the city had done Obi-Wan a world of good; he truly felt free for the first time in his life. And Hebsley, much to his dismay, had gotten on his good side. Kale had been right, the healer was kind. But what Obi-Wan liked best was the fact that he didn't push questions down his throat expecting answers he sometimes didn't know himself.

When they had walked a good distance from the capitals political arena, Obi-Wan asked in a quiet voice. "Did you know your parents?"

Hebsley shook his head. "No. Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to know them. My parents discovered my force potential early on and contacted the Jedi to see if they would accept me into their ranks."

"Were they disappointed because of your gifts?" the teen inquired, not quite looking at the healer as they walked.

"Students are allowed to receive and respond to one letter from their parents the year they turn thirteen. In the letter my mother wrote, she declared how proud they were that I was born force-sensitive. My parents didn't have much in the way of provision, and the realization that I could do something other than follow in my father's footsteps drove them to give me to the Order to give me a better life; a life they couldn't provide for me. What they did was done out of love. I know that may seem odd, but when you love something or someone, you just want what's best for him or her even if it tears you apart in the process."

"Has it been a better life?"

The healer glanced at the teen and then refocused on the path in front of him. "I don't have anything else to personally compare it to. I choose to believe my mother's words that the life I would have had with them, though loved as I would have been, would not have provided me the opportunities I've received here."

"Do the Jedi treat their people well?"

"Yes, we do. Of course, there is discipline, but it is usually involves meditations, community work, volunteering in the crèche, and sometimes detainment to quarters depending on the offense. Without discipline and structure, the community within those walls would be in chaos."

Hebsley made a mental note: Obi-Wan was a thinker; he took in every word and pondered their meaning.

"May I ask you a question?" the healer asked.

The young one flinched slightly but nodded his consent. "If you could be anywhere in the galaxy, be with whomever…where would you be and with whom?"

A sigh was released. He had thought about that very question many times in the past, phrased differently, but slightly the same nevertheless. He didn't have to answer it, he could just ignore it, except that part of him felt obligated due to the fact that Hebsley had openly answered his questions moments before.

"I'd be home…with both of my parents."

"Where's home?" Hebsley asked, already knowing the answer having once counseled the boy's father.

"Nyve, or so Kale tells me."

The therapist immediately caught on to the use of Master Kenobi's name instead of father or dad or any number of alternate endearments around the galaxy that children call the person who sired them.

"What's it like? Warm, cold, dessert, jungle?"

"I think it was a planet of fields and trees." The boy's eyes took on a far away look. "Our house was nestled at the base of a cliff. The weather was a mixture of cold and warm depending on the season."

Needing to know more about the missing memories, Hebsley decided to push just a little. "As you know, I spoke with your aunt briefly about your past." When the teen nodded, the healer continued, "She mentioned that you had forgotten many things about your childhood, about your parents."

The youth bit his bottom lip, thinking of how best to answer and finding to his confusion that he _wanted_ to answer. "Life was hard. It was demanding, and some days it just hurt. I had a difficult time handling my mother's death, though no one but Jes knew. And when Nayt started…when he started in, I felt as if I was being pulled apart. I couldn't let go of my father's teachings." Hebsley smiled at the term before urging the young man to continue.

"And the fact that I clung to them infuriated my uncle. He belittled my father and me because of the morals Kale taught me to live by. I felt as if he were trying to take the core of me and smash it into tiny bits. He wanted a miniature version of the man he had become, but I couldn't let go. After so much time of enduring all of this, I panicked. I mean, I really panicked. Aunt Jes took me to a med center where I spent some time in a drug induced coma. The doctor wanted me to rest. He told Jes I was beyond exhausted; he said it was good that she brought me in or I wouldn't have lasted much longer before I finally collapsed." Obi-Wan shrugged nonchalantly.

"When I woke up, I noticed that my memories of Kale and Cera weren't as visible as they had been and the core of who I was seemed to be hiding. So I took the next step and closed the door to keep it all safe. Over time I forgot I had done it. Being here.…" He gestured the direction of the Temple, but otherwise didn't elaborate.

"Who are you now?"

"I don't know. If you had asked me seven years ago, I would have said I was Kale Kenobi's son. I would have added that I was going to grow up to be just like him." He lowered his head and placed his hands in the pockets on his tunic. Releasing a deep breath, he continued, "I'm nothing. I became an empty vessel that Nayt filled with all the knowledge he could, making me into a kinder version of him." The smile that followed that confession was bitter and a bit self deprecating.

Hebsley stopped walking when they reached the Temple and sat down on the steps outside. When Obi-Wan joined him a step or two above from where he was sitting, he said, "Why do you think your nothing? When I look at you, I see a young man who has yet to reach his potential. And you do have a lot of potential."

"What good is potential if you've been raised to believe that all you _can be_ is what someone else molded you into?" The teen looked toward the healer. "It doesn't matter, really. It's not like I haven't heard it all before."

"What haven't you heard?"

"That I'm worthless…that I won't amount to much…that all I'm good for is how much the next job brings in…that people who want to help would just be wasting their time on such a messed up kid." He tucked his foot beneath him and thought over everything he had just said.

"I don't get it," he whispered.

Hebsley scooted closer and placed a hand on the teen's arm. "What don't you get?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the physician. "What does Kale want from me?"

"He just wants to be a father to his son. He doesn't expect you to be anything other than who and what you are. He just wants to find a place where _he fits into_ _your life_, not the other way around_._"


	16. 16: Understandings and Set Backs

**Chapter 16**

The morning Obi-Wan visited his father they openly discussed the young man's sense of jealousy over Reed and Kale's relationship. The teen still felt unsure around Reed and hadn't spoken to him since the night he had let his feelings concerning his friend's apprenticeship be known, but with his father's help and after speaking with Qui-Gon, he came to an understanding of what the Jedi life involved in the training of their younglings. Once the air had been cleared between them, Kale went out on a limb and asked the teen to move back in; Obi-Wan readily agreed.

Although he enjoyed his stay with his aunt and Master Tahl, he was tired of the two women continuously fussing over him as if he were an infant. He honestly couldn't remember Jes ever having acted like that before. She was constantly hovering, making sure he was all right and all his needs were met. What he learned a few days after switching quarters was that the two women had behaved that way on purpose, hoping it would drive him to reconcile with his father even if that meant making him wish that Tahl and Jes would disappear.

The door to the apartment opened and Obi-Wan stepped inside, moving over to the side to hang his cloak on one of the hooks beside the door.

Kale stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at his son, who was lost in his own thoughts. "How'd it go?"

"It was…different." The young man replied.

"His methods are rather unique."

Obi-Wan gave him a half smile. "So was Dex."

Kale went over to the couch and sat down as his son perched himself on the arm of a nearby chair. "So he took you to the diner."

"And the senate."

"What did you think of our fair political center?"

"The structure itself is amazing, but the senators we passed in the hallways are a rather uptight bunch."

Sitting forward, Kale clasped his hands together. "How do you feel about leaving for Nyve in a couple of days?"

It took a moment for the young man to switch topics. When he finally caught up, he said, "I'm rather surprised you're not asking more questions about my session with Hebsley."

"What you did or did not talk about is between the two of you. If you want to discuss things with me I would be happy to listen, but I will not force you to disclose anything you do not wish to speak of."

Not replying to his father's words, the young man instead took them to heart as his father wanting to help but not wanting to further widen the gap between them. Dex's words came back to him. The Besalisk was right: it was up to him to decide how to view his new life and those around him. Shifting his body so he slid down the arm and into the chair, Obi-Wan replied to Kale's previous question. "Would it be just us or are the others going?"

"Jes and Qui-Gon have volunteered to accompany us, not that we need chaperones. I think Jes wants to test the waters with the world she used to call home; I have a feeling she may want to return."

The teen had no problem with those who would accompany them but wondered about his father's padawan. "What about Reed?" he asked, his mannerisms and tone on the hesitant side.

"He received a mission this morning. He'll be leaving later this evening."

"And your friend Callen?"

Kale smiled. "You aren't too fond of him are you?"

"He's not you or Qui-Gon."

Taking that as a compliment, Kale replied, "He and his apprentice, Aalto, left on a mission two days ago. They'll be gone for a while."

Thinking this over, Obi-Wan voiced his concern, "I'm not so sure we should go."

"Why the reservation?"

The teen shrugged. "It's just a feeling."

"Would you be willing to meditate on it?"

Giving his father a weary look, he asked, "Are you going to be inside my mind?"

"Not if you don't want me there."

The teen nodded his consent; Kale gestured to the couch and Obi-Wan accommodated him by sitting beside him. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

Obi-Wan replied somewhat hesitantly, "I remember."

"Lead on."

The young man's smile was half surprise, half joy. He was being given a responsibility, something he knew he could accomplish. Granted it wasn't anything large or miraculous, but it was a step in giving him some control over something involving himself. He gave Kale a look of gratitude, though the older man was at a bit of a loss as to why until the force whispered the reason. The Jedi understood. His son needed to feel needed but more than that, he needed to feel as if he had a say in what he did and did not participate in.

Another thought came to Kale's mind regarding the trip: he needed to check with Obi-Wan's instructors to inform them of the boy's impending absence. The youth had attended several courses already and seemed to be enjoying his classes save one. Deciding to concern himself with that later, Kale let himself go and answered his son's call. Together, they drifted in the sea of tranquility and searched for an answer to Obi-Wan's reluctance to return home.

**X**

The force offered no sense of danger in traveling to Nyve, but left no doubt that some risk was involved. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, it did not reveal. Obi-Wan struggled over the matter, unable to release his emotions. He had a bad feeling about this trip but did not have any evidence to convince Kale otherwise. When they finally surfaced, the teen blew out a harsh breath and leaned back into the sofa. Both were quiet, each going over what had and had not been revealed.

Kale approached the situation with caution. He did not want his son to think he didn't believe him because he knew what it was to feel somewhat at odds with a mission. And yet, he didn't want this to be something that would hold Obi-Wan back from approaching things head on no matter the consequences. One could not get through life allowing fear to direct his course of action.

"If we don't go to Nyve, do you think this feeling will disappear?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a constant ever since the trip was mentioned."

"I think we should go and face whatever awaits us, good or bad."

"I can't face anymore unpleasantness right now," the teen whispered.

"Do you think this could involve the fact that neither of us have been there since…." Kale trailed off knowing that Obi-Wan would know what he referred to.

The youth looked at his father. "Perhaps. But it's also something else, something elusive."

Kale watched his son in silence, carefully allowing the teen to feel his presence through their bond but not pushing. Finally, the young man nodded his consent to the trip, having found the strength he needed.

**X**

**Three Weeks Later**

Healer Hebsley leaned back in his chair while laying the data pad he held in his hand on the desk in front of him. Eyeing the two Council members who walked into his office, he wondered how far they would push before finally accepting that there was little information he could actually give them beyond the basics of the boy's file.

"Spoke with him you have."

Hebsley grinned when the elder of the council members immediately got straight to the point. He had a feeling, not for the first time, that the teen in question had somehow managed to garner Yoda's interest. "I can almost set my watch to the two of you where certain patients are concerned. What can I do for you?"

When Yoda's ears briefly flickered back, the soul healer answered, "Yes, Master, I have."

"And?" Yoda questioned.

"You realize I can't tell you any of what he has said within patient/healer confidence."

"Yes, yes, know that we do. But skim from the surface you can."

Hebsley sighed. "It's more than likely information you already know. Obi-Wan's a bright young man with a bright future ahead of him, but only if he learns how to live in the present. His past is a visible weight upon his shoulders, holding him down. It's the influence of that burden that tells him he can be nothing more than what he has become."

Yoda sat in deep thought. "Believe he can overcome this do you?"

"Yes, I do. He has an incredible rapport with people though he doesn't realize it. Instead he covers with short answers and indifference."

Yoda smiled somewhat. "Humph…didn't realize that turbolift platform races could loosen ones tongue."

Hebsley smirked and stood his ground. "The important thing is he's talking. Would you rather he still be closed off?"

Mace shook his head as he moved about the room. "So how fast do those things move?"

The healer grinned. "Faster than you would have thought. Young Obi-Wan was rather impressed with their maneuverability. The lad is quite knowledgeable of mechanics and how they work."

"You do know you've been prohibited from entering the building for the next two cycles…again."

Hebsley shrugged in unconcern. "Just as I was when I took the boy's father and let him try one out."

"You have a strange way of counseling, Hebs, but I must admit…it works."

Having watched the debate between the two old friends, Yoda saw something in the healer's eyes. "How feel you about the boy?"

The healer smiled. "I think you know how I feel because I can see it your eyes as well. Having spent some time with him, I have a better understanding of why his family is so determined to save him from himself. He has a gentle heart and beneath that a fierce determination, even if he has yet to tap into it."

"Based on his sessions, do you feel he should be allowed privileges outside the Temple, on his own?" Mace questioned.

Hebsley wasted no time in answering. "He loves to be outdoors. I recommend he be allowed to come and go on his own, but assign him a curfew. If we want to earn his trust, we have to give him something in return."

Hebsley looked back and forth between the masters before going ahead with his next recommendation. "I also believe we should allow him to train with a lightsaber."

Mace immediately shook his head 'no'. "Saber training involves use of the force, and he is not to be trained at this time. When his evaluation comes due, we will discuss the _possibility_ then, and it is only a _possibility_."

"He already uses the force on a subconscious level, Mace. He doesn't even know how to do the things he does. If he's in a situation where he needs something, the force supplies him. It's that simple. So whether you allow his training or not, if he begins a regular meditation routine which I have suggested he do, he will not only become more in tune with the force but he'll discover new skills whether you wish it or not. Meditation is after all, a large part of how we learn. And from what I understand, Kale and the others gave the boy some lightsaber tips on their trip here. Not only did they confirm he was a natural, but they also corroborate what I've just told you about his relationship with the force. Besides, he needs something to focus on, to direct his energy into."

Mace thought back to the council's first meeting with the young man in question, remembering the boy's awe. _"When I saw that she would be okay, I somehow jerked the blaster from Traest's hands into mine," he looked at the palm of his right hand in wonder and then clenched it shut."_ The boy did seem confused as to how he ended up with the weapon. Perhaps Hebsley was right.

Mace looked at Yoda and the elder council member nodded his consent. "All right. We'll allow him to learn katas, but he'll have to use the initiate's version of a lightsaber. We wouldn't want him to hurt himself or anyone else by accident."

The healer smiled in relief. "Thank you gentlemen."

"You can be the one to tell him. I don't believe he thinks too much of the Council," Mace added, smiling. He knew Obi-Wan wasn't fond of the circular group of Jedi, and the interrogation they had imposed on him did not help them to gain his favor. Perhaps this would aid their quest.

**X**

"I left a message for your instructor's so they'll know not to expect you for a while. However, Master Okleb has requested a meeting. I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to tell me before I met with him."

An intent look of dislike crossed Obi-Wan's features before he smoothed them out. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to fill you in."

Kale nodded in response to his son's reply. Leaving the apartment, he wondered what had happened to cause the boy to dislike his instructor.

"Master Kenobi, thank you for coming."

"The insinuation was that this was urgent."

The elder shook his head. "No, not urgent, just infuriating on my behalf."

"I don't understand."

Master Okleb gestured to the seat beside his desk. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

As the two colleagues sat down across from one another, Kale began to have the distinct feeling that he should have pushed his son for his side of the story, whatever that may be, before dealing with this instructor.

Okleb shuffled through some paperwork and then set it aside, clasping his hands together on the surface in front of him.

"Master Kenobi, how do you think Obi-Wan has adjusted since he's arrived?"

Caught off guard by the question, Kale answered to the best of his ability. "Given the circumstances of his life, I think he's adjusting as well as can be expected. Granted, there have been some mishaps, but we've handled them. Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed in class that he seems almost bored with the material and yet he questions every detail we're covering."

"I don't understand, Master. Isn't questioning a good thing? Isn't that how they learn?"

"Normally, yes; however, he isn't questioning for clarification or facts, he's questioning the method of my instruction and my knowledge of the material at hand. Obi-Wan has become disruptive to the point that there is more debate going on that actual learning."

Kale's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought over the other's words. For the past few weeks, Obi-Wan had appeared for all intents and purposes to be getting along fairly okay in this new environment. They had had a few altercations involving his attitude, but otherwise things seemed better. Now, Kale was wondering how much experience, if any, Obi-Wan had in the art of deception. "I will speak with him."

Master Okleb sat forward. "I hope you know what you're doing, Kale. From my point of view, and I apologize if this offends, I believe your son to be a lost cause. I don't understand what you hope to accomplish by detaining him in a world he doesn't know how to live in. I'm honestly not sure why the Council agreed to house him; he should have been sent to one of the teen rehabilitation centers on Corellia or Alderaan. You shouldn't have to waste your time on a worthless case like him."

Before Okleb could blink, Kale was leaning menacingly across the desk. "My son wasn't raised as a Jedi and I don't expect him to act like one. But what I do expect is that he be given the same chance at a fresh start that we as 'keepers of the peace' give to so many others." He paused a minute trying to reign in his anger at Okleb's blatant disregard for his son. Hands clenching, he continued, "He is worth more to this galaxy than you and this order combined. If you so much as say anything of the sort to Obi-Wan that you just said to me, I cannot be held responsible for what will happen." Kale stood and started for the door.

Okleb stood from his chair, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you threatening me?"

When Kale turned around, the instructor unconsciously took a step back. The fire simmering in the Jedi's gaze was hard to miss. "I don't make threats…I make promises."

**X**

A few days later, Kale finally decided to approach the subject of Master Okleb. He was about to find out how obstinate his son could be.

Obi-Wan stood silently while his father paced in front of him. The Jedi Master was renowned for his patience in dealing with difficult situations and the people who caused them. In all his years of training, not one individual had ever been able to break through his exterior of calm, that is, until now.

Kale stopped and turned to face his son. "Would you mind explaining to me why you felt the need to belittle your instructor in front of the entire class?"

The teen shrugged his shoulders and took a step back to lean against the wall. "He was wrong."

Kale's eyebrows lifted in question for the young man to continue. When silence was all that hung in the air between them, Kale lifted his arms out to his sides and asked, "And what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that the information he was giving was inaccurate."

"What information was that exactly?"

"It would seem that the mission to Lladnar has become a source of teaching material for Okleb's course. He claims to teach current events. Only the information he was giving was incorrect."

Kale looked at the teen in disbelief. "He actually accessed those files?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"How much depth has he gone into?"

"So far he's left my name out of it; otherwise, he's mentioning every detail in a rather disillusioned way, not to mention he's completely off base as to what Lladnar's laws entail."

"And you felt the need to correct him."

"If he's going to teach the course, then he needs to have his facts straight."

A thought suddenly struck Kale. "How much education did you receive while living with Jes and Nayt?"

The Jedi saw the slight flinch from his son at the mention of his uncle. "We moved around too much; Jes taught me," the teen murmured in response.

That made sense. Jes had gone to university to become an educator but had never actually taught anywhere, having married Nayt soon after. He was aware of the courses she had taken and the level of instruction she had received; she was more than qualified. However, during the course of her marriage she was made to depend on her husband for every need. In teaching Obi-Wan, she found a way around Nayt's need to keep her dependent. Perhaps she hadn't lost quite as much as he had first believed.

Not replying to the boy's explanation, Kale asked, "You didn't feel that it could have waited until after class?"

Obi-Wan shook his head 'no'.

Kale took a deep, calming breath. "Why not?"

"The others would have left class with false information."

"Did it ever occur to you that Master Okleb could have informed the class of the error during their next session?"

"It's harder to change impressions once they've been meditated upon."

"Perhaps, but they can be changed."

Obi-Wan roughly pushed away from the wall and began pacing. "What is it exactly you want me to say?! I know what he thinks of me; the whole class knows what he thinks. His thoughts are loud enough to hear without trying to hear them. Nayt and Traest were right. I'm viewed the same no matter where I am."

Releasing his emotions to the force, Kale walked over and taking his son by the arm, he halted the boy's pacing. He admitted to himself that Master Okleb was obviously looking for a way to discredit the young man. Accessing files on a mission that involved the teen and then discussing the situation in front of his class was inappropriate and unethical to say the least. Missions of current events were studied, yes, but not at the expense of having a discussion with a member of said team in the course at the time. Kale ran a hand over his face in frustration. Okleb's behavior was causing Obi-Wan to regress where he had previously been making progress.

Leaning forward, he made sure to catch the teen's gaze. "Nayt and Traest put you down because they knew if you ever discovered the truth, if you ever discovered your real potential, you'd realize that you could be far more than what they led you to believe. By keeping you in your place, it gave them a sense of power. If you succeeded where they failed, it made you stronger than them."

Obi-Wan listened to his father's words, noticing how similar they were to Healer Hebsley's. He offered his own thoughts, his voice quiet, serious. "When I went out into Coruscant with Hebseley, it was the first time I can remember someone treating me as an equal. When he introduced himself, he offered his hand for me to shake as if I was somebody. He talked to me, and not at me. Don't get me wrong, you and Qui-Gon have gone out of your way to make me feel wanted and to feel secure but there was something different in the way he and Dex approached me. For so long, I always just dealt with what life gave me because choices weren't an option and I resented never having a say in where I was headed or what I was doing. And now that I'm free of Na…of them, I still find myself being pulled along in life's current and not sure how to escape it."

He looked at his father and found that Kale was listening with rapt attention. He then realized that this was the most he had said to his father, in quite some time, not only about his life but about his inner most thoughts. "My life has been a ride that I've been trying to get off of, but every time I gain the courage to take that step, the faster it spins."

Kale wasn't sure how to answer or if a reply was even needed. Obi-Wan's words had been heart felt. He did have a question though. "You seemed to be getting along well these past few weeks. Was that real?"

"I've been trying," was the sincere response.


	17. 17: I told you I had a Bad Feeling!

**Littlelionluvr: **Chapter 16:Thank you! Not everyone wants to see Obi-Wan succeed; this particular instructor is too ingrained in the Code and doesn't like the fact that a child of a Jedi is being allowed to remain in the Temple with his father. He feels the youth is a lost cause and the Order better served to rid itself of his kind.

Kale's protective instincts are there and he'll protect his son from anyone who would do the youth harm. Little does he know that Obi-Wan would do the same.

I think kids just have a knack for getting under their parents skin. ;) Thanks so much for the review and for reading; I appreciate both very much!! :)

**Guest:** Chapter 15: Thank you! Hebsley is a different sort of character; he's one to reach down and get on his patient's level rather than try to bring them up to his. He'd rather look at things from their point of view, only then will he learn what makes them tick. He'll do whatever it takes to reach those he's helping. Having galaxy wide experience himself, Dex was able to see past the exterior Obi-Wan projects to see what the kid needed/wanted.

Chapter 16: Thanks! Would I do that to Obi-Wan? ;)

Master Okleb needs to be taken down a few notches. Kale showed a good deal of restraint but make no mistake, he will protect his son in whatever way possible.

Obi-Wan needs an outlet and from what Hebsley has learned, the boy enjoyed the saber practice his father and his colleagues allowed him to participate in.

Speaking of the other stories, the one with Obi-Wan and Khloe in particular, I'm working on the next chapter for _Life Beyond the Code__,_ only it isn't coming easily.

I'm having trouble trying to figure out where to start it. Should I jump right into the confronation with Palps, or start it out slowly to reveal what they've been up to since they got back to Coruscant? So many ways to go and I have no idea which path to take. What do you think?

Thanks for the reviews and for reading; they're both much appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Hebsley took the opportunity to observe the youth standing next to him. The young man was currently studying a painting that had snatched his attention the moment he laid eyes on it. Not brightly colored, the print examined the outside of the Jedi Temple; miniature figures traveled the steps to the main entrance, coming and going. The lines were sharp, crisp and clear. Meticulous detail added depth to the structure that was lacking with a mere glance given by the average bystander. The artist had put much love and dedication into this piece.

The figures traveling the steps were bathed in various shades of brown, their hands outstretched in greeting to the beings rushing to meet them. One particular corner of the staircase captured Obi-Wan's intense scrutiny. A man clothed in Jedi robes looked longingly at a mother holding her infant, both secure in her husband's loving embrace. Without conscious thought, Obi-Wan raised his hand and delicately traced the scene with the tips of his fingers. If he were allowed training, would that be his fate too?

"A credit for your thoughts."

The youth didn't avert his attention. "Why are Jedi forbidden to have families?"

Hebsley smiled, he had a feeling that was the direction the teen's thoughts had drifted. "It wasn't always that way."

He gently took hold of the young man's arm and guided him to a nearby bench, still in view of the canvas that fascinated him. "Long ago, Jedi were not only allowed to have families, but they also trained more than one apprentice. The Order learned through trial and error that much darkness could come out of such practices. Jealousy of one another turned padawan's against their mentor's as well as their Jedi brother or sister. The fear of loss caused many to turn to the dark side because they could not bear the thought of living without the ones they loved. Some went to extremes to protect that which was theirs."

Hebsley paused a moment, studying the corner of the painting that still held the young man's focus. He didn't agree with the tenet, but he had lived by it. Releasing a sigh, he finished explaining an abbreviated version of a history he had learned long ago. "Over time, the Council implemented a plan to discard marriage and family. And masters were allowed to have only one apprentice at a time. Right or wrong, this has worked for many generations. Does that mean it will work indefinitely? Who knows? What the Council sees as not broken will not be fixed."

The youth gestured to the art work in front of them. "The people obviously have a view point on this restriction. Do they realize the social limitations they place on their children when giving them to the Jedi?"

"Parents are informed of the Jedi's expectations: mainly that they will have no contact with the child until choosing day. When a padawan reaches a certain age, he or she is allowed to return home for a short period of time, during which the apprentice must decide whether to continue his or her training or remain with the family that gave them life. Once the decision is made, if the individual sides with the Jedi all ties are permanently severed."

"And yet some choose to defy the Order and marry anyway."

Hebsely chuckled. "Yes, they do. And some are the better for it, especially with the results of the said union."

Obi-Wan turned to look at the healer, his eyes an open unguarded window to his thoughts, his shields lowered. Taken back by the exposed vulnerability the teen was gifting him with, Hebsley was at a loss for words. For the first time since their meetings began, the youth was allowing the healer into his inner circle. He had finally won Obi-Wan's trust; he made a vow to not betray it.

Looking away from that trusting gaze, Hebsley cleared his throat. There was another subject he needed to broach. Although it wasn't professionally required to have the youth's permission to proceed with the matter he was about to bring up, he wanted to honor the boy's wish to be included in decisions that involved him, indirectly or otherwise. "A matter has been brought to my attention, but I want to discuss it with you first."

Obi-Wan nodded for him to continue. "I heard that Master Okleb has been teaching the Lladnar mission in the class that you attend."

The youth's gaze shifted to study the floor. "How did you hear about that?"

"Word gets around." Hebsley reached out to touch the teen's arm. "What he has done is unethical and needs to be brought to the attention of the Council. Not only is he teaching something that should not be spoken of while you sit in his class, but his personal agenda where you are concerned needs an overhaul. He is a Jedi and should behave like one. Passing personal judgment on any being is wrong, especially when one does not know the circumstances of one's life. Will you allow me to speak to the Council? I can assure you this will remain confidential."

"You said, 'word gets around'. How can you guarantee anonymity?"

"I will speak of this with no one but Master Yoda and Master Windu. The two of them will proceed from there while taking care that it remains within the confines of council chambers."

"What will happen to him if you report it?"

"He will be reprimanded for his behavior and possibly sent on goodwill missions in hopes of reactivating the compassion he has apparently lost." The healer took hold of the young man's chin and turned his face so their eyes met. "It isn't wrong for someone to learn the error of his ways."

Not speaking, the youth nodded his consent.

With unspoken agreement, the two stood and made their way out of Coruscant's Art Museum. "I hear you're leaving for Nyve tomorrow."

With a smirk and a sidelong glance, Obi-Wan replied, "You sure hear a lot." The laugh that greeted his words caused a genuine smile to light up already handsome features.

When Hebsley sobered a bit, he asked, "Are you still nervous about the trip?"

"I can't shake the feeling that it somehow revolves around me. That may sound egotistical but it's the only way I can describe it."

When the two reached the Temple, Hebsely stopped the teen and turned toward him. "It doesn't sound that way at all. Actually, I get the same feeling. Keep your eyes open, Obi-Wan. And remember, no matter what decisions you may face on Nyve, there are many here who care about you. We would miss you terribly if something happened to you."

Not knowing what to say, Obi-Wan closed the space between them and gave the healer a quick heartfelt hug. After a few moments, he stepped back. "Thanks…for everything."

**X**

The ship landed with a soft thump at Nyve's main landing port. While Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went through shut down procedures, Kale silently stared out the front view port. Once the ship's computerized system had reached a state of hibernation, the two pilots left their seats and turned to find Master Kenobi standing behind them. Qui-Gon maneuvered himself past his friend and motioned for Obi-Wan to do the same. When the young man shook his head 'no', Qui-Gon left the two alone.

"What is it?"

Kale looked at his son with a start as if seeing him for the first time. He slowly shook his head and replied somewhat uncertain, "It's nothing." He turned to leave the cockpit when the young man took hold of his arm and stopped his progress.

"I told you we shouldn't have come," the youth began, a worried look in his eye. "I have a bad feeling about this."

A half smile formed on Kale's lips. "So do I, son," he answered. "So do I. But we can't run from whatever it is that is awaiting us."

Gesturing toward the cockpit door, Kale said, "After you." The young man hesitated a moment before walking past his father, the two making their way to the now open hatch.

"This is odd," Kale commented.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around the spaceport.

"I don't remember there ever being a security check point here before."

"Maybe they've had some trouble that required it," Qui-Gon offered.

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head. "This is all wrong." His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it. He started to back away but Qui-Gon grabbed hold of his upper arm.

"We'll never know what this is all about unless we move forward," he said. "Keep your eyes open."

The first checkpoints went smoothly; they were now waiting in line at the last security gate. The closer Kale got to the front of the line, the more uneasy he felt. Looking to his right, he noticed that Qui-Gon was glancing around as if searching for something. Obi-Wan met his father's gaze, worry saturating his features. _They feel it too._

Qui-Gon stepped forward when they reached the security desk and went through the precautionary checks followed by Obi-Wan. When the authorities reached Kale, they took a second look. Without a word, they entered some information into their data base. A few moments later, several guards approached the group.

"You're name sir."

Kale glanced at the officer behind the counter before turning a quick glance to his colleague. "Kale Kenobi."

"Mr. Kenobi, we have orders to take you into custody."

Having been quiet since they landed, trying to absorb the changes that had taken place, Jes interrupted their discussion. "I'm Jes Kalar, daughter of the Governess. You have no right to detain this man."

"Mrs. Kalar, your arrest is also registered in our records."

"May we ask why?" Kale asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Abandonment and kidnapping."

"You're joking!" Jes replied. "Who gave these orders?"

"The matriarch, madam. Now, please, this way."

When Kale refused to move, the guard pulled his blaster. "Sir, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. My men will not tolerate insolence."

Kale took inventory of their chances. Five officials wouldn't be too difficult. He started to speak when his son spoke up from behind him.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes darting from one guard to the next.

"It appears Jes and I are under arrest," Kale replied.

"Under whose authority?" the teen questioned.

"Your grandmother's."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew to his father. "What? Why?"

Before Kale could answer, the guard roughly pushed him forward. "Move."

Before Kale could take a step, the four officers nearby were disarmed and thrown against a wall while Obi-Wan stood deathly still in front of the security guard that had tried to take his father. The blaster he had ripped from the man's hand sat steadily within his grip, the tip of the barrel pointed squarely between the man's eyes. Obi-Wan's cold gaze was locked onto those of his prey. "You're move."

Kale and Qui-Gon looked at each other and then at the discord around them. Jes was the only one who seemed perfectly at peace with all that had occurred. She moved closer to her nephew and reached over to check the official for more weapons. When she discovered none, she went behind the counter and sent a message to her mother. Once finished, Jes moved back around the desk; she walked toward her nephew but was suddenly jerked back as the guard being held at blaster point grabbed hold of her. Pulling her back against him, he pressed a small blade to her throat. "You should learn to look a bit closer, Milady. Now, back off, boy, or she goes to lockup with a new scar."

The only sound was the blaster as it primed itself to release a bolt. The guard looked at the young man with wide eyes. "You'd better know what you're doing."

Kale and Qui-Gon moved at the same time but ran into an invisible wall. Looking at his colleague, Qui-Gon motioned to the barrier. "Did you know he could do this?"

Kale shook his head as he replied, "No, I was hoping you knew something of it." The teen's voice regained their attentions.

"Don't underestimate me," Obi-Wan replied, his smile was cold and malicious. "I've had some experience in this area."

His finger slowly pulled back on the trigger. Acting quickly, Jes used the guard behind her as leverage to lift herself up so she could reach Obi-Wan by kicking out. She struck her nephew, causing the teen to stumble back, losing his balance. The blaster jerked upward, firing higher than its intended target, the wall behind the guard absorbing the bolt. During the commotion and loss of focus, Qui-Gon and Kale were released from the barrier blocking them and quickly grabbed hold of their charge. Jes hurriedly dispatched the officer's hold on her and pulling the blaster from her nephew's hand, she turned to keep an eye on the guard.

Qui-Gon stood behind the teen, holing onto his upper arms while Kale stood in front of him, his hands placed on either side the young man's face. When Obi-Wan fought to free himself, his mind temporarily focused on the past, the hands holding him tightened almost painfully.

"LOOK AT ME!" Kale demanded; his voice commanding obedience. His eyes searched those of his son.

Obi-Wan slowly relaxed as his father's face began to come into focus. The teen tried to look over to where Jes stood poised and ready to take action but Kale's hold was firm, not allowing him any concessions. "What did you think you were doing?"

Confusion met Kale's question. Obi-Wan's eyes looked down and then rose again to meet his father's. "They tried to take you away!" He attempted to look at the guard again but Kale held fast. "You just found me; you promised not to leave." Obi-Wan's gaze hardened in anger. "You promised you wouldn't leave but you weren't doing anything to stop them! I had to do something! I couldn't…."

Kale pulled Obi-Wan closer and touched their foreheads together. "I don't break promises, young one. One way or another that promise will be kept. But not like this, _not_ the way _Nayt_ taught you. Do you understand?"

Eyes having closed during his father's gentle admonishment, the young man nodded his understanding. Releasing his son, Kale looked at Qui-Gon. "Please take him to the estate. We'll be along shortly."

"Come Obi-Wan."

The young man's gaze was glued to Kale. "Go with Qui-Gon. I promise to be there soon. Jes and I are going to meet with the Governess and straighten this out."

Obi-Wan reluctantly turned and followed behind his father's colleague as they made their way out of the docking bay. Just before they exited the building, the teen turned back and met his father's gaze. Qui-Gon returned to the youth's side and led him to the transport that would take them to the Kenobi estate.

Kale turned his attentions back to the security team that had once again assembled itself, though a little worse for wear. "I want to speak with Kana Bailer." Kale's tone left no room for debate.


	18. 18: Grandma demands Custody of ObiWan

**littlelionluvr:** Chapter 17 – You're right, they should listen to him when he says he has a bad feeling. However, in this instance, the force was warning them to be cautious but did not warn them away from the trip home. Therefore, Kale felt it necessary to face whatever the problem was head on instead of slinking away from it.

Obi-Wan will need to unlearn what he has learned at Nayt and Traest's side. His responses to any sort of danger are ingrained into him: he reacts without thought. Obi-Wan's grandmother is doing what she feels is best for her grandson (the only link to her daughter she has left), only she will be going about it the wrong way. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jes sat silently, staring out the window of the transport taking them to her childhood home. Shifting her gaze to the seat across from her she saw Kale staring straight ahead, his eyes unfocused as if his thoughts were miles away. She could see the anger at the situation simmering just beneath the surface. She knew he was worried about his son, and she knew he had questions about what had happened at the space port. Obi-Wan had reacted on instinct, years of training kicking in, only it wasn't the lessons that Kale had taught him.

Nayt and Traest had taught the boy well how to gain the upper hand in any given situation. It had been ingrained in the teen to respond to a threat with quick and precise movements in order to restrain or eliminate said threat. The thing that scared her the most was that Obi-Wan would have killed that guard had she not acted. To Jes's knowledge her nephew had only ever taken one life, and that one single act has haunted the young man ever since. However, the target of the perpetrator had never before been Obi-Wan's father. She knew that that had made all the difference in determining which path he would have taken; in the youth's mind, there was no question or doubt of what needed to be done.

She startled at the audible harsh sigh Kale released, the serenity he was fighting so hard to hang on to skittering away from him. "What happened back there, Jes?"

"He acted on instinct, Kale…plain and simple."

"Simple," he whispered. He swiped a hand over his face in an attempt to remove the frustration he could feel building. Lowering his hand, he looked at her incredulously. "What did you see so _simple_ about a possible murder?"

Jes' eyes narrowed in dismay. "He was protecting you!"

"I was in no danger!" he snapped back. Hands resting in his lap, he turned to look out the window. "You didn't seem too upset by his actions."

"He did nothing that surprised me. He did what came natural to him."

Kale's gaze hardened. "At what cost to himself? You knew, Jes. I told you what could happen if he were to give into his anger or hate." Gesturing toward the back window in the direction they had come, he continued, "If he had killed that unarmed guard, he would have done it in cold blood. He was angry with the situation."

Jes sat forward while turning more toward her friend. "He was angry with _you_ because you did nothing to help save yourself. Don't you get it? What do you think is going to happen to him if something happens to you? He's beginning to trust you, Kale. It may not seem like it, but he is. He's becoming dependent on you to be there; every time he tries to push you away and you remain constant, he comes that much closer to dissolving the wall he has built to protect himself from being hurt again!"

Kale took a moment to digest her words before speaking. He wasn't upset so much as he was frightened. Other than the force push the teen had used against Qui-Gon on Lladnar, Obi-Wan had yet to display any of the abilities he had discovered on his own, that is, until today. Until today, the young man had kept his abilities and the knowledge of them to himself. Kale didn't need a midi-chlorian count to tell him how strong Obi-Wan was in the force, like Qui-Gon and Yoda, he could feel it.

"I'm scared, Jes," he reluctantly admitted.

The younger woman looked at her brother-in-law with compassion, silently urging him to continue.

"The council has forbidden all training other than meditation. How am I supposed to re-educate my son if my hands are tied? How do I teach him that the instruction he learned at his uncle's knee is unacceptable? Words only go so far without action to back them up."

When the speeder slowed, Jes looked out the window to see that they had arrived at their destination. Reaching over, she placed a hand over his. "Unfortunately we don't have time to continue this discussion. But my personal advice would be to go against the council and be the father he needs regardless of their restrictions. Teach him how to live an honest and moral life."

Before Kale could reply, the vehicle came to a stop outside the vast house. Security filed out of the residence as they were exiting the transport. Kale looked around, taking inventory of the activity around them. He noticed the manor remained impervious; he shouldn't be surprised. His mother-in-law despised change. Once the transport moved away, Kale and Jes were escorted into the home and led into a rather elaborate office, left to wait for their hostess.

Shortly after their arrival, Kana entered the room through a side door. Stopping just beside her desk, she eyed the two individuals now staring at her with different expressions. She carefully observed her eldest daughter, noticing the changes that had taken place during her seven year absence from Nyve. Redirecting her gaze to Kale, her eyes widened marginally to see him in Jedi attire. Remembering his manners, he halfheartedly offered her a shallow bow.

Kana gestured toward the two chairs in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat."

Jes took one of the offered chairs while Kale remained standing. She studied her mother; time had been good to her. Jes was slightly shorter than her mother, her own features a distant echo except that Kana's hair, like Cera's had, sparkled with natural red hued highlights, whereas Jes' hair was an even light brown, mirroring her father in that respect. Her mother's green eyes shifted between them. Jes turned slightly in her seat so she could see both the magistrate and Kale.

"Why were we detained at the space port?"

"Straight to the point, you never were one for small talk." Kana clasped her hands together in front of her. "I'm sure you were informed of the charges."

"We were told we were being held for kidnapping and abandonment. But who was being held for what offense was not clarified," Jes explained.

"You, my dear, are being charged with kidnapping." Redirecting her attention to Kale, the older woman's gaze hardened. "And you are being charged with abandonment."

Kale looked up a moment and then back to his mother-in-law; with a sigh he asked, "And who did I abandon, Kana?"

"My daughter and my grandson."

Surprised by this answer, he replied a bit indignantly, "I did no such thing."

"Then explain to me where you were the day she died." She motioned to his wardrobe. "You obviously lied about your profession. What else have you lied about?"

His hands clenched into fists at his side. His jaw clenched and his voice was tight when he replied, "I was on a mission that delayed my arrival, not that it's any of your business."

Kana stood from her seat. Her arm outstretched, finger pointing, she voiced her pain, "You killed her! She felt alone, abandoned. She was in all essence a single mother trying to raise her son with no help from his father! When she needed you most you weren't there."

Kale's throat tightened painfully. Even if these accusations were coming from someone he trusted about as far as he could throw her, they still hit a nerve. "She knew who and what I was. She never begrudged me that."

"Of course not! She was too good hearted and loving to ever give you the good kick you needed."

"I would have given it all up and she knew it!" Kale's voice grew to match that of his mother-in-law.

"Enough!" Jes shouted, now standing. "We could go on like this for hours but it's not going to accomplish anything. Cera is dead; fighting over her is not going to bring her back. I think you both know she would not want this of you." Taking a deep breath, Jes looked at her mother. "Why am I being charged with kidnapping? Kale and Cera both left Obi-Wan in my care."

Kana opened a drawer and pulled out a document. Leaning across the desk, she handed it to her daughter. "The judiciary system granted my petition for custody of Obi-Wan the day following Cera's death. You and Nayt left shortly after it was official; hence, you kidnapped my grandson."

Patience rapidly thinning, Kale jerked the papers out of Jes' hand. "This would take days, maybe weeks to obtain."

The smile that stretched across Kana's face was feral. "Perhaps, for a commoner such as yourself." She walked around her desk and stood in front of it. "As you can see, that judgment is _still_ legally binding."

Kale shook his head, an unbelieving laugh rumbling in his chest. "You've got to be kidding me." Seeing that she was deadly serious, he said, "The Senate has given jurisdiction of Obi-Wan's case to the Jedi Order, who in turn, has reinstated my custody rights. On this matter, the Republic's laws override those of Nyve's."

"Nyve left the Republic three years ago. Therefore, their regulations have no standing on this planet."

Astonishment graced both features of the younger members in the room. "You can't be serious! Why?" Jes replied.

"I am quite serious. We no longer agree with the direction the Republic is going. As for your parental rights being reinstated, you can try your luck with Nyve's courts."

"I'm alive and well, Kana. There's no judicial system that would take a child from his parent unless there are circumstances that would warrant such an action, and I can assure you there have been none."

Jes shuddered as her mother's gaze settled on her. "Oh, but there has been ill-treatment, hasn't there?"

Eyes narrowing, the young woman took a deep breath. "Not by his father. But in regard to Nayt? You should know, mother; after all, you arranged my marriage." She answered bitterly.

The magistrate shrugged her shoulders in unconcern of her daughter's former plight. "Kale may not have inflicted Obi-Wan's pain, but he did will his son's care to someone who did. Kale has been absent from his life for seven years, enough time to declare him legally dead on Nyve."

"You want my son," Kale said in disbelief, his features pained. He would not allow this; he just found Obi-Wan and they were starting to make headway in a possible relationship, he would not allow this selfish twisted woman to take his son.

"He is the heir to this providence; it's time he took his rightful place and learned our ways. I've been informed that he's on planet. I expect him to be brought here first thing tomorrow morning."

The force infused the Jedi Master with its presence, calming the fear that tried to grip his heart. _Trust the boy,_ it soothed. His chest rose with the deep breath he took. _This would be Obi-Wan's decision. _

"What happens if he doesn't want this?" Kales voice was low, calm. "Would you force him to stay if he denied you?"

"You took my daughter, Kale. I will not allow you to steal my grandson. Obi-Wan will come to see that this is the best thing for him. You are free to go."

"He didn't take Cera away from you, mother," Jes replied sadly. "She met a man who loved her as much as she loved him, and you tried to take that away from her by arranging a marriage to Nayt's cousin. She left to find her own way and to be her own person." Jes stopped momentarily as the memories of her sister threaten to overwhelm her. When she regained her composure, she continued, "I just wish I could have been as strong as she was."

Kale took Jes' hand and turned to leave, but then paused. He started to say something but the Force stayed his hand. _Trust him._ Jes, one step away from his heels, looked at him with concern. He smiled reassuringly and started for the door when Kana called out, "Don't think of leaving. The space ports have been notified of your presence and your ship has been impounded."

**X**

The speeder stopped in front of the house. Obi-Wan stared at his childhood home, memories rushing through his mind like a tidal wave that had finally been released from the dam that held it back. His bottom lip quivered minutely as he struggled to understand all of the emotions that were vying for his attention. He didn't even notice when Qui-Gon helped him from the vehicle and walked them to the front door. The elder Jedi entered the codes Kale had given him and the front door opened without pause.

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, the Jedi guided the young man into the home. Taking it upon himself to relieve the furniture of their drapes, Qui-Gon quickly moved from room to room revealing the familiar items beneath. Obi-Wan walked through the rooms on the first floor, his feet taking him up the stairs without conscious thought, his mind in a sort of daze as memories continued to flash like a holo flic in his minds eye. He stopped in front of a door and taking a deep breath, he opened it.

_"You can't catch me!" The child squealed and ran around the bed. When the woman jumped on the bed to crawl across it, he laughed and dropped to the floor to crawl under the weighted furniture._

_When he reached the other side, small slender hands grasped hold of his and pulled him out. A lyrical laugh and bright eyes met his as he was pulled up into a gentle hug. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder. "Mama?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you always find me?"_

_She pulled back and looked him in the eye, the seriousness of his voice having caught her attention. Meeting him gaze to gaze, she assured him, "No matter where you are, I will always find you."_

_He laughed and reached up to tweak her nose. She shrieked with mock displeasure before leaning forward and rubbing her nose against his. "Love you, mama."_

_"And I you, little one."_

Obi-Wan walked over to the bed and sat down on the soft material, his eyes drawn to the model spaceships hovering about his old ceiling. She had promised to find him, but she was gone. Who would find him now? He felt so lost. Who would brave the storm to find him if he didn't know himself where he was?

A strong hand came to rest on his shoulder as the mattress sank down with the weight that sat next to him. "I'll find you," a deep voice rumbled near his ear.

The teen's hand came up to grasp the one holding onto him. "She's gone," he whispered. "She's really gone."

Kale swallowed a sudden rise of emotion before speaking. "You're still here," he said, profoundly thankful that he hadn't lost them both. "She lives on in you." Not knowing what else to say, Kale pulled the young man against his side, tightening his hold around the boy's shoulders.

**X**

Qui-Gon stared at Jes as if she'd lost her mind before refocusing on the ceiling above them. "How did he handle it?"

Jes looked around the living area, noticing that nothing had changed. A picture of Cera and a toddler Obi-Wan smiled at her from within the confines of the frame holding it. She took a few steps back and sat down on the sofa behind her. "He's understandably upset, but otherwise he handled it better than I did."

"Did he say anything?"

"Only that it would be Obi-Wan's decision."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. The youth's past consisted of his life being planned for him, of being told what to do and when to do it. And without knowing what the teen had lived through, his grandmother was going to place him in a different style of prison with the same elements.

When Jes cleared her throat to gain his attention, Qui-Gon replied, "Forgive me, I was deep in thought." When the younger woman indicated that she understood, he continued, "I think Kale's making the right choice."

Jes scoffed at the idea. "If he leaves Obi-Wan with her, it will be no different than the life he's lived minus the physical reminders!"

Qui-Gon sat down beside her and took her hands into his attempting to soothe the woman's worry. "I know how much you care for Obi-Wan. In the years you've raised him, he's become the child you never had. But think about it. What is the one consistent thing Obi-Wan says he wants."

Her brow furrowed in thought, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. When a light shone in her eyes, Qui-Gon knew she understood. She looked at the Jedi Master. "He wants to have a say in his own life. He wants to be consulted about any possible decisions; he wants to be involved in the decision making," she replied. "Oh," she whispered.

The grip on her hands tightened momentarily before releasing her. "It's not going to be as easy as she thinks. She remembers a little boy who trusted and loved unconditionally; she's about to meet a young man who's weary of the world around him. And on top of it, she wants Kale out of the equation. It's not going to end up the fairy tale ending she's hoping for."

"I just wish…."

"Anyone can change," Qui-Gon assured her. "But the person has to want it."

**X**

Leaning against his father's side, Obi-Wan remained in the warmth of his father's embrace, his eyes unfocused. "Did you see her?"

Kale's hold on is son tightened at the question, pulling the young man closer. The action did not go unnoticed.

"What happened?" the youth asked, now concerned. He reached for the bond he shared with Kale to find shields firmly in place. The youth loosened his father's hold enough to turn and look at the man. Kale's eyes looked like pools ready to overflow. Having no memories of his father showing this kind of vulnerability, the youth worriedly asked, his voice more firm in its demand. "What's wrong?"

Kale cleared his throat. "The day after Cera died, Kana petitioned the Nyve courts for guardianship of you; she was granted custody. She intended to take you from Jes and raise you in mine and your mother's absence. Since the papers were legal before Jes and her husband left the planet, Jes is being held accountable for kidnapping."

"What about the charge against you?"

"Kana didn't know I was a Jedi; we never told her. She blames me for Cera's death; the how and why doesn't matter. It turns out the custody papers are still legally binding here on Nyve and because of my lengthy absence she's had me declared legally dead. It would take time to overturn the judgments." Kale purposely used names instead of making it more personal by using terms such as 'mother' or 'grandmother'. He refused to use any influence on his son in any form; whatever the end result, it would be Obi-Wan's decision.

"So we leave, we go back to Coruscant."

As much as Kale was relieved to hear those words, meaning his son wanted to stay with him, he shook his head. "There are times when we will have to run if we are to survive. However, if we choose to run just because life gets hard, we'll be running for the rest of our lives. No matter how difficult this existence can be sometimes, we have to face our trials head on. Only then will we know what we're really made of. Sometimes events turn out well and other times they don't. But either way, we will have endured." He didn't mention that the space port was on high alert and that their ship had been impounded. He wanted Obi-Wan to learn that running from a problem wasn't the quick fix to every situation.

Obi-Wan took in Kale's words, turning them over and over again as he thought them through. His hand tightened on his father's arm. "So what now?"

"The Governess wants you to live with her; she wants to teach you Nyvian ways so you can one day take over the providence, which is your birthright."

A bad feeling rose in the pit of the young man's stomach. "And you?" he asked, his voice sounding younger than it should.

"I'm not part of her plan."

Eye's wide at the implication of what was wanted of him, the teen started to say something when Kale reached out and grabbed hold of his arms in an attempt to reassure him. Father and son now sat facing one another.

"This is your decision, Obi-Wan; I won't let her take that from you. Whatever you decide, I _promise_ that Qui-Gon and I will make sure your decision stands."

"My choice?" Obi-Wan dared to hope.

Kale nodded in agreement.

A sudden thought rose in the youth's mind. "What if I choose to stay?"

Stomach turning at the thought, Kale forced himself to relax. "Then your decision will stand. You will have my unconditional support for whatever choice _you_ make."

Obi-Wan suddenly grinned, but it disappeared before Kale was even sure he had seen it. Rising from his seated position, the young man replied. "We should probably get the house in order. It looks like we'll be here for a while; at least, until this is all sorted out."

Having walked over to the doorway, Obi-Wan turned to see his father still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be along shortly."

The teen nodded and left the room. Kale stared at the fighter planes suspended in the air above him. Taking a deep breath, he whispered to an empty room, "I'll always find you, son." He was unaware of the young man who stood just outside the door.


	19. 19: ObiWan Makes Demands of his Own

**Littlelionluvr:** Chapter 18 – Kana is a character that people either love or hate. ;) She has a reason for what she's doing, only she's going about it in the wrong way. She does love her family.

Jes's marriage was arranged. The Bailer family tried to arrange a marriage for Cera, but she left before it could go through. And in having left to be on her own, she met Kale.

This chapter will answer your answer your question in regard to Obi-Wan's interactions with his grandmother. I also think this chapter answers the question about his grandfather; if not, it will come up soon.

Thanks so much for reading and for your review! I appreciate both so much! :-D

* * *

**Chapter 19**

He stood atop the hill just south of the house, looking down onto the semi forested rolling hills below. In the years he had been gone, he had forgotten the expanse of the property they owned. Only now it didn't seem as large or widespread as it once had. He crouched down to the ground and looked at it from a child's point of view, seeing from a different perspective how wide and far the ground went. Standing up, he noticed from an older perspective that the land seemed smaller, manageable.

He looked up at the mass of clouds gathering above; a bright flash lighting them up from the inside out. The wind blew, howling as it passed through the trees. A storm was brewing. He knew he should go back to the house, the others would worry, but he couldn't help being awed by this force of nature. The trees swayed, the tops bending to one side or the other depending on the direction of the wind. The young man spread his arms out at his sides and titled his head slightly back. Closing his eyes he felt the air as it raced around him, his clothes being tightly pushed against his body and his hair blown back. He smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips. It had been a long time since he felt this free. It was as if at any moment he would be swept away with the currents. He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes, his arms lowering. He felt two different tugs at opposite corners of his mind. He grinned and sent back assurance that he was okay and would be along momentarily. He once again knelt down, viewing the land as he had upon his last memory of this place. It was amazing how different something could look depending on the height with which it was viewed.

He felt a presence behind him but didn't acknowledge the person to whom it belonged. The older man wasn't here to rush him but to see that he was all right. He turned his head back to look over his right shoulder and smiled at the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon took this as permission to walk forward and knelt beside the teen.

"It's beautiful," the Jedi murmured, watching the way the storm brewed and the foreplay with which it caressed the land. The elder man had seen much in his lifetime, but each storm was unique in itself due to the environmental differences of each planet.

"I used to come up here when I was little, always when a storm was brewing; it used to drive my mother up the wall. She was so sure that I would be struck by a flash bolt." The young man laughed softly. "When my father was gone I rarely got away with anything. She seemed to have eyes in the back of her head; she always knew where I was and what I was up to. But when Kale came home, he seemed to know about my lack of fun and would take every opportunity available to get us into trouble. He used to tell mom that a boy had to be allowed to be a boy. Scraped knees, rope burns, and bruises were all part of what we were and that she should get over her desire to keep me dirt free, neat and tidy. She would just glare at him and pull me closer as if he had somehow grown two heads and spoke a different language."

Qui-Gon chuckled at the narrative as the teen went quiet. "Your mother was a very special lady. I never saw Kale cower to anyone the way he did to Cera. All she had to do was look at him and he would wilt. You must know they loved one another very much."

Obi-Wan gave a sharp nod of understanding. "I know." He stood from his crouched position. "I guess we should start back; Kale will worry if we're out here too long."

Knees creaked as Qui-Gon stood. He reached down and rubbed the offending objects in an attempt to loosen them. He was slightly embarrassed but realized the wind and the now thunderous objections from above drowned out the sound of his limbs. Obi-Wan smirked when the Jedi Master looked his direction. Holding up his hands in a defensive but teasing gesture, the young man grinned. "I heard nothing."

"Whelp," the older man replied while swiping out a hand toward the youth. Obi-Wan suddenly stepped back, his playful manner gone, his body bracing itself for the blow that he thought was sure to come. When Qui-Gon realized what was happening, he stopped in mid motion and slowly stepped toward the youth. The teen took another step back but Qui-Gon grasped his shoulder and with gentle firmness held him still. Obi-Wan's features were weary, his eyes watching every move the other man made.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently. "I would never harm you, young one. I was caught up in a moment of lighthearted teasing, nothing more."

The shoulders beneath his hands rose and fell with each deep breath that was taken. The teen's trembling slowly calmed as Qui-Gon sent reassurance through the bond they shared. The elder man was completely open to the youth before him, his intentions clearly laid out. He had meant no harm.

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. "I apologize for my reaction," he replied.

"Don't be sorry. It allows us to adjust our interactions so this doesn't happen again." Qui-Gon released his hold on the boy's shoulders.

They started walking back toward the house. "You shouldn't have to adjust. It's been three months; I should be past this by now."

"You've only been seeing Master Hebsley for a short time. And you've been busy adjusting to your classes and life in the Temple. You can't expect to rid yourself of the past seven years in three months time."

They were still a short distance from the house when the rain poured down. When they reached shelter, Obi-Wan stopped just outside the covered porch. He looked up toward the heavens and opened his mouth, catching the rain. Qui-Gon hurried under the canopy and turned to watch the young man. He smiled when he saw the pureness of the teen's enjoyment in that one simple act. Obi-Wan straightened and stepped onto the wooden deck, out of the rain. He shook his head and watched as droplets flew every direction. He laughed when Qui-Gon raised his hand in an attempt to block the moisture from attaching itself to him.

"You just walked through a downpour and you're worried about a few droplets of water?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon thought about the question and realized that it was indeed a bit ridiculous. He shrugged his shoulders and gestured toward the porch swing. Obi-Wan hesitated and then joined him.

"I used to sit out here with my mother, my father too when he was home. Mom and I would come out after last meal and gaze at the stars, trying to guess which one he was on at the time. When he was home, we would come out and watch the sun rise."

"Those are memories to cherish." The elder man decided to change the subject. "Are you going to the Bailer estate tomorrow?"

The teen's jovial mood faded away. "Kale's going to take me in the morning. I'm going to speak with her and hope something can be worked out."

"And if she won't cooperate."

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I'm just hoping she'll listen." Obi-Wan leaned back into the comfort of the cushions on the swing. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to say. I remember her as someone who was kind. The nonexistent relationship she had with my father isn't something I know much about. I just know how she was with me." The young man looked at the Jedi Master. "Qui-Gon…if I wind up staying with my grandmother during a portion of this, will you keep an eye on my father?"

"Of course." Qui-Gon stood and started for the warmth of indoors. "Come. Kale and Jes were preparing last meal when I left to fetch you."

**X**

Dinner was a rather quiet affair until Kale interrupted the silence around them.

"Obi-Wan."

The young man finished his last bite and was about to wash it down with a drink when his father spoke. Quickly washing out his mouth with a long drink of water, the young man set his cup down and raised an eyebrow in question. Qui-Gon smothered a smile with his hand. "Remind you of anyone, Kale?"

"Yes…but that's neither here nor there now is it?" Qui-Gon chuckled as Kale turned his attention back toward his son. "We need to discuss the incident at the space port."

The young man leaned back in his chair, a defiant gleam in his eyes. "What about it?"

Leaning forward, Kale pushed his plate back and rested his arms on the table. "What exactly did you think you were doing?"

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, as if the answer should have been clear without having to be voiced. "I was making sure you kept your promise."

"By taking another man's life?"

The youth's features hardened. "If need be."

Kale shook his head to the negative. "I raised you to –"

Obi-Wan pushed away from the table and stood, " – But you didn't raise me!" He pointed a finger to the woman sitting at his right. "Jes and Nayt did! For better or worse I am what _they_ made me!"

Kale answered his son's explosive behavior with forced calmness. "During the time you were with me, I taught you that all life was valuable despite what a being had done. I taught you that there were alternatives to fighting. I taught you to look at a situation from all angles before deciding on a course of action."

"That was a different lifetime ago," Obi-Wan whispered, his mind bringing forth those memories. He gathered his dishes and took them to the sink. Turning back to view those at the table, he noticed that Jes had yet to look up from her plate, her hand absently using the tool it held to push the food around on the ceramic surface. The only one looking at him was Qui-Gon.

"It is time to unlearn what you have learned. But to succeed in doing so, you must want it." Qui-Gon turned back to his colleague. "We must teach him, Kale. You once told me that words only go so far."

Obi-Wan sighed before replying, "I want it, but I'm afraid to move forward to achieve it."

Kale met his son's gaze. "What is it you fear?"

"Change."

**X**

Kana entered her living area and sat heavily on the sofa. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she wiggled into the comfort of the cushions behind her. Another long day. The providence she ruled had long been in their family, handed down from generation to generation, birth order having nothing to do with who inherited the right to carry on their family legacy. She and her husband had thought to pass it on to one of their daughters, their oldest Jes being the more likely of the two. Jes had a head for business but also the heart to show compassion for the people. Not that Cera didn't also possess those same qualities, but Kana and Jole learned early on that their youngest daughter wanted nothing to do with such a profound responsibility. When they learned of Cera's impending motherhood, Kana begged her daughter for the chance to know their only grandchild. The young woman, a kindhearted soul, allowed the interaction and in so doing came to forgive her mother for her attempts at controlling her life. The two had once again found the closeness they had shared when the girls were young.

Then Jes's wedding ceremony came. By the time Kana realized the other family's intentions, it was too late. The marriage would right a wrong and unite two lands, but like any merger, Kana made sure to have a loop hole in which her family estate could escape the clutches of a deal gone wrong: in the event of Jes's demise, Nayt would never get his hands on what they owned. The older woman hated the fact that her daughter had lived a life of abuse, and yet she was in awe of the strength her daughter had shown in protecting Obi-Wan as best as she was able given their circumstances. Oh, Kana didn't know all that had occurred during the last seven years, but she had idea enough to make her stomach turn at the thought. She had behaved indifferently when Jes commented on her part in accepting Nayt into their family; she just hoped that Jes would allow her to make amends. After all, she didn't know the whole story behind the arranged marriage.

A photo caught her attention; she leaned to her left and picked it up off the end table. She lightly stroked the smiling features staring back at her. This particular photo was taken two weeks prior to Obi-Wan's disappearance from her life. He had just turned ten. A tear escaped the corner of her eye as she smiled; he was alive and soon she would see him again. She could only imagine what he looked like now. Had Cera's mannerisms and/or features grown to dominate or did the boy still resemble his father? Kana hadn't meant to be so hard on her daughter's widower, and yet the very sight of him reminded her of what she had lost. She was too self absorbed to think and remember that he had lost just as much.

Being a widow herself, she had been alone for far too long. Her children and grandchild the only family she had left – extended family not included. When Cera had died and she learned that Obi-Wan was to live with Jes and Nayt, she had done everything possible to keep the boy with her. She hadn't counted on her son-in-law running off with the only two family members she had left. Kana wasn't angry with Jes and she didn't blame her for her or Obi-Wan's absence. But she did blame her for not taking the boy at the first opportune moment and running as fast and as far away from her husband as she could.

A chime alerted her to an incoming call. Rising from her seat, she went over to a nearby desk and sat down to answer the com.

"Bailer residence."

The other end was silent for a moment and then, "Is this Kana Bailer?"

Wondering who would not possibly know who they were calling and what hour of the night it was, Kana testily answered, "Yes."

"I apologize, madam. My screen doesn't show an image and I wasn't sure if I had inserted the correct code."

Realizing she had forgotten to activate the viewing monitor on her end, Kana flipped a switch. The unit flickered and came to life. What she saw had her momentarily speechless. "How is it I can help you, young man?"

The caller shyly looked down at the surface the com sat upon. Looking up, he replied, voice quiet, "You don't know who I am." He looked away for a moment and then smiled. "It's to be expected, I've changed after all."

Kana squinted at the screen, taking in the sight of the teenager who sat staring back at her. The lad's hair was similar to hers and the smile so reminiscent of…. A hand flew to her mouth before she lowered it again, almost afraid to voice her suspicion. "Obi-Wan?" she whispered.

The teen looked away briefly as if something off screen had caught his attention. He murmured a few words and then refocused his attention back to the com.

"Obi-Wan?" her voice was a bit louder this time.

The youth nodded and she smiled. Her hand flew of its own conscious will to touch the screen. He was perfect, the perfect combination of both his parents, but all she could see were the remnant features that reminded her of her lost daughter. He smiled and she saw Cera's cheekiness in the gesture. But the eyes, even she could not deny that the Kenobi side stared back at her.

"I'm sorry, young one. I'm rather overwhelmed. I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Obi-Wan's features took on an understanding look. "The feeling is mutual."

"Have you been told of my meeting with your father and Jes?"

The young man's gaze shifted slightly before once again regaining eye contact. "I was told everything. There's a lot that you don't know about me."

"I agree; it's been a long time."

"I've spoken with my father, and he's agreed," Obi-Wan looked off to the side and half smiled at something she couldn't see. "Much to his dislike, might I add, to bring me to the manor tomorrow afternoon."

When he saw a gleam of triumph in her gaze, he narrowed his eyes sharply, his voice invoking a tone that meant business. "I will _not_ be staying at this time. I am willing to get to know you again, to rebuild the relationship we once had, but I will be staying at the Kenobi estate, _my home,_ while we are here. That is the agreement; if it does not suit you and you try to force my hand, I promise you that you will never see me again. Security forces on alert and ship impounded or not, I've got other ways."

Kana could see both parents' defiance staring at her through the viewing screen. If she pushed, she would lose him. She hadn't anticipated a struggle when she gave her demands to her son-in-law. She had expected them to be followed, but now she found herself facing an individual who did not agree with those demands and was making some of his own. This was not the child she remembered. "I agree to your terms."

"Make sure your estate guards agree to them as well. I won't be held responsible if they try anything."

"You have my word." He was going to come to the estate; it was almost more than she could've hoped for.

**X**

"We need to talk."

Obi-Wan turned the com unit off before looking back to the man pacing in front of him. "I figured as much," he replied.

Kale sat down one cushion away from Qui-Gon and leaned forward. "What you did at the space port, though admirable because of the reason behind it…was wrong."

Glancing toward his colleague for affirmation, Kale continued, "I know the Council has forbidden training, but I feel it is necessary that you learn to control your skills."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in question. "Are you saying you're going to pick up where you left off and train me anyway?"

This was hard for Kale. He was known as a maverick yes, but he had never blatantly disobeyed the Council on a matter as serious as this. "Yes."

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Not if we don't tell them. There are certain things that have happened here that they don't need to know." Qui-Gon added.

"Those certain things meaning what I did when we arrived. You think I'm dangerous, don't you? That's why you're willing to go against the Jedi Order to train me."

"What you learned while in Nayt's custody, goes against everything your mother and I have ever tried to instill in you." Kale watched as his son flinched at the name, though the teen tried very hard not to.

"I see. What I grew up learning from the age of ten on was wrong, and now you want to teach me what's right. Don't you think you might be just a little late?"

"I want you to know what its like to live an honest and moral life…nothing more, nothing less." Kale's gaze bore into his son's. "And no, I don't think it's too late. In fact, I think we're just in time."

The teen wasn't sure how he felt about this. He wasn't sure how he felt about the Jedi in general. He had at one time felt animosity toward them because of a personal encounter. After spending time with his father, Qui-Gon, Callen, and Reed, his opinion had slowly changed. He realized that not all Jedi behaved as the ones he had run into so long ago. He wasn't sure if he wanted to learn their ways, and yet he knew he couldn't continue on the path he was on. He found himself wishing he could speak with Healer Hebsley. Somehow, the older man always made him feel as if he could somehow take words and make the world right again. It was craziness he knew, but it was how he felt.

"You want to know everything I can do," he surmised.

"The more we know, the more able we will be to teach you how to handle it." Qui-Gon explained.

"Where do you want to start?"

**X**

Obi-Wan looked around the foyer as he entered Bailer Manor. Following the house servant to the living area, his eyes took in every detail that they could find. Gesturing toward the sitting area, the worker left the youth alone to announce his arrival to the Governess. Looking over the room he remembered from his childhood, the teen noted that the manor was exactly the same as it had been when he was younger.

_"Nana, this place is too big for you. Why do you need so many rooms?"_

_Kana chuckled as she ruffled the young boy's hair. "This house has been in our family for many generations, each one adding to its charm."_

_"There are people who don't have homes. This place is big enough for most of them to come live here." The young boy looked around and then nodded as if assuring himself of the assessment he had made. Sitting down on the sofa next to his grandmother, he concluded, "Maybe you should turn it into a place to help those people and buy a littler home."_

_"That is very generous of you, young one. And when this is yours, you may do with it as you like. But for now, I intend to keep it as a safe place for our family."_

_The young boy scrunched his nose up in confusion. "How can this be mine when it's yours?"_

_The elder woman turned to face her grandson. "Someday, I won't be able to continue governing this land and one of my heirs will take my place. You have a pure heart, Obi-Wan. Your thoughts have always been about others and that is what is needed to run this providence. The people depend on us to take care of them. Even as young as you are, I can see in you the qualities of a great ruler."_

_The boy shook his head. "But, Nana, if we take care of people, what about the people who don't have a home? And I don't know if I want to be a roo…ruler"_

_Kana smiled. "Being a leader isn't something to shun at such a young age. It just means that you can help all those people, and shelters are being built, child. Those people will soon have warm beds and hot meals. And there will be assistance available to help them find employment. So don't you worry about them, Nana has it all taken care of."_

"I can hardly believe you're here."

Obi-Wan turned around to find his grandmother looking at him as if she were trying to memorize his features. She still looked the same, except for the few white tresses highlighting her hair. Her green eyes held the warmth of love he remembered. Without thought, he walked over to her and pulled her into an emotional embrace. Only belatedly realizing how much taller he was now than before. Her arms wrapped around him and squeezed him tight. Her tears stained the front of his tunic.

When he finally pulled back, he whispered, "I've missed you."

She wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "And I you."

Taking his hand, she gently pulled him over to the sofa where they could sit and be more comfortable. An uncomfortable silence temporarily permeated the air until Obi-Wan interrupted it. "This place is exactly as I remember it."

"I've never been one for change. Besides, when you returned I didn't want you to think that life just went on without you." Her voice cracked slightly, but she shrugged it off. "I wanted it to be the same home that welcomed you the first time your mother carried you through the front door."

The young man understood what she was trying to say, but he had learned a few things over the years, one of which he explained to her. "Four walls and a roof is just a building. It's the people who live there that make it a home." He gestured to the room. "If all of this had been removed or replaced, it wouldn't matter. You're what I remember of this place, and you're what hasn't changed."

"You've grown into a fine young man, Obi-Wan. And your heart is still as pure as it's ever been."

Obi-Wan glanced down at his hands as he twisted his fingers around one another. "Not exactly," he murmured.

"What is it?" Kana rested a hand on his arm in what she hoped he saw as reassurance and support for whatever was ailing him.

Allowing himself to meet her gaze, he explained, "I'm not who you remember." His voice was uncertain. "I'm no longer the innocent child I was. I've done things that I'm not proud of, things that apparently are still occurring without my being aware that I'm doing them." He stood, placing some distance between them. "If it weren't for Kale and Qui-Gon and a colleague of theirs having been on a mission to Lladnar, I wouldn't be here now. And if things had still happened the way they did without the presence of the Jedi, I honestly don't know where Jes and I would be at all."

"What happened?" she inquired.

Obi-Wan shook his head 'no'. "With all due respect, I'm not going to give you ammunition to use against my father in this so called custody battle you've got going on." He walked over and sat down on the table beside the couch, facing her. "I love you, Nana. But I am my own person and though I'm still considered a minor on many systems, I am mentally capable of making my own decisions about what I want for my life." When she looked to interrupt, he raised a hand to stall her. "Don't make me choose between you and my father. The legal document you have is just a bunch of flimsiplast with words inscribed on them…words that _I_ didn't agree to. I meant what I said on the com., Nana. You won't see me again if you try to force the issue."

Lips thinning as her jaw clenched, the elder woman clenched her hands several times trying to retain a calm disposition. The young man was in no way disrespectful in regard to anything he had said nor in the way he had delivered it. But to not have him by her side was something she hadn't given a lot of thought to. She had assumed that he would be glad to live with her and learn the ways of his birth planet. How could she have been so mistaken?

"Is this the result of what Nayt did to you?" When he pulled back and his brow furrowed, she leaned forward to keep him from withdrawing completely. "Is the defiance I see deep within your eyes the effect of those things you're not proud of? Is the rebellion you're expressing at the thought of a life here the consequence of the life you've lived or your father's wish that you remain with him?"

The teen pulled away from her and stood. His eyes were dangerously cold, his tone low. "Kale has not tried to persuade me one way or the other; he has given me free reign to decide what I want. He has given his unconditional support for whatever choice I make. Why can't you do the same?"

Kana stood, a fire burning within her gaze. "So he's made me to be the villain in all of this. I lost you and your mother within a day of each other; I will not lose you again." She tried to get closer to him but he backed away as if he were a frightened angry animal.

"Don't you understand? You are wanted here." She gestured frantically at their current surroundings. "This is your home. If Nayt and Jes hadn't left that day, you would have grown up here free from the abuse you suffered at his hand. You would have had a life that was untainted by greed and crime." When he looked at her in surprise, she said, "I don't know nearly enough, but I do know some of it."

"You had Kale declared dead. Why?"

"To keep him from coming back for you. He will have to prove he exists before he can attempt to regain custody."

"Do you think I'm something to be bartered with? Do you think I don't want the life I had before all of this happened? I wish everyday that Kale had shown up just a little earlier so I wouldn't have had to go with Nayt, but he didn't and I can't change the past. Yesterday is history. I can't go back and make Nayt a better uncle, I can't take away the humiliation and the pain that Jes suffered every time Traest touched her, I can't go back and make Cera and Kale tell me the truth about his whereabouts, and I can't bring my mother back!" He suddenly stopped. His stomach was nauseous and his hands were trembling.

"My life is what it is. Kale…my father has been extremely patient with me these past few months, and the crazy thing is I can't fathom why. I am working really hard to get to the point of completely trusting him but there's a part of me that doesn't seem capable of trusting _anyone_ but Jes. I'm not an easy person to get along with, and I tend to push back when cornered." He sank into the chair that stood across from the sofa. He looked up at her, his expression earnest.

"I want to know you, but I will not be an object you feel the need to play tug a war with. You once told me that Kale was good for my mother because it resulted in my birth. I know you keep looking for my mother in me..." He shrugged his shoulders. "And maybe that's why you want this so much because I'm a part of her. What you have to face is that I'm just as much a part of Kale." Obi-Wan stood from his chair and walked to the front door. "I'm sorry, Nana. I'm sorry that I can't be what you remember. If you decide that you can accept me for who I am now, let me know." He opened the door and went to the speeder that was waiting for him. He wasn't sure how his father knew that he would need a ride back to the estate so soon or how he knew that Kale would be there waiting for him, he was just grateful that his father was there.


	20. 20: His First Kill

**littlelionluvr**: Chapter 19 - I have a feeling you may like Kana a little less after this chapter; however, she may redeem herself in the next chapter or so. ;)

Now that he's no longer restrained by his uncle and Traest, Obi-Wan is learning how to speak up for himself. And with this new life, he's very outspoken about wanting a say in where his life is headed.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The ride back to the Kenobi estate was a silent affair. When the transport turned onto the path that led to the house, Kale answered the unspoken question in the teen's mind. "Qui-Gon and I sensed your visit was quickly coming to a close. I thought to be there in case you needed backup, but I didn't want to intrude so I shielded from you to let you handle things on your own." He looked at his son from the corner of his eye. "I apologize if I out of line, but I'm still trying to figure out where the boundaries are."

Easing the speeder up beside the house, Kale stopped the vehicle and cut the power. Obi-Wan merely sat in his seat, making no movement to get out. "She doesn't want me," the youth whispered. "She wants _him._"

"Who's him?" Kale inquired in a gentle tone.

"Young Obi-Wan." The young man turned toward his father, his anguish over the situation clearly seen within his eyes. "Am I so terrible that she would look for _him_ instead of seeing what was right in front of her?"

Kale had to restrain himself from mouthing off every horrible thing he could think of when it came to Kana Bailer. Turning semi-sideways in his seat to better view his son, he sincerely replied, "I wish you could see yourself the way Qui-Gon, Reed, Hebsley, Jes, and I see you. When we look at you, we see a priceless work of art; don't ever believe anyone who would try to say otherwise. So you have a checkered past, who among us doesn't? My past is tainted by things I wish I could forget, Qui-Gon's is a mess, and Reed's could do with a good cleansing as well. The point is we've all done things we're not proud of. And whether you're ten or eighty or somewhere in between, your worth will forever be incalculable. When Kana thinks it over, she'll see what a mistake she's made; you'll see."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before leaning forward to hug his father, a gesture he suddenly felt unsure of. Despite what his father had just told him, a part of him wondered if Kale would reject him the way his grandmother just had. When Kale's arms surrounded him in a protective circle, any doubt that lingered vanished into thin air. For the first time in a long while, he felt safe from the harsh reality of life.

Obi-Wan still didn't know why he continued to test his father's patience or endurance where he was concerned. He only knew that when times like this came about, as few as they were, Kale proved himself again and again. He felt buoyed by his father's words. For whatever reason, Kale believed in him and like Jes, believed in the man he could be but more importantly, his father accepted him as he currently was.

**X**

"Obi-Wan, this is an unexpected surprise. It's good to see you, lad. How's the trip?"

The teen smiled at the image on the comm. unit. Just the sight of the older man made him feel better. "We've run into a few complications."

Hebsley grinned. "Well, what do you expect when you're with Jinn and Kenobi? Those two attract trouble."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, I don't exactly have experience with that personally, just hearsay. But I'll take your word for it."

"What's going on, kiddo?"

"My grandmother's decided that I should remain on Nyvé under her guardianship." Hebsley nodded to let the teen know that he had been heard.

"I went to see her, and she's not exactly thrilled with me. I don't think it's the present she really wants so much as she wants the past. She's impounded our ship and has the spaceports on alert in case we try to depart."

Hebsley eyed the young man through the viewing screen, regret etched on his countenance. "I guess we all should have listened to that 'bad feeling' we had."

The young man snorted sarcastically. "That's an understatement."

"Has your father or Qui-Gon alerted the Council?"

Taking a moment to think the question over, the youth replied, "I believe so."

"I'll double check on that. It's against Republic law to hold a member of the Jedi Order. How is Kale dealing with this?"

A half smirk crossed the teen's features. "That's just it. Nyvé succeeded from the Republic four years ago. My father isn't thrilled with Kana, but his support of me is unconditional either way."

"They're leaving the Republic may complicate things." Hebsley looked to be in deep thought over the matter. Refocusing on the youth, he said, "I guess it will be at the Council's discretion as to what action is taken, if any. It's good that you have you have your father's support. And Qui-Gon?"

This time the youth grinned. "He's ready to go charging in there to tell her in not so many words that she can't have me."

"Sounds like Jinn. He thinks the world of you even if he doesn't say it. In his eyes, you're already his padawan; the council just hasn't confirmed it yet. And Jinn is very protective of his padawans."

Tension suddenly filled the air. "Can I tell you something without it getting back to the Council?"

"You know whatever you tell me is confidential, young one."

"I know. But I also know that Yoda and Windu make regular inquiries."

"They only hear what everyone else already knows, I assure you."

Obi-Wan leaned forward to rest one arm on the table in front of him while running his other hand through his hair. Hebsley had learned early on that it was a nervous gesture on the teen's part.

"What is it, lad?"

A nervous breath echoed over the com unit. "Qui-Gon and Kale are going to train me without the Council's permission." The teen hesitated before continuing, gauging the healer's reaction. "Something happened at the space port when we arrived and my father now feels it's imperative that I be taught how to control my abilities."

"Did it have something to do with your grandmother?"

The youth nodded. "She put the space ports on alert in case my father ever returned to Nyvé. He didn't defend himself, so I did it for him. Only he and Qui-Gon weren't too happy with the results."

"Kale's interpretation of taking care of things didn't coincide with yours."

Obi-Wan looked at the healer sharply. "He just stood there."

An eyebrow rose at the tone the teen used. "Would you have rather had him hurt those around him to get what he wanted?"

Backing down somewhat, the young one answered, "No."

"What was the end result?"

The teen lowered his eyes. "If Jes hadn't interfered, I would have killed the guard responsible for the incident."

Hebsley took in a deep breath, his eyes filled with sadness at the implication. "Obi-Wan."

The young man refocused his gaze on the healer. "You're disappointed."

"No, young one. I'm thankful. I'm thankful that you didn't succeed in your quest, thankful that you have people around you who care about what happens to you."

"I took a chance on you," the teen replied.

"And how did I do?"

Obi-Wan gave him a half smile. "I don't regret it."

"I'm glad to be of help. Contact me when you need to, no matter the time difference."

When he would otherwise have disconnected the call, Obi-Wan thought to add one more thing. "Would you get in touch with Reed and have him on standby?"

Surprised by the request and thinking he should have thought of it, Hebsley asked, "You thinking of making a quick escape?"

"Depends on the outcome."

"I'll tell him."

**X**

"Can you reinstate the barrier that held Kale and I at bay?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I didn't even know I did it."

"Close your eyes, son. Now picture yourself back in that situation. What were you thinking when you immobilized the security team?"

The young man did as he was instructed. The anger at the situation, not having been dealt with, reasserted itself with a vengeance. Before anyone could react, another barrier erected itself between the teen and the two adults. "I didn't want either of you to stop me."

Kale pressed his hand forward and felt the invisible wall blocking him from his son. He pushed against it with both hands; it flexed but did not yield under his touch. When Qui-Gon put an ignited lightsaber up against the barrier, he found that it had no effect.

"Open your eyes, Obi-Wan." The youth focused on the two in front of him. When his father cautiously pushed his hand forward in the air, he was astonished to see the man hit against something pliable, yet solid. Eyes widening, Obi-Wan swallowed. "I did that?"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Apparently so. Do you remember how?"

The young man nodded. "I built it in my mind."

"Take it down the same way you built it."

Slowly, the wall in front of them began to disappear inch by inch from the top down. When it was gone, Kale reached over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You did very well. But the anger with which the barrier was built must be released."

Leading the youth into a meditative trance Kale and Qui-Gon both linked with him, helping him sort through his emotions and discarding them one by one. When Qui-Gon accidentally bumped into a sealed off portion of the teen's psyche, Obi-Wan panicked and force pushed the others from his mind.

Kale caught himself before he was thrown back but Qui-Gon wasn't so lucky. Having retaken his place within their three way circle, Qui-Gon asked, "Obi-Wan? What is that place?"

"I don't know," he lied. "I haven't dared to open it."

"Perhaps we should." Kale replied, knowing that the boy was trying to deflect them away from whatever the barrier protected.

Obi-Wan shook his head vehemently. "No."

"It's imperative that we flush it out," Qui-Gon gently reprimanded. "You can't keep it inside, Obi-Wan. It must be dealt with."

"What is it?" Kale's tone held no recrimination, only the want to understand.

The young man looked at them with pained filled eyes. "The first time I killed."

Much to their credit, the two Jedi remained impassive, concerned, but impassive.

"I thought the dignitary was the only one."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "He was the second."

"Who was the first?"

The teen shook his head, indicating he couldn't answer.

"Show us."

Eyes widened at the implication. "It's been locked away for over six years."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed in concern. "How old were you?"

Obi-Wan barely whispered. "Eleven."

_Nayt took his nephew with him to a private gathering. It wasn't until they got there that the boy realized they were there to gamble. The older man pushed the boy forward. It was Nayt's intention to cheat by using Obi-Wan's skills to find out what the others were thinking and what hand they held. It was toward the end of the festivity that everything went down hill._

_"You cheat!"_

_"Prove it." Nayt smirked._

_Obi-Wan was pulled roughly away from his uncle's side, a blaster digging into the tender flesh of his neck. He struggled to get free but the grasp that held him was too tight. His eyes focused on Nayt, pleading for him to do something. What he heard come from his uncle's lips infuriated him as much as it hurt him._

_"Go ahead, he's outlived his usefulness." The elder man turned to walk away when he heard a commotion behind him. Turning, he saw the man who had threatened him fly back to hit the bar. When he looked down where his nephew stood, he saw the boy holding a blaster that was pointed directly at him._

_Realizing the child wasn't thinking properly, Nayt tried to save his own skin. "Good job, Obi-Wan. I knew you'd take care of it." He stepped toward the boy; the blaster primed in response._

_A tear fell from the outer corner of the child's eye._

_"Obi-Wan, I wasn't really gonna leave. I knew you could take care of yourself. I knew you'd get us out of this."_

_"LIAR!" The eleven year old pulled the trigger, his anger, hurt, and frustration getting the better of him. The blaster fired. When the child's conscious caught up with what he had done, he dropped the blaster as if it had burned his hand. He looked at Nayt to see the man was standing a few feet from him, unharmed. At his uncle's feet lay a motionless young girl; blood seeping from the hole in her stomach. When Obi-Wan looked back at his uncle, Nayt shrugged nonchalantly and then grinned. "I couldn't let you shoot me; it's a good thing there was a shield nearby."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head in denial, trying to dispel the image before him. He had killed an innocent child no older than himself. In his anger at his uncle, he had taken a life. His heart shattered; Nayt had finally got what he wanted. Obi-Wan Kenobi was broken."_

When the memory was done playing, Kale and Qui-Gon quickly took hold of the scene and the emotions attached to it and dispersed them into the sea of forgetfulness, the force quickly absorbing them as if they had never been. Infusing the boy's mind with light, they proceeded to wash away the remnants, leaving the teen almost relaxed and pliant. There was still much to deal with but another hurtle had been overcome.

They were about to release their hold on their joined meditation when Obi-Wan reached out and beckoned them to follow him. Towards the middle of their journey, the teen split himself in two and took each master to a separate golden chord hidden in opposite corners of his mind; a protective barrier guarded each one, built by the young man himself. He turned to his guardians and offered a shy smile. _For so long I was alone to deal with what life threw my way._ He gestured toward the bonds that shone with brilliance. _But now, I'm never alone, and sometimes I'm not sure exactly what that means. I've never had someone to watch my back before. Not someone who cared._

**X**

A transport stopped a short distance from the house; the passenger exiting the vehicle gazed around the property as she walked toward the front door. The site was beautiful, nature in all its splendor. Cera had so loved the outdoors. She had been excited upon learning that Kale had purchased the estate, knowing how much his wife had fallen in love with it the moment she laid eyes on it. She talked of raising a family there. It was her wedding present and being a gift, Kale had the estate placed solely in her name. In the event of her death it would pass on to their son.

A sound from the rear of the dwelling caught her attention causing her to travel the stone cobbles that led around the side. Along the way, she admired the beautiful garden that lined each side. The sound grew louder the closer she moved toward the back; when she rounded the corner, she stopped. The sight before her was something she had only heard of but had never seen. Two lighsabers clashed, green and blue colliding in harsh abandonment as the two combatants battled it out. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw her grandson fighting against a larger man, the two having shed their outer tunics long ago.

Obi-Wan's face was creased in concentration, his moves precise. Qui-Gon grinned when the teen managed, for a split second, to catch him off guard. Obi-Wan flipped over the older man to land deftly behind him, lifting his arms quickly to place his blade behind him to block the attack aimed at his back and then turned, gaining the upper hand long enough to go back on the offensive.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Kana startled at the voice a slight distance away. She glanced over to see Kale sitting on the porch swing that hung on the back porch, watching his son and colleague. "What are they doing?" she demanded.

Kale gave her neither an explanation nor a glance. Instead, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my grandson." She started to run forward when Obi-Wan fell but was restrained by a hand on her arm.

Having seen the older woman's intention, Kale hurried over to stop her. "He's a bit busy at the moment."

Jerking her arm out of her son-in-law's hand, she turned to glare at Kale. "What exactly is going on? He should not be participating in this sort of sport. I've heard the stories of what those things can do. They're dangerous!"

A half smirk found its way to the Jedi Master's lips. "Not in the proper hands they're not. Obi-Wan is more than capable of handling the weapon, he's a fast learner. Besides, the blade is set on low. If it hit him it would be no worse than a slight burn."

"I find it unacceptable that you're teaching him the Jedi ways. After all, look where it got my daughter and her son."

A murderous look entered Kale's gaze, and he allowed it to linger long enough for Kana to get a good look before he ruthlessly squashed it. "Because you loved her I will allow you this one last allowance."

It was hard to swallow through a throat tight with fear. Kana realized that she had just overstepped a boundary that Kale would from this moment on fight for. She cleared her throat before asking, "Why hasn't he been to the house?"

The look Kana received was that of disbelief. "You can't be serious." When she merely looked at him for the explanation she expected to receive, Kale leaned back against a wooden support beam that was but one piece of the frame of the deck. "How can you even begin to ask that question after the reception he received from you?"

"Our meeting went rather well."

"Really?" Kale raised an eyebrow, challenging her to disagree. "Because he got the impression that you don't want him."

"That's absurd."

"Is it?" Kale stepped away from the pole and moved closer to her. "What were you expecting exactly when you conjured up this idea of him ruling by your side?"

The Jedi waited patiently for an answer, when none was immediately forthcoming, he continued, "Were you expecting a remnant of your ten year old grandson or a young man changed by circumstance?"

When she gave him a confused look, he said, "I assure you the two are quite different. By accepting the younger version, you alienate the older one. In his mind, they are two separate lives, two different people. He was giving you space to decide if you could accept _him_ as he is."

"What exactly have you been planting in his mind since his visit with me? I gave no such indication that he is not acceptable as he is. I –"

"Not verbally," another voice interrupted. Turning to face the person addressing her, Kana's gaze settled on her grandson. "It was the look in your eyes when I told you about my past." Obi-Wan looked upon her with sadness. "In this case, actions spoke louder than words."

"Obi-Wan, I would like to speak with you in private."

The teen glanced at his father before looking behind him. Qui-Gon walked slowly toward the group, his and Obi-Wan's tunics hanging over his arm. The two had suddenly stopped sparring when the younger felt his father's anger and aggravation. Nodding at the two older men, Obi-Wan took his outer tunic from the Jedi master and gestured toward the house.

"After you."

The young man stopped at the door and motioned for his grandmother to enter the house. When she stepped over the threshold, he waited a moment before following. Leading the way into the common room, Obi-Wan folded his outer tunic in half before draping it across the back of the chair he stood behind.

Kana sat down on the sofa. Her eyes wandered, taking in the simple furnishings and decorations adorning the room. Her daughter's taste in possessions had always been on the unpretentious end of the spectrum.

Obi-Wan gave her a moment to reacquaint herself with their home before prodding her forward. "You said you wanted to speak with me?"

"I wanted to know if you would be returning to the manor."

The teen leaned forward, his hands outstretched, bracing his weight on the back of the oversized chair in front of him. "What reason would I have to go back?"

"Meaning?"

"You made it perfectly clear by your actions that I'm not welcome."

Kana stood and took a few steps toward her grandson. "I was taken aback by your confession. You were right when you said that I had expected my ten year old grandchild to come through the front door, even knowing that you were now eighteen."

She paused to make sure he was listening. He shifted his weight, standing closer to the chair, his hands resting relaxed on the top portion of the cushion that lined the back. When she found that she had his undivided attention, she continued, "I've been stuck in the past; the image I carried of you was forever frozen in time, never aging, never changing. I have had much time to think in your two week absence. You are my grandson, and you are wanted."

"By who?" he asked, daring to hope that she was ready to accept him.

She looked at the floor before meeting his gaze. "You're not going make this easy are you?"

Obi-Wan half smiled. "Should I?"

"No, I guess not." She released a deep breath of frustration before replying to his question. "Me."

The youth pushed himself away from the chair. "What I said before still stands. I'll come for visits, but I'm not staying at your house. This is my home, besides I've started something I have to see through to completion."

"So, I saw. Why are you taking up Kale's profession? Do you really think your mother wanted that for you? If she did, then why didn't she send you to the Jedi Temple with your father?"

"What my mother would have wanted is irrelevant," the teen stated with conviction. "Don't use her to manipulate me; I have no wish to be around those who would use someone else for their own gain."

Taken by surprise at bitterness in his tone, she hurried to reassure him, "That was not my intention."

"Of course it was." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, one hand resting on his hip while the other lingered about his face, trying to wipe away the aggravation he could feel. After several moments, he lowered his hand and looked at Kana. "I don't want to fight with you. If you're sincere in taking me as I am, then I'd be honored to know you again. But don't try to control me by using those closest to me; you'll lose every time."

Noticing that she wasn't included in the undercurrent of those words, she replied, "I used to be one of those."

His tone was sincere when he answered, "You could be again."

"Until you reach the age of majority here on Nyvé, I have been appointed as your legal guardian. And as such, I am only doing what I feel is best for you in the long run."

Obi-Wan shook his head in the negative. "Nyvé can't hold me, Kana. You're doing what's best for you, what you think will make up for lost time between you and Cera and if that's the case, you're wasting your time."

The elder studied the young man before her. She had caught the use of her name instead of the idiom he had called her all of his life. Seeing that she was quickly losing control of the situation, bested by an eighteen year old, her features hardened; her tone bordering on desperation.

"If we are to work through our difference, I demand that you live at the manor. The others may have visitation but as your guardian I can see that staying here is not beneficial for you. You will one day rule over this providence and you must learn Nyvian ways in order to succeed."

One eyebrow rose in incredulity. "You demand it?!"

"I think its time for you to leave."

Both Kana and Obi-Wan fell silent at the intrusion. The elder woman met Kale's gaze, his eyes expressing the displeasure with the direction their conversation had taken.

Looking back to her grandson, she said, "Obi-Wan, pack your things."

When the young man took a step to stand behind his father, his body partially shielded by the large Jedi Master, Kale informed his mother-in-law, "He's staying."

"I will call the officials if I must."

Tired of the older woman's demands, Kale replied, "He wants to stay, Kana. He's staying."

Qui-Gon walked over to Obi-Wan and placed a hand on the, now upset, teen's shoulder and squeezed it gently in support.

"I asked you not to push," the youth uttered.

Gaze shifting from Kale to her grandson, the governess replied, "If you would give it a chance, I think you'd find that you could be content with the situation. But instead you're afraid to try."

"Content?! I don't want to be just content; I want to be ecstatic with my station in life, something I'm still trying to achieve. And as for being afraid…you're right, I am afraid. I'm afraid of expecting too much of the lot I've been given, of believing that I deserve it. I'm afraid of what will happen when the Jedi Council decides I'm not worth the trouble and tells me to leave. I'm afraid of waking up and finding that this was all just a dream! I'm afraid of waking up and finding that Nayt and Traest still call all the shots and that my life is once again controlled by someone else!"

Qui-Gon tried to soothe the youth, but Obi-Wan would have none of it. He shoved the Jedi Master away and made a beeline for his grandmother wanting to make her understand him but was intercepted by his father. When he looked into Kale's worried gaze, he realized that this look was one the Jedi Master wore often. All he could think was that it was his fault. Without further comment, Obi-Wan turned and left the living area, leaving his father and Qui-Gon to make good on their promise to stand by his decision.

Taking a deep breath, Kale turned back to the woman standing in his living room. With a weary tone that was firm in it's demand, he said, "He's made his choice. You know the way out."

Not one to be outdone, Kana answered, "Don't think this is over. He will see that all I want is for him to live the life he was born for, a life he was taken from." Kana turned and walked toward the front door. "The authorities will be in touch."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Kale asked a little more loudly than he meant to, "How can you seriously say you're trying to do right by him when you're trying to force him into something he says he doesn't want?"

Turning back to address the question, Kana answered, "That's just it, Kale. Obi-Wan doesn't know what he wants because he hasn't had the proper chance to find out what I'm offering him."

"And who's fault is that Kana?"

A smaller hand came to rest on Kale's forearm, effectively silencing any further comments. Looking down the few inches it took to meet her eyes, Kale's brow briefly rose in question.

"Let me." Adjusting the satchel on her arm, Jes walked over to her mother and quietly conversed with the older woman. When Kana nodded her consent, Jes turned to her brother-in-law. "I'll be spending some time at the Bailer estate. I'll be in touch."

Taking a step forward, Kale reached out to his sister-in-law. "Jes."

"Kale, this is for me as much as it is for Obi-Wan. Nyvé is my home; I'd like to get reacquainted." When Kale made to speak, Jes hurriedly finished what she wanted to say. "I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Reviews are welcome! :) If you take a moment to leave your thoughts, I'll take a moment to reply. It doesn't have to be a paragraph or even a sentence. Just a word or two will work. ;)


	21. 21: Grandma's Motive

**Author's Note: **As a reminder, the replies I post before chapters are to those who do not have an account with or who have not signed in. I have no way of replying through e-mail without the link that accompanies those who do sign in. For those who do sign in, replies are sent through e-mail. I sincerely hope I haven't missed replying to anyone's comments.

**littlelionluvr:** Chapter 20: Kale being consistent in his thoughts and actions is starting to break the barrier that Obi-Wan has built between them. As long as Kale doesn't falter, he'll get through to his son. Obi-Wan needs that stability, something he didn't have in the time he was a ward of his aunt and uncle. Jes gave what she could, but she couldn't protect him from everything. :(

Hebsley has weaseled his way past Obi-Wan's defenses by being honest with the boy and giving back as much as he asks for in regard to the teen opening up about his past and such.

Jes has had enough strife to last her a lifetime. She's willing to play peace-maker if it will help her nephew live life without the past haunting his every step.

Thanks so much for your review! I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story.

**Cloudyseph:** Chapter 20: Thanks so much; I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Obi-Wan has anger in him toward Kale and the life he lived with Nayt and Jes. He's angry with his father for not finding him, for not showing up the night his mother died. He's angry about a lot involving his life and he's directing that toward his father. However, Kale is well able to handle it. He will teach his son how to trust again. ;)

Thanks so much for reading and for your review! I can't express how much I appreciate it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Qui-Gon stood on the back deck, leaning against the balustrade, watching the teen work through a series of katas he had learned only that morning. There was no denying the boy was a natural. The Jedi's thoughts roamed back to Kana Bailer as he watched the young man soar into an aerial maneuver. He couldn't understand the motive that was driving the elder woman. If it was only to have Obi-Wan rule over her providence in the event she were unable to do so, then why was she demanding that the boy live with her? Obi-Wan could learn what he needed just as easily living anywhere else on the planet. There had to be something else, but what was driving her? Was it greed, the need for control, the need to have a piece of her daughter back, the desire to hurt Kale for what she deemed a wrong done unto herself and Cera?

When he first heard of her demands, he had sought the force on the matter but walked away from his meditation with more questions than answers. And what was to become of Obi-Wan? He was talented, no doubt, but would the Council see that and think it enough to train him? The boy had been forced once to use his skills against the good of the republic. What would happen if someone or something more sinister came into the picture forcing the boy to do far more than the mediocre crimes Nayt and Traest had favored, not that _they_ hadn't left the boy with emotional and physical scars because they had. And now it was his and Kale's mess to clean up.

The youth was trying; Qui-Gon had to give him that. There were good days, days when the teen would readily involve himself in the family and friends around him. But there were also days when they weathered the storm that began brewing seven years prior, courtesy of Nayt and his partner. During these days, the young man would purposely try to alienate everyone around him. At times, it was like a switch had been flipped. He just wished that they could break through the sense of abandonment Obi-Wan felt and harbored when he thought both his parents dead.

Then there was the sense of rejection. The young man had never been shown acceptance by the male figure in the home he grew up in, his aunt being the only person to show him unconditional love. And there was the matter of anger at having endured the abuse of the two male figures in his life, both physical and emotional. It was no wonder the teen flinched whenever he or Kale forgot themselves and were carried away in their hand gestures when relating information. He had yet to learn how to trust a male role model.

Qui-Gon had explained to Kale in certain terms that they needed to be more careful when relating to the teen, at least, until the boy came to the firm conclusion that they would never purposely harm him. The young man paused in his exercises, hands on hips, chest heaving with the exertion of the katas he had just performed. He walked a circle and then slowed, his eyes looking toward the sky above. Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest and waited. The brief work out had done the youth some good: his mind was now calm, his thoughts not the erratic gale they had been just moments before. Sitting down on the terrace swing, the Jedi watched the young man approach the veranda. Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, seemingly in thought for a moment before he moved toward the swing and sat down. It amazed the elder man how comfortable the silence was between them. They stared off into the distance, watching the grass sway in the breeze. A subtle shift next to him caused Qui-Gon to turn and look at the youth.

"It doesn't make sense." Obi-Wan glanced at his mentor before turning back to the acreage that spread out before them.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Nayt's family lives on Nyvé. He kept in contact with them but refused Jes to speak with her mother. If Kana was so concerned with my well being, why didn't she try to find me through them? They may be a rather shady lot, but if she was determined enough I'm sure she could have discovered something."

Turning his gaze back to the land spread out before them, Qui-Gon replied, "Perhaps she tried. She did know some about the circumstances you endured."

The teen shrugged. "Maybe." Obi-Wan was quiet a moment, thinking of how to put his thoughts into words. "I get the feeling that she's not being completely honest. There's something she's not telling us." The young man rubbed a hand across his face before adding. "I don't know maybe I'm just thinking stuff up to discredit her."

Shifting his attention to the young man next to him, he made sure that he was understood. "Never doubt your feelings, young one."

**X**

Jes approached her mother from behind, standing to one side as she answered the door chime.

"Kana." A deep voice greeted. Jes moved slightly to the right to better view the individual speaking with the elder woman.

"Gawain." The name was spoken with animosity and resentment.

Mr. Kalar smirked. His eyes averted past her to take in the sight of his former daughter-in-law. His gaze narrowed in contempt. "So, you finally returned."

"Not that it's any of your business," Kana supplied.

Ignoring the elder woman, Kalar asked, "Where is that brat of a child Nayt had thrust upon him?"

"Why are you here, Gawain?" Kana's features were stern, her tone firm in its demand.

"I was informed of their return; I thought I'd come see for myself." Gawain looked almost put out by the fact that he had been told the truth. "I hope you're happy with yourself. Nayt was my only son." Turning toward the elder woman, he added, "You do realize that you only have three years to turn things around, Kana."

"I am perfectly aware," she ground out, her jaw tight, teeth clenched. With a look toward her daughter from the corner of her eye, she relayed perfectly that there were some who knew nothing of what they spoke.

A feral smile spread across the man's lips. "I heard Traest taught you some new lessons, Jes. Care to share?"

The younger woman smirked, her demeanor calm, steady, and somewhat threatening. "I don't think you could handle it."

Somewhat thrown by the fact that he hadn't been able to get beneath the woman's skin, Gawain quickly replied with a wink. "Why don't we find out."

"It's time you leave. Good day, Mr. Kalar." Kana shut the door without waiting for a reply and turned to face her daughter. "Don't listen to him, dear. He's a chauvinistic pig."

"If Nayt were still alive, I would kill him for ever having told his father the liberties he allowed Traest in regard to us." The younger woman took a step back toward the living area when her mother came to stand at her side.

"Come, let us have dinner."

Jes ate little, instead stealing glances at her mother across the dinner table. Kana seemed oblivious to the scrutiny, but her daughter knew better. The younger woman wondered why it was that her mother was being so insistent that her grandson come under her guidance. Jes believed that she missed him; she believed that her mother had – from a certain point of view – Obi-Wan's best interest at heart. But to demand the young man leave his father just when they were starting to rebuild, albeit slowly, their relationship was not understandable.

Her mother was a hard woman, she would not deny that, but she was also the best person to have on your side in a crisis. Jes knew her mother loved her, even with the tension currently between them. But she would be a fool to not remember that Cera had been their mother's favorite. Jes didn't begrudge Cera in any way; her younger sister had been a source of light in every life she touched.

The silence was beginning to grate on Jes's nerves. "Is this the way it is to be?"

The elder woman placed her eating utensils on the plate and looked over to her daughter. "Clarify."

"Are we not going to speak to each other?"

"There's much we have both missed, Jes. Much we no longer know of the other."

Jes pushed her plate aside. "Precisely the reason we should talk, to relearn that which we have forgotten." When Kana didn't debate the suggestion, the younger woman plunged ahead. "Why was it so important that I marry Nayt?"

A house servant entered the dining area, silently removing the dishes from the table. "Let's go to the living room."

When both women were comfortably seated in the chairs of their choice, Kana gathered her thoughts before speaking. When she did, the words were not what Jes expected to hear. "I am truly sorry for all that you and Obi-Wan suffered under Kalar's care. If I had known what kind of man he would have turned out to be, I would have fought harder against the marriage."

"Fought against?" Jes was confused. "You arranged the ceremony and the terms with the Kalar clan. You practically hand delivered me on a silver platter."

"I did, but only after I learned that there was no other alternative." Kana looked at her daughter with saddened eyes. "If you'll remember, your father was the most selfless man I have ever known. But when his brother got into some financial trouble with the Kalar's, your father ran into a situation that was too much for even him to take care of. When Gawain Kalar suggested a merger of our two families through marriage, your father valiantly refused the proposal."

Kana leaned forward and placed a hand over her daughter's. "Please believe me when I tell you that we did everything we could. When Gawain informed your father that Cerdic would pay his debt with his life, Jole gave in. Since you were the oldest, we arranged for you to marry Gawain's only son. From your interactions with him, we truly believed that he would be more honorable than his father, but we were wrong. I didn't know the truth of what he was capable of until I began hearing of your plight. I tried numerous times to discover your whereabouts, but the Kalar's were rather tightlipped about the whole thing except for the ill-treatment you were suffering; they rather enjoyed those details. I always thought that if a chance arose, you and Obi-Wan would leave him and return home. We tightened security at the space port, making certain that if Nayt returned he would be arrested at once."

"Along with myself and Kale," Jes answered, not quite keeping the bitterness from her tone.

"I was certain if Kale returned to Nyvé that you and Obi-wan would be with him, or he would know how to contact you."

The younger woman's eyes widened in disbelief as she asked, "How? All of these years we thought he was dead."

Kana sat back as she explained, "After you left, I had the other body examined. Needless to say, it wasn't Kale's."

Realizing something, Jes replied, "We saw Cera's body but we never asked to see Kale's. The timeframe coincided with his home coming and we never thought to ask. Obi-Wan believed that Kale had died alongside his mother; we had no reason to doubt him."

The light through the window, bathing the room in a radiant glow, slowly began to diminish as evening descended. Rising from her chair, Jes turned on some lights and then returned to her seat. A house worker brought them some refreshments, quickly returning to her work.

The younger woman slowly sipped at the confection within her mug before saying softly, "I did love him. Sometimes I feel as though I betrayed us both by simply loving him. He was kind in the beginning and he truly did love Obi-Wan; he often spoke of having children, but one thing or another kept that from happening."

Deciding now was the time to voice her question, Kana did so in a way that would not offend. "Was there ever a chance when you could have left?"

"There were many. And as ridiculous as it may sound, it was more comfortable to stay where we knew the rules and what was expected than to try to make it on our own, even to get back home. In a weird sense, with all the disagreements and all the fights between Obi-Wan and Nayt, they both held onto the love of an uncle and nephew; without knowing it, they clung to the past. It wasn't until Nayt was dying that Obi-Wan realized it, and he hates himself for feeling anything for the person responsible for how his life turned out."

Jes's gaze caught her mother's and held fast, confusion causing her brow to crease as she remembered something. "Why did Mr. Kalar indicate that you only had three years to turn it all around? Turn what around, Mother?"

"I was hoping you had somehow missed that." Kana had sincerely wanted to keep the situation private and had hoped that all would turn out well. But with her grandson refusing to even consider what she had offered, she saw that she had no choice but to explain her actions. "When your father died, he left everything to Obi-Wan, provided he take his place as head of state when he turns twenty-one. You remember how fond he was of his grandson; the two were inseparable. If he refuses what Jole left him, we'll lose everything and your father's distant cousin, Marius, will take over. He is rather entangled with the Kalar family; can you imagine what will become of this providence if Gawain has his way?"

A shocked look crossed Jes's features. "Father left the providence to Marius?"

"Don't misunderstand me. We will be well taken care of, but the land that we have ruled over for many generations will no longer be in our family. Gawain already has assurances that Marius will hand it over."

"Why not tell this to Obi-Wan instead of alienating him? If you explained, I know he would help you."

Kana shook her head. "I don't want to burden him into a decision. I want him to want to take the reigns."

Sitting forward, Jes made sure she had her mother's attention before speaking. "But that's not what you're doing. Mother, you're forcing him to choose between you and Kale and he's retreating from you because of it. You are unknowingly pushing him right into Kale's hands, helping to mend the rift between them because he's looking to his father to make this right. If you press him for an answer before he's ready, don't count on him coming to you."

"What do I do?"

"Tell them the truth. You would be amazed at the resources Kale and Qui-Gon have backing them. There may be a way out of this."

Some time later, Kana nodded her agreement. She would tell Kale and Obi-Wan the truth, but wondered at the cost of doing so.

**X**

Having spoken with Qui-Gon helped him clear his mind of the thoughts that had been circling like vultures waiting for any scraps he might throw their way. After the elder Jedi retired into the house, Obi-Wan walked the grounds, restless with his thoughts. He had escaped the conflict with his grandmother but felt guilty for leaving Kale to deal with her. A light brush against his mind assured him he had no need to feel accountable for wanting to flee the situation.

He needed to get away; finding the speeder parked near the house he hopped in, started the engine and sped off. He didn't know where he was going, just that he wanted to be free of everything and everyone. He wove through the countryside, the speeder coming to an abrupt halt upon an area he remembered well. His breathing became ragged, his heart beat furious, and his hands trembled.

The area had been cleared of any memory of the mishap long ago, but in his minds eye he saw it all as if it had just happened. He exited the speeder, his eyes seeing the destruction the transport had left behind: ruts in the grass when it flipped end over end, broken pieces of the vehicle that had come loose and fallen to the ground, glass shards from the windshield having shattered, tiny slivers cutting into his skin.

Unconsciously he walked toward the tree the speeder had finally come to rest upon. The tree trunk was badly scarred, a deep weathered dent in the side that bark no longer covered. He ran his fingers over the roughened indention, pulling his hand back as if the very contact had hurt.

Images flashed through his mind, some a moving holo while others were snippets from an old picture album. He swallowed, his throat aching with the motion. He tried to suppress the memory now rising within his mind's eye (the one he had shared with his father during his first weeks at the Temple) but lost the battle when it battered through his resistance, insistent on reminding him of what he had lost. He stumbled back, lowering himself to the ground in a half attempt to keep from falling.

_"Obi, get down!" Cera yelled, shading her eyes with one hand._

_The boy looked out the front window to see what his mother was upset about, but was blinded by the bright light shining into the speeder._

_He felt a hand push him down, holding him still. He struggled to free himself from the grip when the speeder swerved. He heard durasteel bend and creak and glass shattered as the impact of whatever had hit them threw the vehicle into a spin. He heard his mother scream, her concern only for his well-being. The transport flipped once, twice and he was thrown to the side, landing on grass and pebbled rocks, his head bouncing off a hard surface beneath it while his leg folded unnaturally beneath him. He heard the vehicle tumble down an embankment and tried to lift his head to see if his mother was okay. He pushed himself to his feet, his knee protesting the movement, and started running after the speeder screaming for his mother to answer him. The vehicle finally ceased its movement, coming to rest against a tree._

_"MOM!" he stumbled and slid down the hill side. When he reached the bottom, he stood and upon doing so cried out in pain: his leg would no longer support his weight. Why, he didn't know; he only knew that he hurt. Crawling over to the vehicle, he ducked beneath it to find his mother but she was no longer there. He called her name over and over again but there was no answer. His vision blurred and he grew dizzy. Staying where he was for the moment, he raised his hands to hold his head when a sharp pain raced through the back of his skull. He felt a warm sticky substance on his hair and pulled his hand away to see a crimson stain. Panicking, he screamed for his mother again. His vision began to fade, darkness starting at the corners of his vision and moving inward. The last thing he remembered was seeing emergency vehicle lights from up above._

Obi-Wan pulled one knee up to rest an elbow against it, his head on his hand. He had had seven years to come to terms with his mother's death, so why hadn't he recovered from her loss? It seemed that things just kept happening to remind him of what he had lost instead of what he had gained. The revving of an engine behind him did little to change his current focus. It wasn't until someone came to stand a few feet away from him that he decided to take notice.

"I was passing by and thought I'd stop to see if you needed help…." Gawain stopped when he saw the boy's features.

The teen's eyes widened when he saw the face before him, his mouth moving but unable to produce sound. He started moving back, his hands and feet scrambling to get him as far away from this specter as they could.

"Impossible," he whispered.

A voice chuckled. "You look like you've seen a ghost, kid."

"You're dead."

The figure looked over himself as if inspecting the validity of that fact. "Apparently not."

The older man bitterly smirked, catching onto the boy's line of thinking. "Ah…I see. You think I'm him."

When Obi-Wan looked at him confused, Gawain took a step forward and knelt down in front of the young man. "So how did it feel to kill my boy?"

The youth shook his head frantically. "I…I didn't. Traest did."

"You were the catalyst, just as you were for your own mother's death."

"NO!" Obi-Wan sprang to his feet with a cry of denial, pushing the older man back. "It was an accident! The vehicle failed."

Kalar stumbled and laughed. "Transports do tend to malfunction now don't they?" A cruel smile curved his lips.

An alarm went off in the teen's mind but he couldn't quite grasp what it was trying to tell him. Before he could respond, Gwain continued, "And if you think you've finally found home, think again. They'll turn on you when you least expect it." He took a threatening step forward. "Leave Nyvé while you still can, lad. There's nothing for you here anymore."

Obi-Wan quickly turned and walked back to his transport, leaving the older man behind. He didn't reply to the man's taunt because the very words hinted at the fear he held within himself. How could he deny what he thought could possibly one day be the truth?

"When you least expect it, Kenobi!" Gawain called out from behind him.

Obi-Wan waved a hand over his shoulder not bothering to turn around. He half smiled when he heard an _oomph!_ from behind him, indicating one object had hit another. Climbing into the speeder, the teen left and didn't look back.


	22. 22: Saying Goodbye in a Garden of Stone

**littlelionluvr:** Chapter 21 – Thanks! Obi-Wan's family has quite a few stubborn people in it, so it was only natural for him to inherit that trait. ;) It would have been better if Kana had been honest from the get go; she wouldn't have alienated her grandson. Gawain isn't quite like Traest. He's ruthless and knows how to get what he wants, but he also has limitations on what he will do to achieve it.

Thanks so much for the review! It is very much appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

He drove without conscious thought, as if he were being led by something beyond his control. When he came upon an open field, he stopped the speeder. Taking in the beautiful sight, the young man couldn't quite shake the familiarity of the area as if he'd been there once before. Neatly trimmed grass covered the meadow, trees speckled the landscape, and wild flowers bloomed in scattered clusters around the area. His eyes roamed over the diversity of the field, his need to take a deep breath causing him to take in the sweetness of the air. His gaze stopped wandering, focusing on something in the distance. Climbing out of the speeder, he walked toward a shaded area beneath a large weeping tree. He scanned the area, making certain he was alone; he didn't want a repeat of what had happened at the crash site. Satisfied with his findings, he paced himself until he reached what appeared to be a garden of stone. Each granite and marble boulder was inscribed with a name and a date. A flash of insight and he knew where he was. He weaved himself through the memorials looking upon each and every name until he saw one that he remembered well. Kneeling down in front of the older addition, he smoothed his hand over the top of the stone.

_Jole Bailer  
Beloved husband, father, and grandfather_

The youth remembered his grandfather well; he also remembered his funeral. His mother had been devastated by the loss of her father. Jole had the ability to not only be a father to his children, but also someone his girls thought of as one of their closest friends; the line between the two was a thin one, but one Jole balanced with ease. Cera had told her son many times that his grandfather was a man to be treasured, someone they could count on no matter the circumstances. When Obi-Wan had mentioned that his own father was a man of such esteem, Cera had smiled and said, '_Yes, he is. And that is why you should never take him for granted. For one day, the force will call him home.'_ He hadn't quite understood what she had meant by the latter portion of her statement, and she had never really explained. But being the intelligent child he was and hearing the sorrow in his mother's voice, he figured it had something to do with his grandfather's funeral.

He missed his grandfather; Jole had been his best friend, always there and always willing to play whatever the game of the day had been. His grandfather had also been a comfort during Kale's long absences. Obi-Wan had tried to be strong for his mother during her time of sorrow, but he wasn't his father and that was who Cera had needed most.

A thought suddenly struck him and he stood, his eyes searching the remaining stones until he found what he was looking for. Walking a few feet to the northeast corner of the plot, he stood a moment, reading the inscription.

_Cera Bailer Kenobi  
Beloved wife, mother, and daughter_

Kneeling down, Obi-Wan leaned forward and rubbed a shaking hand across the bottom of the monument to clear away the dirt and cut grass that stuck to the base. What he uncovered caused his eyes to water. The inscribed words were only a portion of what she had once sung to him, when he searched her out, after waking from a nightmare that foretold her death. Thinking back to the terror he felt that night, he quietly mouthed the words:

_When I get where I'm going,_  
_there'll be only happy tears._  
_I will shed the sins and struggles,_  
_I have carried all these years._  
_I'll leave my heart wide open,_  
_I will love and have no fear._  
_When I get where I'm going,_  
_Don't cry for me down here.(*)_

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting at his mother's headstone, wasn't sure who else knew of the night she had calmed his fear. He could remember how she had stressed the last two lines; having learned from her own father's death, she wanted to be remembered with smiles and joyful shouts, not with sorrow and frowning faces.

_'Think of it this way,'_ she had said. _'I'll leave this fleshly house and move to a new spirited address. I won't be able to write or to visit, but I'll always be with you as long as you remember me. But, remember only my life and not my death.'_ She had touched the tip of his nose with a soft swipe of her finger before continuing, _'We've been given a special gift called life and it is meant to be lived out, not kept locked up in the grief and unfairness of the world around us.'_

She looked around and grinned before turning back to her son and leaning closer in a conspiratorial manner. _'It's only the world, little one. Yesterday is history, and the best is yet to come. Now, promise me you won't let the harshness of life get you down, promise me you will not allow the trials of this life to cause you to close off your heart in fear that a similar situation may happen again; life is full of rewarding risks that are just waiting for you to reach out and take them, promise me you will find joy, promise me that when I leave this place, you will live your life as it was meant to be lived: out loud.'_ Waiting until he nodded his understanding, as much as an eight year old could comprehend, she gathered some blankets and covering them, laid them down on the sofa in hopes that her little one would finally find rest.

She had meant what she said; life was too short to worry about what if's or about the loss of yet another loved one. Having listened to her husband speak of the force, she found that she believed in something greater than what she saw with her all too human eyes. Kale was forever saying, _'There is no death, only the force.'_ She wondered that perhaps he was right. With that thought in the forefront of her mind, she too drifted into a peaceful sleep.

His hand swirled idly through the grass that now covered the area where she had been buried, the mound having descended till it was even with the ground around it. His breath hitched as he tried to draw air into a chest filled with anguish. His thoughts wandered from one memory to the next, some good, some not so good. He took another deep breath, this one easier than the last and looked up toward the tree that sheltered the commemorative plot below it; the branches swayed with the breeze.

One knee raised, one arm resting on that knee, he looked back at the stone and whispered, "I miss you, mom…so much!"

Swallowing down his grief, he continued, his voice hushed. "I'm glad you aren't around to see what I've become. But then if you were, I wouldn't have become what I am. It's a two edged sword isn't it?"

He picked at the grass by his leg. "I blamed myself for so long, told myself it was my fault you died. Looking back, I can see now that I knew long before it happened. I just didn't know the details."

He gestured toward the verse on the bottom of the tombstone. "The night you sang me those words to soothe me, was the night I saw it happen and I didn't even know it at the time."

His palm came up on its own volition to wipe away the moisture from his eyes. "In my attempt to keep my memories safe from what life dealt me, I had forgotten so much. But now, since dad found me, it's like my mind is bursting at the seams with memories, too many to concentrate on at any one time." With his elbow resting on his raised knee, he leaned forward just enough to run his hand down the back of his head before resting his forehead against said hand.

"You don't have to worry about me. Dad found me; he saved me." He looked off into the distance, past the trunk of the tree. "I'm trying, mom, I'm trying to keep my promise: to keep my heart open and to love without fear. You made me give my word that night that I wouldn't allow anything to keep me from living out loud. But it's so hard to reassert myself in a world where the people I was supposed to depend on treated me with nothing but malice, taught me to do anything but. It's difficult to allow myself the vulnerability of reaching out to take the hand Dad's offering me. And I think it hurts him that I've somehow found confidence in Qui-Gon and Master Hebsley but can't seem to reach out to bridge the gap between us. I am trying, though. Some days I reach for that link that will bring us closer and almost manage to grasp it. And other days, I can't even stand to be in the same room with any of them. Sometimes it all feels like fake platitudes, just something to shut me up or to make me feel as though I belong when we all know I don't."

He took a deep shaky breath. He wanted to talk to his father, to unburden himself of everything inside, but talking to his mother seemed somehow less complicated, it always had. "For seven years I thought he was dead but then the force showed me that he could still be alive, only I didn't know where to look." He paused a moment before continuing, "I'm angry with him, mom. I'm angry because he wasn't there to raise me, and I'm angry with him now because he is and there are days I find myself doing everything I can to drive him away." He took a deep breath to calm himself, his lungs reflexively taking in more air as his composure continued to crumble. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then released it, his forehead resting against the heel of his hand. "I don't want to lose him again, mom." _And I don't want to get lost again._ Brow furrowing with desperation, he said, "I remember everything you told me that night, but how do I put it into practice?"

The youth fell silent, the breeze rustling the grass around him the only sound to be heard. With a moan and a choked sob, he finally released the tension and the grief he could feel pressing in on his chest. The young man wept for the parents he had lost and the life they could have had. He wept for the little boy who lived deeply within, wept for his loss of innocence, wept for the victims he had had a hand in hurting, wept for the young man he could have been. When his tears finally subsided, bloodshot eyes and a few sniffles the only evidence of his breakdown, he took a deep breath and promised himself that that was the last of it. When he left this lot, he wouldn't look back. His past couldn't be changed and it couldn't be erased, but his future had yet to be written.

"I was hoping to find you here," the voice behind him was respectfully low. An older gentleman walked up beside him and with a gesture toward the ground beside the youth, he silently requested permission to sit. Once given, he continued, "We were worried when we couldn't reach you."

Obi-Wan didn't reply; his attention was focused on the grave marker before him as he finished ridding himself of the emotions he had given free reign.

Kale gestured toward the marbled boulder. "When I discovered where she'd been buried, I contacted the monumental company that designed her tombstone and had that last bit engraved a couple of weeks before we arrived. It was something she had sung to me once when I dreamed of her death. She shrugged it away and said, _'What's meant to be will be.'_ Then she pulled me over to the couch and made me sit down while she proceeded to tell me with those words why I shouldn't be upset over something that was inevitable. '_No one leaves this life alive,'_ she had said." Kale pulled at the grass in front of him. "I just don't think she realized the vacancy she would leave behind."

Silence reigned for several minutes before Obi-Wan spoke. "I saw it too."

"She told me."

Remembering what he had just promised himself, Obi-Wan wondered why his heart was having trouble following the promise he had just made himself. "Why is this so difficult? Why can't I let go?"

"Because you were never given a proper chance to say goodbye." Kale motioned to the marble boulder. "Now you have that chance. I meant to bring you here when we arrived but things happened. "

"I think it's more than that, but I can't quite put a label to it." The young man turned toward his father. "I keep thinking there's something I'm missing."

"What do you mean?"

The teen shrugged and then shook his head in frustration. "I don't know." His voice held resignation.

"Perhaps it will be become clear with time." Kale reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder in comfort. "I'll wait at the speeder. Take as long as you need; there's no hurry."

When Kale stood, Obi-Wan reached up and took hold of his father's wrist, tugging on it slightly as if he were a small child. "You don't have to leave."

"I said my goodbye a long time ago." Kale's voice caught in his throat; he coughed to cover it.

Obi-Wan looked into Kale's eyes so not to be misunderstood a second time. "You don't have to leave."

The older man nodded his understanding and sat back down, accepting what his son was offering: another step that would help to rebuild what had been broken between them.

Taking a moment to gather his courage, the teen asked. "How much did you hear?"

Kale shifted his position, actions of a guilty party. "Would you be upset if I said all of it?"

A soft laugh echoed in the short distance between them before the young man shook his head. "No. The gist of it was something I haven't had the courage to speak." He pointed toward his mother's headstone. "It was easier talking to her." Looking over to his father, he said, "I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time. I just never knew how to put it into words…" he turned back toward Cera's grave marker. "Until I came here."

Kale understood what his son was saying. Cera had a way with people, her husband and son in particular. For whatever reason, words came easily when she was audience. "I won't lie and say it doesn't bother me that we can't just pick up where we left off; however, I do understand. When you're ready, I'll be here," Kale replied.

Obi-Wan shook his head again, this time in awe. "I don't deserve you."

Kale smiled as he looked upon his son, thankful beyond words that he hadn't lost him too. "You've got that backwards, little one. It is I who don't deserve you."

**X**

**One Week Later**

_Don't jump into it too fast; allow the force to guide you._

Qui-Gon's deep voice filtered through the training bond, easing the teen's anxiety. They had been attempting to meditate for over an hour and the youth was finding it hard to not be frustrated with his failed attempts. He opened his eyes, defeat in his posture. "I can't do this?!"

"Yes, you can." The Jedi Master was calm, patient. "You've done it before, several times over."

"Maybe it was dumb luck."

Qui-Gon laughed, the sound soothing the teen's nerves. "Jedi don't believe in luck, Obi-Wan."

"Then what do you believe in?"

The elder opened his eyes at that, amusement shining through. "The force," he answered without crimination.

A loud sigh was the response. The young man stretched out his legs from the lotus position he had been in for the last two hours. His knee creaked in protest of the movement and the youth frowned at the limb. "It's not supposed to do that."

The Jedi laughed heartily. "Those things happen at all ages, young one, especially when one's been immobile for a long period of time."

"Humph. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was getting old." When Qui-Gon frowned good naturedly at the comment, Obi-Wan smirked. Folding his legs back in, the young one loosened his neck by moving his head to one side and then the other. When finished, he focused on his mentor. "Ready for another try?"

The elder man searched the bond with his apprentice, finding that the boy was indeed ready for another try. He grinned briefly; the Council would have something to say if they knew that he and Kale had begun training Obi-Wan. Teaching the teen had been good for him: he was learning to control his skills but also to control his reactions. His emotions and his fears were still under construction, his grasp on the code shaky. The young man enjoyed the exercises; he took pleasure in the strong connection he felt growing between himself and the force. On his less than stellar days, he sought the two Jedi out for instruction in order to find the peace he only came by after being immersed in the force. Bringing his focus back to the moment, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and invited the teen to join him. When Obi-Wan latched onto the calm serenity the elder man projected, the Jedi steadied him and then released him into the currents. Slowly retreating, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and smiled; the teen had finally quieted enough to find his center.

**X**

Kale sat at the comm. unit in the next room, speaking with Master Yoda.

"Find out the reason behind this have you?"

The Jedi shook his head. "No Master. But I know there's more to this than we can see."

"How is Obi-Wan?"

"He's well. He's making progress, though lately it's been one step forward and several back. Just as he's gaining some sense of confidence in the world around him, something happens to fracture the progress we've made." Kale rubbed a hand over the lower portion of his face. "I found him at Cera's grave last week; he finally got the chance to say goodbye. But when the fissures in his development threaten to expand due to whatever trial comes his way, I find myself in short supply of ideas on how to help him. Though I must admit, he's handled this situation with his grandmother rather well."

"There for him are you?"

Surprised by the question, the Jedi had to check himself of indignation he felt before responding. "Of course, Master. We both are."

"A strong pillar you must be, young one. Stand the test of the storm you must if to help him you are."

"I know."

"Tired you are. Rest you must or no good to him will you be."

Changing the topic, Kale asked, "Have you found a way to get us off this rock?"

Yoda chuckled. "In a hurry to leave you are."

"Maybe it was a mistake to come back here. I thought if he were able to visit his mother's memorial and say goodbye, it would help him to take the next step forward. I never thought we'd become prisoners of Nyvé."

"Send another Master/Padawan team we have. Arrive tomorrow they should; backup they will provide."

"Master, you know Obi-Wan isn't comfortable around others his own age. He practically shuns his classmates."

"Need friends he does."

"I know he needs friends. Are we just supposed to force him to like someone?" Kale eyed the elder Jedi carefully. "Who are you sending?"

"Master Rhara and Padawan Muln. Good news they will bring you."

"What news? The only good news would be that we were free to leave this place without causing an incident." Kale smoothed a hand over the lower portion of his face. "At least he's aware of Garen; they have several classes together."

Yoda allowed a sly smile to curve his lips. "Find out soon you will. Good for each other they will be."

"I hope your right."

"On standby your former padawan is at young Kenobi's request."

Kale smiled. "Tell Reed I said hello. I'd better go. May the force be with you, Master."

"And with you, youngling."

Just after Kale signed off, the comm. alerted him to another call. Answering, he was surprised to see his sister-in-law.

"Jes."

"Hello, Kale. I was calling to check on Obi-Wan."

"He's doing fine. He's meditating with Qui-Gon."

"Kale, I've learned why Kana is so insistent on Obi-Wan living at the manor. She wishes to meet with you tomorrow to discuss things. I'm hoping you'll be able to help us."

"What's happened?"

"It's her story to tell. May we come over tomorrow, around noon?"

Kale nodded his consent. "Noon's fine."

"We'll see you then."

**X**

Dawn came more quickly than the three men would have liked. Obi-Wan lay sprawled, stomach down, across his bed, blankets twisted around his form. One arm hung off the side of the bed, fingertips just brushing the carpeted floor beneath. The insistent knocking on the front door caused him to pull the pillow out from under him and place it over his head. He pressed down with two hands in hope that the noise would go away. When the pounding merely increased, the young man sleepily lifted the pillow and called out, "Dad! Qui-Gon! Someone's at the door!"

The house was quiet for several moments, the knocking had ceased. He snuggled back into his covers; he had just fallen back to sleep when the pounding started again. Aggravated, the teen rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling as if that would somehow make the sound go away. Throwing the covers to the side, he sat up and proceeded to stand when a wave of dizziness caught him off guard causing him to fall back onto the bed. He sat there for a moment his eyes closed, his head swimming. _Too fast,_ he thought. Taking several deep breaths, he opened his eyes; the room tilted several times before coming to a standstill. Relieved that the disorientation had passed, he cautiously stood and grabbed a tunic, pulling it on as he went down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom floor, he padded through the rooms; no one else was up. He walked over to the door and opened it. The secondary door remained locked, blocking their visitors from entering.

"Can I help you?" The teen asked confused. When he saw Garen step out from behind his master, Obi-Wan took a second look. "Garen?"

"Kenobi." The padawan motioned to the door. "Can we come in?"

Somewhat confused as to why they were there, Obi-Wan momentarily forgot his manners but quickly recovered. "Oh! Yes of course." He reached over and unfastened the locking mechanism before pushing the barrier open. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, young Kenobi," Master Rhara replied.

When the master and padawan remained standing, Obi-Wan gestured toward the sofa. "Please, have a seat, make yourselves comfortable."

The two Jedi sat down. Obi-Wan reached through both bonds and mentally screamed into his father and Qui-Gon's minds urging them to wake up. A loud thump from upstairs had the three looking up at the ceiling. A moan along with rapid movement across the floor above them had the three furrowing their brows as to what was going on on the second floor.

Rapid steps hurried down the flight of stairs. Two Jedi Masters, hastily dressed, searched the room until their eyes came to rest upon a smug looking young man with auburn hair and laughing blue-grey eyes. Qui-Gon thumped Kale on the back. "He's yours all right."

Noticing their two visitors, he walked over and bowed in greeting. "Clee, it's an honor."

The Jedi finally allowed her laughter to escape. "What in tar nation were you two doing up there?"

"Sleeping," Kale bit out, his jaw tight with dismay.

"I know the feeling," Obi-Wan replied. "Now that you're up, I'm going to get dressed."

"We'll start breakfast," Qui-Gon replied.

Kale moved over to stand next to his son after the others filed out of the room. "I must have been more tired than I thought or I would've answered the door."

"It's all right." The young man stretched, a yawn breaking free. "The after effect was well worth it."

Before Kale could catch himself, he reached out to swat his son's shoulder in a playful gesture. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped the motion and started to pull his hand back. Obi-Wan caught the limb and held it. "Don't worry so much." He released his father's arm and started up the stairs. "I know you'd never hurt me." He smiled and proceeded with his intent to clean up.

After the young man had disappeared from sight, Kale stood at the bottom of the staircase looking up. "No, I wouldn't."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (*) The song verse, _When I Get to Where I'm Going,_ is sung by Geoff Moore. I just borrowed it.

**Thanks so much for reading! Remember...Reviews of any length are welcome! :)**


	23. 23: Friends

**littlelionluvr**: Chapter 22 - Thanks, I too thought the song fit well with the story. Their relationships are moving forward, however, there are still some obstacles Obi-Wan needs to overcome before he commits to taking that last step.

And Garen was the only choice when searching for a friend for Obi-Wan. Bant and Siri came up a time or two, but they just didn't seem to fit the right role in what the story was looking for. As for the grave site scene, thanks. After it was written I began thinking that maybe he spoke too much, but then decided to keep it because it was a basically about a child who had been hurt running to his mother to tell her of his sorrow. Sorrow that he had wanted to speak with his father about but just couldn't find the words to do so.

Thanks so much for the review!! Each one is greatly appreciated! :)

**Cloudyseph:** Thank you for the kind words! Kale has a better understanding of what Obi-Wan is feeling now. He'll be better able to move forward without the worry of making a mistake. Obi-Wan rather felt a bit mischievous at that moment, in waking his mentor and his father. Having had to answer the door himself, he felt they deserved a little payback. ;)

Kana's truth will be come out in the next chapter.

Thanks so much for reading and for the review! I appreciate each one. :)

* * *

**  
Chapter 23**

"Kale, if I didn't know better I'd say Master Yoda failed to inform you of our arrival."

The older man smiled. "He informed me; I just didn't think it would be this early." Sitting down at the kitchen table, Kale rubbed both hands over his face to clear away the cobwebs of sleep that continued to cling to him. Once satisfied that he had removed any trace of exhaustion, he eyed his friends. The two had begun speaking of what had transpired since the last time they had met. When the topic changed to one Kale was more familiar with, he jumped into the conversation.

Obi-Wan and Garen sat listening to the adults talk, their senses taking in the playful banter between the three friends. When they began discussing politics, Obi-Wan tapped Garen on the arm and motioned to the back door. The padawan gratefully accepted and followed the youth outside. The noise the screen door made upon opening and closing brought fond memories back to Obi-Wan: he remembered so many times when he and his parents would go out onto the back deck after breakfast or dinner to enjoy the simplicity of just being in each others company. The beautiful scenery beyond the patio was just icing on the cake. It amazed him how simple inconsequential things or sounds could bring back the memories he had thought once lost to him because of his own need to bury them deep within.

The teen sat down on the porch swing. Not one to beat around the bush, Obi-Wan asked, "Why are you here?"

"Master Yoda thought the three of you could use some help where your grandmother is concerned. He also thought it might help if you had someone around your own age to talk to." Garen held up a hand to forestall the comment he knew was coming. "I told him you didn't care for such, but he was rather insistent that I accompany Master Clee."

"We already discussed this."

"Not exactly, Kenobi. I asked and you brushed me off."

"It isn't that I don't like you or your entourage. But in my experience, life is easier without friends. Speaking of which, I can't stand Bruck Chun."

Garen briefly grinned at the change of subject, but decided to go with it, for now. "He does need to be taken down a few notches. I've had the pleasure a few times, but perhaps he'd straighten out for good if you took a swing at him."

"Don't tempt me."

Garen walked over and sat down by the other teen. "My entourage?" He asked with the raise of an eyebrow. When the other merely smirked but didn't reply, he said, "You never did explain why you'd rather be a recluse. You seem to be doing well enough with Knight Reed."

"Reed's different. I knew him long before I knew he was a Jedi. He was always like an older brother and before you ask, being Jedi has nothing to do with it."

"Then what does?"

"Why are you pushing?"

"A certain healer suggested you not be allowed to dodge the topic."

Obi-Wan got up and walked over to the banister of the porch. Relaxing against it, he shook his head. "Are you looking to change professions?"

Garen chuckled. "Not a chance. I rather enjoy being in the field; although, I did attend the Jedi Flight Academy until they closed the program."

Placing his hands on the railing, Obi-Wan turned away from his acquaintance to look out at the land.

The Jedi sighed. "You're not one for talking are you?"

"I don't exactly know you."

"But for some reason you _want_ to trust me." Garen leaned forward. "What do you want to know? What you see at the Temple is what you get outside the Order as well. I'm not one for facades, Kenobi." Garen spread his hands out in invitation. "If you need an ear to listen, your captive audience awaits."

Master Hebsley had pulled the apprentice aside before he left for Nyvé, instructing him to push the other youth for information as to why he kept his age mates at bay. That was one area the young man had refused to speak of with the healer and he was hoping that someone younger might be able to pull it out of the teen.

Obi-Wan offered no reply. He lowered his head, looking down at the ground in front of the terrace; his shoulders slumped when he leaned forward, placing his weight on the railing. Garen had seen such posture before: while on missions, he had witnessed those they were sent to help in the same position after having witnessed friends and/or loved ones being harmed or worse.

The force whisked by, a murmur in Garen's ear. His train of thought was on the right track. "He hurt them didn't he?" his tone was low, respectful.

The teen was silent for some time before he gave a terse nod. "After that, I promised myself I'd never let anyone that close to me again."

Garen tried to read the other through the force but came up against iron clad shields. "Your uncle's gone, Obi-Wan. If you give us a chance, I can assure you we have been trained well to take care of ourselves; we won't be easy targets. No one should have to go through life alone. You have your father and the others but if you want them, you have friends as well." When Obi-Wan looked back over his shoulder only to quickly turn and look back out at the grassy treed land before him, Garen understood. Obi-Wan wasn't convinced that the others would remain unharmed if he became a part of their circle.

"Who's left?"

There was a slight hesitation before the answer was voiced. "Kalar."

"And that is?"

The youth closed his eyes a moment, remembering the man's words at the accident site. "Nayt's father."

"What can I do to convince you that I can take care of myself?"

Obi-Wan turned to look at the padawan and shook his head. "Nothing."

Having partially gained the information Hebsley wanted, Garen changed the subject as he walked over to stand next to the teen. "I heard you're pretty apt with a lightsaber. Care to help me practice? I'm a bit behind due to our last mission and there's a kata I need help with."

Obi-Wan glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "This isn't going to help your cause."

The padawan shrugged. "Didn't figure it would."

"I'm not that advanced in kata's."

"Good, neither am I."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

Garen smirked. "Not really, but I figure if I teach it to you then maybe it would help me get the part I'm struggling with straightened out."

Resigning himself to the fact that Garen wasn't going to go away, Obi-Wan half smiled. "All right, I'll get a lightsaber."

**X**

"Yoda said you had some good news for us." Kale reminded Clee in hopes that she would finally tell them what was going on.

The backdoor opened and Obi-Wan stepped in and looking to his father, he asked, "Can I borrow your saber? Garen knows a few tricks he wants to show me."

Unclipping the weapon from his belt, Kale tossed the cylinder over to his son without hesitation. "Remember to set it on low."

The young man grinned. "Always." Turning, the teen made sure to close the door on his way out.

Clee turned a questioning look on her friend. "You wouldn't happen to be training him now, would you?"

Setting his cup down on the table, Qui-Gon asked, a smile playing about his lips. "What makes you ask that?"

"He's using a saber, Qui."

"Yes, and Master Hebsley gained the Council's permission to allow him to do so," Kale concluded.

"Forgive me, Kale. I didn't know."

The Jedi smiled at his friend. "You're forgiven. Now, I believe you have something to tell us."

"I researched the validation of Kana's custody claim. Because Nyvé was a member of the Republic at the time the decree was filed, the Senate has jurisdiction over the matter. And since they've given the Jedi Order authority over Obi-Wan's case and in turn reinstated your parental rights, Mrs. Bailer's claim is null and void."

Kale and Qui-Gon were dumbfounded, yet pleased. "Nyvé seceded from the Republic and Kana rules over this community. We've basically been imprisoned on this planet; so how do we get around that without causing an incident?"

"She either withdraws her claim or the Republic will step in. We have Chancellor Valorum's permission to enforce the Senate's mandate regarding this."

Clee watched her friends closely; when neither replied to her statement, she prodded, "Kale?"

"Kana and Jes are going to stop by this afternoon. We'll discuss this with her then."

**X**

Obi-Wan jumped back out of the reach of the green blade striking at his midsection. He laughed at the look of concentration on his competitor's face. "You need to learn to relax when sparring. You're too tense."

"Advice from a civilian?" Garen raised an eyebrow, questioning the logic of the other.

The youth shook his head while dodging a jab to his shoulder. "No. A suggestion from Master Kenobi."

The padawan had the grace to look embarrassed. His preconceived impression of someone not raised by the Jedi giving him advice had not gone well with the pride that briefly rose in regard to the suggestion. One move too slow, Garen failed to pivot when Obi-Wan made a stabbing motion toward his midsection, stopping just before he singed the other's tunic. "Kill point."

"You're a quick study."

The young man shrugged at the praise, still not quite comfortable receiving it. Bypassing the comment, Obi-Wan replied, "I understand what you mean. The point of the pivot is preceded by a series of thrusts which lead right into a downward slash. It's hard to combine them if the rotation isn't just right."

Garen's eyes held amusement. "You sound like an instructor." Giving his saber a once over, he asked, "Ready to go again? I need to nail this or I won't be allowed to move on to the next level."

Grinning in anticipation, Obi-Wan raised the saber to his forehead in salute; sparring was one area in his training that brought him complete peace. "Guess I just have the knack for it." When the apprentice across from him arranged himself in the ready position, he went on the attack.

**X**

Jes and Kana arrived at the Kenobi estate slightly past the noon hour. Letting herself in, Jes led her mother through the house until they reached the kitchen where Kale and Qui-Gon sat speaking with another Jedi. She stopped at the door waiting to be acknowledged; she didn't have to wait long.

Almost as a unit, the three Jedi turned to look at the newcomers. Smiling a welcome, Kale greeted his sister-in-law, making introductions. "Jes, this is Clee Rhara. She and her padawan have come to keep us company, so to speak." Clearing his throat, he proceeded. "Master Rhara, this is Jes Kalar, my sister-in-law, and her mother, Kana Bailer."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Clee replied to the introductions.

Jes and Kana nodded a silent greeting. Turning to Kale, Jes asked, "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He's out back." He looked at his mother-in-law before adding, a smirk on his lips. "Sparring with Garen."

Kana's jaw tightened at the jibe, but otherwise she remained silent. Jes turned to her mother momentarily before heading out the back door. Once outside, she stopped at the edge of the deck, watching with wide eyes as her nephew and another young man moved at incredible speeds. A sound like laughter reached her ears and she smiled, tears threatening to make an appearance. It had been many years since her nephew voluntarily allowed himself to enjoy just being around another his own age. She was pleased that he and Garen seemed to have reached some sort of agreement.

When the teens came to a standstill, she narrowed her eyes at the look of intense concentration on both faces. Her eyes roamed over the situation, finally resting on the angles of the sabers: a draw then. The two young men disengaged their light sabers and with silent agreement, turned to walk back toward the house. Halfway back to the deck, Obi-Wan stopped upon the sight of his aunt leaning against the banister. A wide smile of delight lit his handsome features and he took off at a run, passing Garen's long strides with little effort. Reaching the porch, he jumped up onto the wooden planks and embraced his aunt, holding onto her with a strength he didn't know he possessed. When Garen reached the patio, Obi-Wan pulled away long enough to introduce them before telling Garen he'd be along shortly.

Jes and her nephew each took a seat on the steps of the patio.

"I missed you," he said.

"I've only been gone a week, Obi-Wan."

He looked down toward his hands, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "It seemed longer."

She reached over and took one of his hands in hers. "I know I wasn't around much while we were on Coruscant, but I wanted to give you and your father a chance to reconcile. You were parted for far too long. During that time, Tahl showed me many opportunities just waiting for someone like me. Qui-Gon feels the same, hence his unobtrusive presence over the last months. He's there when you need him but not enough to interfere in the progress you and Kale would otherwise make. I wasn't trying to snub you or the others by any means; do you understand?"

The teen nodded, but otherwise made it known that he would have preferred for her to be around. "Yes, but I've still missed you."

"Like Qui-Gon, I'm always around."

The teen chuckled but then grew quiet. Swiping his tunic sleeve across his face to remove the residue from his recent workout, he said, "I visited my mother's grave."

Jes's smile held sadness. "As did I."

At Obi-Wan's questioning look, she explained. "I wanted the same as you I imagine: to say goodbye. But also to apologize for the life you have lived while under my care." Holding up a hand to forestall his coming words, she continued, "She entrusted you to me, Obi-Wan. I love you as if you were my own child, and I couldn't protect you. I couldn't – can't – make things right for you; you know that only you can do that. I saw the verse on the bottom of Cera's stone. Remember what she taught you, young one. Life is full of risks, but don't be afraid to take a chance even if it means more heart ache –"

"You seemed to have gotten past this with no ill effects," he interrupted with a somewhat bitter but envious tone.

Jes shook her head to the negative. "If that's what you think, then you don't know me as well as you thought. I struggle every day with the aftereffects of what we lived through. But I have discovered, thanks to that healer of yours, that life is full of choices. I have the choice to work hard and overcome my past, or to let it rule me and every decision I make here on out. Hebsley gave me some good advice the last time I saw him. He said the best revenge against someone who has hurt you is to prove them wrong. So do it; show Nayt and Traest how wrong they were about you. I told you once that inside you there was a man waiting to make his entrance and that he would know when it was time to emerge. That time is nigh, Obi-Wan. He's emerging, you only need to let go and trust him."

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am."

"You always know what to say. Kale's tried several times over to explain what I'm feeling, but only you have the insight to make it make sense." He squeezed her hand. "I loved my mother very much; I still love her. And there's nothing and no one that can ever replace her." He looked at his aunt, his eyes focused on hers. "But you come _so_ close. You've always been neck and neck with her. When I would have nightmares, you seemed to know what she would have done because it felt like she was still there with me during the times you held me, and when I needed a good scolding, the look you wore came so close to the one I remembered." He swallowed, nervous about his next words and fear that she would reject them. "You're the closest thing I have had to a mother the last several years and I wanted to thank you for helping me to get through them. I know it wasn't easy for you being placed between your husband and your nephew, a child you didn't bear and didn't have to take in. But every time, you chose me over him. Why?"

Jes took her other hand and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the lightly stubbled skin. "You were a child who had no defense other than what I gave you, as lacking as it was. You were innocent of his crimes, you were Cera and Kale's son, but the main reason is because I love you and despite who bore you, you were mine."

A shaky smile graced the teen's lips. "I love you too."

Clearing her throat, Jes released his hand and patted his arm. "All right, enough of this. Dry it up, gather your composure and let's go see what Kana wanted to speak with your father about."

"Grandmother's here?" Jes was saddened by the trepidation she heard in the cultured voice.

"She's not here to cause trouble; she's here to seek help."

"What's wrong?"

Standing up, she offered him her hand. "Let's go find out."

"Don't you know?"

"Like I told your father, it's not my story to tell."

**X**

Qui-Gon stood from his seat and walked around the table to stand nearer to the door. "Why don't we go into the other room where it's more comfortable?"

Agreeing with the suggestion, the three Jedi and Kana walked into the living area and took seats around the room. Kale saw his mother-in-law look back toward the kitchen and said, "They'll be in shortly."

Shortly after Kale's reassurance, a young man walked into the room and paused when he saw the newcomer. Master Rhara cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Padawan, this is Obi-Wan's grandmother, Kana Bailer. Mrs. Bailer, my apprentice, Garen Muln."

Embarrassed by his current appearance, Garen smiled sheepishly before giving a bow of respect. Turning to his mentor, he asked, "Master, would it be all right if I cleaned up?"

Clee grinned and made a motion with her hand in a gesture of trying to clear the smell from her nostrils. "I think that would be best, Padawan."

Once the young man had left the room, two individuals entered in his absence. Obi-Wan greeted his grandmother and then looked to his father and Qui-Gon. Before he could ask the words, Kale motioned for him to follow Padawan Muln's example and clean up. Grinning despite himself, he said, "And here I thought parents were supposed to accept their children unconditionally: sweat, grime, smell and all."

Kale chuckled while watching his son climb the stairs two at a time.

Once the boy was out of earshot, Jes sat down beside her brother-in-law. "You've doing a wonderful job with him, Kale. He's more open than he used to be."

Jes's quietly spoken words caught the Jedi's attention. "It's a hit and miss situation."

"I know, but whatever you're doing…it's working."


	24. 24: I Watched You Die!

**littlelionluvr:** Obi-Wan was able to help Garen improve his technique. ;) Jes was the only person Obi-Wan could depend on for seven long years. And although he's no longer alone, having Qui-Gon and Kale there for him, it's natural for him to miss her when she's not around. They are very close indeed.

Thank you so much for the kind words and for your review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_"Governor, there is a gentleman in the foyer requesting an audience with you. He seems familiar, sir; he says he has not been home to Nyvé for many years."_

_Gawain Kalar looked up from the mountain of paperwork in front of him and dismissively waved his right hand. "I'll be there momentarily."_

_"Yes, sir. I'll let our guest know."_

_The man in question paced the rectangular entrance hall; he smiled to himself, it had indeed been a long time since he'd been home. He had a proposal to offer, one the Governor could not ignore._

_"May I help you?" The voice behind him paused his musings; he turned to greet the very source he had come to see. The ruler of Kalar Providence chuckled._

_"I should have known not to believe those rumors. How are you?" He clasped hands with the figure._

_"I've been better."_

_"What can I do for you?"_

_"Well, it appears I've missed out on a substantial payday. And I think I know a way to get it back and make you a profit in the process."_

_Kalar's interest peaked. "I'm listening."_

_"Bailer providence."_

_"Explain."_

_"Within three years, Kana must step down as Governess to hand over the providence to Jole's heir: Obi-Wan. What say, we make sure that doesn't happen?"_

_Eyes squinting with suspicion, Gawain asked, "And how do you propose we do that?"_

_"I know you've struck a deal with Bailer's cousin, Marius. I want in. I want half the net worth of property and township. That would more than cover my losses."_

_Kalar nodded thoughtfully. "How does this benefit me? I'm not one to give out charity; I rather enjoy my wealth."_

_"You'll be rid of me. Isn't that benefit enough?"_

_"Meaning?"_

_"I could make your life miserable." The guest walked over to Gawain until they were face to face. He smirked, his features twisting in an unfamiliar fashion. "Would you care to try me?"_

_Having seen the aftereffects of this man's handiwork, Kalar decided getting rid of him was profit enough. Deciding he would not allow his guest to see his unease, he uninterestedly walked over to a small cart in the corner and poured himself a drink. Nonchalantly he asked, "And how do you propose to keep young Kenobi from taking control of his inheritance? You would do well to remember that even I have boundaries."_

_The man's smile left Kalar uneasy. "Leave that to me."_

**X**

Obi-Wan sat comfortably on the sofa between Kale and Jes while Garen sat on the floor leaning back against the chair his mentor currently occupied. Qui-Gon paced slowly behind the couch while Kana sat across from them having just finished explaining her recent actions.

"Why didn't you just tell me this to begin with?" Obi-Wan questioned. "I would have understood."

"I can see now that I should have."

Clee clasped her hands together before speaking. "You do realize the Republic's position on the custody arrangement as we discussed earlier."

Kana nodded her understanding. "I won't press the matter."

"Did grandfather leave any other possible solution?"

"No, Obi-Wan. His wishes were clearly stated."

"Assuming guardianship of Bailer Providence isn't something I've ever thought of, let alone wanted. I don't believe the position would suit me. And the providence needs someone who has a heart for it."

"You have the ability to take care of it, young one. You just have to believe yourself capable. Your grandfather set it up so the estate and surrounding lands would go to you, his grandson. He firmly believed that one day you would reside over it all."

"But that was before…." Obi-Wan interjected. "He couldn't have seen then how things would turn out. And maybe at one time I would have been suited for this but now is not that time."

"And what is it you feel you are suited for?" Kana asked, knowing she was touching on the fringes of a sore subject.

The teen lowered his head a moment, feeling the weight of expectation upon him. He felt his father reach over and place a hand on his shoulder, offering support. Meeting his grandmother's gaze, he said, "I know how this will sound…but it wasn't fair of Jole to place this upon me. There has to be another way."

"An alternative that we will find," Qui-Gon added with assurance. He was tired of standing by, watching as the governess pressured his padawan – yes, that was how he thought of Obi-Wan – into a decision he was not yet ready to commit to. "Give us some time and we will find a suitable option."

Kana reluctantly gave her consent. As she rose to leave, Kale mentioned one last thing. "I expect that you will have our ship returned to the space port and our names cleared of any wrongdoing."

Releasing a deep frustrated breath, Kana turned to her son-in-law. With a civility she did not quiet feel, she answered, "Of course. It will be taken care of today."

Kale offered an appreciate tilt of his head. "Thank you."

The elder woman caught her breath when Obi-Wan gave her a genuine unguarded smile. For a brief moment, she saw Cera looking out at her from within the smile of her son. With her attention momentarily diverted, she failed to notice the teen's approach until he had enveloped her within his embrace. "Thank you, Nana." He said.

Releasing her, he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning toward the kitchen. He knew there was much to do to clear up the situation at hand, but he was not yet ready to pursue it. He felt light hearted for the first time in many years and he wanted to live in the moment. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving."

Garen hopped up from his place on the floor and hurried after the other youth. "Me too. I think they've neglected feeding us long enough."

Having seen the look of decision in her nephew's eyes, Jes allowed him to take the lead in how their day would play out. She shook her head as she followed after the boys. "Just because you two worked up an appetite doesn't mean that the rest of the house has to jump at the grumble of your stomachs."

Obi-Wan turned around, feeling something within him that he hadn't felt since before his parents died: carefree and playful. Looking at his aunt with a look that had many times gotten him whatever he wanted from the adults in his life, he replied, "But I'm hungry Aunt Jes." Then he smiled, "Make my favorite?"

Knowing exactly what he was doing, she rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the cooking area. Opening cupboards and slamming drawers in search of the ingredients she would need, she mumbled under her breath about how spoiled her nephew was and how he had never learned that tactic from her. Garen grinned at his age mate and lifted his hand in salute. Obi-Wan offered one back before turning to give his aunt a hand with the meal preparations.

**X**

"So where do we begin?" Clee asked.

"The Hall of Records." Qui-Gon replied as if it were the only logical explanation. His eyes turned to gaze into the kitchen area. A smile formed on his lips as he watched his colleague leaning in the doorway, taking in the cheerful, relaxed sight of his son before him.

Snapping her fingers to gain the other's attention, Clee replied, "We could have Jocasta forward information from the Senatorial archives."

Qui-Gon shook his head to the negative while refocusing his attention onto the matter at hand. "My senses tell me we'll find what we need on Nyvé."

"I hope you're right. Otherwise young Kenobi may just become the next Governor of Bailer providence."

A loud crash from the next room had both Jedi turning to see what had happened. When laughter erupted a moment later with several expletives following in a female voice, Qui-Gon saw Kale double over just inside the door way. The other man stood, a grin on his face, and said something while pointing to an area that was out of sight of the main living area. When he then raised his hands in supplication and started backing away, Qui-Gon smiled and looked at Clee. "Boys will be boys."

The other Master just shook her head. "I'd better go help Jes; she appears to be outnumbered."

**X**

"What exactly are we looking for again?"

"Anything regarding leadership and lineage. The ones at the top always leave themselves a way out; we just have to find the loop hole."

Clee sighed in frustration as she closed yet another doctorial, placing it back on its shelf only to pull another one down. "Perhaps we're looking in the wrong section." When Kale and Qui-Gon gave her semi-mutinous looks, she held up one hand in surrender. "We've been at this for over a week and we've yet to find anything. I'm just saying that maybe we should expand our search."

Kale leaned back in his chair. "Maybe she's right. Maybe we should call Jocasta and have her raid the Senatorial files for anything and everything regarding heads of state and their lines of dissention."

Without looking away from the material he was studying, Qui-Gon answered as he turned the page. "As I've stated before, my senses tell me we'll find what we need here on Nyvé. Besides, I contacted her the day before yesterday and she came up empty handed."

Closing the book he held a little more forceful than was necessary, Kale replied, "And you didn't think to tell us?"

Looking up, Qui-Gon smirked. "And have you believe I was doubting the force?" He shook his head in mock reprimand.

Clee took the book in Kale's hand and walked toward the stacks behind them. "Force forbid, we couldn't have that," she said sarcastically. Reaching up to the next shelf, Clee pulled another manual from the ledge and walked back to the table she had been sitting at off and on for the last week.

Deciding to try another location, Kale walked to the back of the archive. Reaching the farthest shelving unit from their location, he ran a finger along the bindings as he slowly walked along the length of the shelving unit reading the imprinted titles and dates along the hardened and some time brittle spines.

"Are the boys still with Jes?" He called to his colleagues.

"Affirmative," Clee called back. "Why, is something wrong?"

Kale shook his head 'no' and then realized she couldn't see it. "No. I just have a bad feeling."

"Don't center on your anxieties, Ka. We've got a lot left to do here." Clee responded.

Kale approached the table with an older manual in his hands. Sitting down across from Clee, he sorted through the stack of books in front of him, stacking them and moving them out of his way. "Master Yoda always said I should be mindful of these feelings."

Qui-Gon peered over the book he was sifting through. "But not at the expense of the moment, my friend. The sooner we find an alternative for Obi-Wan, the sooner we can all go home."

Kale shrugged. "I guess."

His colleague chuckled. "You sound like your son."

Meeting Qui-Gon's gaze, he smirked. "Now you know what you have to look forward to. That is, if the Council ever decides to officially train him."

"What if he doesn't want to be trained?" Clee questioned.

"If it is ever offered, it will be his decision," Kale replied. Qui-Gon smiled at his friend's words, but didn't say anything; instead, he turned back to the stack of manuals in front of him.

**X**

Obi-Wan and Garen followed behind Jes as they made their way through the crowded streets of the market. Vendors from all over the planet as well as neighboring systems gathered once every year to sell their goods and services. A favorite of the locals, the bazaar brought in a wide variety of customers from varying backgrounds and nationalities. Nothing was priced so high that it couldn't be sold. Bright colors and displays lined the local shops and outdoor retailers. The aroma of various custom cuisines could be smelled from blocks away.

Memories washed over Obi-Wan. He took in the sights and sounds. He had almost forgotten the excitement and joy of this particular three day event. His mother and grandmother had always taken him to the fair located on the outskirts of the market. He remembered the rides, the food, the prizes, and the wonderful bargains his mother had always found to purchase. Kale had only ever gone twice, having arrived home on a layover a day or two before the affair began. His father had carried him through the streets astride his shoulders, allowing him to view events without the limitations of his own natural height. Reed had also accompanied them once; the two boys had spent the entirety of the day playing games and riding the carnival rides.

Stopping behind Jes as she browsed through a selection of items on the cart in front of her, Obi-Wan and Garen took in the proceedings around them. Blue eyes suddenly darted to a far off corner, growing wide with disbelief and a slight twinge of fear. Obi-Wan backed up a step or two, an unconscious act on his part, to get away from the specter. When Garen nudged him, the other teen's eyes briefly met his, panic still embezzled within them.

"Did you see that?"

Garen looked the direction the other was pointing, but then shook his head in confusion. "See what?"

"Over there!"

Sensing the urgency in Obi-Wan's voice and seeing the unease in his movements, Garen tried desperately to find what the younger man was trying to show him. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what it is you're referring to." Garen's voice held worry and concern.

Turning back toward the spot he had first seen it, Obi-Wan's eyes came up empty. He stuttered several times, looking back and forth between Garen and the alleyway. "He was there."

Having caught the tail end of their conversation, Jes asked, "Who was there?"

Eyes not leaving the area where he had seen the image, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go." He began walking down the street, his nerves on edge. Three blocks later, Garen managed to distract him by suggesting he get them some drinks and lunch while the other two looked around a nearby shop.

Locating a food cart across the way, Obi-Wan gathered their lunch items and walked over to some outdoor tables set up just outside and to the left of the shop Jes had entered with Garen. He had just set the items down when a hand on his shoulder forcefully pulled him into the alleyway in back and slammed him into the wall of the same store Jes occupied.

"Thought you could get rid of me, did you?"

The teen was paralyzed with shock. When he finally managed to speak, his words shook with incredulity, "You're not real."

The man smirked. "Perhaps you should start checking the bodies you leave behind."

Obi-Wan shook his head in denial and began to struggle, trying to get away from what he was sure was just an apparition of his own mind. "The meds took you; they said you were dead!" He suddenly found the force waiting for him. He pushed the man back and had just managed to get past him when the other grabbed his ankle, tripping him. The larger man hurriedly straddled the youth's chest, pinning his arms beneath his knees.

Having cuffed the young man on the right side of his face in an attempt to temporarily stun him, the man took advantage of the teen's momentarily confounded mind and leaned down so he was closer to the youth's ear: he did not want to be misunderstood. "You're keeper's no longer around to stop me from inflicting my own brand of justice. You cost me my payday, a sum you're going to help me recollect." He shook the boy beneath him to emphasize his point before grabbing the front of the youth's tunic and pulling him closer, if that were possible. "You're going to leave Nyvé and the Bailer providence to Governor Kalar, do you understand?"

When the teen shook his head, the man tightened his grip. "There's no one left to save you, little one." A cruel smirk and then, "You think your father cares about you? You're just excess luggage that he's stuck with; he never wanted you. Why do you think he was never around?" The specter laughed, seeing that his words were starting to confuse the boy. "Leave, and don't come back." Hearing a commotion off to his right, the man released the teen, rose from his position on the ground and left.

**X**

Uninterested, Garen looked around at the brightly colored fabric and wondered why people would want to wear something that obvious. He looked down at the tan casual clothing he wore and thought the neutral shade was more than practical. One of the perks was that it allowed him to move around a situation unnoticed because he often blended into the background. As much as he tried, sometimes he just didn't understand other cultures.

"This dark green would go with your eyes."

The padawan looked at Jes nonplussed. "Why would I need my clothing to go with my eyes?" He asked.

Jes grinned. "Because, it may get you that date you've always wanted."

A blush stained the Jedi's cheeks and then a thought occurred to him. "Is that how Obi-Wan got his first date? You picked out just the right color?"

The middle aged woman picked up another cloth selection, feeling the texture and observing the weave. "Oh, force, no. He was perfectly capable of finding his own. Though, he would have to admit that the blue tunic I made him did garner him plenty a complement."

"So, I take it there was someone special in his life?"

Jes set the material down, a saddened look coming over her features. "Once."

"What happened?"

Jes turned to look at the young man. "She died, and the friends she was with – her and Obi-Wan's friends – weren't able to help her. They were all severely hurt in one way or another. The authorities said it was an accident."

"Did anyone believe them?"

"No one could prove otherwise." Jes started to walk away when Garen startled. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong." When he pulled his saber from inside his cloak and started for the door, Jes followed.

**X**

Obi-Wan lay where he was; his hands shook as they came up and covered his face as he tried to come to grips with what had just happened. He heard fast approaching footsteps and tried to scramble back away from the person coming. Garen knelt down beside him, halting the other's retreat. "Are you all right?"

The teen didn't respond verbally, just shook his head to the negative. Helping the other up, the padawan guided him back to the street and to the table where Obi-Wan had previously left their lunch; Jes was there waiting. When she saw him, she couldn't help but have a flashback from all the times he'd been roughed up before.

Making sure the young man was steady in his seat, Garen and Jes each sat down on either side of him. Taking the initiative, Jes pulled one of the cups from the holder it was in and held it out to her nephew. "Here, drink this." She pressed the cup into his trembling hands. Helping him to raise it to his mouth, she was just about to take the drink back when he dropped it to the duracreet beneath him. He swallowed hard, his eyes focused, steady on one spot in front of him. He made to stand but Jes held him in place. "Obi-Wan?"

Garen turned his gaze in the direction his friend was looking and saw a man standing at the end of the block. The man smirked at the youth, his eyes cold and calculating and then in a sudden rush of people, he was gone.

Obi-Wan's jaw clenched tightly, the action seen by the movement of his cheek. Knowing this was not the place to try to discuss this, Garen suggested they return to the Kenobi estate.

**X**

"He's finally asleep." Jes whispered, rising from the side of her nephew's bed and motioning for the other teen to follow her out.

Garen paced a moment before complying. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he asked, "Why's he protecting who did this?"

"You have to understand. When things like this happened, he would withdraw into himself; he handled it in his own way. When he was ready to talk, I listened, but I never pushed."

"Maybe you should have. Maybe then he would have let someone help him." Garen replied heatedly.

Taken back by the young man's anger, Jes pointed out. "You barely know him."

"And yet he's my friend, even if he doesn't claim me as his."

"He's lucky to have you, Garen. Perhaps you'll be able to accomplish what I couldn't."

Anger deflating, the padawan apologized. "If it weren't for you, he never would have made it through the last eight years."

"Seven. These last months should be credited to Kale, Qui-Gon and Hebsley." She sized up the other occupant a moment. "And you."

"What puzzles me the most is that Obi-Wan could have taken his attacker down without difficulty. Why did he allow the person such liberty in his abuse of him?"

Jes sighed. People who had never lived through what they had just didn't understand.

"Garen, you were raised in a place where justice always won out over adversity, or if not always, then typically. Obi-Wan was taught that hardship and suffering were something to be endured because fairness had no place in the life he lived. Unfortunately, Nayt and Traest's lessons stuck with him more so than mine. He saw my instruction as a fairytale: equality, love, a home without abuse didn't exist, not in his world. And unless it was tangible, he didn't believe it.

This attack threw him right back into that submissive, sometime rebellious, cowering role he had lived in for far too long. So please forgive him if he didn't immediately disable his assailant because the past months of being taught that there is a larger world out there and that the way he was treated was wrong have yet to be _permanently_ ingrained into him. He's still recovering; give him time to get there."

Garen nodded. "I apologize; I meant no disrespect."

"I know. But perhaps you should think before you speak."

Smiling, the padawan replied, "My master tells me I'm too bold for my own good."

"There's nothing wrong with being inquisitive or asking questions, but sometimes, the answer will come to the one who ponders first. And if it doesn't, then inquiring would be the way to find out."

A beeping came from the comm. unit. Jes closed her eyes a moment and then reopened them. "That would be Kale." Walking over to the comm. unit, Jes took a deep breath before pressing the button to answer. What she had to tell him would not be taken well.

**X**

Kale stood at the foot of his son's bed. Jes had done an impeccable job of cleaning him up. The only remaining evidence of the teen's plight was the cut above his left eyebrow and the abrasive bruise marring his right cheek. _She did an excellent job because this has happened one too many times,_ he thought. Releasing the sudden rush of anger his son's injuries provoked in him, he sat down beside the youth and placed his hand over the bruise. Warm currents of the force flowed into the injury, the colors rapidly fading until there was a slight yellowish hue left behind. Satisfied that nothing had been broken or fractured and that the pain in this cheek would now be nonexistent, Kale started to leave when something caught him by the wrist. Looking down, he saw eyes so much like his own begging him to stay.

Using the force to pull a chair over next to the bed, he sat down. "I'm not going anywhere," he said quietly.

Satisfied, the youth quickly fell back to sleep. The fact that his wrist was still tightly held within Obi-Wan's grasp did not escape Kale's attention. "What happened to you?" he whispered. The teen currently reminded him of the scared young man they had first brought back to Coruscant, only this time, he was willing to accept his father's comfort.

**X**

"Neither of you know what happened?" Qui-Gon asked.

Jes shook her head. "We were inside the shop looking at the merchandise when Garen sensed something was wrong."

Clee looked at her apprentice. "Padawan, can you think of anything he may have said or done that could be linked to this attack?"

Knowing what was expected of him, Garen called on the force to help him remember with clarity the day's events. Several moments passed before he spoke. "Several blocks before, he was shook up by something he'd seen. He tried to show me, but I didn't see it. He had this panicked look about him…disbelief…fear even. It took until we reached the shop just for him to calm down. By the time he went to get lunch, he had shaken it off."

Before Qui-Gon could question him, Garen said, "He never told me what it was. He never named it."

**X**

Several hours had passed when Qui-Gon came into the sleeping teen's room. Kale gestured with his free hand for the other to have a seat. "Did you find out anything?" he whispered.

Qui-Gon shook his head to the negative. "No. Until he wakes up, there's not much to go on."

The figure in the bed stirred, his features tightened as he tried to warn off the unseen foe coming toward him. Both Jedi tried unsuccessfully to wake him; the teen was held captive in the throes of his nightmare. His body struggled as if it were being held down against its will, and the murmurs coming from the youth's lips were hard to understood.

_This wasn't happening. He was dead! Why couldn't he stay that way?! He heard the maniacal laughter, the snickering. "No!" he shouted. "You're not real!"_

_"Aren't I?" The voice asked mockingly._

_The youth pushed himself back into a far corner of his mind. He shook his head in denial. "I saw you die."_

_"But you didn't check did you? You didn't go to the med unit where they discovered a faint pulse of life."_

_The specter now stood before him. "And now, we're going to pick up where we left off."_

_"I'm not going back to that life."_

_"Oh, and why not? Oh yes, you think you have your family back." The shadow moved closer and squatted down in front of him. "You're nothing but a burden, a load the Republic didn't even want. I heard they handed you off to the Jedi as quickly as they could. And then the Council dumped you off on your father. And he has no where to leave you're sorry butt. Stuck with you, that's what he is. He doesn't want –"_

_"Shut up!" The teen cried. "He does want me!" The youth raised a hand in front of him and began to clench his hand into a fist. The man standing before him began to claw at his throat, a gurgling choking noise escaping the ever closing airway._

Qui-Gon suddenly fell to his knees, hands at his throat. Kale pulled his wrist free of Obi-Wan's hand and hurried to his friend's side. The Jedi gestured to the boy, unable to properly breathe let alone speak.

Understanding, Kale dived into the bond he shared with the teen and with as much care as he could given the urgency, pushed through one corner of his son's shields.

_Alarmed at what he was seeing, Kale quickly approached the pair in front of him. His son half crouched in a corner of his own making while his oppressor stood facing him – his back toward the Jedi Master._

_"Obi-Wan?"_

_Kale could hear a quietly spoken mantra repeating over and over as the young man clenched his fist tighter and tighter. "He does want me!"_

_Paying no attention to the object of his son's wrath, Kale kneeled down beside the teen. Having felt the boy's emotions, the Jedi knew the mantra was referring to him. Clasping a hand on either side of Obi-Wan's face, Kale turned the teen's head until they were facing one another but the youth's eyes never left his tormentor._

_"Of course I want you." Kale reassured him. "Your mother and I have wanted you since the day we learned about you."_

_The teen's hand trembled._

_"Don't do this, son." Kale pleaded. "It's not who you think it is; you're hurting Qui-Gon."_

Having sensed a disturbance in the force, Clee hastened upstairs to discover the cause. Torn between following his mentor and staying with Jes, Garen chose to sit with his friend's aunt and wait. Opening the door to Obi-Wan's bedroom, Clee hurried into the room. Qui-Gon knelt on the floor, his hands protectively clasped around his throat, his features reddening. She quickly knelt down beside him asking what she could do. His eyes met hers, desperation crying out. She placed her hands over his and delved into the force, quickly locating the source of the problem. She tried to loosen Obi-Wan's hold on her colleague but to no avail.

Knowing she couldn't free him, she carefully focused on his airway and began sending healing tendrils through the constricted pathways, delicately pressing outward as she did so to open them even a fraction. A few moments passed before Qui-Gon wheezed, a miniscule of fresh air reaching his oxygen depraved lungs. Continuing her task, Clee managed to open them enough for her colleague to remain alive until Kale could break the hold that Obi-Wan had on Jinn.

_When the shadowed figure behind him fell to his knees, Kale tightened his hold on his boy. "Let him go; you're going to kill him!"  
_

"_Look at me, son." Kale demanded. The teen's eyes slowly shifted to those of his father. Kale's façade of calm was only that, a facade. He just hoped Obi-Wan didn't see through it to the terror that was slowly suffocating him. He needed to keep a level head if he was going to disarm this situation and save his son from making a terrible mistake. "That's it, look at me." When he was sure he had the youth's full attention, Kale implored him, "Let him go."_

_Wary eyes looked back at the man who had attacked him. "I can't; he'll hurt everyone I care about."_

_"It's not him, Obi-Wan. No, look at me not him!" Blue-grey eyes shifted sporadically between the man he had lived in fear of and the one he admired above all others. Finally, they settled on Kale's. "Qui-Gon's life is in your hands; do you intend to take his too?!"_

The realization of what was happening beyond his nightmare was like being splashed with a bucket of cold water when one was soundly asleep. The teen hurriedly released his hold on the specter in front of him. Not having yet turned to see his son's tormentor, Kale heard the dream apparition gasp for air while berating his son for being too weak to finish the job. Making sure he was situated between his son and the one causing the boy anguish, the Jedi Master stood and turned, eyes widening in alarm as he came face to face with Markus Traest.


	25. 25: No More Running

**Littlelionluvr:** A bit of surprise there. ;)

Traest's reappearance may be the one thing that finally pushes Obi-Wan over the edge in regaining his life.

Thanks so much for the review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The reprieve Qui-Gon needed so desperately was too long in coming. At last he felt the hold on his throat ease, causing his oxygen depraved lungs to hungrily take in large gulps of air. Having felt the shift in the force, Clee _slowly_ withdrew the healing tendrils in order to make certain his airway would remain open on its own accord. Qui-Gon swallowed several times, an ache accompanying the action. Kale resurfaced from his task and having noticed that Clee was attending to Qui-Gon, he checked his son before moving over to inquire about his friend.

Several minutes had passed when Obi-Wan awoke, his hands clenching the cover beneath him. His eyes roamed the ceiling, working to reacquaint himself with where he was in correlation with the dream world he had just been in. The low murmurs around him invited him to sit up; he saw Kale and Clee helping Qui-Gon into the chair Kale had previously vacated. _It was real._ The teen slowly moved to the far side of the bed and stood, out of reach of anyone who would dare try to touch him.

"I'm sorry," the young man said, his voice clearly reflecting his remorse.

Not having realized the teen was awake, the three Jedi simultaneously turned toward the youth when they heard him speak. Qui-Gon quickly reassured him, "I'm fine." His voice was hoarse; he cleared his throat. "It's not your fault, young one."

When Obi-Wan hurried from the room, Kale sighed in angered frustration. Qui-Gon glanced at his friend as did Clee. "What is it?"

"It was Traest who hurt him."

Qui-Gon looked at his friend, disbelief etched in his features. "That's not possible."

"No it's not, and yet it is. It was _him_ he was trying to kill in his vision. I'm not exactly certain why it manifested itself upon you."

"His abilities are still a mystery. Actually, I believe they're mostly a mystery to him as well," Qui-Gon replied.

Feeling like a third wheel, Clee excused herself. "You two seem to have everything under control. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Qui-Gon grasped her arm as she turned to leave. "Thank you, my friend, for coming when you did."

She smiled, inclining her head in a welcome gesture and then leaving the room.

"I guess everyone felt it." Kale deduced.

"She came in right after you went in to help him. I honestly don't know what would have happened if Clee hadn't intervened when she did."

The floorboards creaked beneath the carpet, causing both Jedi to turn toward the door. Obi-Wan walked in carrying a large glass of water. He stopped a few feet away from the bed and held it out at arm's length toward his mentor. "I thought you might need this," he said quietly. When Qui-Gon gratefully took the glass, the teen stepped back before the elder man could grasp his arm. "I'll be downstairs."

The door shut on its own accord. "Wait," Kale's voice sounded behind him.

"Open the door," the youth pleaded.

"I saw your dream; I know about Traest."

"NO!" Obi-Wan turned around. "He's dead!" His tone of voice struggled to be certain of something that he knew was not factual.

"No, son…he's not."

The teen resigned himself to the truth. "I know; I just don't want to believe it."

"What did he say to you?" Kale asked.

"He warned me to leave. If I leave then everything will be fine," was the teen's reply.

"Leave?" Qui-Gon asked confused. "Why?"

"He wants Bailer providence. With me out of the way Marius will take over, sell out to Kalar and in turn give Traest half of its net worth." Obi-Wan replied. When the other two merely raised an eyebrow as if waiting for more, he continued, "What he would get for the Bailer family estate would reimburse him for what I cost him on Lladnar."

"Lladnar was never his to take, you know that."

The young man was torn between running away from the problem at hand and wanting to end Traest's cruelty once and for all. A sharp pain suddenly shot through the teen's mind causing him to reach up and hold his head. Realizing what was happening, Kale berated himself for not having taken more care when tearing through the boy's shields. Aiding the young man in his quest to sit down, Kale placed a hand over the youth's forehead and carefully went about the task of easing his pain. The teen's face revealed his puzzlement concerning the abrupt onset of the headache.

"I had to take down part of your shields to reach you," Kale explained. "That's the reason for the discomfort."

Obi-Wan shot his father a look of warning. "Don't ever do that again."

"I hope never to have a reason to."

The teen wilted under the reminder of what had just occurred.

"You've stood up to him before," Kale reminded while working to repair the damage he had caused. He was in no way a healer, but he knew enough to mend the impairment he had created.

"You can't escape this, padawan. You have to face this if you're going to overcome his hold over you." Qui-Gon added quietly.

"It's not running!" He tried to stand but Kale's ministrations held him in place. His vision blurred slightly and then cleared just as quickly. Allowing himself to relax under his father's hand, he continued, "I never had anything to lose before. It was just me – my life – if Traest chose to take it then so be it. But now, I can't risk it. I can't lose everything…there's more at stake now."

When Kale finished repairing the slits in Obi-Wan's shields, he assisted the teen in rebuilding them. "Better?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Obi-Wan nodded. "There's still a dull ache but it's better than before." He looked at his father a moment before continuing, his voice lowered half in understanding and half in admonishment. "I understand why you did it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Looking between Qui-Gon and his father, he began to wonder when he had let them in. He had allowed himself the one thing that given the chance, Traest would use as leverage. "I knew better than to let anyone get close to me; I tried to keep you all at arms length and yet all of you managed to get past my defenses anyway." He raked his hands through his hair in an agitated fashion. "You don't know him. He would as soon kill anyone who gets between him and what he wants than to negotiate terms."

Qui-Gon started to say something about attachments when he remembered that the boy was not a Jedi. Not really. They may have begun his training, but the teen's upbringing had not been enforced in the Jedi ways. He conceded the teen's point. "We have no personal experience with Markus Traest. In that you are correct." He tried a different tactic to make the boy realize that this was one fight he was going to have to pursue. "Have you thought about your grandmother? Have you thought about how losing the family providence would affect her?"

The look that settled on Obi-Wan's face was answer enough. He didn't want to admit, even to himself, that they were right. He had to stop running from his past and face up to it. It was so easy to live in fear: the fear of rejection, the fear of abandonment, the fear of losing what he loved the most, the fear of everyone measuring up to Nayt and Traest, the fear of moving forward into an unknown future. Or maybe it wasn't that living in fear was easy so much as it had become strangely comfortable, familiar, a way of life. Looking forward, the unknown, terrified him. But common sense told him that if he was ever going to be free of the hold his past embraced him with, he was going to have to make a stand. And that frightened him; he knew the lengths Traest would go to get what he wanted. The man wasn't mentally all there.

"I know you're right but that doesn't make it easier. He has to be stopped…and I'm the only one who can do it."

"You don't have to take this on by yourself, you're not alone."

A small smile crossed the young man's lips. "I was hoping you'd say that." At Kale's bewildered look, Obi-Wan explained. "The Lladnar authorities must be looking for Traest. Perhaps they should be informed of his whereabouts."

"The only roadblock is that Nyvé is no longer a part of the Republic but Lladnar is. The Senate would have to request that he be extradited into their custody. The Nyvé courts are protective of their citizens; it would be a lengthy procedure."

"I'll go contact the Senate; the sooner we get this underway the better." Qui-Gon replied, leaving the room to use the comm. unit downstairs.

Obi-Wan sat looking at the now open door. Turning back to his father, he asked, "What happened with Qui-Gon…that wasn't something I should have been able to do was it?"

Kale shook his head but offered a smile of reassurance to offset his negative response. "There's much that you should not be able to do without having been trained. Yoda believes the rudimentary skills I taught you the first ten years of your life may be accountable for the way you subconsciously draw on the force. And if that's the case, then it's only natural that you would surprise us, and yourself, with new talents."

"But that…talent…wasn't acceptable."

"No, it wasn't. That particular skill was drawn out by your fear and the anger you hold toward Traest."

Obi-Wan mulled over his father's words. "How did Qui-Gon get caught up in my dream?"

Kale smiled, though his expression held confusion. "That is something neither of us know the answer to." When Obi-Wan's features showed his distress with the answer, Kale assured him. "But that does not mean there isn't one."

**X**

Clee had barely managed to get to the bottom of the staircase before the questions began. Raising a hand in a silent request to listen, she replied, "Everything's fine."

"What happened?" Garen asked.

"There was a bit of a mishap with Obi-Wan's force skills but all is fine now. Qui-Gon and his father are handling the situation."

Jes smirked. "That's a very diplomatic way to say that my nephew once again did something he shouldn't have."

Clee smiled. "He just surprised us."

Nodding her head in understanding, Jes made her way to the kitchen to prepare last meal while Clee and her padawan moved over to the sofa and took a seat. Garen picked up the holo changer and began flipping through various programs, more as something to occupy his time that any real interest in what was on.

"Do you think he's all right?"

The Jedi master studied her padawan a moment before answering. "You've grown fond of him haven't you?"

Garen swallowed self-consciously and shrugged.

Knowing her padawan wasn't one to wear his feelings on his sleeve, she saved him from answering. "I think he'll be fine. He has a lot of support here."

A short time later, Qui-Gon descended the stairs. When he saw Clee and Garen, he inquired after Mrs. Kalar. When his colleague gestured toward the kitchen, Qui-Gon started to walk that way but stopped and requested that the two of them follow. Jes looked over at the doorway as the three Jedi filed in. Knowing this had something to do with Obi-Wan, she stopped the meal preparations and took a seat at the table. Figuring he may as well tell her the bad news; thereby, sparing Obi-Wan the task of doing so, Qui-Gon proceeded to explain the situation.

"You're sure then?" Jes asked with some trepidation.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Kale saw Obi-Wan's vision and the boy reluctantly confirmed it when his father confronted him."

"I thought this was finally behind us." She whispered, and then suddenly panicked. "You have to keep them apart. If Obi-Wan gets anywhere near Traest now that he has something worth protecting…."

"Do you believe he would go that far?"

Jes nodded with conviction. "If he had the chance and it didn't cost him someone he cared about, then yes."

Qui-Gon looked downtrodden at this revelation. "Were he to go down that path it would cost him much more than that."

**X**

"I haven't told you everything."

Curious as to what his son was referring to, Kale motioned for him to continue.

"And I don't know if what I'm about to say matters much, but perhaps it might be now that Traest…." he still couldn't believe that the man was alive. That was one lesson he had failed to follow up on: _always make sure your adversary is either dead or permanently immobilized before moving on._ He closed his eyes briefly and reached for the force, trying to clear his mind as Traest's voice echoed through his head.

"I ran into Gawain Kalar at the old wreck site prior to you finding me at mom's grave. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy to see me." The youth smirked and then proceeded forward. "When he made a certain statement as if it were common place, the force felt agitated: swirling around me like it was trying to warn me of something. It may sound crazy but it's the only way I can describe it."

Having learned when the boy was younger not to dismiss his feelings, Kale asked, "What did he say?"

"He accused me of killing my mother; he said it was my fault." When Kale made to interrupt, Obi-Wan hurriedly continued, "Don't worry; I know now that it wasn't. When I told him the vehicle failed, he said, 'transports do tend to malfunction now don't they?' There's something to that but I'm not sure what."

Kale's hand clenched into a fist and his jaw tightened at the implication hidden within those words. Obi-Wan looked at his father with concern as realization dawned. "It wasn't an accident, was it?" he asked hesitantly.

Ignoring the question, Kale asked, "What else did he say to you?"

Taken back by the anger in his father's voice, Obi-Wan swallowed down his anxiety before continuing, "He voiced my own fear. He said if I think I've finally found home to think again. That you would all turn on me when I least expect it. Then he told me to leave Nyvé."

Kale's eyes closed as he worked to regain his composure. It wasn't an accident, but why would anyone target his family? The Jedi now found himself with more questions and no answers. Having calmed down, he opened his eyes. He could feel his son's worried gaze upon him. "I'm all right.

A soft knock on the door alerted the two inside that someone was about to invade their privacy. Jes stuck her head and upper body through the small opening of the door and said, "Dinner's ready."

"We'll be down in a minute," Kale replied.

The Jedi had just made his way to the door when Obi-Wan called out, "Dad?"

A burst of joy shot through the older man at the endearment. Turning around, he quietly waited for the other to continue.

"I've been thinking."

Kale allowed a slight grin to accompany his words. "That's a dangerous past time."

"Maybe," Obi-Wan conceded with a glint of mischief in his eye. "Nevertheless, I've come to a decision. You and Qui-Gon were right: as much as I want to, as much as it is ingrained in me to, I can't run anymore. I'm going to publicly announce, that once I turn twenty-one, I will be taking my place as Governor of Bailer providence."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I borrowed the dialogue ("I've been thinking." "That's a dangerous past time.") from a series of books my son recently discovered called _**Ranger's Apprentice**_ by John Flanagan. The books are a very good read. My son describes them as a cross between Star Wars, King Arthur, and Lord of the Rings. I highly recommend them!


	26. 26: Let the Games Begin

**littlelionluvr:** Chapter 25: Kalar and Traest will not be pleased to say the least. ;) The reason for the speeder 'malfunction' will be explained, sort of, in a chapter to come.

Thanks so much for your review! :)

**Cloudyseph:** Chapter 25 - Obi-Wan has a plan! ;) Thanks, I'm glad that his emotions and how he's dealing with things are coming across okay, as well as how the other characters are dealing. No problem about the lack of reviews, I understand all to well how RL can hold us back from the fanfic world.

Thanks so much for reading and for your review! :)

**A/N:** After much thinking and arguing with myself, I've decided not to go into great detail concerning Traest and Obi-Wan and the events surrounding them. There will be some skipping ahead with a short recap of what happened during the time in between to give an idea without the details. They've been on Nyvé longer than I had ever planned or intended for. The muse took off in a direction I hadn't anticipated. So the goal is to get them back on Coruscant and post the part that's been written since the beginning of this fic. I hope it doesn't disappoint and that the story will still flow smoothly since it may (or may not) move more quickly.

I also want to thank you all for reading. I appreciate your patience and your replies more than you know.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Shocked by his son's announcement, Kale stepped over to the edge of the bed and sat down. When he had regained his bearings, he replied, a question within a statement. "Then you're staying."

_I should have voiced it better than that,_ the youth thought.

Without directly answering the question, Obi-Wan replied, "The announcement will make him angry; thereby, making him careless. He'll step out into the open where I can deal with him once and for all. Besides, at this point it's the only way to make certain that Kalar doesn't get his hands on the Bailer estate."

Eyes narrowing at his son's words, Kale corrected, "You mean _we_ can take care of him."

Without missing a beat, Obi-Wan replied, "Of course."

"Son, you do understand the ramifications if you were to seek vengeance against Traest?"

The youth sidestepped the question. "I understand the implications if he's not stopped."

"I know you understand about the different aspects of the force. Now, please answer the question."

"What I understand is that sometimes we have to do what we must despite the consequences."

"I don't want to _lose_ you," Kale stressed, knowing that Obi-Wan would understand his meaning.

"Master Hebsley says a Jedi must let go of what he fears to lose."

"Do not quote the Code to me!" Kale stood and was in his son's face faster than Obi-Wan could blink. "I've looked for you for too long to have you lose yourself on some vengeful journey!"

Calm. He needed to calm down. Backing off from where his son sat on the edge of the bed, Kale turned to look out the window. A soft chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it. He was known as one of the most serene Jedi within the Order. Not one person had ever been able to get past his peaceful exterior, not even his former padawan with all his mischievous endeavors. And that was why Kale was confused as to how his son, his own flesh and blood, could not only slide past his calm exterior but blow it to smithereens in the process. He began to wonder if he would be able keep his sanity in check until Obi-Wan was raised and out on his own.

"I can't give you what you want. I can't promise you anything because if I do then I would have to keep it and I don't know if I can do that. I am asking you for the same thing you keep asking of me."

When Kale turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question, his eyes filled with worry, Obi-Wan said, "Trust me."

The Jedi's chest rose with the deep breath that suddenly filled his lungs at his son's request. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just –"

" – worry, I know." Obi-Wan stood and walked over to stand before his father.

Kale shook his head. "Yes, I'm worried. But more than that, I'm scared to death you're going to do something rash and I won't be there to stop the fall out."

"You've taught me over the last several months how to stand on my own. And I know I didn't do a very good job of that when it mattered most. But I still remember the lesson and with practice I know I can put it into play." When Kale remained silent, Obi-Wan continued, "I _need_ to do this."

A soft knock on the door had the two turning to see Jes at the door. "Are you two coming down for last meal?"

Kale turned his gaze back to Obi-Wan. After several weighted minutes, Kale replied, "Then do it. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

**X**

"Traest, you may want to come have a look at this."

The man in question walked through the living area door, coming to a stop behind the sofa. Kalar pressed a button on the remote in his hand, causing the sound on the holotube to rise in volume.

Markus' eyes narrowed at the scene playing out before him. Kana Bailer was holding a press conference to announce a three-year transition of the providence to her grandson. When Obi-Wan stepped onto the platform, taking the mic from his grandmother, he confirmed her proclamation. The crowd was pleased with the turn of events, glad that their livelihoods would remain in a state of stability.

Traest's right hand clenched into a fist; Kalar turned to look at his guest. "I thought you said you took care of the brat."

The feral smile that graced the other's lips had Kalar thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of the man's anger. He himself was not a man who was intimidated easily, usually being the aggressor in any given situation, but even he wasn't foolhardy enough to tangle with Markus. He had tried to warn his son about the man's character but Nayt hadn't listened and ended up in a predicament even his father couldn't get him out of.

"He'll wish he had listened when I'm finished with him."

"Before you go running off to finish whatever it is you've started, there's another aspect to all of this."

Traest turned his attention to his former partner's father. "And that would be?"

"It could be a trap."

"The kid's talented, smart maybe, but even he wouldn't know how to pull something like that off." Traest shook his head. "No, he's become disobedient and needs to be reminded of who's in charge."

"His father would have the means to set this up."

Traest scoffed. "A ship's captain? I think not."

"He doesn't work on a freighter; I've recently discovered he's a Jedi."

Markus smiled. "All the more fun."

**X**

**Four Months Later**

Kale was once again pacing next to his son's hospital bed. Traest had been quite busy these last weeks trying to pull the young man back into line. The skills the teen possessed were all that had kept him from succumbing time and again to the freak accidents that seemed to stalk him: an explosion upon his exiting a building, a transport careening out of control to hit the platform he's speaking from, a loose energy bolt escaping the casing of a supposed broken blaster during a training course in which the teen was present. Granted, these incidents were isolated to target the youth and yet not so detrimental that he would be harmed permanently. But how long before Traest upped the ante? Although his son had shown that he was quite capable of taking care of himself these last months, between the four Jedi, they no longer allowed Obi-Wan to travel alone: one of them was always present wherever he went. And with the instruction he was currently receiving in regard to ruling the providence, there were plenty of affairs requiring his presence.

"This is ludicrous! How much longer will this go on, until one of you is dead?"

The young man grimaced when the healer touched a particularly sore spot. As the pain slowly retreated, he closed his eyes and took a breath of relief. With a half-hearted, yet pained grin, he looked at the man pacing nearby. "He's just getting warmed up. Give it some time, he'll make a mistake…he always does."

"How much more time does he need exactly before he finally succeeds in taking your life?"

"I've gotten in some pretty good shots myself these last months. Besides, what happened to patience?"

Kale's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Patience? I think I've been rather patient in allowing you to handle this your own way. As for these mishaps, my tolerance of this whole plan ran out after your first trip to the infirmary." Kale rubbed a hand over tired features, massaging his eyes a little more than usual. Content that he had his temper in check, he looked at his son. "If I receive one more call that you've been taken to the med center, we're going to turn things around and handle it my way. Am I clear?"

Matching eyes met in a silent standoff until Obi-Wan finally looked away. "I know what I'm doing." The words were spoken with quiet conviction.

Kale sighed while taking a seat on the edge of the medical bed, adjusting his position to better face his son. "I believe you do. But you have to understand this from my point of view. I not only took an oath to uphold the laws of the Republic, especially when it comes to criminals like Markus Traest. But I also made a vow to your mother, to myself and to you on the day you were born. And now I'm sitting on the sidelines while some lunatic is trying to get rid of you…permanently. Tell me what you think I should do."

"I dealt with Traest for seven years and held my own, even if just barely at times. I have an advantage in this that you, Qui-Gon and the others don't have: I know how he thinks, how he plans, even if he would like to believe otherwise. Trust me for just a while longer. I can and will handle this."

When Kale remained silent, merely studying his son, Obi-Wan continued, "He's trying to put me in my place, make me remember who's in charge. If he wanted to put me six feet under, he would have done it by now. Force knows I've given him plenty of rope to hang himself; he's nearly at the end of it."

"Meaning?"

"I get the closure I need to put this behind me once and for all."

Kale's jaw clenched several times before he finally spoke. "I'll give you one more go and then it's my turn."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. He would get no further concessions from his father. He had tried talking to Qui-Gon previously only to frustratingly learn that the two Jedi Masters were in cohorts about the situation. He decided a change of subject would do them both some good.

"Has Master Clee received any word as to Nyvé's position on Traest's extradition?"

"Not yet. They're finally willing to discuss it which is more than we'd hoped for but have yet to announce their decision. If it turns out that they agree, Clee and Garen will return to Coruscant to personally hand over the agreement to the senate. When approved, we'll have what we need to take him into custody."

Nervous to voice the next question, Obi-Wan cleared his throat before asking, "Aunt Jes?"

Kale half smirked. "She's rather upset just now. I wouldn't bother her if I were you."

The young man nonchalantly shrugged one shoulder. "She knows how we play."

"That doesn't mean she or anyone else has to like it. Qui-Gon and Garen are working to piece together this latest incident. Since there doesn't appear to be any concrete evidence left in the wake of these occurrences, the Nyvé authorities refuse to detain him. And even though Traest has made it a point to let us know that he's behind them, our word isn't enough."

The healer finished examining Obi-Wan whilst the two men discussed the younger's latest trip to her ward.

"You're very lucky this time; we were able to repair the worst of your injuries." Straightening the blankets around her patient, the healer smiled. "Now, stay in bed and be good. Make it through the rest of today with no fuss and I'll send you home tomorrow morning." When a sparke of hope lit up the teen's eyes, she wagged a finger at him. "On the condition that your healing progresses further overnight."

Obi-Wan glanced at Kale before replying, "It will."

Once the healer had left, the teen looked at his father in askance. Knowing what the teen wanted, Kale reached over to place his hand on his son's forehead, the boy closing his eyes as he did so. Leading the way, Kale helped his son into a healing trance. Having sensed the moment the youth let go, the older man opened his eyes and smiled, albeit worriedly. Removing his hand from the teen's brow, he gently but briefly caressed his son's cheek. "Sleep well, little one."

**X**

Obi-Wan stood at the back of the living area, pacing in front of the window that overlooked a lake below. They were currently staying at Kana's estate, the teen learning much at his grandmother's side; his aunt's added insight into the daily activities of running the providence had been an invaluable bonus. The last few weeks he had done nothing but rest, Healer's orders. He was bored if it were to be known. He took a deep breath and brought his hands up to clasp behind his head, his elbows now framing his face as he pulled them in. The political aspects of his grandmother's position, soon to be his, was something he discovered he had no interest in. Let alone the fact that his opinion of every politician he had met thus far was that they weren't to be trusted.

When the front door opened and then closed a moment later, the young man lowered his hands, pausing long enough to ask, "Did everything go all right?"

Kale nodded. "Clee and Garen are safely on their way back to Coruscant with documentation that once filed, will allow the Senate to arrest Traest on site."

At Obi-Wan's confused look, Qui-Gon explained. "Clee met with the judicial board one last time this morning. She explained the Republic's position concerning the crimes against Traest. During one of the many calls we've put in to Coruscant, the Chancellor gave her the authority to threaten the trade routes Nyvians use if the perpetrator in question is not remanded to Republic custody."

"After much deliberation, they agreed to extradite Traest but stated that they would not be the ones to apprehend him. It's the Republics responsibility to bring him to Coruscant for trial," Kale finished.

The youth nodded absently, proceeding once again with his pacing.

Qui-Gon watched a moment and then commented, "The Council will contact us once the proper procedures are in place. Then we will be free to take him into custody." Moving over closer to the youth, he added, "It's been three weeks and there's been no word. Perhaps he's come to his senses."

"He's biding his time, making plans," the teen murmured, his eyes sightlessly staring beyond the glass panes in front of him.

Qui-Gon brought a stop to the young man's pacing. "What do you mean?"

The teen looked at his father's colleague. "He watches and waits. He'll act when we make a mistake."

"Then perhaps its time we slip up," Kale suggested.

"How so?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Obi-Wan shook his head to the negative. "He'll know it's forged; Traest is many things, but a fool isn't one of them."

"Then we meditate on it until a solution presents itself," Qui-Gon surmised.

After arriving home from the med center, Obi-Wan had taken to silence. The teen rarely spoke unless directly spoken to; he appeared to spend his time lost in thought as if he were trying to work something out that he didn't yet want to speak of. And though Kale was concerned, he did not press him for answers...for now.

"Perhaps we should prepare some lunch."

Obi-Wan watched silently as his father and Qui-Gon left the room. He knew he should feel guilty for not telling them everything but he also knew that if he had, they would not allow him to do what needed to be done. He knew what Traest was waiting for.

It was now his move.

**X**

**Coruscant**

The Council listened carefully as Clee and her padawan reported on their trip to Nyvé.

"What is your opinion concerning this incident?" Mace questioned, clearly concerned that young Kenobi had almost managed – unconsciously – to kill one of their own.

"The boy is not dangerous. The vision or dream he was drowning in could have happened to any one of us over any number of situations we've faced in the field. He clearly did not know what he was doing in that moment. When he realized the potential consequences of his actions, he immediately pulled back; he _was_ regretful of what had happened. "

"Training young Kenobi, are they?"

Clee shook her head. "No, Master. I saw no indication that Obi-Wan was being trained in the Jedi arts. He did participate in light saber exercises with my padawan, but Master Kenobi informed me that Master Hebsley had gained your approval to do so. And he quite often joined his father and Master Jinn in meditation. But to my understanding, meditation is something that can be taught to a force-sensitive not in the Order."

Yoda smiled. "Correct are you. A training prop he was not using, I suspect."

Clee shook her head. "No, Master. He used his father's lightsaber."

"What is your opinion of Obi-Wan's skills?"

"I did not witness many incidences of his force skills and those I did were not uncommon for someone with no formal training. Even those not trained in our ways manage to learn little tricks here and there along life's journey. He does not use the force unnecessarily. If he needs something, he gets up and gets it. The dream he had regarding Markus Traest was the only substantial showing I had witnessed."

"Padawan Muln. Witness unusual force skill did you?"

The padawan wasn't sure how to answer the question; however, he wasn't one to tell falsehoods under any circumstances either, not by omission or outright deceit. "Like Master Clee, I witnessed little things but nothing substantial enough to warrant concern. During saber drills, the force freely flowed through Obi-Wan. Whether that comes naturally to him or through training he's received, I couldn't say. In my opinion, he has the potential to have been one of the best Knights I've ever seen, that is if he had been raised under our roof."

The Council seemed strangely satisfied with Garen's answer.

"Master," Master Rhara began. "Markus Traest is not one to be dealt with lightly. I have witnessed the aftereffects of his run-ins with young Kenobi; the boy has spent too many days in the infirmary because of this man's desire for revenge. This man will not stop until he gets what he wants. We must intervene."

"Do you not trust Masters Kenobi and Jinn to handle the situation?" Yoda inquired.

"Of course I do, they are two of the Orders finest. However, this situation is too close, it's too personal. Perhaps we should send in a team to arrest Traest now that we have the legal documentation we need."

"Too close you seem as well."

Master Rhara remained silent. When a figure stepped from the shadows of the room, Padawan Muln acknowledge the newcomer with a tilt of his head. When Clee spotted Reed, she asked, an eyebrow raised, "And I would suppose that Knight Breindel isn't close to the situation at all?"

Ignoring Clee's comment, Mace gave the young Knight his directive. "Reed, your mission is to take Markus Traest into custody and bring him to Coruscant." The Council member paused for a moment, glancing at Yoda. When the elder nodded his consent, Mace continued, "Padawan Muln will be accompanying you; you're flight departs within the hour."

"Yes, Master."

"May I ask why my padawan is needed is on this mission?"

Mace allowed himself a small smile. "Just moments ago you requested the two of you be sent back to Nyvé. Is there a reason your padawan would be unfit for this mission?"

Knowing that the Councilor was trying to press her buttons, Clee nonetheless held her head high, though her eyes narrowed slightly. "My padawan is quite capable. I am only inquiring what his part in this will be."

"Coming to terms with what friendship means young Kenobi is. Keep him in the company of those his age, we must."

Clee looked at the two beside her. "Reed and Garen."

Yoda nodded. "Close to Knight Breindel he has always been, discover friendship with Garen he now is."

"If there are no further comments or questions, the three of you are dismissed," Mace concluded.

The Jedi bowed and left the Council chambers. Reed stopped in the foyer just outside the chambers and turned to the master and padawan. "Would you mind joining me for a quick bite to eat? You can tell me what you didn't tell the Council about the situation on Nyvé."

Clee raised an eyebrow in question. "What makes you think we would leave anything unsaid?"

Reed rolled his eyes at the comment. "This _is_ Kale Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn we're talking about. Since when does anyone accompanying them on a mission tell the Council everything?"

Clee started to say something and then conceded, "Point taken."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and for the reviews; both are very much appreciated! :)


	27. 27: Traest Takes it Hook Line and Sinker

**Littlelionluvr**: Obi-Wan knows all too well what Traest is and what he's like, and because of this, he's more likely to bring more trouble upon himself. Kale still remembers the little boy who needed him…the young man before him is a far cry from the son he remembers. He isn't used to standing on the sidelines; being the Jedi and father he is, he feels the need to protect his son. Thanks so much for your review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Jes paced the width of the living area. Qui-Gon and Kale were staying late at the archives, still in search of an escape clause that would allow Obi-Wan the option of stepping down as Governor. She walked over to the window and looked out one last time. Her nephew had left earlier with no explanation as to where he was going, just that he would return. She couldn't help the dread she felt building within her chest. Walking back over to a small table near the sofa, she sat down and once again looked at the drawings with scribbled shorthand in the lower right corners. The sketches looked like plans of some type though they were unlabeled. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees, her chin coming to rest on the heal of her right palm, her pointer finger silently drumming itself against her cheek. He was up to something and she had a fairly accurate idea of what that entailed. A door closing caught her attention. Turning toward the foyer, she waited until her nephew slipped into the room on his way to the second floor.

"Where have you been?"

He stopped at the bottom of the staircase, one hand resting on the spiraled banister. He released a quick sigh, knowing she had figured it all out. He turned to address her question without really answering it.

"Out."

"Out where?"

He walked into the living room and stood behind a chair just off to the right of the sofa. His eyes took in everything without notice. "Let's rephrase your question. Why don't you tell me where you think I've been?"

Jes shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe your doing this. After all those years…you hated…why would you do this?"

He casually walked over to the table and looked at the illustrated sketches scattered about the surface. Having picked them up, he briefly flipped through them before looking back at his aunt. "I guess you wouldn't believe that I just decided to start drawing again."

"If they showed some kind of pattern from your earlier works then yes, I would believe you. However, these designs are all too familiar even without confirmation of what they are."

"You're jumping to conclusions."

"Am I?" She stood. She was slightly shorter than he was but her presence and the way she handled herself when it came to his well being had always made her seem larger than life.

He didn't answer her; instead, he kissed her forehead and bade her goodnight.

"Obi-Wan!"

He was five steps up when she called out to him. He turned his body just enough to be able to look at her.

"I take it your father and the others don't know."

When he remained silent, she went on, "Please be careful. It's Traest you're playing against."

She shuddered when his gaze turned cold. He offered one last smirk before turning around and heading upstairs.

Too wound up to sleep by the worry she held for her nephew, Jes wandered the mansion not really paying attention until she found herself in her father's study. The room hadn't been used much since his death. Her mother allowed the servants to clean but forbade them from moving anything; the room was just as her father had left it those many years ago. Closing the door behind her, she switched on the desk lamp. Picking up an item here, an item there, she soon found herself by the bookcase. She traced the bindings of several books her father had been fond of reading to herself and Cera, fairytales that took on life as he gave the characters voice. She wondered how many of those stories Obi-Wan had been gifted to hear before her father had died.

She walked the length of the shelf, fingers on one hand trailing softly along the bindings as she went. She slowed her movement, pulling out a book here and there, flipping through the page – her father's voice echoing through the room as she skimmed the leafs. Placing them back into their slots, she moved further down. Once she had scanned the three bottom shelves, she pulled the rolling ladder over and climbed up to reach the next two shelves: there were eight in all. When she reached the top, she used the lip of the shelf to pull herself down its length, the ladder's wheels squeaking pitifully as it rolled along.

Finding two books that caught her interest, she pulled them from their shelf and slowly made her way down the ladder. Curling up in the oversized chair behind the desk, she set the books down and pulled one desk drawer out at a time, looking through contents she had seen a thousand times in her youth. The bottom drawer stuck slightly, making an awful noise when it finally gave way. The drawer was empty. She started to close it when she noticed the bottom of the drawer stuck up on one corner. She ran her hand over the roughened wood. When it wobbled, she grabbed hold of the loosened corner and pulled on it. The false bottom gave way. Feeling around, she felt a soft item in the back of the drawer and took it out. Removing the item of the worn cloth around it, she discovered another book.

Pushing the drawer back in, Jes leaned back in the chair and made herself comfortable. She wasn't sure where to start and decided by opening the one she had just uncovered. Turning the pages, she noticed that some were type written while others were scribbled in various penmanships. Closing the book, she looked at the covering; the books outer casing was more of a portfolio type jacket. She reopened the soft leather, pulling gently on one page: it gave way, coming out neatly in her hand. Pushing the worn piece of paper back into place, she flipped through several others before pausing at one of the handwritten entries.

_King Bennet has decided to sell the fiefs; no one knows his reasons, only that we wish to move quickly before he changes his mind. We can only count ourselves blessed that he has offered the first bid to each his own. The cost is more than was expected, but our savings are more than enough to purchase this land. The area Baron's can hardly believe it themselves. We will now make our own laws and the fiefs will become individual providences with a change in ruler ship. We have each elected to denounce the title of Barron and take up the role of Governor. The two positions are similar in many ways; the title change means little except that it allows us a new beginning. I purchased this book in hope that each generation will leave behind some record of his or her time as leader as well as record each law that is hence put into place. Something each generation can look back on for guidance. Recordings of what works and what doesn't will be invaluable for those to come._

_~ Shiah Bailer_

Jes closed the book to look at the cover as if it would somehow tell her what it was she was reading. It almost resembled a diary and she wondered if she was trespassing. But no, that couldn't be, the entry clearly stated that this book was left for each generation to record their time as Governor. Reopening the book, she began flipping through various entries.

Hearing the door creak open, Jes looked up as Qui-Gon stepped into the room. "Kale was worried when we couldn't find you. I'll let him know you're all right."

"What time is it?"

"Late." Qui-Gon smiled when she frowned.

"That isn't exactly the answer I was looking for," she said around a yawn.

"Perhaps not, but it's all I have to offer."

Jes stood from her seat, adjusting her grasp on the book she was reading. "I'll be up as soon as I put these books away."

Once Qui-Gon had left, Jes reshelved the older hardbacks before taking the one she had found in her father's desk with her to her room.

**X**

Breakfast the next morning was informal: a buffet set out by the kitchen staff at the bequest of their Governor.

"Shouldn't someone wake Obi-Wan?" Jes asked, taking a bite of her muffincakes.

"He was already gone when I went to check on him."

She dropped her eating utensil with a clang on her plate. "When did he leave?"

Kale shrugged, frowning slightly at her reaction. "Early…why?"

Jes shook her head. "It's nothing."

Not believing her, Qui-Gon asked, "Are you certain?"

"Just a suspicion really."

"Tell us."

Kale and Qui-Gon listened intently as Jes explained the sketches she had found and what they would have represented in their past. She also told them of how indifferent the teen had been to her prying and the fact that he hadn't confirmed nor denied the accusation she had put forth.

Kana blanched at the idea that her grandson would go through with such a notion. Just when she would have added her thoughts, the door chime rang.

The four adults waited patiently as the house servant answered the peal. Footsteps followed the closing of the door before two men appeared in the kitchen doorway. Kale smiled, stood and quickly made his way over to the young men.

Clasping the older in a tight hug, he said, "Force it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Master, except, I can't breathe."

Kale chuckled and relaxed his hold, stepping back to greet the padawan. "Garen, I thought you were back on Coruscant."

"Master Yoda thought it best if I tagged along with Reed."

Qui-Gon, having just approached the two, clasped hands with Reed while saying, "So the old troll is meddling again I see."

"He's just concerned, Master," Reed answered.

Looking around, the two young Jedi glanced at each other in question before addressing their elders. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He's out, somewhere." Kale tilted his head to one side just enough to make his former apprentice roll his eyes.

"I know that look; what do I have to do?"

"Find your surrogate brother and while you're at it find out what he's up to."

"Why do I have a feeling I've heard these words before? Oh that's right, because you said them to me when he was eight and had taken off on his own in the early morning hours."

"It's a good thing you found him down by the creek that morning."

Reed grinned, "Yeah, muddy, wet and holding the biggest toad he could find. Cera wasn't too thrilled about his new pet."

Kale smiled, albeit sadly. "No, she wasn't."

Reed was silent a moment in reverence for his mentor's deceased wife. "Do you have any idea which direction he went?"

"Try as many pubs and clubs as you can between here and the Kalar providence. If I were you, I'd start with the one closest to their estate," Jes replied.

When Reed made to answer that Obi-Wan wasn't of age to get into those places, Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder to ward off the comment. "She has a feeling…go with it."

**X**

Twelve establishments and not one held what he was looking for. His frustration level rose a notch before it clicked in his mind. He was looking for the object of his distain in the wrong place. Adjusting his course, the young man headed for Kalar's district.

Within two hours of arriving at his destination, and having spoken to a few patrons, it didn't take long for the teen to locate his query. He walked toward the back of the establishment sure that Traest would accept his proposal. The man himself was seated at a corner table and apparently he had a guest. The youth approached the booth, surprise causing his steps to falter when he finally got a good look at the man seated across from his nemesis. Deciding to go forward with his plan despite the new obstacle, Obi-Wan advanced toward his target, stopping long enough to pull out a chair and sit down.

Traest paused just long enough to observe the newcomer. "You weren't invited to sit down, boy."

"I didn't ask."

The older man lowered the drink he had been holding and placed it on the tabletop with a clank. He glanced at his guest before readjusting his gaze on his former charge. Gesturing toward the man seated to Obi-Wan's right, Traest made introductions. "Guilan, this is the whelp I mentioned. Seems his manners haven't improved."

"It's amazing which lessons will stick with a person and which won't," Obi-Wan answered.

A loud chuckle escaped Traest before he could tame it. "But you remember your lessons, don't you boy?" He growled out a moment later, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The rewards too," the teen confirmed, his gaze as hard and cold as the man's across from him.

Traest gave a slight, mocking bow of his head. "What are you doing here?" His tone was sharp and yet inquisitive.

Obi-Wan glanced at the other man before replying, "I would prefer to speak in private."

Traest picked up his drink and took a long swig before setting it back down. "You can speak in front of him." He waved toward Guilan in an offhanded manner. "He's harmless enough."

A sarcastic grin escaped to curve Obi-Wan's lips. "And you've known him how long?"

Traest smiled while saluting with his glass. "Just met."

Realizing Traest wasn't going to send his company packing, Obi-Wan decided to go ahead and lay his idea on the table. When he concluded his proposal along with the strategy to complete it, Traest softly whistled.

"Seems you've still got it kid," his tone was one of having been impressed but his features were mocking the boy, telling him Traest still owned him.

Obi-Wan saw the other's look and hurriedly wiped it off his face with a demand of his own, showing that he was there on his own terms. "If we do this, you best meet the conditions we discussed or I might just forget I have a conscious."

Sliding his chair back a ways, Traest grinned and stood up. "Is that supposed to frighten me, boy?" He leaned across the table, invading the young man's space. "You forget that I made you." When the young man merely looked at him, he said, "I need another drink."

When Traest had moved out of hearing distance, Obi-Wan turned a glare on the table's other occupant. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed.

"I've been sent to track you down and drag your sorry butt back home." The other man gestured at his friend. "At least this time you're not caked with mud."

A genuine, reluctant smile tugged at the teen's lips. "That was a big toad wasn't it?"

Reed sat forward. "What are doing?"

"What I have to. This is the only way to trip him up at is own game."

"The Republic courts are very interested in getting their hands on him. The Council sent me here to arrest him."

"And yet you're just sitting here."

"I was waiting for you to make an appearance, apparently your aunt knows you better than you think."

"Did she tell either of your superiors?"

"Both, I think. What is it you're hoping to get out of this?"

"If he's caught in the act, there's no way out. Nyvé will be one of many who charge him with criminal action."

"And what about you? You'll be caught right along side him."

Obi-Wan half smiled. "I'm going to be the next governor of Bailer Providence, Reed. They won't hold me after they verify who I am. Nyvé is rather protective of their government officials."

"That may be, but the Republic has their hand in Nyvé's institutions whether it's currently a member or not. Who do you think funds them? This planet's government didn't come into existence all by itself; Nyvé started out as a member of the Republic. You forget that the Senate can press charges if they so choose, once again putting you under their jurisdiction. Just because the planet succeeded doesn't mean the capital has yet pulled out its funding."

The youth took a deep breath when Reed was finished educating him. "Then I guess I'll take my chances."

The Jedi would have responded had Traest not sat down at that moment. The older man looked between the two younger men. "So, how'd you two fair in my absence?"

The two in question glared at one another.

Traest reached over and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, tightening his grip when the youth tried to shake it off. "Didya know he's got nine lives?" The man laughed. "I keep thinking he should be about out of them by now but he keeps coming back." Traest looked down at the table a moment in thought. "You got the semantics on the place?"

Obi-Wan nodded, not bothering to hide his loathing of the man.

"Then we'll do it. Day after tomorrow."

"And the conditions?"

The man saluted him with his glass. "Will be met." When Obi-Wan gave a curt nod, Traest reached over and grabbed his wrist in a bruising hold, the bones beneath his hand giving way ever so slightly. "As long as the payday is as large as you've said."

Jerking his arm out of his former guardian's hand, Obi-Wan rose from his chair. "The polite thing would be to say that it's been a pleasure, but in this case it's been anything but."

When the teen neared the door, Reed met Garen's eye from across the room and gave a minute gesture for him to follow their friend. Giving a nod of understanding, the padawan left the club to catch up with his age mate.

Reed turned back to Traest. "So, you really going through with that hair brained scheme the boy plotted?"

"That boy may be a nuisance, but even I have to admit he's a genius when it comes to planning the ins and outs of a heist. If the Jedi hadn't shown up the last time, we'd have been successful…the boy owes me, either with his life or his family's fortune. And fortunately for him, he's found a way to keep both."

Reed rose unsteadily to his feet, putting on the aire of a man who had had too much to drink but wasn't yet too far gone. Shaky on his feet, he grabbed the table with both hands. "I think I've had more than I thought."

A chuckle came across the table at his expense. "Best be on your way Guilan. Wouldn't want that woman of yours to come hunt ya down."

Reed grinned. "She'd beat me all the way back to the house."

Wobbling his way to the door, Reed stepped outside and instantly straightened his stance. He looked both ways down the street before seeing the boys off to one side arguing. Releasing a deep breath, he went toward his charges.

"You both know that this isn't the place to have your disagreement. Save it until we're home." Reed reached over and took the youth's arm, worriedly examining his wrist. "That's going to be one heck of bruise later."

Obi-Wan pulled his arm back, his gaze sparked with something Reed couldn't define. "I don't need a sitter."

"Good, because I don't feel like babysitting two bickering teens. But since you seem to have lost your mind back there it would appear you need looking after."

Obi-Wan's voice lowered a fraction, his tone half pleading half warning. "Reed, I need you to keep this quiet." He looked up at his surrogate brother. "Don't tell Kale or Qui-Gon. If Jes told them of her suspicions, I can get around that as it being one idea of how to bring him to justice."

"You'd lie to them?" Garen asked incredulously.

"No, but I would skirt the truth."

"What's the difference?"

"They'd know enough to figure the rest out after I've gone."

Reed shook his head as the trio started walking. "As soon as I get you home, I'm coming back to arrest him."

Obi-Wan panicked. "No!" He stopped and turned toward his friend. "We'll have more of a chance of a conviction if there's one more thing to add to the charges."

"And the possibility of you going down with him!" Taking a moment to release his frustration, Reed asked, "Why's it so important that Nyvé's government be a part of this?"

"Because they'll banish him from ever returning to the planet if he's convicted, taking my family that much farther out of his reach."

"It sounds as though you did your homework," Garen replied.

"There's a lot that goes into planning a robbery. More so if you're trying to get caught…timing is everything."

**X**

**Later that Evening**

"We heard some rather disturbing news today," Kale announced softly as he and his colleague entered the room.

The volume on the holo tube lowered as Obi-Wan pulled himself into a sitting position on the sofa. Qui-Gon sat down and turned his body so he could better see his student while Kale took a seat on the table in front of the couch.

"Want to tell us about it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Depends on what you heard."

Reed and Garen studied their friend a moment before deciding to retire for the night. Neither wanted to be questioned, knowing they wouldn't dare lie to their superiors. Rising from their seated positions on the chair and the floor, the Knight and the Padawan bade their goodnights and left the three to talk.

"We heard you were planning one last job."

Knowing he had to convince them it was just hearsay, Obi-Wan said, "I was just entertaining some ideas as to a way to get Traest off our backs. That's all."

Qui-Gon watched the boy closely while searching their bond for any hint of fallacy. He smirked mentally. Either the boy was that good at hiding his misdeeds or he was telling the truth. "Then I guess your father and I won't be contacted sometime soon telling us they've got you in a holding cell somewhere?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile if only briefly. "You really don't know your way around a financial institution do you?"

"No," Kale replied. "But you do and that's what concerns us."

Matching eyes met, holding for several moments until the younger's flickered to the side. "Don't worry so much. Aunt Jes was just being overly paranoid over some drawings."

The two Jedi nodded their acceptance of his answer. Not wanting to make the pair more suspicious than they already were, the teen made a show of being overly tired and stretched. The sleeve of his sleep tunic slipped, revealing the bruise around his left wrist.

Qui-Gon reached over and caught the boy's hand in his own. Looking at the discolored limb, he raised his eyes to meet Kale's before looking back at the teen. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan tried to pull his hand back but the grip holding it tightened. His jaw tightened, his lips thinning as he pressed them together. He looked between the two men who had, over the last year, helped him to see that life could be whatever he chose to make it and that not everyone was like Nayt Kalar and Markus Traest...and there was more to be learned than how to secure the financial holdings of a bank. His conscious suddenly flared and he felt a sense of guilt and shame. He briefly closed his eyes and pushed those feelings away, releasing them to the force as he had been taught. Opening his eyes, he met those of his guardians and shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered.

Not pleased with the answer but knowing they'd get no further by the look in the youth's eyes, they decided to drop it for now. Qui-Gon covered the bruised limb with his hand, releasing the healing power of the force into the discolored skin. The discomfort that had encased the young man's wrist left, the dark coloring lightening to a faint yellow.

Obi-Wan pulled his hand back. "Thank you." Rising from the sofa, he turned toward the staircase and proceeded to his room.

Kale's eyes were still glued in the direction his son had gone when he said. "We never told him it was Jes and we didn't mention any sketches." The Jedi looked at his colleague. "And the bruise was that of a handprint."

"He wants to get caught; he knew what he was saying. And it appears he's already ran his idea by Traest."

A deep sigh escaped Kale and he ran a hand over his face. With disappointment he replied, "I can't believe he's doing this. We have what we need to arrest that no good..." he looked over at his friend. "Why won't he allow us to do our job?"

"Because he needs closure. And the only way he's going to get it is to do it his way."

"Even if he fails?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Even then."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are very much appreciated!


	28. 28: Fractured Trust

**littlelionluvr:** Chapter 27 – Obi-Wan is a rather good strategist. ;) Traest is a little too arrogant for his own good. Thanks so much for the review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 28**

As quiet as a mouse droid, Obi-Wan gathered what he would need and headed toward the front door, careful not to wake anyone or so he thought.

"So you're going through with it?"

With one hand on the door panel, he answered, "This is the last time. I promise."

Jes moved forward and placing her hand on her nephew's shoulder, she spun him around. "Are you out of your mind?!" she whispered fiercely. "He will want more. He doesn't understand the meaning of 'one last time.' You know this; you lived it!"

He carefully extracted himself from her grip. "I know what I'm doing, Aunt Jes. And as much as I can't believe I'm saying this…Nayt and Traest trained me well. I'll be fine."

She shook her head, wanting to make him see reason. "You know how crazy he gets when he's in the middle of a raid; he loses all common sense!"

He didn't answer her accusations. His words were calm as were his features. "Do me a favor? Don't tell anyone until after I have a good head start."

He turned to go but stopped when she slid her arms around his waist from behind. "Be careful," she whispered, knowing he would go through with this regardless of the arguments against it. She released him and stepped back. The reassuring smile he gave her in parting did nothing to alleviate her worry.

Obi-Wan steered the vehicle in the direction of the rendezvous. He was nervous, he could admit that. But what else could he do? He planned for the authorities to show up when they were on their way out. He didn't want a repeat of Lladnar.

Traest met him at the assembly point. "Like ole times, isn't it?"

"Not quite," Obi-Wan replied, doing nothing to hide the disgust he felt. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had told his father he was done with his old life; he wanted no part of it. And the latter was true, but sometimes a person had to do what he didn't want to do to get to where he wanted to be. And right now he wanted to be home without worrying about what Traest was going to do next.

"You better be right about this place."

One eyebrow raised, the teen asked, "When have I ever been wrong?"

Traest went to speak and then shut his mouth. Begrudgingly he answered, "You haven't."

"If you'd listened to me on Lladnar we wouldn't have been in that mess."

Traest's lips twisted into a feral smile. "And you would still be within mine and Nayt's grasp."

Obi-Wan smirked. "You keep telling yourself that."

When the man went to grab at the youth, he instead stumbled back and fell to the ground. Obi-Wan walked over and leaned down slightly. "Don't try that again," he warned.

Traest sputtered on his way to a standing position. He moved forward until he was toe to toe with his former charge, finding that he didn't tower over the boy as much as he used to.

"I'm not that scared little boy anymore and don't think you'll catch me off guard again after that scene in town. I took you on when I was under your thumb; don't think I won't do it again."

"Then you had nothing to lose but your own life." Traest grinned. "Now there's the matter of your kin folk."

The young man relaxed his stance as if he were bored with the conversation. "A father who can more than handle himself, a grandmother who isn't afraid to fight back and said aunt is more capable than you ever gave her credit for."

"If you're so sure of your family, then why are you here?"

"Let's just say I'm tired of playing your games and allowing you to win. You want a score that will set you up for life, and this is it."

The amount of credits the kid was talking about more than peaked Traest's interest. "What institute?"

"Principia."

The criminal's eyes grew wide in recognition. "That's in Kalar's providence."

"What better way to pay my uncle back for his kindness than to financially cripple his family's district?"

"Touché."

**X**

Jes waited one hour before going upstairs to wake her brother-in-law and his colleague.

"If you're looking for Masters Kenobi and Jinn, they've already left."

Surprised by this revelation, she asked, "Where did they go?"

Garen leaned back against the wall beside his appointed bedroom. "They, along with Knight Breindel, waited for Obi-Wan to leave and then followed him."

Jes released a deep sigh of relief. "I'm glad Kale's on top of this. I promised Obi-Wan I would wait before announcing his departure but it would seem my sister's husband knows his son better than I do." She started to walk back towards her bedroom, her intent to _try_ to relax and maybe read some more of the book she had found in her late father's desk. "I just hope they get to him before he makes the biggest mistake of his life."

"Master Kenobi's already contacted the local authorities. They were rather cooperative considering one of their largest financial institutions is about to go bankrupt." The padawan walked toward the stairs. "I was on my way down to get a bite to eat when we intercepted one another; would you like something?"

Standing in her doorway, Jes turned to address the question. "I think I'll come with you. I have a feeling the next few hours will be long in coming."

**X**

The three Jedi waited semi-patiently with the authorities a block away from the Principia. The building they were currently in stretched high above the surrounding community, providing them with an unobstructed view of the Principia from the floor they currently occupied.

"Remember to wait until they've breeched the perimeter," the Captain told his squad. He turned back to Kale. "What do you want us to do with young Kenobi? His position on Nyvé is one that would make the judicial system look the other way."

Kale shook his head, somewhat distractedly, to the negative. "No. When he goes in, arrest him. Make sure he receives the same treatment as his co-conspirator." Qui-Gon bristled next to him, not quite in full agreement with his colleague's train of thought.

Kale turned toward his former padawan. "When you take custody of Traest at the spaceport, take Obi-Wan with you. Have the Corsucant authorities treat him the same as any other criminal short of injury, understand?"

Reed nodded but looked uncomfortable with the order. He knew his master was looking to teach his son a lesson, but he didn't feel that this was the best way to go about it. If anything, he risked losing the trust he had worked so hard to earn. "I've contacted sergeant Rains, he's on standby." The young man waited a heartbeat before adding, "Maybe we should wait and see how far he takes this."

"His plan was to get caught on the way out, meaning they would not only be charged with breaking and entering with intent to steal as well as carrying concealed weapons, but they would also be charged with possession. If we go after them at the onset, the charges will be less and Nyvé will still be involved in the charges against Traest."

"Wouldn't he have thought of that?" Reed questioned. "He was very thorough in his plan when he explained it. Perhaps Nyvé won't press charges if they're not caught red handed."

Interested in Reed's point, Qui-Gon turned toward the Captain and voiced that very question.

The guard thought a moment before replying, his mind searching through the laws of his native planet. "The government wouldn't be involved in the trial the way the boy wants," he replied. "They'd receive a few years sentencing at most without possession but they wouldn't go as far as banishment unless they were carrying."

Kale was getting more and more worried with every word spoken around him. If the Republic got wind of this operation, they could very well reinstate their authority over Obi-Wan and try him not only for this theft but for the crimes of his prior life. He couldn't let that happen even if this plan didn't work out the way his son had hoped. He stepped back and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to focus himself on what they needed to do. Looking back at those around him, he said, "We stick with the plan: arrest them upon entry."

Reed took a step forward. "Master." Kale gave him a look that would have instantly silenced his coming words had he still been a padawan, but now a Knight with a few years experience under his belt, Reed felt the need to forge ahead. "As against this as I am, maybe we should let this play out the way Obi-Wan has planned."

"And let him be imprisoned?" Kale shook his head. "I can't do that, Reed. I can't stand back and allow him to be taken from me again. I won't!" Turning on his heel, the Jedi walked away from the group.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Reed's arm. "Let him think a moment." The elder man studied his sometime apprentice. "What is it, padawan?"

"For the first time, I don't know what to do. Obi-Wan pleaded with me not to interfere; I don't think I can do what Master has asked. I can't arrest him and treat him like some criminal. He isn't doing this for profit or gain; he's doing it so the one who should be imprisoned gets what he deserves. And yet, I don't think Obi-Wan's thought anything of how this is going to affect those around him. He's only looking at the peace of mind he will gain in knowing that his nemesis is as far from Nyvé as possible."

"Then perhaps we should play this Kale's way, reminding Obi-Wan that we don't need to be protected."

Reed looked at Qui-Gon, tilting his head back just a bit to meet the other's gaze. "He isn't protecting us, master…he's protecting himself."

Understanding registered in Qui-Gon's mind. "Then Kale's way it is."

**X**

The two suspects in question approached the bank from the west. Turning toward his companion, Traest asked, "You don't have one of your bad feelings do you?"

"Would you listen to me if I did?"

With one eyebrow raised, the elder man replied, "This close to my payday? Don't even think about it."

"That's what I thought," was the murmured reply.

The young man reached for the force, his stride hesitating at what he felt. Those waiting for them, though properly shielded had forgotten one small obstacle: Obi-Wan had been taught early on how to feel his father's presence despite his ability to hide himself in the force. It was a lesson within a game the two had played in the teen's early childhood. Kale would conceal himself and Obi-Wan would slip beneath his shields and find him. He had become quite good at it when in close proximity. The young man stopped, considering this new development, a welcome one and yet the timing was off. Should they pack it in and plan for another day or should he forge ahead and see what his father had in mind? The latter of that thought made his stomach turn.

"Well?" Traest was getting impatient for an answer.

Deciding to trust those who had asked for nothing else but, he decided to go forward. "We're clear." Now he would discover if the trust he had given them would be rewarded in kind, or if he would end up being disappointed as Traest and Kalar had suggested.

Moving toward the rear of the building, the two stopped beneath a window twice their height from the ground. Cupping his hands together and waiting for the elder to step into the hold, Obi-Wan lifted Traest up until he was able to reach the pane. Steadying himself, he used the tools he had with him to break the seal and pry the frame open. Once he had an entry way, he dropped the items in his hand onto the floor inside and pulled himself through. Turning to lean outside the window, Traest reached for Obi-Wan as he jumped up and grabbed the man's forearms; each clasping onto the other, the elder pulled the teen in.

**X**

Kale swore under his breath when he felt his son reach beneath his shields and touch his mind. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the emotions the young man was experiencing: surprise, fear, acceptance…and trust. The last made him cringe. Obi-Wan would see his father's plan as a fracture of that trust. And yet Kale felt he had no other option. The boy couldn't fix his problems with lessons learned under his uncle's care. There were always alternatives. Opening his eyes, his gaze met Qui-Gon's, the other knowing what had transpired. Gesturing toward the Principia, Kale motioned to the Captain. "They're in."


	29. 29: Choosing Time

**littlelionluvr**: Kale is using tough love this time around. Whether it will work in his and Obi-Wan's favor is yet to be seen. Traest is rather arrogant, thinking he's invincible. ;) Thanks so much for the review; it is very much appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Where's the vault?"

Young Kenobi kept his eyes peeled for the coming raid; it was only a matter of time before his father and the others moved in. "Lower level."

Taking the stairs, they headed down to the bottom floor. The vault sat at the end of the hall, the steel door reflecting the dim lights shining down from above. Traest softly whistled in appreciation.

"I don't think I've seen anything quite like this before," he whispered and then turned briefly to look at the teen next to him. "You done good, kid."

The complement was met with a roll of the eyes. "Let's get this done before we get caught." As an afterthought, the young man added, "And be careful of the laser beams just inside the door. Otherwise you'll activate the alarms."

Traest stopped what he was doing. "Why didn't you mention them before?"

A shrug of unconcern preceded the reply. "I wasn't certain they were there until I had the administrator give me a tour yesterday."

"And the security cams?"

"Took care of them yesterday while I was here."

The older man smiled. He and Nayt had taught the youth well.

Obi-Wan set the last charge and backed away. "We'll have to move fast once this blows. The authorities have a record of getting here in ten."

They took shelter and was about to press the ignition switch when a hand suddenly seized the box.

"What the?" Traest didn't have time to turn around before he was forced face first into the wall in front of him.

Glancing out from the corner of his eye, he saw his co-conspirator in the same predicament. Their eyes met, Traest silently stated the obvious. Reaching deep within, Obi-Wan did what he thought was the most inhumane Jedi ability he'd ever been taught: he overrode the will of each guard holding them at gunpoint. When the patrolmen put down their weapons and left them be, Obi-Wan leaned his forehead against the cool duracreet wall and berated himself for the act he had committed. A bruising grasp on his arm pulled him away from the wall and toward the stairwell.

**X**

When the first guardsman came out the door without his weapon and no prisoners, and another following after him, and another and so on, the Captain frowned in confusion. "What are they doing?"

Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, earning himself a frown from Kale in the process. "What do you expect? We were the ones who taught him how to influence another's mind."

"Reed." When he was sure he had young Knight's attention, Kale said, "Stay here and help the Captain round up his men. We'll handle this."

Once the Jedi nodded his understanding, Kale and Qui-Gon took the remaining – unaffected – men and entered the building.

Heavily booted feet were not long in coming after them. Obi-Wan pushed Traest up the stairs, going higher and higher within the bank. When they finally reached the roof, the two men ran to the edge and paused to judge the distances between the buildings. Four, maybe five jumps and then the gaps would be too wide to attempt. Backing up a good distance to gain enough momentum, they took a running start. The door to the roof flew off the hinges, powered by a force unseen. Obi-Wan stumbled, dodging the flying barrier as it came too close for comfort. Regaining his forward motion, he heard the numerous sounds of pounding steps behind them.

A whistling sound from above caught the teens attention; a launched net fell from the sky, catching Traest just as he reached the ledge and was about to jump. Obi-Wan took off with force enhanced speed propelling himself across the divide. Once safely on top of the other roof, he turned around. Qui-Gon stood peering over the ledge, watching the young man with an admiring look. Their gazes held for several moments before breaking away. The youth turned to judge the distance to the next roof when a hand fell upon his shoulder. He jerked back in surprise and found himself staring into his father's eyes. The shock the teen felt bled through the young man's shields. Several guards slowly approached the teen when Kale turned his son around and bound his hands behind his back. With a subdued tone, the Jedi ordered, "Take him to the transport."

Their hands bound, the two were led outside their respective buildings. Traest looked at the youth as if to say 'Do something,' but the teen ignored the plea, too stunned at what had just happened. He had known it was coming, but somehow it seemed surreal.

It took less time to arrive at the local station than it had to plan the heist. Locked behind bars in separate corridors, Obi-Wan began to wonder if he had made a mistake in trusting his father. Two hours later the internal struggle came to a halt when the door to his cell swung open. He cautiously stood and waited for whoever it was to enter; a Nyvian patrolman bound the teen's hands in front of him before gesturing for him to follow. Having been lead to an interrogation room, Obi-Wan walked inside and sat at a table across from his former guardian. The two eyed one another, wondering about the purpose of being interrogated at the same time. They spent two hours dodging questions from the Captain before the man finally exited the room, a frustrated frown marring his face.

"You know kid, this is the second time something's gone wrong on a heist."

With a bored tone, the teen replied, "And your point is."

"Both times the authorities showed up and both times they were accompanied by Jedi."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, eyebrows somewhat raised, as if to say 'and?'

"I'm thinking both times you set us up."

When the youth didn't so much as blink at the insinuation, Traest leaned forward. "You could get us out of here."

The young man nodded in agreement. "I could, but why should I?"

"Do you really think imprisoning me is going to keep your little family safe, boy?" Traest pressed himself against the edge of the table. "I haven't found a cell yet that can hold me indefinitely."

Sitting back the two stared at each other. A flicker of insanity raced through Traest's gaze, Obi-wan catching it just as it subsided. "You were supposed to have died that night," the elder man said, a grin tugging at the left edge of his lips.

Curious about the remark, Obi-Wan replied, "There've been so many…which one in particular are you referring to this time?"

"Don't play coy with me, boy." The man leaned forward once again. "Tell me, do you still wake up screaming at night at the remembrance of how twisted your mother's body was beneath that speeder?"

The teen's jaw tightened, his eyes narrowing. "What would you know of it?" he demanded.

The elder man sat back in a comfortable position now that he had finally gotten the teen riled up. "I know enough. Seems Nayt's debts had finally caught up with him. If I hadn't shown him how to sabotage your parents' vehicle, he would never have been able to pay them off. Too bad your father managed to escape his doom. And if you had died like you were supposed to of, the inheritance to your uncle and Jes would have been four times what they got."

Breathing became difficult, as did swallowing. "You're partly responsible for my mother's death?" was the tightly controlled question.

"I came up with the strate…" The rest of what would have been said was cut off when an angry teen came across the table pushing the other's chair back, both men landing on the floor. Obi-Wan had the upper hand as he straddled his nemesis, his hands clutched tightly around the elder man's throat. The youth's gaze was focused solely on watching the terror in the eyes of the man beneath him.

"You killed her!" The grip tightened even more, fingers digging into the flesh beneath them.

The two vaguely heard the opening of a door and someone shouting. Hands pulled at the young man but the teen pushed them back with the flicker of a thought. Traest flailed as he attempted to use his clasped hands to push the angry youth away. Gasps and gurgles were all that were heard as he tried to yell at the guards to pull the boy off. The Captain skidded to a halt in front of the door and seeing what was going on turned and ran back down the corridor. He quickly located the Jedi but found that they were already on their way toward him. Having led them to the room, he called his men out and watched as the two Jedi entered and stopped.

Qui-Gon held a hand out to Kale, indicating for him to wait. The force whispered to him to not interfere; this was choosing time. Kale could hear the same but his heart wanted nothing more than to grab hold of his son. He consciously switched gears to his Jedi training, making the father side of him wait until the force directed them otherwise.

Traest managed a small smile, his lips turning an unnatural shade. "Jus…t…like…me."

Obi-Wan's grip minutely loosened, the words penetrating his maddened state. _Just like me....just like me…_ the words toyed with him. His childhood flashed within his mind as if someone had set up an old reel, playing a homespun movie.

_He saw himself with his father during one of Kale's trips home, himself with his mother on that fateful day and then her body, so still and unresponsive to a child's plea. He saw his uncle and Traest killing needlessly to get what they wanted, he saw himself take the life of a young entrepreneur just after he sent the man's wife and children away. He saw himself rescued by his father and his colleagues, the Jedi taking him in, his father and aunt giving him unconditional acceptance and love. He saw Qui-Gon offering unconditional guidance and a helping hand. Master Hebsley wanting nothing in return for the time he spent listening to a recalcitrant youth._

_But people always wanted something in return, didn't they?_ His mind argued, confused by the vast difference in scenery when compared side by side.

_He saw his aunt on Coruscant, happy in her new role of teacher to the crechélings, he saw her smiling as if all were right with the galaxy when she made peace with her mother on Nyvé._

The two worlds continued to roll on their reels, the force projecting them for comparison, continuing to show him the discrepancies of what the darkness in his life had taught him in contrast to what he had learned over this last year at his father and Qui-Gon's side. The light spoke to him as the darkness pulled him in the opposite direction. Little by little, the light spread, brightening the shadows that shrank away from the burgeoning illumination, urged on by the joyful memories of a childhood spent with a mother he would forever miss and a father he was once again learning to know. Hands loosened on the object they held but had yet to completely let go. Traest laid still, the stares of two Jedi Masters daring him to move.

Obi-Wan took a hitched breath and leaned closer to his prey, whispering hoarsely, "I'm nothing like you! I am who _I choose_ to be not what you made me. You and Nayt are the past, and never again will I allow you to dominate my future."

The young man lifted himself up and was about to take a seat at the end of the table when Traest spoke, his voice raspy and dry, "You'll always be a murderer, kid. That's one thing those kids and their mother will always remember you for."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Maybe…but unlike you, I plan to make amends."

With a gesture of his hand, the Captain sent a rather nervous patrolman inside the room. The younger officer took hold of the teen's arm and led him out of the building and into an armored transport. A few moments later, Traest was seated two seats up from where he was. Obi-Wan's gaze was fixated on his hands, his fists clenching and unclenching. A larger hand came down upon his, stopping the reflexive motion. He looked up to find a matching set of eyes looking at him with unadulterated pride. A squeeze to his hands and the other stepped back and exited the vehicle. He looked out the window to see Qui-Gon standing nearby, a somewhat identical look gazing back at him.

The vehicle maneuvered itself away from the precinct and into a vast spaceport, coming to rest near a shuttle. The two were taken from the transport and presented to the Coruscant authority. When Reed stepped forward to take possession of the prisoners, Traest realized his mistake in allowing 'Guilan' to hear their detailed plans.

Obi-Wan glanced at his former guardian with disdain. "I can speak in front of him, huh? He's harmless enough, huh? It appears it wasn't my screw up this time around."

"You'd best shut up if you know what's good for ya!" Traest warned.

"Or you'll what?" Obi-Wan asked, pushing the man's buttons and not caring.

Traest lunged toward his former charge, knocking them both to the ground. Reed hurried forward, separating them. "Enough!"

Gesturing with a nod toward the ship, he told the Nyvian authorities to lock them up in the compartments he had previously specified. With the two being taken into the ship, Reed took a deep breath and massaged his right temple. _This was not going to be a pleasant trip home._

**X**

Three days had passed without a word from their captor. A droid attended to their mealtimes. Obi-Wan didn't like the silence that infused his small section of the ship. After they locked Traest in a hold near the back of the shuttle, Obi-Wan had been escorted into a small room with a bed and a fresher: the door locking upon the guards exit. He had tried to open it several times without success. What he had done back at the station had surprised him. He had intended to kill Traest with his bare hands, and he would have succeeded too. But the force had other plans; it showed him what he could be if he chose the right path.

For the first time, he understood what his aunt spoke of when she mentioned the man inside of him that was just waiting for the right time to make his appearance. He felt as though he had seen a whole other side to himself, someone he recognized and yet didn't. Someone who was content and confident in who he was. Someone who knew the strength of his abilities but never overstepped them or flaunted them about. Someone who his father was proud of. He wondered what it meant. For at the moment, he still felt life the scared messed up teen he had always been.

Sitting down on the cot, he nearly jumped when he heard the door swish open. Reed stood leaning against the doorframe. "I just came to check on you."

"Where is he, Reed?"

Not pretending to not know who the boy was talking about, the Knight answered, "Master, Garen, and Master Jinn, are taking a separate flight back to the capital. They wanted to speak with your grandmother and your aunt before departing."

Eyeing his surrogate brother with resignation, Obi-Wan asked, "And what happens when we reach Coruscant?"

Reed briefly looked away before answering, his gaze regretful, "I told you what could happen if you tried that crazy scheme."

The young man nodded in recognition of that fact. "They came in too soon," he whispered, not looking at the Jedi in front of him.

"No." Reed moved into the room and sat down by the teen. "They came in just in time." When Obi-Wan looked at him, he explained, "The charges will be less, which interrupts the plan you had but also gives the authorities less to hold you accountable for."

"I almost didn't go in." He looked at the man beside him. "I almost called it off."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Kale said I could trust him." The teen looked down at his hands. "I'm beginning to wonder now why I ever did."

Not knowing how to answer but knowing what awaited them when they landed, Reed remained silent.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	30. 30: Finding that which was Lost

**Littlelionluvr:** As with all parents, Kale is finding his way as he goes. ;) Obi-Wan is finally realizing, with some reluctance and uncertainty, that his life doesn't have to be dictated by his past. Thanks for reading and for taking time to review! I appreciate it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"What are you reading?" Garen inquired as he sat down on the sofa.

"It's a book I found in my father's office," Jes quietly replied, glancing briefly at her mother.

The Governess closed the book she was leafing through and set it on the arm of the chair. Looking at the book her daughter held within her grasp, she said, "I don't recall the outer casing of that one. Where did you find it?"

"In the bottom drawer of his desk; the drawer had a false bottom. It seems to be a diary of sorts, written from the prospective of each generational Governor within our family line."

Kana stood and walked over to sit down beside her daughter. Making sure that Jes's place was marked, she took the book and began to flip through it. Catching her breath, she pointed to one of the pages she came to. "This entry was written by your great grandfather. Surely your father would have wanted this tradition to be continued; why would he have hidden it?"

"Perhaps he knew it would be discovered when the time was right." Jes twisted in her seat to better face her mother. "It may have been found sooner if you hadn't of kept Dad's office like a shrine. He created that space to be used and to be lived in, not shut away because of grief."

"Have you discovered anything interesting so far?" Garen asked, trying to forego any arguments that may arise from their discussion.

"Every decision they ever made and every law ever ruled upon is recorded in this book. Along with each Governor's personal struggle and private thoughts on what it meant to hold that position." She took the book from her mother and rested it on her lap, her hands reverently holding the edges.

"Until now I never knew what my father had gone through in trying to govern a land and people that fought against what was actually best for them while trying to raise a family of his own on the side. The people, for the most part throughout the generations, loved and respected our family and our position as head of this land. But when they decided we were making a mistake on a certain issue, they held nothing back in letting their current governor know. Having read what I have, I now see my father in a new light."

"Sometimes it takes walking in someone else's shoes to truly appreciate their sacrifices," Garen replied. He suddenly turned toward the foyer and rose from his seat. "They're back."

The front door opened and Kale and Qui-Gon walked into the room. The lines of worry were made more prominent in the frowns worn by both men. Qui-Gon walked over to stand beside Garen while Kale took a seat on the table situated in front of the couch. Temporarily setting the book she held aside, Jes looked around the room and then toward the foyer before looking at her brother-in-law in askance.

"Both Traest and Obi-Wan have been taken into custody. Reed is currently en route to the capital to turn them both over to the Coruscant authorities." Raising a hand to forestall Kana's protests, Kale continued, "The Senate has no knowledge of what has transpired; the captain on duty is a close friend and has agreed to withhold Obi-Wan's involvement. Traest will face the Republic judicial system on each count they are holding him liable for as well as this latest incident."

"What happens to my grandson?"

The Jedi remained silent for a moment before answering. "He is going to spend time in the Corusanti jail; he needs to have a taste of what happens when one breaks the law."

"Kale," Jes implored. "Obi-Wan has been held twice before and it was not the best of experiences for him. He has an intense dislike of being locked in detention centers. I hope you know what you're doing."

Incensed at her last comment, Kale allowed his frustration and uncertainty to be known. "Actually, dear sister of mine, I have no idea if the decisions I've made on his behalf are in his best interest. And because of the choices I've made today, I risk losing the fragile trust we've recently developed. And yet I can't have him running around believing that he can commit a crime with no consequences. It's my responsibility to teach him right from wrong and to help him become a productive member of this galaxy! Something that should have been taught to him in my absence by you and that no good husband you allowed near my son!"

Qui-Gon walked over to his friend and after a few quietly spoken words between the two, the younger man walked over to the other side of the room and looked out the window in an attempt to clear his mind and regain his focus.

Jes turned toward her brother-in-law. "Whether you believe me or not, I did try. But working against Nayt and Traest's influence was a losing battle. I did what I could when I could and I truly believe that Obi-Wan kept what humanity he has left because I refused to give up on him, refused to let him forget you and Cera! I was wrong about Nayt and I freely admit that but I didn't learn that truth until it was too late." Jes stood and walked half way over to where the Jedi stood, his back turned toward her. "I am truly sorry your most precious treasure was harmed while in my care. I only ask for the forgiveness that Obi-Wan has bequeathed me." Not receiving a response Jes went back to the sofa, retrieved the book she had been reading, and went upstairs.

Qui-Gon and Garen watched Kale for several moments before the padawan turned back to the other Jedi. "Master, what about Obi-Wan's role as Governor?"

Refocusing his attention on Kana Bailer, Qui-Gon's gaze flickered between the apprentice and the elder woman. "The Council has decided that Obi-Wan will serve time on probation within the confines of the Temple walls."

"For what length of time?" Kana inquired.

"Three months."

The elder woman nodded slowly. "As long as he returns within six months, it shouldn't be a problem. After that time, the position will go up for election to anyone within the family line. Meaning, Marius could still get control of the providence and sell out to Kalar."

"Understood," Qui-Gon replied. "He'll be back before the sixth month expires."

Kana stood and took a few steps toward the stairway; her intent was to check on her daughter. She was having difficulty with these new developments. Even knowing the kind of life her grandson had lived seven years prior, she still couldn't comprehend him planning a heist much less following through with it. She was disappointed. "Please tell my grandson, we love him. Tell him we are waiting for him."

"I will."

Kana nodded. "Thank you Master Jedi." Passing by Garen, she gave his hand a goodbye squeeze and went upstairs.

Kale took a deep breath before turning back to his companions. His eyes fell on Garen first. The young man's gaze held no condemnation for the Master's actions, only compassion. He half smiled at the apprentice before turning his gaze on one of his oldest friends. "I guess now is the time you tell me what a complete idiot I've made of myself."

"No. Now is the time I tell you what you already know. She was just as much a casualty of Nayt and Traest's actions as Obi-Wan was. She didn't deserve your criticism nor your holier than thou attitude." Qui-Gon's words were said in such a way as to ease the blow to the other man's dignity.

Head slightly lowered, Kale nodded in agreement. "I owe her an apology."

"We'll leave in the morning; you have plenty of time."

**X**

The Coruscant officials wasted no time in gathering the two prisoners and escorting them to their temporary quarters in the Coruscanti jail. Reed walked over to speak with Captain Rain about the details of Obi-Wan's captivity. He was assured that the Republic hadn't yet caught wind of what had transpired and that Masters Yoda and Windu had been well versed of the activities. Nodding his understanding, he retired to the Temple.

Having arrived the day after his former apprentice, Kale sat in the fairly empty Council chamber explaining what had happened on Nyvé up to this point and what he had chosen to do.

"Lose his confidence, you may. Ready to face that are you?" Yoda inquired.

Kale swallowed before answering. "I'm hoping it can be regained, Master."

"What do you hope to accomplish with this?" Mace questioned.

"I hope to teach him that for every action, there is a reaction." When they merely stared at him, he asked, "Would you rather he think that he can get away with what he did merely because it brought someone else to justice? It was a fool hardy idea and one that should never have been put into place."

"And what of his responsibilities to his grandmother's providence?"

"Temporary leave of absence; Qui-Gon promised Mrs. Bailer he would return soon."

A smile crossed Yoda's lips. "How long do you plan to keep him imprisoned?"

"A week at most."

"It will seem much longer to one so young. Time to think there is but also time for emotions to fester."

"The Council gives no quarter to those Jedi who step out of bounds. I know because Qui-Gon and I have had our fair share of lessons learned and yet you sound as though I should go easy on my son for trying to rob a bank! How am I the one wrong in this?"

"Jedi he is not, young one," Yoda gently reminded him.

"But he should have been," was the whispered reply.

Jinn and Kenobi had somehow managed at a young age to worm their way into Yoda's heart, not that they were favored above others, but they were cherished. And by extension the son would be too. "Too soon for such a lesson, not ready to learn this one is he…learn alternatives he needs, for alternatives he was never given."

Kale stood and made his way over to one of the windows. He disliked it when the troll made sense, especially when that sense overrode his own. "I will think on it, master."

"Sense your pride in the boy, I do."

Kale allowed himself a smile. "The force saw fit to test him; he passed. The situation he was in was not an easy one, his choice was difficult, but he came through it."

"Qui-Gon told us Obi-Wan's looking toward the future. That's a good sign," Mace stated.

"Yes, though he still has some issues to work out before he will completely accept this new chance at life."

**X**

"Well, Kenobi, looks like you belong to us for a while."

Obi-Wan stood and walked over to the bars separating him from his captors. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The Jedi said they'd be by to visit in a few days. Said you needed some time to think about things."

"You're lying; let me out of here."

"Sorry kid, no can do."

When the young one tried to use the force to open the lock, he frowned to find that he could feel it but that it wouldn't respond. "Sorry kid, these cells are force resistant, won't do you any good. You can feel it and receive its effects but can't breach beyond these barred walls. Think of it as a courtesy of your father's disapproval when the Chancellor mentioned force suppression. You can feel it, commune with it, but you aren't a danger to anyone else and you certainly can't escape." The guard grinned when a fire ignited within those blue-grey eyes.

"Blasted son of a –" The teen yelled, tossing the cot within the cell against the opposite wall.

"– watch your language boy!" The guard cut in. He looked at the upside down cot lying across the room. "You break it, you buy it." The patrolman tsked before walking away.

The next few days went by slowly for the teen. He had time to think and thinking was not what he wanted to do. He had tried to call to Qui-Gon, but the Jedi Master had explained that there was nothing he could do. His bond with his father was wide open on Kale's end but the result was the same. Obi-Wan began to feel the effects of being locked behind bars, of having no freedom. He began to feel abandoned and betrayed; he had trusted them and they had left him to rot, just as Kalar had said they would.

He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. His past no longer had any bearing on his present. He repeated that to himself over and over. Approval washed over him through the force. _/ Trust works both ways, Obi-Wan. Don't allow the past to disrupt what you know in your heart. /_ Startled by the sudden contact, he reached back to find that his father had already withdrawn.

He had been doing well before Nyvé. He had followed the Council's conditions to the letter except for the times he disagreed with one instructor or another. It seemed in those disagreements, the smart aleck, sarcastic, bitter, angry part of him emerged, earning him more of a reprimand than he had thought appropriate at the time. And then Nyvé, Kana and Traest had happened. He was confused on that account; he took what he thought was the best course of action. Traest had praised his tactical skills, telling him he still had the touch. If Markus Traest was agreeable that the plan was a way out of their stalemate, then why was his father and the few he cared for in an uproar about his methods? He shook his head in frustration. _Because it was wrong!_ He told himself. He was getting no where.

His grades had been above average and Master Hebsley had been a great help in aiding him to semi-self discovery. He still didn't know exactly what he wanted to do with his life as the galaxy was limitless and the choices too vast. But he did know that he wanted to remain a part of his father's life, whatever that entailed. And he also knew that he had a responsibility to his grandparent's providence, and he intended to keep his promise even if being Governor was the last thing he wanted to do.

Too many times had the sun passed through the barred window near the duracreet ceiling, the days blending together. Footsteps echoed down the corridor; each one reverberating off the wall, swirling around the empty space until it filled the entirety of the hall. The youth counted each step that hit the duracreet floor; there were two of them. He stretched out on the cot provided to him and faced the ceiling, staring into it as if willing it to become transparent so he could see through to the other side. The clicks on the floor were getting closer; they were coming for him. He released a tired sigh as the door opened and a shadow stepped inside. The guard closed the door and turned to stand next to it so his gaze was focused on the front end of the long passageway; thereby, giving them some semblance of privacy.

Silence reigned for some time, the subtle shift of clothing the only sound. The figure took a step forward and lowered his hood. Clearing his throat, he waited for the young man to acknowledge his presence. When the boy neither moved nor conceded his existence, he sighed in frustration.

"What is it you want me to say?" The young one sat up and turned toward his visitor, folding his legs in front of him and leaning back against the wall. "You left me here," the voice was full of accusation and a hint of hidden hurt.

The Jedi nodded. "I did."

When Obi-Wan merely looked at him, waiting for something more, Kale couldn't help but notice the stubborn set of his son's jaw. "You remind me of your mother," he murmured, a slight smirk of remembrance lifting the corner of his lip. The young one's eyebrows twitched in question but he otherwise remained silent.

Kale slowly paced the cramped area in front of the teen. "She would look at me with the very same expression when I did something she didn't approve of. I take it you didn't enjoy your time here."

Obi-Wan glared daggers into his father. "Why are you here? Did you come to gloat or to relieve yourself of my care?" The words were bitter.

The pacing stopped abruptly. "I came to take you home."

A harsh laugh escaped the young man against his will. "I don't have a _home._

Kale's eyes lowered at the pronouncement. "A home doesn't necessarily consist of four walls and a ceiling, little one."

The term of endearment from what seemed a lifetime ago did not go unnoticed. Obi-Wan looked away, feeling the conflict within himself. He wanted to regain the confidence that had been broken when he had been locked within the cell he now sat, and he wanted to believe in what he had learned in his struggle at the jailhouse on Nyvé.

But years of emotional torment once again beat down heavily upon him. He had put his father through much the past year: he had pushed, berated, scoffed, questioned, and thrown his father's caring attitude back in his face. He had done everything short of physically cutting all ties and outright leaving. What held him back he didn't know. The belief that maybe this time he wouldn't be let down? Perhaps.

Kale knelt before him. "I've spoken to the Council and though the disciplinary action could have been worse, they've agreed to confinement within the Temple for the next three months; after which, they will review their decision and possibly lift the probation. You will be allowed to return to Nyvé after the three months have expired."

The young man laughed but there was no humor in the sound. "So, I'm to be imprisoned again but with a different kind of hospitality."

"You attempted to steal something that didn't belong to you; you can't honestly expect to walk away from this with no consequences."

"It wasn't like that! I would have gained nothing but the peace of mind of knowing that Traest would have been banished from Nyvé! But you've taken that from me and now Kana and Jes will forever be looking over their shoulder. Besides, I think being locked up for however many days you've had me in here is penalty enough," he replied defiantly.

"You're not yourself, little one."

"You don't say? Well who would you like me to be? The boy you and my mother cherished? The one Traest and Nayt raised or the one I'm in the process of trying to find? If you have the answer, please tell me because I don't know who I am anymore."

"Be yourself, Obi-Wan. Be the person I see when you're with Reed or Qui-Gon, or the self you become when you're around Bant or Garen; you seem to like the young man that emerges when you're with any one of them. It's the one you become around me that you seem to be conflicted with."

Sitting forward on the edge of the cot, Obi-Wan said, "You must be so disappointed. The son you missed so much disappears and you end up stuck with this." He pointed to himself. "You must have thought the worst when you saw me again."

"Don't put words in my mouth; you have no idea what my first impression of you was. When I saw you again, I saw a young man bubbling over with unknown potential. And over the last year, I've watched that young man come to stand on the verge of that potential. And just recently, I've seen that potential emerge, just waiting to be grasped. The question is, will he dive into it and see what he can become or will he allow his past to hold him back?"

Worn out and exhausted, Obi-Wan tiredly replied. "I thought I had figured this all out. I thought I had come to terms with the changes in my life, but now I feel like I'm back at square one."

"You're only back at the beginning if that is where you choose to be. It's your choice, son, as to where you stand in this life."

"Why do you keep coming back? I've done nothing this last year but give you grief. Why do you keep me around?"

Kale started to reach out to the son he had thought lost to him, but instead, folded his hands in front of him. "The answer is simple…you are my son. No matter what you do, no matter how hard you push, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not, Obi-Wan. I may have to from time to time, depending on your antics, leave you in a place like this when all other tactics fail, but know that I will never walk away from you. Is that what you've been trying make me do?"

"I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop," the youth admitted quietly. "I've been waiting for you and everyone else to finally see that I'm not worth the trouble and to walk away."

Kale stood from his kneeling position and sat down next to the youth. "Nothing…not the worst deed imaginable could ever turn me away from you. Son, before we found you, I was known as a patient man. A Jedi who was able to brave the most force awful storms without ever losing my composure. But now…" Kale smiled in a teasing manner. "For some reason only the force knows, when it comes to you my ability to be level-headed goes straight out the window. You have tried my patience time and again. I may become disappointed, possibly annoyed even depending on what you have done, but unconditional love takes that all into account and stands fast; it allows for mistakes and faults, but it never goes to the point of abandoning that which it calls its own."

When Obi-Wan merely watched him in silence, Kale took that as a good sign: no snappy comebacks, no smart remarks, no bitter laughs or angry retorts. He stood and held out his hand to help his son off the bench he sat on. "Are you ready to return to the Temple?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, surprising his father. "No," his voice a hoarse whisper. "I'm ready to go home."

Kale half smiled and pulled the boy to his feet. Placing an arm around his son's shoulders, he guided him away from the city jail.


	31. 31: Closure

**Littlelionluvr:** Chapter 30: The old troll knows how to choose his words to make the Jedi in his care think about what they've done. ;) Obi-Wan is emotionally tired of being at odds with the people closest to him as well as with himself. He and Kale will have to work at it to earn back the trust they both lost in the other…but they are willing to work at it.

More information regarding the book is coming right up! :) Thanks so much for reading and for taking the time to review; it is very much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Two Months Later**

Jes hurried down the hall. It was rather late for her to barge in on her mother, but the pages she had just read were worth Kana's irritation of being woken at such a late hour.

When Kana didn't move let alone respond to her daughter's presence, Jes sat down on the end of the bed and shook the elder woman's leg. "Mother, wake up!"

Kana moaned before moving around in earnest. Sitting up, she blinked several times and then turned to look at the chrono on the night stand. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she demanded.

Jes smiled widely. She moved up to sit next to her mother and once settled, read the passages from the Bailer family journal she had been working her way through for the last several weeks. Kana's eyes grew wide as she listened to her daughter recite the words of their ancestor. Silence permeated the room when Jes finished the narrative. Though saddened by this revelation and its implications, Kana nevertheless suggested that her daughter should contact Kale.

Jes moved over to the comm. unit and entered the code to the Jedi Temple. While waiting for Kale to answer, she sat down and reread the entry, her hope rising that perhaps this was the answer to her nephew's dilemma.

_If circumstance prevents the chosen heir from serving as Baron of the fief, the chosen may then choose a proper replacement if said chosen is living; otherwise, an election must be held to nominate a new successor. Such circumstance may include: being an heir to another fief through a marriage merger, serving in the Senate or in another official capacity to the Republic or as a Knight protecting the Kings lands. It has been rumored that Knights from various planets and districts will soon be dispatched to the central core in an attempt to build an Order to serve as protectors and peacekeepers of the Republic. If such occurs, as said is to happen, then this merger with the Republic will stand as one such circumstance. Let this be entered into the laws of the Bailer Fief. ~ Monroe Bailer_

Several moments later, a groggy Jedi Master slapped the blinking button on his comm. unit, effectively silencing the offending object while activating the screen. Surprised to see his sister-in-law after not having spoken to her since his little tirade two months prior, he greeted her hesitantly. "Jes?"

His wife's sister smiled broadly. "Kale, I have good news. At least I think its good news, it seems to stand on its own and it was taken into law at the time. The pages after it state that each Baron and Governor thereafter agreed to its indoctrination. We –"

Kale held up a hand to stop her rambling. "Jes, what are you talking about?" He rubbed a hand over his face, trying in vain to relieve himself of the exhaustion that clung to him.

"The escape clause, Kale, the one Qui-Gon said had to exist. He was right!"

"An escape clause?" Kale frowned; his mind was trying desperately to keep up with her train of thought but failed miserably.

Jes took the time to really study her brother-in-law. "You're exhausted. I'm sorry; I should have waited till morning. When I read the passage and Kana learned of it, we thought you should know as soon as possible."

"Are you talking about the law we were searching for in the Nyvian archives?"

Jes nodded 'yes'. "We found it, only it wasn't in the archives, Kale. It was in the Bailer succession journal, the one that has been handed down through the generations. Every law and decision ever made is included in its pages, including the one passage that will relieve Obi-Wan of his imposed duty to our family. He can choose another to succeed him. The only catch is that he must be promised, so to speak, to another affiliation."

"What sort of affiliation?"

"Another providence, the Senate, or the Knighthood."

"Knighthood?" Kale said with a frown, then his eyes widened slightly with recognition. "You mean the Jedi."

"It's the only Knighthood now recognized. Do you think the Council would claim him if only to allow him to pass the torch?"

"Who would take his place?"

Jes smiled. "I would."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with the family business."

"I've been thinking a lot about it since mother and I reconciled. My father loved this land and he loved the people. I would be honored to carry on in his stead, to see the ideas that he had in mind come to fruition in his absence."

"This is the first time I've heard you sound at peace in a long while."

The younger woman smiled. "I am. For the first time in a long while, I know what I want. But the most important thing is that I know I can do it and succeed. The only drawback to this situation is that Obi-Wan must present this change of succession in person."

"I'll pass this on to him. It shouldn't be a problem as long as the Council agrees."

A short pause of silence followed his words until Kale interrupted it. "Jes, I owe you an apology. What I said to you was wrong not to mention unfair."

"It's water under the bridge. Let me know how it goes."

"I will." Once she had signed off, Kale turned off the comm. and walked over to stand at the balcony doors. He suddenly chuckled. Of all the places they looked for that forsaken backdoor, it had been within the Bailer household all along. It wasn't long before the sun began to peak above the horizon.

A few hours later, Obi-Wan wandered from his bedroom freshly showered and ready for the day. Having gotten a cup of juice, he exited the kitchen and found the balcony doors to be ajar. Sensing his father out on the deck, he decided to join him.

The Jedi sat quietly, lost in his thoughts. His mind turned the conversation he had had with his sister-in-law over and over again. When someone sat down beside him, he refocused himself on the present. Kale readjusted the blanket he held to cover both he and his son. Obi-Wan nestled down into the warmth leaving one hand uncovered so he could hold on to his cup.

Father and son had worked hard the last two months to regain the trust – on both sides –

that had been lost due to the younger's reckless actions. The ground they stood on wasn't yet solidified, but the relationship was moving forward nonetheless. Obi-Wan had decided on his own to meet with Master Hebsley several times since his return in order to make sense of the things that had happened on Nyvé as well as the seven years he had spent under his uncle's care, not to mention what had happened between he and his father. The youth held nothing back, as he had previously, in his sessions with the soul healer; he wanted to move forward – he needed to move forward.

"We received a call from your Aunt."

Setting his glass down on the balcony beside his chair, Obi-Wan asked. "How are they?"

"She and Kana are well. Jes discovered something interesting in that journal she's been reading."

The young man was watching the traffic lanes beyond the no fly zone, his attention seemingly split between his father and the outside world; however, Kale knew better. "And that would be?"

"If you would like to resign as Governor, she found the way out."

Obi-Wan's head snapped around to meet his father's gaze. "Are you serious?" he asked, hoping that this wasn't some sort of joke.

"The stipulation of your resignation is only to be approved if you're affiliated with another organization. I spoke with Masters Yoda and Windu this morning and they're willing to claim you as part of the Order so you can pass on the Governor's office to a successor."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. "I don't remember much about my mother's family except for Kana and Aunt Jes. Who would I choose?"

"Jes informed me that she would be honored if you chose her to be your grandfather's heir." Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Kale continued, "She's thought this through; it's what she wants."

"So how do I do this?"

"You'll need to resign in person. We'll travel to Nyvé when your probation ends."

Obi-Wan remained silent at the declaration, his gaze drifting off to the skyline. Sensing his son's disquiet, Kale asked, "What's wrong? I thought you would be pleased."

"It's not that." The teen took a deep breath before confessing his thoughts. "Traest's trial is in two days." He turned to look at his father. "I was thinking we could attend."

The Jedi studied his son for several minutes before responding. "I wasn't aware you knew of the details."

"I spent a good portion of my life helping him commit the very crimes that he may now be imprisoned for. I guess I have somewhat of a guilty conscious that I've been given a second chance, something he'll not get." Obi-Wan toyed with the edge of the blanket. "It's not that I don't think he deserves what he gets, it's…." he sighed, frustrated with not being able to properly voice what he was thinking.

"Despite how he treated you, you feel somewhat responsible as if you owe him something."

Obi-Wan's eyes quickly found those of his father and he briefly smiled, happy that someone understood how he felt even if he didn't understand it himself. He nodded his agreement.

Kale put his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. "You owe him nothing, Obi-Wan. Besides, from what the prosecuting attorney has told the Council, there will be plenty of witnesses there to make sure he doesn't walk." When the youth tensed next to him, Kale swore silently to himself for having brought up the fact that the majority of the people the boy had helped to terrorize would be present to see their former captor imprisoned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." The answer was too quick in coming.

"If you want to attend the trial, I'm sure the Council will make an exception."

"I need to see what happens with my own eyes."

"I'll contact Master Yoda this afternoon."

"Was Aunt Jes asked to testify?"

"No. Those involved in prosecuting Traest have decided that you and Jes have been through enough. If it comes down to the wire and your testimony is the only thing that will tip the scale, then they may seek you out."

Needing something else to concentrate on, Obi-Wan asked, "Is Qui-Gon coming?"

Kale smiled. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had grown closer these last two months. The bond between them had grown stronger, forming a tight cord that was deeply imbedded within both their minds. Kale had been asked by his closest friends, Qui-Gon included, if it bothered him. After much meditation, he was able to assure them that he was fine. The force decreed the training bond between Jinn and the youngest Kenobi and that settled it for Kale.

"He wanted to, but the Council is sending him on a mission with Callen and his padawan. They'll be gone for several weeks."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He only learned of it late last night." When the youth frowned, Kale asked, "Are you his keeper now?"

A slight frown marred the teen's features. "No, I just thought he'd tell me if he were to be away for a time."

"I promise he'll stop by to say his goodbyes." Kale squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "He wouldn't run off without doing otherwise."

Obi-Wan nodded before leaning against his father's side, suddenly wanting to just focus on the moment.

* * *

**One Month Later**

He watched the lined stars of hyperspace race past the view pane; he had always found this scene hypnotic and a good way to lose oneself in one's own thoughts. One could dream about what was and what could have been, pleasant dreams, dreams that shattered all too suddenly when one's attention was brought back to the present. For now, he was lost in the recent past. His father was asleep, a state he himself should be in. Such wasn't to be; his mind was too busy thinking.

The trial the Republic held for his former guardian had managed to bring every person they had ever wronged to the capital. He himself had attended in the company of his father and would have been mentor. He smiled to himself; upon learning the teen wished to attend the proceedings the latter Jedi managed to wrangle himself out of the mission he had otherwise been committed to. Qui-Gon had wanted to be sure the youth had the support he needed to get through such an event.

Each witness that took the stand retold the terrible truths that Obi-Wan had tried so hard to forget. For him it was like reliving his past all over again. Several times he had thought to walk out and not return and each time he felt a brush against his mind and a hand on his shoulder holding him steady, guiding him through the storm. He had wondered more than once what sort of impact the testimonials were having on the two Jedi Masters. To his knowledge they only knew what he and Jes had told them. The witnesses' points of view point were anything but glossed over.

Shortly after the fiasco on Nyvé, the teen had voiced to his father and Qui-Gon that if ever given the opportunity he would like to make amends to those he and his former guardians had wronged. There would not be a more perfect opportunity than the one staring him down: all those in attendance were the ones he wished to apologize to. At the close of the trial and after Traest's sentencing, Obi-Wan had stood before the crowd explaining who he was and what his part had been in the nightmare they had each endured. He explained how he had come to be in the care of two men such as Nayt Kalar and Markus Traest; he explained how the catalyst that thrust him into that situation was in no way a reason to give into the demands that had been placed upon him. He made no excuses because he knew were the roles reversed he would not want to hear them nor did he say anything that would put himself in a light of being a victim, though he had been one as much as they had.

He spoke with compassion, empathy, and remorse. He apologized for his role in their sorrow and for taking from them what could not be returned. He spoke with clarity and understanding that what had been done was wrong. When he had finished, one by one the crowd approached him. Some had offered him their own concern for all that he had been coerced to do while others blatantly scolded him for his part in their loss. It had been a struggle to stand there and take whatever hurtful or empathetic words they had wanted to say, but he withstood it offering his own sincere apologies and condolences where needed knowing that it would not ease their hurt nor would it return to them the life they had previously known.

It wasn't until a young woman had walked to the front of the crowd that he felt himself tense. When asked if he remembered her he had nodded, indicating that he did. For the benefit of those standing close enough to hear, she reminded him of the life he had taken in exchange for allowing herself and her two children to live. To his surprise, she had thanked him for saving their lives, and thanked him for the mercy he had shown her husband in making the deed quick and painless. She had then hugged him and pulled his head closer to her shoulder so she could whisper in his ear. _"You're a good kid who was put in a bad situation. I hold no ill will toward you; your actions were not your own. Now that you've found your father, live the life that you were meant for. Don't forget, but do let go and move on. You can't change the past, but you can decide what to do with your future. Understand?"_

He had somberly agreed that he did understand. Having said her peace, she took each of her children by the hand and left the courtroom. As the crowd dispersed, the remaining comments became ones of understanding. By the time he was alone with his father, Qui-Gon and the Judge in the empty court room, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A weight he no longer needed to carry; he couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh with joy or cry for all that had been taken from the people left in his uncle's wake or for the childhood he had lost.

_Live in the moment,_ the lesson Qui-Gon had been trying diligently to teach him this last year came to mind. He smiled at his father's colleague and said, "Let's go home."

The young man leaned back into the co-pilot's chair, his feet propped up on the console careful not to touch any of the sensitive equipment. He would turn nineteen next week. It had long ago turned into just another day for him, not wanting to celebrate an occasion his mother had always made such a fuss over; it wouldn't have been the same without his parents. Jes had always remembered but respected his wishes; each year a small gift sat next to his plate at breakfast and never a word was spoken. He simply opened it, smiled at the thoughtful gift and went about his day as if nothing had occurred. But now, he suddenly had the wish to once again experience the celebrations his mother had always thrown.

"Can't sleep?"

The voice behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head just enough to see his father standing behind him. He shook his head 'no'.

Kale rubbed a hand over his face, wiping away the remnants of sleep. Sitting down in the pilot's chair, he turned toward his son. "A lot on your mind?"

"The past month, actually."

The eyes that stared back at him were no longer those of a boy, Kale noticed. They were those of a man coming into his own. The Jedi abruptly felt a pang of longing for the past, a past that included his family being whole once more. Shaking the thought a way - with difficulty - he released his feelings into the force and focused on the here and now. He almost laughed. Jinn's quirks were beginning to rub off on him but then again, they had been friends long enough that those quirks had probably been adopted as his own long ago.

"You'll turn nineteen soon." Kale reached over and brushed a few strands of hair from his son's forehead. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to do to celebrate?"

The automatic reply he would have given died on his lips upon looking into his father's eyes: hope shown deep within. His eighteenth naming day had passed without recognition due to his own wishes; his father had honored his request but that now seemed so long ago. Had it really occurred at all?

"I was thinking that maybe we could recreate one of mom's celebrations. Only I don't remember exactly what she used to do, only that it was fun and memorable."

A pleased breath escaped the elder man. "That's okay…I remember. Though there won't be many there other than your aunt and grandmother."

"The four of us will be more than enough."

Sitting back into the pilot's chair, Kale relaxed and propped his feet up on the console, a mirror of his son. The remaining hours, until what would have been dawn approached, passed in silence broken intermittently with various topics of discussion.

* * *

**Nyvé**

Kana and Jes waited impatiently for the shuttle to land. When the two disembarked, Jes hurried forward and launched herself into their arms. The sound of laughter and assurances that all were missed resounded in the private docking bay. Walking back to the house, Jes eyed her nephew. _He's grown so much in just three months,_ she thought. _Where does the time go?_

"We've scheduled the press conference for tomorrow afternoon," Kana informed them, her tone carefully neutral.

Obi-Wan shifted course so he was walking next to his grandmother. "Are you angry?"

Shocked that he would ask such a thing, Kana assured him, "No, little one. Disappointed perhaps, but not in you. The disappointment I feel is my own fault of course. I just had hoped that this would work out; you're such a natural with the people and the way you caught on so quickly to the ins and outs of the position that I had hoped…but if it's not what you want then it isn't something you should commit yourself to doing." She stopped and turned toward him, catching his wrist so he stopped also. Jes and Kale walked passed them and into the house.

"I want you to promise me that you will never go so far to please someone as to make yourself miserable in the process."

Eyebrows creased in confusion, Obi-Wan asked, "Do I do that?"

"You were going to give your life so that you could run this providence despite how you really felt about it." Kana smiled. "Did you really think I couldn't tell how unhappy you were with the decision? And what made it worse is that I pushed you into it."

When Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, Kana effectively silenced him with a raised hand. "I did. I wanted so much for you to remain here, to have my grandson as well as a piece of his mother with me again that I failed to see how it was affecting you. I'm so sorry."

A smile broke out across the young man's lips. Bending down slightly, he hugged his grandmother. "I love you, Nana."

Tightening her hold, the elder woman replied, "As I do you."

**X**

"Are you ready?" Kale entered the room where his son was getting ready for the press conference. The young man sat fidgeting with the cufflinks on the suit his grandmother had provided him with.

"I can't see why I have to wear this. If the Order is claiming me, even in jest, why can't I wear the Jedi tunics we brought? Wouldn't that make more of an impression of where my responsibilities lie?"

"Stifling is it?"

"For someone who's not used to wearing one, yes."

"Stand up." Once his son was on his feet, Kale helped him to straighten the jacket and fasten the cufflinks. "You're right, the tunics would make more of an impression, but I think you'll have a hard time convincing Kana of that."

"I already tried. Maybe if you and Aunt Jes ask her she'll relent."

"I'll see what I can do."

Kale left the youth and went in search of his sister-in-law. When he found Jes, she was sitting on the sofa in the living area. She looked up when he entered the room. "Is he ready?"

"Not quite." Sitting down, Kale took a moment to really look at his sister-in-law. "You look beautiful."

The sincere tone of his voice caught Jes by surprise. She had never heard him say such words to her before. "Thank you." Self-conscious all of a sudden, she fidgeted with the hem of one sleeve before changing the subject. "Is everything all right? Is he nervous?"

Clearing his throat and getting his thoughts back to the matter at hand, he replied, "Is it necessary that he wear the suit or can he wear the formal Jedi attire we brought?"

"You think that apparel would be more effective, showing that he has an allegiance elsewhere."

"It would be an outward showing that would back up his words."

"I don't see why not."

"Good." Kale stood and offered a hand to help Jes up. "Then you can help me talk Kana into it."

Rolling her eyes as she accepted his offer, Jes said, "I should have known there was catch."

After much discussion and plausible reasoning, Jes entered her nephew's room with the borrowed set of Jedi clothing in her arms. Handing them over, she smiled and left him to dress. "When you're ready, come on down. We'll be waiting in the common room."

Kana and Jes filled Kale in on the formalities of what Obi-Wan was about to partake in. Giving up the Governship could be as simple as publicly denouncing the position and introducing his or her successor or as complicated as an election with outside influences. The conversation between the three abruptly broke off when they heard footsteps enter the room.

"You look wonderful," Jes said.

Kale stared at his son. The youth looked every bit the Jedi he should have been. The elder man smiled, nodding his approval: words temporarily escaped him.

Kana walked over to her grandson and smoothed the shoulders of the young man's tunic. "You look the part."

"We should go." The teen replied.

**X**

The conference room was filled with reporters, all wanting to get a glimpse of the young man who would so willing give up his family's providence in lure of a career with the Knighthood.

Kalar stood off to the side of the room waiting to hear with his own ears if such a rumor was true. Marius, the Balar's distant cousin and the man who would have inherited the land if Obi-Wan had not taken it upon himself to step in and fill his grandfather's shoes, leaned over toward Kalar. "There's no way you're going to get your hands on that providence now. Once he officially announces his successor that's it, that's Bailer law."

"Once Jes steps into the role, I'll have my hand in the jar more than you think. She is after all my daughter-in-law. My son may have died but by Nyvé law she never divorced the family." Kalar smiled. "I don't believe she's thought this through from all sides. And that's what I'm counting on."

Obi-Wan paced behind the curtain that separated him from the audience of reporters in the outer chamber. He rehearsed the lines in his head a dozen times and each time they seemed to come out in a different way. Frustrated that he couldn't concentrate enough to get them to flow into some semblance of order, he walked over to his aunt and sat down beside her.

"How can you stand this?"

She grinned as she explained, "I grew up in the public's eye, nephew. How to relate to the reporters was taught to your mother and me very early on." She reached over to smooth back a stray piece of his hair, her features taking on a more serious look. "I think that's why your mother moved away from the manor. She didn't want you growing up with everyone knowing your every move. Well, that and she desperately wanted to get away from mother."

"Are you sure about this? You're sure you want to govern Bailer Providence?"

Jes nodded. "I've thought long and hard about this decision as well as other possibilities, but this is the only one that makes sense. It's the only one that really fits."

"What about teaching? You were really good with the children at the Temple."

"Think of what I could teach the population of Bailer Providence if given the opportunity. I can still teach, Obi-Wan, I'll just have a different audience."

"I never thought of that."

"They're ready for you," Kana interrupted. She looked at her daughter. "Did you pick up the papers?"

She lifted the file for her mother to see. "Right here."

Obi-Wan, followed by his family, stepped out from behind the curtain. Flashes snapped all around them. Stepping up to the podium, he indicated that they should be seated.

"I'm sure by now you've all heard the news in one form or another. My family and I have invited you here to formally announce that I am stepping down as Governor of Bailer Providence. According to Bailer law, the governor may resign his or her position provided there is a conflict in performing his or her duty. I have a responsibility to another affiliation: The Jedi Order, stationed on Coruscant, has requested I join their ranks…and I have accepted. I will no longer be able to perform the rights and duties as Governor to my family's lands. According to Bailer law, I also have the right to appoint the next heir. I hereby appoint Jes Bailer, daughter of the late Governor Jole Bailer, to succeed me."

Jes stepped up to the podium and verbally accepted the appointment. When Kalar stepped forward to announce his family's right to intervene based upon the marriage between the now Ms. Bailer – formerly known as Mrs. Kalar – and his son Nayt Kalar, Jes pulled out the paperwork inside the file envelope she had shown to her mother.

"I intend to address that issue. I was married to Mr. Kalar's son; however, since my husband's death I have petitioned for a decree of divorce with the courts in regard to the Kalar family. That petition was granted. The Kalars are no longer legally entitled to any share of my inheritances or political standings. This petition is on file in the States Courthouse and is available for public viewing."

Kalar wore a look of shock. He honestly hadn't thought she'd be intelligent enough to consider this facet of the situation, at least not until he had ceased some control of the land in question, not until it was too late for her to do anything. Knowing when he was beat and backing down until a more opportune time came along had kept Kalar in business for many years. Humbly he accepted defeat and went back to stand near Marius.

_We've finally won; we finally have our freedom,_ Obi-Wan thought. He looked over at Jes who smiled back. As if she were reading his thoughts, she said, "It's finally over."

The youth wasn't sure what to make of those words. In the world he had known, there was always one giant or another to overcome. How does one act when all the giants have been slain?

Taking his hand, she said for his ears only. "When someone has lived in a box for so long, the galaxy can seem like an awfully large place."

"So how do we cope?" He asked, his eyes locking onto hers.

"One day at a time."

Later that evening while the Kenobis and Bailers were enjoying a celebration of life and new beginnings, Obi-Wan had just handed another piece of cake to his father and was helping himself to seconds when he noticed the news report airing on the holotube. The words coming from the reporter's mouth were music to his ears: Markus Traest had been banned from his home planet of Nyvé due to criminal acts against the planet's financial structure as well as having been sentenced to life in a maximum security prison in the outer rim. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in relief. Perhaps his plan hadn't failed after all: Obi-Wan's family received the justice they deserved; Traest was no longer a threat.


	32. 32: What Jedi Training?

**Author's Note:** In this post, it is mentioned that Obi-Wan uses a form of moving meditation, which leads into what he has learned. I don't know who first came up with the idea or I'd give credit where credit is due. I just know I didn't create it, but have read many fanfics where it is mentioned. I don't know if it came from cannon or extended universe: books, comics, games, etc… or if it was thought up by fanfiction authors. I just hope it's out there for general use and I'm not stepping on anyone's toes.

**Littlelionluvr:** Chapter 31 – Now Obi-Wan just needs to decide what he's planning on doing with his life. ;) It wasn't intentional to keep everyone hanging about the book; it was more of focusing on how Obi-Wan was dealing with Traest.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Six Months Later**

"Master!"

Kale turned at the sound of Reed's voice. Seeing the younger man jogging to catch up with him, he stopped walking and waited for his former padawan.

He raised an eyebrow in question when Reed stopped in front of him and paused to catch his breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" the young Knight accused. "Why didn't you answer your comm. link?"

A bit shocked and amused by the younger man's outburst, Kale replied, "I've been in meetings all morning."

Reed nodded his understanding and then took the Jedi Master by the arm and began pulling him down the hall. "Master, you have to see this to believe it."

"Padawan, are you all right, what's got you so worked up?"

"Just come on!" Reed released the man's arm confident that his former mentor would follow. When they reached the training room, Reed slipped in quietly and motioned for Kale to do the same. Walking close to the wall a short distance to an observation platform, the two climbed the stairs and stood next to Qui-Gon and Callen. When the former gestured to the training room floor, Kale focused his attention on the individual.

Obi-Wan was in the process of an aerial maneuver when his father's gaze settled upon him. Not realizing he had attracted an audience or that he was quickly becoming the center of attention as more and more members of the Order filed in to quietly observe the non-Jedi, he continued performing the kata he had imprinted to memory. Instead of a lightsaber, he used a wooden prop the younglings used when first learning how to fence. His form was perfect, proof of the long hours of practice he had put into learning the steps.

With a flick of his hand, three more remotes activated and darted across the room to join the two already in motion. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, solely focused within the force. When the spheres began to fire, the teen quickly moved into action to deflect the shots. The wooden prop absorbed the energy bolts leaving small circular incisions within the pole. He had successfully completed another round when the five remotes shut down and returned to their place on the shelves across the room. Having brought the exercise to a close, he opened his eyes and facing away from prying eyes attempted to calm his breathing. When he turned his focus outward, he startled and turned toward the entryway. A dozen or so onlookers who had witnessed the display moved forward to greet him. Obi-Wan swallowed nervously and took several steps back, looking to the side and behind him for a route of escape. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in this room, but from what he had learned after several casual inquiries with the maintenance crew was that the room wouldn't be in use for another three hours.

Reed noticed his young friend was becoming somewhat agitated with all the attention and decided to rescue him before he did something he would later be reprimanded for. Using the banister for balance, the young Knight jumped from the platform landing skillfully on the outskirts of the group; Kale rolled his eyes.

"I hate it when he does that!" He murmured.

Qui-Gon chuckled and patted his friend on the back before following him down the staircase to the training room floor. "Don't worry; he isn't your concern anymore."

"I'll remember that the next time Cenzy does something that makes your heart stammer for a moment."

"I'll have you know she was the model Padawan turned Knight; she never worries her ole master," Qui-Gon replied, a teasing glint in his eye.

"Are you sure 'bout that?" Callen asked. "I recall the time you flew to her aid – against her wishes I might add – during one of her first solo missions –"

"All right, you made your point." Qui-Gon interrupted. "We still worry even after they've been Knighted. I just hope Obi-Wan doesn't add to my gray hairs."

A loud chuckle greeted his comment. "Oh, I promise you my friend," Kale said. "If the Council ever agrees to his training, he will double the amount."

The three masters stepped off the staircase and headed for the small group gathered a short distance away. Pushing their way toward the front, Kale walked over to his son and chuckled when the young man breathed a sigh of relief. Reed managed to disperse the majority of the onlookers but the female population of the group was being a bit more difficult.

Standing toe to toe, Kale whispered for his son's ears only, "That was a spectacular show of skill, young one."

When Obi-Wan's eyes lit up from the praise, Kale took hold of his arm and led him through his fan group and into the locker room. Grabbing a towel from the locker he had confiscated as his own for the time being, the youth went to the showers.

Kale waited patiently while his son cleaned up. When the young man reappeared with a towel wrapped around his hips and another draped around his neck, Kale gestured toward the bench across from him. "Have a seat."

"Are you upset?"

Kale shook his head. "No, not upset. I'm puzzled. How did you learn those katas? We only taught you the basics, the foundations."

"No one's training me if that's what you're asking." Using the towel around his neck to finish drying his hair, he laid it aside and picked up his clean tunic and slipped it on.

When Kale merely waited patiently for an answer, Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. I see something, study it, and then do it."

"You watched other Jedi perform those katas and then you just went and did the same thing?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Sort of…not exactly. I watched the Knights and Masters practice and then used the padawan training room, the one with the wall length mirrors, to learn them. I worked on the moves and watched myself until I had the steps right. When I became more comfortable, I waited until the Knights training sallé wasn't in use so I could practice with the remotes. I know I'm not supposed to train above the basics you taught me, but I was bored. It was the same thing over and over and I wanted a challenge. I just didn't know I had gained an audience or I would have gone elsewhere." Quieting, the youth waited for a reprimand. What his father said next surprised him.

"Son, you have a rare gift. I do not know of any Jedi who could have observed a lightsaber form and in the next moment put it into practice without the aid of a mentor or a colleague to help them perfect the flaws in their form. You constantly amaze me with the skills you've shown, especially since the only formal training you've had hasn't been above the initiates' level."

"You probably shouldn't be so proud of it."

"Why not?"

"I sort of did receive help in a round about way," the youth began, somewhat hesitantly. "This person didn't show me the forms or help me learn them, but he did teach me how to put the basic moves you and Qui-Gon taught me to meditation. I merely expanded on what he showed me."

"I see."

"Is that 'I see' a good thing or your in for a lecture thing?"

This was one area they were still working on: as of late the young man was stuck somewhere between confident and insecure, depending on the situation he was in. His main concern, Qui-Gon had later learned, was causing trouble for the three of them. The youth was worried that his actions or lack of would reflect one way or another on his father, his mentor and his surrogate brother: Reed. And the lectures he had received from the Council a few months back hadn't helped the situation; those reprimands had been the result of a lack of knowledge of the Order's boundaries in regard to conduct.

Now that Obi-Wan had learned where the margins were and what he could push and couldn't, he seemed to settle in and accept the authority he had come under. There were times he still challenged his professors with facts that he knew had been unintentionally misconstrued, and he still debated the fact that he needed a curfew when he had been allowed to run free at all hours during his years with his uncle and Traest. _I can take care of myself,_ he had argued adamantly. And Kale had agreed with him but had also explained that this was something he needed to abide by. He had explained that if the youth could learn to comply with the smaller issues, he would later be more open to accepting the limits on the larger issues.

Kale could see how their lives were being woven together and knew it was just a matter of time before the knot that held it all in place would be tied. But for now, he, Qui-Gon and Reed made it a point to help Obi-Wan find his place in a galaxy the youth thought too large to comprehend.

"It's an 'I see' thing. Not good or bad, just…I see." Kale stood. "Finish getting dressed; I'll wait for you outside."

"Is there another way out of here?" The youth asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Great!" Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry; I think Reed's just about convinced them to leave."

"I hope so."

"You know…one day they won't be as bothersome as you think they are now."

"Yeah? Well, let me know when that day comes because right now I can't stand the way they shriek, and they don't know what personal space is."

Kale laughed. "Trust me; there will always be one that will get so far under your skin you'll be chasing her."

The young man shuddered in horror. "Knock some sense into me if I ever act like that."

Kale waved him away. "Go, get dressed."

When the boy was out of sight, Kale couldn't help but think of how much Obi-Wan had grown within the last couple of years. After bringing him home from those few nights in jail, Obi-wan had made a conscious effort to be more open with him about what he was thinking and even tried to tamp down on the feelings that often got him into trouble, the Council's lectures aside. Their relationship was being restored, but not quickly enough in Kale's opinion. The trust they had both gambled with and lost during the fiasco on Nyve had been restored but as for the rest, well, Kale would take what he could get. When the last thing his son said came back to mind, he couldn't help but grin. Obi-Wan may be nineteen years of age now, but his experience in anything female had been lacking during a time when most males his age were spending a great deal of time just learning about the females in their orbit. He was certain that Reed would take care of educating his son where Obi-Wan's own knowledge failed to fill in the gaps.

"Force help us all," he whispered with a chuckle.

**X**

Obi-Wan took his place beside Qui-Gon and his father in the center of the Council Chambers. They had abruptly been summoned and the young man wondered if he were in trouble again; he couldn't remember having done anything that would warrant another lecture, but he wasn't at all certain either. Deciding he would feign innocence even if he was indeed guilty, he stepped forward and said, "Whatever it is this time, I didn't do it."

Some Council members chuckled while others merely smirked. "No one is in trouble young Kenobi. We have called you here today to inquire of your recent training adventures."

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh," he said with a little embarrassment.

"Would you care to explain how you have learned so much without formal training?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't know if I can."

"Let's give it a try, shall we?" Mace suggested. The corner of his lips twitched when he saw Yoda shift his position when the word 'try' was mentioned.

"While working in the training sallé during another round of forced correction some months back, I had time to watch the exhibits being demonstrated by an assortment of Knights, Masters and Padawans. The katas caught my interest so I paid attention. The more I saw, the more I wanted to be able to perform them." He gestured as though it wasn't a big deal. "I watched, studied, imprinted the moves to memory and the rest is, shall we say…history?"

"Interesting," Master Mundi murmured.

"How feel you when perform these katas?"

Obi-Wan met the wizened master's gaze. "Peaceful," he replied.

Yoda smiled, his sleepy looking eyes gazing fondly upon the man-child before him. "In tune with the force, are you?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Who taught you?"

Shifting his stance, the young man fought the urge to glance at the Knight that stood near the entrance. When he hesitated in speaking, the Jedi stepped forward.

"Masters, if I may," Reed requested. When Master Windu gave him leave to proceed, the young Knight respectively stepped in front of the others. "In our defense, it is no secret that my master taught his son the basics of meditation as well as some fundamental areas all initiates learn early on. And it's also no secret that Masters Jinn and Kenobi were given permission to teach Obi-Wan the basic lightsaber forms, so he already had a firm foundation. I happened upon Obi-Wan four months ago while escorting a class of initiates to the gardens. He was frustrated and upset with his inability to center himself. I wanted to help and as children we are taught that there are more ways to meditate than the classic technique. So I took him to the training sallé and showed him how to reflect while going through the basic katas he'd already been taught. He caught on more quickly than I had expected; within a few minutes of beginning, he had calmed considerably. The longer he went the more centered he became."

Reed looked around the circle of masters before glancing at his own. Feeling the wave of encouragement his former mentor sent his way, Reed continued. "It was only a matter of time before the basics became dull. As any of us would after perfecting a kata, he merely sought more of a challenge. If we broke the rules, I apologize. It was not my intent to go against the Council; however, I don't regret helping a friend."

"Was any other guidance offered?"

"No, Master."

"Very well. Obi-Wan, please step forward." After the young one had moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with his friend, Master Windu continued. "We have thought long and hard on this decision as well as meditating for many, many, many hours. We have watched you grow from a reckless, bitter, angry youth to a cautious, composed, cordial young man. Over the last two years you have gone through trials that many with your background would have surrendered to. But you came through them without giving into the anger and fear we know you have felt and been tempted by. Instead of taking vengeance, you gave way to justice. Your character has been tried and proven. We have an offer to make you, young one. We would like to offer you the choice of joining the Jedi Order and training to be a Knight."

Obi-Wan stood still, his shock of the statement immobilizing him. He could sense the satisfaction and approval from his father, Reed, and Master Qui-Gon. However, he wasn't sure if he could make this decision at this moment. Clearing his throat, he said, "I appreciate the confidence you have shown in offering me a place among your ranks. However, I would like to meditate on this. If I make a hasty decision now without weighing my options, if any others exist, I may live to regret that decision."

"Wise you are young one. Granted your request is. Tell us you will when decide you do; excused you are."

The Jedi bowed and left, each lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	33. 33: Fork in the Road

**littlelionluvr:** Chapter 32 – Thanks! Obi-Wan is having a hard time deciding what path to take. Thanks so much for reading and for taking time to review! I appreciate it! :)

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Jedi rule of 'no attachment' is mentioned in this post. It goes so far as to mention a Jedi cannot enter into marriage, have families, etc…. This is just one in a million ideas/thoughts on this topic.

I've read many variations on this subject and each author has put his or her own unique perspective on it, and that's what makes the whole theory of it interesting.

I wanted to mention this because I've written about this topic before in a different fic and it wasn't received all that well. I don't pretend to know the ins and outs as to what George Lucas thought when he wrote this into _AOTC_ or Jude Watson's version where Qui-Gon and Tahl were concerned in the _Jedi Apprentice_ series. Or Watson's view of Obi-Wan and Siri in _Secrets of the Jedi._

It's just my take on this issue for this particular story and will probably change if I were to write it into another; it depends on the characters and what's happening with them. ;)

• • • • •

Also, Obi-Wan may or may not appear to be regressing some in this post. It couldn't be further from the truth. He's simply trying too hard to make the right decision. Just wanted to clear that up so it doesn't come across as if he's having a relapse.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Four Months Later**

The ship's subtle hum as it soared through hyperspace lulled Obi-Wan into a contemplative state. In order to learn more about the Order and make his decision, he had decided to accompany Qui-Gon on some missions. One factor weighing in against the Jedi was the fact that politics seemed to play a part in everything they did to help various leaders restore peace to their planets. He had had enough of the political game while learning the ropes of his grandmother's providence and had watched many of those said politicians get tangled in the lies they wove. He had lived a life full of lies and deceit and that was something he knew he no longer wanted to be a part of.

Qui-Gon had assured him that the Jedi did not take part in the dealings of those who were dishonest and that the Force always found a way for justice to reign in the end, but Obi-Wan wasn't sure he believed it. It wasn't until the Jedi began using the teen's life as an example that the youth began to make the connections. Justice did win out in the end one way or another. It just sometimes took longer than the people waiting for it would like.

Shifting his feet on the console in front of him, he leaned back. His father had been drafted back into a life of undercover missions, missions that he wasn't allowed to accompany him on. Kale and Reed were currently on assignment and had been for the last four months. Due to the nature and sensitivity of the task, communications were not allowed. It was only through the bond they shared as father and son that Obi-Wan knew his father was alive. Frustrated often with whatever was occurring, but alive, and that's what mattered to the son who awaited his return.

Another negative aspect against the Order was the philosophical views surrounding attachment. In general, marriage and family were forbidden to a Jedi. However, there were those who wed in secret – those who didn't fully agree with the Jedi Tenet they had lived with all their lives. Obi-Wan had learned that the male population held the majority in this respect, keeping their private lives under the Council's radar. The female ranks were hard pressed to keep such an action covert – marriage was possible but children less so, unless she wished to be discovered by her condition. He came to the conclusion that a change was long overdue.

Thinking back to the story Hebsley had told him about Kale's brush with death, he wondered how those Jedi who had placed civilians in bondage to them through matrimony could go off and be the Keepers of Peace knowing that they had no promise of returning to their spouse. And what of said husband or wife, never knowing from day to day, week to week if his or her spouse would return. And in the event of such an occurrence, possibly never knowing the details unless they were to come forth and openly announce their affiliation to the Council in the hope of gaining closure.

Relationships weren't openly accepted but were permissible as long as the association didn't border or cross to attachment; Reed had told him that. He smiled in remembrance of his friend's attempt to educate him on the opposite sex. From what he had observed, Reed held the utmost respect for the female population; his manners and way of dealing with them confirmed how much he admired them. The Knight had a reputation but not in the sense that pre-marital events were taking place, he enjoyed interacting with them and they with him. He once confessed to Obi-Wan that he just hadn't found the right one yet. He even went as far as to say that he wanted what Kale had found with Cera.

Reed had discovered during their talk that his former master was right. It wasn't that Obi-Wan wasn't interested, he was just naïve in that regard and not at all sure of how to approach them. The first girl the youth had ever cared for had first been his friend. Their relationship had evolved on its own in such a subtle way that at first they hadn't noticed the change.

Obi-Wan forcefully pulled his thoughts away from the memory. He now recalled why he had steered clear of anyone who could possibly come to mean so much to him. The one girl he had ever cared for and their friends had been taken from him by those who were supposed to have taken care of him.

The teen jumped when the proximity alarm sounded. Sitting down in the chair beside him, Qui-Gon eased the ship out of hyperspace and into the atmosphere of Coruscant. Trying not to look too conspicuous, he studied the teen from his peripheral; the young man had a lot on his mind. Reaching over to briefly squeeze the younger's arm, he was rewarded with a sad smile.

"We're almost home."

A soft sigh escaped the youth. "When will Kale and Reed return?"

Fingers flying over the instrument panel in preparation for landing, Qui-Gon absently fell into instructor mode. "When his mission is either completed or his presence no longer serves the purpose for which it was intended."

"I'm tired of that answer; I want a time frame." The frown on the teen's face was enough to tell the older man that his explanation had not been welcomed.

Qui-Gon slowed the ship and eased it into the docking bay of the Temple. Once the transport had landed and the engines cycled down, he turned to the youth and approached the subject from a different angle.

"Why don't you go see Hebsley."

When Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed at the insinuation that he needed to see the soul healer, Qui-Gon held up a hand to ward off his comment.

"Hear me out. Hebsley has the resources and the authority to contact mission teams on delicate assignments. He's actually available to them around the clock because of the nature of their missions. Perhaps he'll be able to give you the answer you need."

Features softening, Obi-Wan half smiled and looked away briefly before refocusing on his friend and mentor. "I'll do that." When the Jedi Master removed his crash webbing and stood from his seat, the youth pulled on the hem of his sleeve to gain his attention. "Thanks."

**X**

The office was quiet when Obi-Wan entered; he walked over to the door that would lead him to his query and softly knocked. The door opened on its own accord and the teen entered. Hebsley sat behind his desk peeking out from behind stacks of folders and data pads; he waved the young man in and gestured to the sofa across the way. Filling in a few more comments on the file he was working on, the healer put his pen down and walked over to sit across from the youth.

"How'd the mission go?" The healer leaned forward in anticipation of hearing about the youth's experience.

"It went well. I'm tired of all the political run around they try to confuse Master Qui-Gon with. I don't understand why they don't just say what they mean."

A laugh greeted the young man's reply. "You sound a bit put off by them. If they did that, half of them would no longer be in the position they hold. Their own personal lingual gives them the ability to speak around the real issue while making people think they've answered the question with much wisdom."

The young man rolled his eyes. "It's bantha poodoo is what it is."

Hebsley studied the youth before him; he had come to know this young man's moods quite well over the last couple of years. "So what really brings you here?"

Obi-Wan shifted awkwardly on the sofa before settling. "I was hoping you could put me in contact with Kale." When Hebsley opened his mouth to reply, the teen hurried on. "I know the procedure: no communication allowed so his cover isn't blown, but…."

"You need confirmation that he's all right." The older man leaned back into the soft cushions of the chair.

The teen nodded. "I know I'm no longer a child and Qui-Gon's been great, but he isn't my father. He's close enough to be, but he isn't Kale."

Hebsley smiled. He had been waiting for the youth to ask for his father, had actually been wondering if the moment would ever come. Despite all the progress he'd made, the teen continued to be self reliant and self sufficient: he didn't accept help easily and he wouldn't ask for it unless pressed. Despite who told him about Hebsley's connections, the fact that he had come alone and was requesting to speak with his father was a step in the right direction.

"I'll tell you what. I'll get in touch with Kale and have him contact you if you tell me what else is troubling you."

Obi-Wan averted his gaze to look out the window across the room. "It's been four months and I'm no closer to giving the Council an answer than I was when they offered me a place here."

"What's holding you back?"

"What if I decide to train and then later meet someone and decide that that life would fit too? The Jedi frown upon such things and I don't know if I would be able to put someone through the trial and separation my parents went through. They were apart more than they were together and when you told me that he had almost died on that mission where he met Dex, all I could think of was that my mother and I may have never known." Uncertainty bled through the youth's words.

"I wouldn't have thought that was something you were thinking about."

Obi-Wan blushed slightly. "I don't mean anytime soon; I'm just thinking about future scenarios, trying to cover all the basis of what this decision entails."

"So what are your alternatives?" Hebsley held out the question and then threw it in an effort for the young man to search for his own answer.

"To either accept the invitation and train to be a Jedi or venture out on my own with no where to go."

"You could return to Nyve. You have family there." Hebsley offered, giving the youth another route.

The teen nodded. "I've thought of that, but it's too far away on either side. Besides, it's not the same without her."

The healer folded his hand in front of him, thinking. "Have you spoken with any of the padawans here, asked them what their view on this life is?"

"I've spoken with Bant and Garen; they both said the same thing: the Jedi life is hard but has its rewards." The teen took a deep breath. "This life," the youth gestured to take in the Jedi Order as a whole. "Offers structure, something I find solace in. Expectations are clear and everyone knows where they stand at any given point. Having had an organized and structured life the last two years – minus the incident with Traest – makes me pause in wanting to rush out the front doors, get into a ship and just see what happens."

The healer frowned. "You're thinking about this too hard, Obi-Wan. Have you meditated upon it?"

The youth shook his head 'no', all the while picking at the edge of the sofa cushion. "I keep thinking about how Kale might feel if I turn this opportunity down. I know the Council will allow me to stay and finish my education but then what?"

"No matter what you decide, the Council will not keep you from seeing or having a relationship with your father. And you have to decide based on what _you_ want, not what you think everyone else wants."

The youth looked down at his hands, clasped them in his lap and then looked at the healer with an expression that made Hebsley's heart ache. "I don't know how to make a decision like that."

The Jedi leaned forward. "What do _you_ want?"

Obi-Wan was silent for so long that Hebsley was beginning to think the youth wouldn't answer the question. He was about to rephrase it when the teen started speaking, his tone soft and contemplative. "More than anything I don't want to get lost again; I want to stay with my father. And as much as my own experience from past events tells me it will disappear, I want to continue the friendships I have with Qui-Gon and Reed, Garen and Bant…and you. I want to know when I wake up in the morning what my purpose is and I want to be at peace with the decisions I've made."

The healer grinned. "Good! You're off to a great start. Now tell me what keeps you from accepting the Council's offer."

"Knowing that by making such a commitment it limits other opportunities."

"Do you have in mind that once you accept the offer that you'd be locked into that decision for the remainder of your life?" The Jedi questioned, his head tilted slightly waiting for an answer.

"Aren't you?" The teen's features took on a perplexed appearance. "Stuck, I mean."

"No, none of us here are caught up in something that we can't walk away from. We stay because the Order serves a cause we all believe in, in one way or another. Does that mean we can't serve the same purpose being apart from the Order? Does that mean we never get frustrated with the decisions the Council makes?" Hebsley shook his head. "No, it doesn't. But the Order has more resources to obtain the goals we all share. There _are_ those who chose to leave the Jedi Order."

"The lost twenty."

An eyebrow rose at the reply. "I'm impressed, young one. You know your history."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I sort of have to; we're being tested on it in three weeks."

The healer briefly chuckled before continuing; the seriousness of his words etched into the creases of his face. "When one makes a commitment to the Jedi Order, it is a pledge that is not easily broken…but the point is, it can be broken."

"They would just let someone they trained walk away? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Obi-Wan's brow creased in confusion.

"They keep an eye on those who have left, that's true, but they don't interfere with their lives by any means unless that person was to become a hazard to society. And after a number of years with no complications, the Council withdraws their scrutiny."

Hebsley stood and held out a hand to the young man. "Why don't you go meditate on it and find out what the force would have you do. Wasn't that the excuse you gave Master Yoda to gain more time to think on this?"

The youth groaned as he was pulled to his feet. "Yes."

The older man patted his arm in a grandfatherly manner. "Go on then…go meditate and I'll contact your father."

"Thanks Hebs."

"No thanks needed, now go."


	34. 34: A Gift from the Force

**littlelionluvr: **Chapter 33 – Thank you! He'll get some advice that will help him in deciding his future. ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

It was late when his comm. link sounded; Kale stretched himself as he reached for the night table to retrieve the unit. Grasping it, he relaxed back into the sleep cot.

"Kenobi."

"Did I wake you?" The voice on the other end sounded anything but sympathetic, cheery even.

Massaging his face in hope of reviving his fatigued mind, Kale half smiled. "Of course not; I'm always up at this hour."

"And here I thought I would be obligated to feel guilty for interrupting your beauty sleep."

Kale chuckled and then got right to the point. "I didn't expect to hear from you for a few more days. Is everything all right?"

"As well as can be expected; though your son is asking for you."

One of Kale's eyebrows rose in surprise. "He's well?"

"He is, a bit confused, but otherwise fine. He's trying too hard to consider every aspect of his life in regard to which future he should choose. This is also the first time he's been away from you since the two of you were reunited; I think he just needs to hear your voice, know that you're all right."

"What time do you have?"

"Seventeen hundred hours."

"I'll be in touch."

"I knew you would. Be safe."

"Always."

Disconnecting the call, Kale sat and looked at his comm. link with wonder. Obi-Wan had actually asked for him. But then they had been together every day for the last two years, there wasn't a reason for the boy to seek his father when the man was readily available around the clock. It still made him feel good to know that his son needed him, especially knowing the close friendship the teen shared with Qui-Gon. Pressing in the code that would put him in touch with the youth, Kale waited patiently while the unit worked to connect them across the distance.

**X**

The flow of the waterfall fountain captured the youth's attention to the degree that the teen was lost in thought. His mind was calm, sorting through the options dangling before him. A vibration from his inner tunic pocket had him absently reaching for the object demanding his attention. Looking down at the comm. link he held in the palm of his hand, he debated whether to answer it. The tranquility of the present was something he didn't want anything to intrude upon. It was few and far between that he felt completely at peace. The force swirled around him, a breeze ruffling his hair, urging him to answer the call.

"Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan?"

Surprise, shock, and joy warred for dominance. "Dad?" he asked hesitantly, though he knew the voice on the speaker as well as he knew his own.

"You sound disappointed." Amusement rang through the words.

The youth smiled. "Not at all. I just thought it would take a day or two for Hebsley to follow through on his promise."

"When he gives his word on something, expect a swift turnaround." There was no mistaking the confidence Kale had in the Master Healer.

"Is everything all right?" The teen held his breath, waiting for what he didn't know.

"We're fine, nothing we can't handle," Kale assured.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Obi-Wan inquired, "When are you due to return?"

"It shouldn't be more than few weeks." A pause and then. "Are you all right? I hear you have a lot on your mind."

The teen ran a hand through is hair, clearly annoyed. "Hebsley has a big mouth."

"He's just concerned." Kale lightly reprimanded.

A sigh. "This decision is harder than I thought it would be."

"You do know that you have my support in whatever choice you make, don't you? I wish I could ease this burden for you, but this has to be your decision." Making himself more comfortable, Kale leaned back against the wall at the head of his sleep cot.

Obi-Wan was silent for some time before asking in a rather subdued tone. "What if I make the wrong one?"

"Then you'll learn from your mistake. You'll pick yourself up and keep moving forward."

A hint of a smile graced the youth's lips. "That sounds familiar." His thoughts drifted to a long ago memory.

_The limbs of the gnarled tree were situated just so to allow for an easy climb. He had ascended this tree before. His mother had made it clear that he shouldn't go any higher than was safe for his age, having stated quite firmly which branch he was to stop at. He knew he could make it to the top and if not then close to it. Without looking down, he steadily moved from one branch to the next, the limbs getting thinner as he went higher._

_It wasn't much farther now, he stepped up and the wood cracked beneath his weight. He grappled for a hold but lost his footing and tumbled down to the ground. He clumsily reached for the force and managed to slow his fall but not enough to avoid injury. His leg hurt; his knee beginning to swell. He tried to stand but his leg gave out sending him falling to the ground. He knew he was in trouble. Instead of reaching for his mother, he called out to his father. An answer came back to him immediately: Kale was on his way._

_When he saw his father come over the hill, tears of both pain and relief cascaded down chubby cheeks. Reaching his son, Kale took in the situation all the while knowing that Cera would have a few choice words about safety and little boys climbing trees. Kneeling down on one knee, the Jedi placed his hands over the child's injury and directed a flow of healing energy into the wounded limb, easing the pain and swelling. When his son relaxed and the tears had slowed, he brushed the hair back from the boy's forehead and picked him up, little arms wound tightly around his neck._

_"Do you know why we fall down, Obi-Wan?" When the little boy shook his head to the negative, Kale smiled and completed the phrase. "So we learn to pick ourselves back up. Always remember that."_

"I thought I'd never get your mother to calm down. Somehow that incident became my fault." The amused words coming through the speaker brought the youth and his thoughts back to the present.

The teen grinned. "Better you than me."

"Son, don't allow this to weigh too heavily on your mind. Meditate and allow the force to guide you."

"I will." When Kale would have signed off, Obi-Wan hurriedly called out, "Dad!"

"Yeah?"

"I…I, uh…what I mean is –" The young man grimaced at his inability to get the words out.

Feeling the need to relieve his son of the sentiment, Kale interrupted, "I know, kiddo…me too. Take care of yourself, and we'll see you soon. If you need anything, just tell Hebsley to call; I'm just a frequency away."

Nodding in compliance and then realizing his father couldn't see it, he replied, "Yes, sir."

The comm. went silent; the youth stared at it for a moment before tucking it back into his pocket. Deciding that he did need to meditate, the teen took off for the training sallé, his pace slow, his mind wondering if he really wanted to know what the force had in store for him.

**X**

_He was dreaming, for that was the only explanation for the apparition who stood only feet away._

_He stared in wonder, warm liquid collecting in the corners of his eyes. He swallowed several times before choking out one word, "Mom?"_

_Cera smiled, nodding in agreement with the utterance._

_"H..How?" he stuttered out as he moved toward her._

_Looking around them, the figure smiled. "I don't know, exactly. The force is and always has been beyond my comprehension. It was more your father's forte."_

_She looked him up and down before moving to meet him halfway. Reaching a hand up to touch her son's cheek, her voice quavered as she voiced one thought. "You're all grown up, and I wasn't there to see it."_

_Obi-Wan searched the eyes of the woman in front of him, silently asking permission. When she reached out to him, he quickly enveloped her in a tight embrace, wanting nothing more than to keep her with him._

_"I've missed you so much!" Tears streamed down his face while joy bubbled within his heart. "So many times I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't."_

_Rubbing a hand over his back, she smiled through her own tears. "I've always been but a thought away. And though the force only knows how, I heard you on Nyvé."_

_He pulled back but didn't release his grip. "Then you know what I've become." The shame he felt echoed through his words._

_Placing a hand on either side of his face, her grip firm, she assured him. "I heard your thoughts the day you told your father about the accident. You wondered what I would have thought of how my little boy turned out. I am proud of you, little one. Despite the circumstances of the life you lived, you retained your humanity; you didn't allow who you are to become like them."_

_When he made to protest, she shushed him and continued, "There have been so many times I've wished that I could have been there for you, to hold you, to assure you how much you are loved; for whatever reason, the force has given me that wish if only for this short time."_

_The low whimper of protest he made in response to her imminent departure caused her features to soften in understanding. "We shall cherish the time we have." She moved over to the edge of a stream in the vast field the force had created. Sitting down, she pulled him down next to her. "Now, tell me what's got you so troubled."_

_"Besides the obvious?" he asked, a little sparkle of humor peeking through his dreary expression. "I've been offered a place within the Jedi Order…but I'm not sure if that's where I belong. I'm not sure that I really belong anywhere anymore."_

_Tilting her head slightly, she observed her son. "I see." Extracting her hand from his, she reached over and placed it over his heart. "What does this tell you?"_

_He was quiet for some time, thinking on the question. He looked down, swallowed and then answered, "I guess it tells me that I belong with my family."_

_Cera lowered her hand. "Which one?"_

_The youth shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_"Which family? You have two though your mind has only ever recognized one."_

_"Two? There's Nana, Jes and Dad… and Qui-Gon and Reed by extension."_

_"And Garen and Bant?" She questioned._

_He nodded._

_"Healer Hebsley?"_

_Another nod._

_"Master Yoda?"_

_He shook his head and then nodded in agreement and then shook it again in frustration. "Mom, what are you getting at?"_

_"The Jedi, little one. Your two families are the Bailers and the Jedi. They always have been and always will be. Your father never knew his parents or his relatives. The only family he has ever known, not counting you and me, is the Jedi Order. They raised him into the man he became; they taught him how to use the skills he has. They gave him roots, his past, and in doing so, gave him a future. Your past has already been etched in history though I'm sure you'd rather forget seven years of it. But your future is always in motion."_

_Thinking over her words, he asked, "So which do I choose?"_

_Cera shrugged. "Why do you have to give up one for the other? Why not choose both?"_

_"Because the Jedi have a problem with attachment."_

_"The Council set concessions for you when they accepted guardianship. You have honored those conditions and proved yourself and because you have they've offered you a place among their ranks. Make some concessions of your own – within reason of course. Life is about give and take. You have to decide what you're willing to compromise on._

_"I think…" The teen's gaze became somewhat unfocused as he processed all she had said. "I understand, now."_

_"I knew you would." She reached over and moved a stray hair back from his forehead._

_"Dad will be sorry he missed this."_

_"I hope to see him soon, if the force allows." Her form softly flickered._

_"Mom!" He reached for her and grasped her hand._

_She stood, pulling him up with her. "I am always with you. Remember, just a thought away."_

_He shook his head. "It's not enough time." He whispered. "I'm not ready!" he called out._

_Cera hugged him to her. "Remember our song?"_

_Holding her tightly, his head buried in her shoulder, he nodded and murmured. "I didn't like it much."_

_The shoulder beneath him shook with laughter, the sound a soothing bomb to his weeping heart. "I figured as much, but it's meant to make you see that I am happy. I miss you and your father so very much, but I am happy. There's so much joy where I've been, where I'm returning. Even though I can't physically be with you, I'm only a thought away. And in that thought, I am in your heart."_

_She pulled back. When he looked at her, she reached up and wiped away his tears. "I almost forgot, your grandfather says 'hello.'"_

_The joy within shone through her eyes, causing him to smile at the brightness of it. When he did, she began to sing the chorus of a song she had long ago heard, his voice hesitantly mingled with hers._

_"When I get where I'm going, there'll be only happy tears._  
_I will shed the sins and struggles; I have carried all these years._  
_I'll leave my heart wide open; I will love and have no fear._  
_When I get where I'm going, don't cry for me down here. (*)_

_Her form faded a little more. "Remember what you promised me."_

_At his confused look, she reminded, "Live out loud." A refreshing breeze blew around them and she was gone._

His movements slowed to a stop, the wooden lightsaber dangling loosely within his grasp, arm resting at his side. His eyes opened; slightly confused at the reality before him, he turned a wide circle to view the auditorium. A whisper of a kiss brushed his cheek, a caress of a hand he knew so well brushed through his hair.

"I love you, mom," he whispered into the empty silence. A genuine smile graced his lips when he heard a soft laugh fade into the distance.

He put the prop back into it's holder near the locker room and with purpose in his step, he left the training sallé. He now knew where to begin.

* * *

**Disclaimer(s):** (*) The song verse, _When I Get to Where I'm Going,_ is sung by Geoff Moore. I just borrowed it.

And this bit was a revised take off from _Batman Begins:_ "Do you know why we fall down, Obi-Wan? So we learn to pick ourselves back up."

Bruce Wayne's father asked him the same question after he rescued him from the well he had fallen into. I don't know if I need disclaimer for it, but thought I'd go ahead and cover myself just in case.


	35. 35: Finally Home

**Littlelionluvr:** Thank you! And he has come to a decision. :)

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Three Weeks Later**

The Senator stood near his office window looking out over the city planet below, his attention captured by the five spires in the distance. His thoughts lingered on his beloved nephew; the young man had been like a son to him, a testament to the strength of their relationship. When the young man's father had abandoned the boy and his mother, he had stepped in to help his sister raise her son. The youth had been quick witted and talented; his young wife a complement to his personality, strengths and fallacies. When the young man met with his untimely demise, he had stepped in to help with his surrogate grandchildren. He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. One murderer had finally been brought to justice while the younger of the two sat inside the Jedi Temple protected from the sentencing that should have been handed down upon his capture; he had been outvoted in the Senatorial chamber as to the future of the youth who had taken his nephew's life.

"Senator," his secretary called to him. "You're niece is here to see you."

Turning away from his thoughts, he smiled congenially at his assistant while motioning for her to show his guest in.

The young woman smiled upon seeing her uncle. The man was tired and overworked if the dark circles beneath his eyes were any indication. She walked over, eagerly offering him an embrace when she reached him. He welcomed the action, looking behind her for the two shadows that usually accompanied her.

She pulled away, pulling him over to the sofa just on the other side of his desk. "They're still in school; I thought to come by to see how you were doing."

He rubbed a hand over his face, trying in vain to put on a happier façade. She reached over and took his hand, pulling it down toward the cushions while encasing it between her palms. "I know you miss him," she whispered. "So do I."

"You're doing well," he suggested.

"I'm moving on if that's what you mean." She patted his hand for emphasis.

He sighed. "I'm stuck in yesterday, young one, not sure of how to break free or if I even want to break free." His eyes drifted toward the panoramic view beyond his window.

"Breaking free doesn't mean forgetting, Uncle. It just means that we put one foot in front of the other, each day becoming easier than the one before." She released his hand and reached into her handbag, pulling out an envelope.

She handed it to him and waited until he opened it. "They're pictures from the vacation you sent us on. I knew you would want some new ones to put on your desk and I thought the ones of the children playing on the beach would be perfect."

The Senator smiled at the photos; his grandchildren were smiling and playing without a care in the world.

"Their father should have been there," he murmured.

The young woman reached over and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I went to the trial."

His eyes quickly readjusted to hers. "Oh, Mia, You shouldn't have put yourself through that."

Her smile was sad when she offered it in response. "I needed closure. Did you know that the young man was there too?"

Having captured his complete attention, he shook his head indicating that he hadn't known. He hadn't gone to the trial; he had been away on a business trip at the time.

"The judge allowed him to speak when Markus Traest's trial had ended. Uncle, that boy had been through so much while in that man's care. And from what I remember, he didn't want to commit the act that took my husband from me. I told him how thankful I was for saving my children and for making it so they still had at least one of us –"

"How could you thank that murderer?!" the Senator cut in, outraged. He stood, moving over to his desk.

She stood, choosing to stay near the sofa, and held up her hands to ward off his anger. "He's just a boy, Uncle! If you had seen how that madman used and manipulated him you would understand."

"Is that the excuse you give my grandchildren each night that you put them to bed? That's its okay their father isn't here anymore because the one who murdered him had a bad childhood?!"

"No, I choose to teach them forgiveness! I choose to teach them how to go on, how to live life to its fullest regardless of what this galaxy throws at them. I choose to honor my husband by continuing his teachings, instilling in them the morals and lessons he began." She quieted, waiting for some form of response. He stood next to his desk, leaning heavily upon it.

"You have to move on. If you don't, it will interfere with your relationship with the children. They're sensitive to your moods; they know that you carry this burden and they feel as though they should know how to make it better." She leaned over and picked up the handbag that had fallen from her lap when she stood. "I'm taking them to visit my parents on Alderaan. Please Uncle; please find some way to be at peace with this."

She walked over to him and hugged him, though he was tense and stiff in her embrace.

"I'm trying," he replied, his words meant to soothe her.

After his niece had left, he sat down at his desk and turned his chair around to face the wall sized window behind him. The spires stood in the distance, taunting him with the fact that one that had murdered his surrogate son lived within their walls.

His data console beeped, indicating a message had been transmitted. Scrolling through the memo, he smiled. "I am trying indeed."

**X**

Kale sighed with contentment when the ship broke through the atmosphere of Coruscant. They were finally home and the mission had been a success, even if there had been times that danger had come to close for comfort. He and Reed had managed to gain enough incriminating evidence to shut down the slave cartel the Senate had been investigating for over two years with nothing to show for it.

They had been away for close to six months. Coming home was always a pleasure, but just because they returned to their sanctuary didn't meant the mission left them: it was now time to put away the habits, tactics and characters they had had to adopt to achieve their goal. Kale had learned over the years to put his undercover personas into a box within his mind in order to reinsert himself into the environment that had produced the Jedi he had become. But sometimes the lid on that box would bulge and uncharacteristic traits would emerge, if only for a moment, before he could contain them once more. Having had Reed to set an example for over the years had helped Kale to quickly learn how to turn it off and on. The young man was a natural in this field and sometimes Kale wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Looking over to where the young Knight sat leaning back in the co-pilots chair, he wondered if Reed would have faired better with another master. The lines of fatigue around the younger man's eyes showed that the mission had been a hard one. The elder having witnessed unusual behaviors his former padawan had never before had to be put into practice. There was a faraway look in Reed's eyes, a look Kale knew all to well.

The cartel had been proud of their slaves and the means they had used to break them. Reed had been taken in and taught their methods, techniques that went against everything he believed and felt. And yet he had had to put this new found knowledge into practice: he had had to break in the newest slaves while Kale had been on the other end. The elder man had been taught what to look for in placing value on a potential slave: force-sensitives were highly sought after and brought in the highest price. Once he had been educated on pricing prospective merchandise, he had been thoroughly briefed on how to retrieve them.

Even knowing that the slaves would be freed once they had the evidence they needed to shut the operation down, he had still had to play his part. Having a child himself, Kale had refused to take children whether orphans or not, causing himself to come under suspicion and scrutiny. A month into the game Reed had found a way to get him alone in order to make him understand that if they didn't play by their rules then the mission would be for naught: they would never be in a better position than they were now to get the proof they needed in order to bring the authorities in. The haunted look in the young man's eyes told Kale that Reed had been playing his part to perfection. Nodding in acquiesce, knowing that his padawan was right, he reached into himself and built a wall around his conscience. If he had to feel, he knew there would be no way of moving forward.

A shift of clothing beside him pulled him out of his thoughts. Reed tiredly reached over to the control panel and aided his mentor in bringing the ship into the docking bay. They were both in need of Hebsley's services. Neither had informed anyone of their return, not knowing when the actual event would occur. Like so many other missions, they flew in under the cover of night. By allowing the authorities, who were aware of who they were, to arrest them and take them in for questioning – receiving the same treatment as all the others – allowed them to escape from each mission and return home.

**X**

Qui-Gon awoke to the familiar presence of someone in his apartment. Rising from his sleep couch, he donned a robe before entering the common area. When he didn't see anyone in the room, he walked toward the end of the hallway that led to the second bedroom. Entering, he noticed that Obi-Wan was sound asleep, lying on his stomach, his limbs stretched this way and that. On the chair near the desk that sat against the wall, Kale sat watching the youth. The site of his son warmed his heart, helping to remind him of why he took the missions he did, helping to remind him of what they were all fighting for in the first place – a better life for those in the galaxy.

Having seen that look in Kale's eyes one too many times, Qui-Gon left the room to make some tea. His friend would be out when he was ready.

An hour later, the Jedi walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table across from his colleague. Gratefully accepting the cup of warm liquid that was placed in front of him he took a long drink, savoring the feeling of warmth it instilled as it went down.

"How is he?" The words were quiet, hushed so not to wake the young man in the next room.

"He's well." Qui-Gon replied and then noted, "You're shielding…why?"

"He's got himself tuned in to the minute I enter atmosphere. I didn't want to wake him."

"Didn't want to wake him or didn't want to explain the mission?" Qui-Gon inquired gently.

Taking a deep breath, Kale shook his head. "Maybe both." He looked up at his friend, his eyes pleading for some kind of insight that would explain why the galaxy was the way it was.

"I understand the need for what we do. But I don't understand how they think that we can do this time and again and have these events not permanently affect us." Kale shook his head with disgust while wiping a hand over his face. Resting the limb on the table next to the cup encased in his other hand, he noted, "Hebs can only do so much and then what? Has the Council even thought about that? What happens when one of us returns unrepairable due to the things we've seen or what we've had to do or become?"

Qui-Gon nodded. This conversation was one they had had one too many times before, but this time the accusations were somewhat harsher than all the others. Qui-Gon knew his friend would work hard to bring himself and Reed out of the depths of misery and doubt that this assignment had instilled. If for no other reason that the two young men who needed him, Kale would once again rise above the self-reproach his undercover persona had inflicted on his heart.

"Perhaps you should rest, my friend. You can sleep in the living area if need be, otherwise I'll send Obi-Wan to your quarters when he wakes."

Kale shook his head. "I don't think I could sleep if I tried." Waving his friend away, the Jedi assured him, "Go back to bed. I'll just sit here for a while."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Qui-Gon reluctantly returned to his bedroom to try to get some sleep.

**X**

The sunlight slipped around the small blanket covering the window and peered through a slit on the edge. Dancing happily at the accomplishment, it ever so slowly slithered across the room until it fell across the face of the sleeping occupant. Obi-Wan moaned and turned away from the offending beam. He had thought he had outsmarted the ever scheming shaft of light that seemed to get through or around whatever barrier he encased over the window. The light, now shining over the back of his head reflected off the white wall to which his face was turned. The echo, though not as bright, still managed to bother the teen. Throwing a hand over his eyes helped momentarily until he needed a change of position.

Opening his eyes, he blearily looked around and saw that the sunlight had not managed to shine at the other end of the bed. Deciding to change directions, he scooted himself around until he was facing the opposite end. He attempted to drift back to sleep when he heard something move on the floor. Looking over the side of his sleep couch, his eyes widened at seeing his father asleep on the hardened surface, a couch cushion under his head and the afghan from the back of the sofa covering him.

_I wonder when he got in._ Fatigue momentarily forgotten, Obi-Wan rested his head on one arm and watched as Kale slept. The elder man slept on his back, his face turned toward the bed with one hand haphazardly thrown over his head, the other hand resting on his stomach. He had grown a dense beard while away. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in contemplation at the new look. Not ever having seen Kale with any kind of facial hair, he didn't think it fit his father at all.

Noticing the black dye the man had used to change his hair color for the mission, the teen wondered if it would wash out quickly or if it would take time to gradually change back. The youth regarded his father, taking in the lines around his eyes and mouth, the darker shade of his skin from having been out in the sun on whatever planet he had been on, the dry roughed up skin on the backs of his hands and the dark colored rumpled civilian clothing he wore. The anxiety he had felt at his father's absence began to dissipate; gratitude that his father had finally returned filling in the gap. A yawn escaped him and his eyes blinked several times; within minutes, the youth had fallen back to sleep.

Two hours passed before one of the occupants began to stir. Kale had long ago forced himself to remember where he was at all times: it would do him no good to wake on a mission thinking he was home or vice versa. Taking in the serenity of his colleague's apartment, he finally stretched his senses outward, his eyes still closed. Feeling a weight on his upper arm, he opened his eyes and turned toward the sensation. Obi-Wan was asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed, his arm dangling from the side and his hand clutching the fabric of his father's tunic. Kale smiled a real, unguarded smile. He hadn't had such a reason to do so in too long.

Turning onto his side, mindful of the grasp his son had on his arm, he studied the sleeping youth. It was rare that the elder man was granted an opportunity to observe Obi-Wan in an unguarded moment. Even with the advances the young man had made and the emotional healing that had taken place and was still occurring, he still projected a façade that kept others from getting too close. But times like now allowed the real Obi-Wan to shine through in all his glory. A privilege only his family was allowed to witness. The youth's hair had been trimmed to a shorter version of what it had been: he looked clean cut, his hair no longer shaggy and untamed.

Another hour had passed before Kale decided it was time to get up and tend to his needs: the fresher was calling. He gently extracted his arm from Obi-Wan's grasp and covered the youth before leaving the room. When he stepped into the hallway, the aroma attempted to pull him away from his destination. Having finished in the fresher he made his way to the kitchen and found Qui-Gon cooking.

Without turning the elder man addressed his friend. "Did you sleep well?"

Kale walked over and got a cup of java before sitting down at the table. "Quite well actually," he replied, his tone somewhat surprised at the realization.

Qui-Gon turned and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Sometimes all one needs is the comfort of family."

"I think I understand now why he used to get into bed with Cera and me after he had a bad dream."

"Speaking of Cera," Qui-Gon began. "During his meditation, the force blessed Obi-Wan with a vision."

Interested, Kale leaned forward waiting for the other man to continue.

"It would seem she had her own ideas of what should go into Obi-Wan's decision making process in regard to the offer the council made him."

Kale's brow furrowed in thought. "And?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "He didn't go into detail, but he was in high spirits after the incident."

"Has he said anything one way or the other?"

"He's made his choice," Qui-Gon replied, his tone lacking any emotion, having had time to come to terms with the young man's decision.

The object of their conversation walked into the kitchen, fixed himself a cup of java and then turned and leaned back against the counter. Rubbing a hand over tired features, he yawned.

"Good morning, young one…or should I say afternoon?" Qui-Gon smirked at the look of confusion on the youth's face. "It's one o'clock, Obi-Wan. The two of you slept well past breakfast."

Looking over to the stove, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. He had always had trouble starting the day, no matter what time he awoke, if he didn't eat first meal rations. "Thank you for cooking breakfast."

"You're quite welcome." Qui-Gon stood and went over to the cabinet to take down three plates. Moving over to the stove he began dividing the food when he heard a chair scrape against the floor. Turning just enough to observe what was going on, he saw Kale move over to his son and grasp hold of the braid that now hung behind his right ear.

The elder man looked into his son's eyes, momentarily speechless. When Obi-Wan offered a hesitant smile, Kale asked, "Does this mean what I think it does?"

The young man looked at Qui-Gon and then back to his father. "The Council and I each had to give in on a few concessions, but overall we came to an agreement." When Kale didn't say anything, Obi-Wan began to fidget. "Dad?"

His father's eyes searched his. "Is this truly what _you_ wanted."

Obi-Wan nodded. "It is."

"I would have been proud even if you hadn't of chosen this path." Kale searched Obi-Wan's gaze. "You do know that don't you?"

The young man nodded. "I know. Mom reminded me that this is your family; they raised you into who you've become." The youth smiled and then shrugged self consciously. "That makes them my family too."

Kale smiled. "I'd like to hear about your vision."

Obi-Wan moved away from his father and sat down at the kitchen table. Gesturing to the seat across from him, he said, "Have a seat. I'll tell you while we eat."

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: **When I finished posting 'He Calls Me Son' on the other site I write at, I started a sequel. I'm going to get back to working on it and hopefully start posting it soon. Does a sequel interest anyone?

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Since this is the last chapter, it would be great to hear from those who have been reading.

I want to thank those who have replied; I so appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts on the story!

Have a great rest of the day! :)


End file.
